Verum Tempore
by chupeechan
Summary: Time-Turner fic avec un twist. Hermione n'est pas celle qu'elle pensait être, elle aurait dû appartenir à l'époque de Maraudeurs. C'est la défaite de la Bataille de Poudlard et un mystérieux coffret légué par Dumbledore qui lui ont permis de découvrir sa véritable identité et un moyen de tout changer. Elle aura de quoi faire avec un des Maraudeurs à ses trousses ! SB/HG
1. 1-Verum Tempore

**Disclaimer: Tout appartient à JKR exceptés les OCs que je vais amener au fur et à mesure.**

**I'm back mes chéries ! Voici mon tout nouveau bébé : une nouvelle Time-Turner fic mais dans le passé cette fois-ci et avec un sacré twist ! Je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu ça... Mais je me trompe peut-être ! Ce sera un Sirius/Hermione mais bon, vous me connaissez, ça changera peut-être... Sirius restera c'est certain mais il aura peut-être quelqu'un avec qui partager Hermione. On verra mais vous voilà prévenue ! Quoi qu'il en soit, ce sera long avant de voir ces deux-là ensemble ! Il y aura des embûches, Sirius sera un con et j'en passe ! Hermione sortira certainement avec quelqu'un avant qu'ils ne se mettent en couple. Et Sirius troussera toutes les jupes qu'il pourra !**

**Breffons, je vous laisse avec mon premier chapitre :**

* * *

Il n'avait appris la vérité qu'à la mort de Dumbledore. Le vieux fou s'était arrangé pour qu'il reçoive cette maudite lettre sept jours après sa mort. C'était d'ailleurs la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Fumseck. Même mort, il continuait de les manipuler pour le plus grand bien ! Depuis combien de temps avait-il su ? Connaissant l'homme, depuis le départ certainement ! Tout aurait pu être tellement différent…

Sa propre mère lui avait enlevé la seule chose qui aurait pu faire de lui un autre homme. Par simple fierté ! Elle lui avait enlevé sa moitié, son sang, celle qui le complétait. Il avait toujours senti qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, sans savoir quoi. Enfant, il avait mis ça sur le compte du désintéressement que ses parents éprouvaient envers lui. Alors qu'il s'agissait de tout autre chose. Son subconscient, son âme l'avait reconnue lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard. Il avait eu l'impression d'être un vieux pervers alors mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer, de chercher à comprendre pourquoi son regard était inexplicablement attiré vers elle. Il avait donc choisi de s'en prendre à elle, de la rabaisser dès que l'occasion se présentait et laissait volontiers les élèves de sa maison continuer sur sa voie.

Elle était aussi différente de lui que le jour de la nuit. Il avait hérité des traits sévères de sa mère et n'avait rien pris de son père, hormis sa stature. Son géniteur avait été un très bel homme, aussi beau extérieurement qu'il était abject intérieurement. Elle avait ses yeux et ses boucles mais avait le cœur aussi pur que celui de son père était corrompu. Si sa mère n'avait pas succombé aux promesses de cet homme qui ne voulait que les richesses des Prince, sa vie aurait tourné autrement. Non, s'il avait eu sa sœur, sa vie aurait tournée autrement, il le savait.

Et maintenant, il était trop tard. Il en avait trop dit, trop fait. Comment pourrait-il le lui expliquer. Son chemin était tout tracé et bien qu'il ait choisi la rédemption de nombreuses années auparavant, il était aux yeux de tous un assassin. Un être vil, sans foi ni loi, obéissant aveuglément aux ordres de son maître. S'ils savaient que celui qu'il servait n'était pas celui qu'ils croyaient !

De toute façon, il était trop tard maintenant. Il allait mourir. Il sentait ses forces et son sang s'échapper. Sous peu, il rejoindrait Lily. Sa chère et tendre Lily. Et plus tard, bien plus tard il espérait, elle viendrait et enfin, ils seraient réunis.

Elle n'avait appris la vérité qu'une poignée de secondes auparavant. Quand elle avait dû se résoudre à ouvrir la petite boîte que Dumbledore lui avait léguée avec les Contes de Beedle le Barde. Il avait équipé le coffret du même sort que celui qui empêchait Harry d'ouvrir son Vif d'Or. Il avait fallu qu'ils perdent cette putain de guerre pour qu'elle sache la vérité et qu'elle obtienne le moyen de tout changer.

_Nous avons perdu._

C'était la clé qui avait ouvert la boîte. Sa propre boîte de Pandore. A l'intérieur, elle avait trouvé une enveloppe cachetée, un carnet relié de cuir, un pendentif et une fiole contenant une potion étrange et scintillante. Elle avait ouvert l'enveloppe et trouvé une lettre ainsi que deux photos. Elle avait décidé de lire la missive et apprit ainsi qui elle était réellement.

_Chère Miss Granger,_

_Si vous lisez cette lettre, c'est que nous avons malheureusement perdu et que Tom va régner sur le monde que nous connaissions. Et avec son règne, l'abomination et l'horreur viendront._

_Je sais que lorsque vous aurez fini de lire ces lignes, vous me haïrez. Comprenez bien, chère enfant, que lorsque j'ai appris ce que je m'apprête à vous dire, je ne pouvais rien faire de plus que de continuer de vous cacher la vérité. A vous et à une autre personne. Voyez-vous, vous n'êtes pas Hermione Jean Granger. Vous avez été adoptée. Vous n'êtes pas née non plus en 1979, non et c'est là où votre histoire se complique. _

_Votre mère était une sorcière de sang pur et votre père, un moldu. Vous devez savoir qu'elle ne vous a pas fait adopter pour vous protéger. Non. Simplement pour se venger. Voyez-vous, elle avait été déshéritée par sa famille en épousant votre père. Votre famille maternelle est une des rares familles matriarcale de notre monde. Lors d'un mariage, l'époux doit laisser à sa femme son nom et signe un contrat autorisant ses filles à porter celui-ci et non le sien. Bien qu'ayant renié votre mère, ils avaient décidé de vous récupérer. Et le mariage de vos parents étant loin d'être idyllique, votre mère ne voulait pas vous offrir une chance d'être heureuse et de mener la vie qu'elle avait elle-même vécue. Elle a ainsi décidé de vous abandonner et afin d'être certaine que ses parents ne vous trouvent pas, elle a utilisé un sort bien particulier, vous envoyant aux portes d'une église, dans le futur._

_Oui, ma chère enfant, vous n'appartenez pas à cette époque. Du moins, votre âge ne concorde pas avec celui que vous devriez avoir. Vous êtes née le 9 janvier 1960 et vous parents sont Eileen Prince et Tobias Snape. Vous êtes la sœur jumelle de Severus et vous appelez donc en vérité Hermione Eileen Prince. Je sais que cela doit être choquant et pardonnez-moi de devoir vous l'apprendre ainsi. J'ai appris votre histoire par vos grands-parents lors de votre disparition. Je n'ai su qui vous étiez que lorsque, comme tous les ans, nous avons envoyé votre lettre d'admission à Poudlard. Minerva était la seule autre personne connaissant la vérité. Voyez-vous, à la naissance de tout enfant magique, son nom apparaît dans nos annales. Le vôtre était annoté d'un « née Hermione Eileen Prince ». C'est ainsi que nous avons su. Nous ne pouvions rien faire et ne voulions pas vous impliquer dans les prémices d'une nouvelle confrontation avec Tom. Quand bien même, plus tard, vous êtes devenues amie avec Harry et avez partagé son fardeau. Severus était mon plus fidèle espion depuis maintes années et n'aurait pu vous protéger sans risquer de compromettre sa position. Je l'ai, lui-aussi, laissé dans l'ombre._

_Je me suis servi de tous, autant que vous êtes, dans le seul but de permettre au plus grand nombre de vivre. Si vous pensez que je ne suis qu'un maître de la manipulation, j'admets être coupable. Pourtant, tous ces calculs et ces plans n'auront servi à rien puisque vous lisez ceci. Je vous demande d'arrêter Tom pendant qu'il en est encore temps. A savoir, l'époque où vous auriez dû vivre. Bien que professeur de métamorphose, j'ai aussi un don certain pour l'art que Severus maîtrise. La fiole qui se trouve dans le coffret est une potion extrêmement rare, de par ses ingrédients, et très difficile à réaliser. Elle doit mijoter pendant cinq années. Vous avez devant vous la fameuse potion créée par Lucrèce Borgia : Verum Tempore. Le temps de la vérité. _

_Cette potion vous amènera là où vous auriez du être. Tout ce que vous aurez à faire sera de la boire et de choisir quel moment de cette époque vous rejoindrez. Il faut savoir qu'au moment où vous boirez cette potion, vous créerez un double de vous-même. Celle qui aurait du exister à l'époque concernée. Votre « vous » aura vécu une autre vie en attendant que votre arrivée ne ferme l'altération temporelle créée par l'absorption du Verum Tempore. Vos deux vies ne feront alors plus qu'une. Sachez que lorsque vous arriverez dans votre nouvelle réalité, de nombreux souvenirs viendront vous assaillir. Ceux que votre moi d'alors aura vécu. Ceux que vous auriez du vivre. Vous avez devant vous le seul moyen de vivre la vie qui aurait du être la vôtre._

_Le petit carnet de cuir contient tous les noms des Mangemorts de cette époque, celui des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et il vous faudra continuer à le remplir. J'ignore quels sont les Horcruxes créé par Tom ainsi que leurs nombres. Venez à moi si vous avez besoin d'aide et faites-moi lire cette lettre. Le médaillon s'ouvre et a été ensorcelé pour toujours rester avec vous. Il est doté d'un sortilège d'Extension indétectable et vous pourrez y glisser toutes vos possessions. Vous n'aurez qu'à utiliser un sortilège d'Attraction pour que ce dont vous avez besoin vienne à vous._

_Je ne suis qu'un vieux fou, pourtant j'espère que vous me pardonnerez de vous avoir caché tout ceci et de ne pas vous laisser d'autre choix que celui de quitter ce que vous avez connu jusqu'à présent._

_A bientôt je l'espère,_

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

_P.S : J'ai toujours aimé les sucreries, qu'elles soient sorcières ou moldues._

Il avait fallu qu'elle lise ceci pour comprendre pourquoi son cœur s'était brisé lorsqu'il avait rendu l'âme. Severus Tobias Snape. Son frère. Son jumeau. Ils étaient pourtant tellement différents. Les deux photos prouvaient que Dumbledore disait la vérité. La première était celle de deux bébés, possédant le même air sérieux. La seconde montrait ses parents. Severus avait tout pris de leur mère quand elle ressemblait beaucoup à l'homme qu'était leur père. Pourtant, pour avoir vu les souvenirs de Severus, elle savait que sa vie avait été dure. Il aurait pu être tellement plus si elle avait été là pour lui… Elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire et surtout quand elle devait « arriver ». Pour l'été entre leur quatrième et cinquième année. Avant que Severus ne commette l'erreur d'appeler la mère d'Harry, son seul amour, de la façon la plus dégradante qui soit par orgueil. Orgueil qui l'avait amené à la perdre et à devenir un Mangemort.

Elle allait changer tout ça !

* * *

**Voilà le premier chapitre. Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça, hein? Hermione, soeur de ce cher Severus ! Mouahahahahahahaha ! Je vous ai bien eu ! **

**Merci à ma Shiroten adorée, toujours présente et fidèle au poste de béta =^^=**

**Cette fic sera updatée tous les lundis sauf quand je serai particulièrement prolifique et donc où ma bonté légendaire pourrait prendre le dessus...**

**J'attends vos avis et vos reviews avec impatience.**

**Bisous ^^**

***Update suite à une question de Ashtana3. Pour expliquer le pourquoi de souvenirs***


	2. 2-Deux vies en une

**Disclaimer: Rien à moi (sauf le plot) et tout à JKR !**

**Ashtana3 a soulevé un point intéressant dans sa review du premier chapitre. « **_J'avoue qu'une Hermione soeur de severus me fait très envie, par contre je comprend pas trop pourquoi tu veux lui faire absorber des souvenirs en plus quand elle reviendra dans ce temps, je veux dire ces années elle les a passées dans le future mais elle les a vécus, pour le passé c'est comme si elle avait disparu, je ne vois pas trop le besoin de lui faire vivre un autre passé en plus. Car elle ne l'a pas vécu, donc pas oubliée, elle a juste vécu autre chose à la place._** » Alors pour celles qui ont lu le premier chapitre avant que j'update, je vous invite à relire un petit passage vers la fin de la lettre de Dumbledore qui explique tout. L'avant-dernier paragraphe pour être précise. J'espère Ashtana que l'explication te conviendra. Ce chapitre est d'ailleurs pour toi en remerciement ^^**

* * *

L'apparence de la potion n'était pas la seule chose étrange, le goût l'était tout autant. Non pas qu'il soit amer ou tout simplement ignoble comme certaines. Non. Elle avait un goût de souvenirs. Celui d'une barbe à papa lors d'une foire, de l'iode de l'océan, des champs de lavande du sud de la France ou encore des grimoires de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. C'était comme si tous ses souvenirs et d'autres qu'elle ne connaissait pas lui étaient revenus en mémoire en une seule gorgée. C'était difficile à expliquer et encore plus déroutant à vivre. Elle ne se sentit pas partir. Elle avait simplement eu soudain envie de fermer les yeux pour savourer ce déluge d'émotions et les avait tout aussi simplement rouvert et découvert un nouvel endroit. Elle avait tout bonnement disparu du recoin dans lequel elle s'était cachée pour réapparaître dans un endroit inconnu. Ou peut-être pas si inconnu que ça.

Le lit qu'elle occupait ressemblait à un cocon. Tout était blanc, sauf les rideaux de son lit ainsi que le couvre-lit, qui eux étaient bleu, comme un ciel d'été. Elle ne pouvait pas voir ce qui se passait en face d'elle ni à sa gauche car elle était dans un lit alcôve. Tournant sa tête sur la droite, elle constata qu'elle était dans une infirmerie. De ça, elle était sûre. Cependant celle-ci ne ressemblait en rien à celle de Poudlard. Les murs de chaux blanche remplaçaient ici les pierres de Poudlard. La pièce était occupée par une rangée de lits à rideaux qui occupaient le mur d'en face. Elle était haute de plafond et la charpente en coque de bateau inversée de ce dernier était apparente. Il devait y avoir une vingtaine de lits en tout en face d'elle et donc, si la pièce était symétrique, il devait y en avoir autant de son côté. Rien à voir avec les lits en fer de Poudlard. Le centre de la pièce était vide et permettait ainsi, certainement, au personnel médical de se déplacer librement. Quelques portraits et de nombreuses fleurs égayaient l'endroit. De hautes fenêtres laissaient passer la lumière et elle put ainsi admirer le ciel vide de nuage et dont la couleur rosée rappelait le goût de barbe à papa qu'elle avait senti plus tôt. Etait-ce l'aube ou le crépuscule qu'elle regardait ?

- Mlle Prince ! Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur cet après-midi ! Lui dit une voix inconnue.

Elle n'avait pas vu l'homme s'approcher d'elle. Il devait avoir une soixante d'années, point de vue moldu – donc une centaine point de vue sorcier – et possédait la plus belle moustache qu'elle ait jamais vue ! Une moustache en crocs. Ce nom avait fusé sans qu'elle s'y attende. Elle savait ce que c'était car son grand-père possédait la même. Son grand-père Prince. Elle n'avait jamais connu ses grands-parents de son ancienne vie car ils étaient décédés, des deux côtés, avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en souvenir. Et aucun de ses grands-pères moldus ne portait la moustache. L'homme, certainement un médecin au vu de sa robe blanche, avait le regard doux et bienveillant et ses prunelles ambre pétillaient de malice. Ses cheveux poivre et sel donnaient du cachet à sa moustache blanche.

- Mlle Prince ?

- Veuillez me pardonner M. Bianchon. J'étais encore un peu sonnée.

- Il y a de quoi, après une pareille chute ! Vous serez heureuse d'apprendre que votre équipe à gagné la coupe de Quidditch de cette année.

Une nouvelle fois, l'information sortit de nulle part. Son « elle » de l'époque faisait du Quidditch. Bien. Super. La chute dont elle se souvenait permettrait peut-être de faire croire qu'elle ne voulait plus toucher à un balai. A moins que cette nouvelle facette de sa personne n'ai plus le vertige. Il faudrait qu'elle essaie. Nouveau fait bizarre, elle savait que M. Bianchon et elle avaient parlé en français. Il n'y avait qu'une école de sorcellerie prestigieuse en France. Beauxbâtons. Voilà donc pourquoi l'infirmerie lui faisait penser à l'Hôtel-Dieu de Beaune, qu'elle avait visité avec ses parents lors de son voyage en France précédent sa troisième année. Typiquement français. Beauxbâtons possédait aussi quatre maisons où l'on répartissait les élèves. Leurs noms venaient des Quatre Branches du Mabinogi, des récits médiévaux Celtiques : _Pwyll_ était l'équivalent de Gryffondor, _Branwenn_ celui de Serpentard, _Manawydan_ pour Poufsouffle et _Math_ rassemblait ceux qui auraient pu être des Serdaigles. Il va sans dire qu'ici aussi, elle était Gryffondor et donc fière d'appartenir à la Maison de Pwyll.

- Je suis heureuse que Pwyll ait remporté la coupe !

- J'ai expliqué à vos camarades que vous les verriez demain, pour le dîner d'adieu, l'informa le médecin. Votre grand-mère est venue suite à l'accident et souhaiterait vous voir. Prenez d'abord cette potion et dites-moi si vous vous sentez mieux.

Elle fit ce que lui indiquait le docteur et grimaça lorsqu'elle dut avaler l'horrible mixture bien qu'elle soit salvatrice pour le mal de tête qu'elle venait seulement de se découvrir.

- Nous avons trouvé cette coupure de journal dans un de vos gants quand Mlle Maude vous a déshabillée. Je vous laisse quelques minutes avant de faire entrer votre grand-mère.

Une coupure de journal ? Elle déplia le morceau de papier qui provenait de ce qui semblait être la rubrique signalant les naissances, mariages et décès du _Daily Prophet_. Elle scanna rapidement les différents noms mentionnés et tomba sur ce qui l'intéressait.

_M. et Mme Tobias Snape vous annoncent la naissance de leurs enfants, Severus Tobias et Hermione Eilleen Snape._

Voici donc comment ses grands-parents avaient su que la fille qu'ils avaient reniée avait enfanté. Nouveau souvenir. C'est un hibou inconnu qui lui avait apporté une simple enveloppe contenant cette coupure. C'est ainsi que son « moi » d'alors avait appris qu'elle avait un frère. On ne peut pas penser aux mensonges de sa propre famille et aux cognards sillonnant le terrain en même temps, pensa-t-elle. Sa grand-mère avait dû être folle de rage en voyant que celle qui avait été sa fille avait osé lui donner le nom de son père ! Elle allait rencontrer sa grand-mère. L'image d'une femme à l'allure aristocratique lui vînt en mémoire. Des cheveux blancs et cotonneux relevés en un chignon haut et bouffant, un peu comme Mme de Bonnefamille, la vieille dame des Aristochats. En vérité, sa grand-mère aurait tout aussi bien pu passer pour elle. Même maintient, même coiffure et étonnamment, même doux sourire. Le tout en robe de sorcière due à son rang dans le cercle des Sang-Purs. Excellente étoffe, excellente coupe, brodée finement et avec goût.

- Hermione, mon enfant. Combien de fois t'ai-je répété que le Quidditch est un sport violent ?

- Autant de fois que je t'ai répondu qu'il était amusant, Nana.

Lorsqu'elle était uniquement avec ses grands-parents, elle pouvait les tutoyer et les appeler par leurs petits noms. Quand ils étaient en public par contre, ils se devaient de maintenir la mascarade qu'ils jouaient aux yeux du monde.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Aina Prince, en voyant le regard perdu qu'avait sa petite-fille.

- J'ai trouvé ceci il y a quelque temps, répondit Hermione en tendant la coupure de journal.

Sa grand-mère pâlit quand elle vit ce qui avait marqué Hermione.

- J'ai un frère Nana. Un frère qui, si j'en crois ce que tu m'as dis sur mes parents, vis une existence misérable !

- Je… Nous…

Sa grand-mère soupira.

- Cela faisait partie du contrat. Je ne pouvais obtenir ta garde que si Severus restait avec elle. J'ai toujours fais en sorte d'être là pour lui dans les moments difficiles avant sa rentrée à Poudlard. Sans qu'il ne sache que quelqu'un l'aidait, bien sûr. Ton frère est quelqu'un de très fier.

- Je veux le rencontrer Nana.

- Hermione…

- Non ! J'ai toujours suivi à la lettre ce que l'on attendait de moi et ce, sans jamais me plaindre. Je parle couramment anglais, français et italien. Je sais me tenir en société et parler comme il se doit aux différentes personnes que je pourrais rencontrer sans commettre d'impair, j'ai des notes parfaites dans toutes les matières et même en Quidditch, je suis une des meilleures – l'accident d'aujourd'hui mis à part. Je sais monter à cheval en amazone et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y a rien de plus inconfortable ! Nana, je t'en prie, laisse-moi rencontrer mon frère et finir ma scolarité à Poudlard.

- Poudlard ? Voyons Mimi, tu ne vas tout de même pas changer d'établissement. Il n'y a jamais eu de transfert…

- Nana, je sais maintenant que si tu ne voulais pas que j'aille à Poudlard, c'était parce que Severus y était. Et en ce qui concerne ce transfert, je suis certaine que ton ami le Directeur n'y verra pas d'inconvénient.

- Laisse-moi en parler avec ton grand-père.

Hermione savait que son _Popi_ accepterait. D'une part parce qu'il ne pouvait rien lui refuser – fait appuyé par un tout nouveau flot de souvenirs – et d'autre part parce qu'elle serait proche d'eux et sur le sol anglais. Elle passa quelques minutes de plus avec sa grand-mère et prétexta être fatiguée afin de pouvoir se concentrer sur tous les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient.

De nombreuses images la submergèrent quand elle ferma les yeux. Des robes de princesse, des excursions au cinéma en cachette avec Popi qui en secret appréciait le septième art, des jeux de Bavboules avec Nana, son elfe de maison Fluffy – on ne laisse pas une enfant de quatre ans obsédée par la guimauve nommer un elfe – ainsi que de nombreux voyages dans les communautés sorcières du monde. Tous ces souvenirs dépeignaient une enfance heureuse et libre. Même les nombreuses leçons de maintient et de diction, d'apprentissage des langues et autres choses qu'une jeune demoiselle de l'aristocratie sorcière devait connaître. La vérité sur ses parents qu'elle avait apprise pour ses dix ans. Ses thés obligatoires chaque premier mercredi du mois avec les Dames – Mme Londubat étant sa favorite – et les goûters avec les filles de ces dernières. Elle avait joué avec Andromeda qui, malgré ses années de plus qu'elle, passait volontiers du temps en sa compagnie – avant qu'elle ne soit reniée, bien sûr. Narcissa qui était une petite fille calme et gentille et l'odieuse Bellatrix, qui avait déjà – autant l'avouer – une case en moins. Consanguinité quand tu nous tiens ! Pensa Hermione avec un sourire en coin. Des déjeuners sur l'herbe avec ses grands-parents et leurs amis proches. Elle bloquait curieusement sur l'identité de ces derniers. Son subconscient était le seul maître à bord, c'était lui qui choisissait quand donner telle ou telle information, il prendrait donc le temps qu'il lui faudrait. Malheureusement.

Ce qu'elle savait c'était que Nana et Popi ne croyaient pas à la suprématie des Sangs-Purs. Pour eux, une vie était une vie. Peu importait qu'elle soit magique ou moldue. Qu'il s'agisse de Gobelins, de Centaures ou d'Elfes de maison. Chaque vie comptait. S'ils avaient renié leur fille, c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle s'était laissée envoûter par les charmes et les belles paroles de Tobias Snape et ils savaient qu'il ne voulait que leur argent. Aux yeux de tous, ils l'avaient déshéritée pour avoir épousé un moldu, aux leurs pour être devenue la marionnette d'un homme violent et menteur. L'orgueil de leur fille avait failli leur coûter leur petite-fille et ils en avaient perdu leur petit-fils. Papi Prince, Pollux ou Popi comme elle l'appelait, faisait parti de ces hommes forts et francs. Etant le second fils de sa famille, il avait choisi de porter le nom de sa femme, se fichant du quand dira-t-on. Il était auparavant un Lemaître, une des grandes familles sorcières Françaises. Il la faisait souvent rire en jouant avec sa moustache, lui donnant des formes absurdes et lui lisait des histoires quand elle était petite, en prenant des voix différentes pour chaque personnage. Nana, quand elle était à la maison – en famille – sentait toujours comme les différents biscuits qu'elle aimait confectionner. Cannelle, chocolat, vanille, sucre de canne… Elle passait des heures dans son jardin et encore plus à préparer des potions. Severus tenait certainement son don de Nana.

Oui, Hermione Eileen Prince avait passé une enfance heureuse et insouciante. Mais son doppelgänger, Hermione Jean Granger, l'avait rejointe maintenant. Elles étaient une seule Hermione à présent. Une seule jeune fille connaissant le futur qui attendait le monde sorcier et possédant les outils qui lui permettrait d'arrêter l'ascension de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Une seule jeune fille contre le mage noir le plus puissant qui existe. Elle avait de quoi faire et foi d'Hermione, Harry vivrait une enfance heureuse comme la sienne.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce second chapitre ^^  
**

_**Pol: **_**J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, ainsi que la façon dont les souvenirs sont arrivés. Il y en aura d'autres bien sûr mais les plus importants du moment sont là. Merci de ta review :D**

**Merci à Shiroten d'avoir officié en temps que béta, t'assures chouquette ^^**

**Et surtout, merci à mes reviewer du premier chapitre. C'est vous qui m'avaient motivée et cette update rapide était pour vous remercier. Donc Merci ^^**

**J'espère en avoir autant pour ce chapitre ! :p**

**Next : Découverte de Beauxbâtons, rencontre d'un ami, discution avec Popi & Nana ainsi que Dumbledore. Plus une surprise !**

**Bisous**


	3. 3-Vous revoir

**Disclaimer: Une fois de plus, si j'étais JKR, Severus serait toujours vivant et Percy aurait prit le mur à la place de Fred.**

**Merci de toutes vos merveilleuses reviews ^^ Je les adore et vous avec !**

**Merci à ma Shiroten de m'avoir bétaer ! Une fois de plus, s'il y a des fautes, c'est moi qu'il faut pointer du doigt ! **

**Je vous laisse lire et vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

Là où Poudlard était gothique, Beauxbâtons était féerique. L'endroit où les élèves prenaient leurs repas n'avait rien à voir avec la Grande Salle. De par son nom, La Galerie, ainsi que par sa décoration. Jules Hardouin-Mansart, l'architecte de La Galerie des Glaces de Versailles, avait été l'un des élèves de l'école française. Son inspiration pour la célèbre galerie du château de Versailles venait de celle de Beauxbâtons. Quand celle de Versailles était Baroque, celle de Beauxbâtons – comme le reste du château – tenait de la Renaissance. Ici, pas de plafond reproduisant la voute céleste. La fresque égayant les lieux était une fidèle reproduction de la forêt de Brocéliande. Et comme chaque paysage magique, les lieux bougeaient et la vie –bien que picturale – y foisonnait. Druides s'affairant et préparant selon l'époque de l'année l'une des quatre grandes fêtes – Samain, Imbolc, Beltaine ou encore Lugnasald – ainsi qu'une multitude de diverses bêtes mythiques comme des licornes, quelques gryffons ou même une chimère, sans compter les nymphes qui se faisaient courtiser par les satyres du bois. Outre le plafond forestier, l'un des murs de la Galerie, celui opposé aux hautes fenêtres aux arcs surbaissés, était entièrement tapissé de miroirs. Les jardins s'y reflétaient et les élèves avaient ainsi l'impression de manger en pleine nature. Sentiment exacerbé par le sol, recouvert d'herbe, pâquerettes et autres fleurs sauvages, qu'il était impossible de piétiner de par leurs sorts protecteurs.

La nature était omniprésente au château. Elle était rappelée par les nombreuses fresques qui ornaient les murs ou encore par les nombreuses fenêtres qui donnaient sur les différents jardins que possédait Beauxbâtons. Du jardin anglais typique à ceux dont Lenôtre – autre ancien élève– s'était inspiré. Il y avait aussi un labyrinthe – sans bestioles mortelles – et un lac tout aussi inoffensif où de nombreuses barques étaient à disposition, permettant aux élèves de profiter du temps souvent estival qu'offrait la côte d'azur. Beauxbâtons n'avait rien à voir avec Poudlard et Hermione comprenait maintenant la réaction qu'avaient eue Fleur et ses compagnons de voyage. Même si elle aimait toujours autant le château et ses fantômes. Ceux de Beauxbâtons étaient tout aussi hauts en couleur, entre la Marquise et sa haute perruque et un véritable chevalier en armure qui la suivait, éperdu d'amour. Il n'était pas rare de le voir chanter son affection pour la dame, accompagné d'un autre fantôme, ancien barde celtique.

Hermione avait beaucoup aimé se promener dans l'enceinte de ce palais romantique avant de rejoindre la Galerie. Lorsqu'elle y entra, elle fut acclamée par les élèves composant sa maison. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait, son voisin porta un toast.

- Pour Hermione et sa magnifique chute ! Remercions ses fesses d'avoir empêché l'attrapeur de Math d'atteindre le Vif d'or !

Alors que son voisin s'asseyait à son tour sous les rires et les vivats, Hermione se tourna vers lui pour le réprimander.

- Vraiment Harvey ! Tu aurais pu t'abstenir !

Harvey Montessori avait un an de plus qu'elle et était son meilleur ami à Beauxbâtons. Il était grand, avait les cheveux blonds vénitiens et les yeux les plus noirs qui soient. Il était très beau et sûr de lui – et de ses charmes – mais ce qui faisait de lui un si bon ami était le fait qu'il ne cherchait pas à la mettre dans son lit. De toute façon, pensa-t-elle amusée, il lui manquait quelque chose d'important pour qu'Harvey s'intéresse à elle. Un service trois pièces, pour être précise. Ses souvenirs arrivaient facilement maintenant. Dès qu'elle voyait un nouveau visage, sa mémoire lui venait en aide. Comme si l'Hermione d'avant lui servait d'intermédiaire. Elle connaissait ainsi tous les noms de ses camarades et avait appris ce qu'il fallait afin de ne pas commettre d'impairs. Bien que l'année scolaire se terminât le lendemain. Elle était néanmoins heureuse d'avoir pu visiter l'une des écoles magiques les plus exclusives du monde sorcier. Le repas finit, elle décida de voir l'endroit qui lui tenait le plus à cœur avant de rejoindre Harvey près du lac pour faire un dernier tour de barque.

La bibliothèque de Beauxbâtons était somptueuse. Elle se situait dans une des plus larges tours du château et les rayons contenant les milliers de volumes étaient étalés sur différentes hauteurs. De nombreux escaliers en colimaçons permettaient ainsi d'accéder aux différents niveaux, agencés en larges coursives le long des murs. Le sommet de la tour était surmonté d'une impressionnante coupole laissant filtrer la lumière, qui ricochait le long des rayonnages et jusqu'au sol. C'était un véritable puit de lumière qui permettait aux élèves installés au rez-de-chaussée de travailler, confortablement installés dans un des nombreux fauteuils avec table privative. Un paradis pour rat de bibliothèque ! Hermione aurait voulu passer le plus de temps possible dans cet endroit mais il lui fallait faire vite et profiter du fait qu'elle y était seule pour le moment. Elle savait ce qu'il lui fallait. Trouver un ouvrage sur les langages magiques. Elle se dirigea vers la section comportant ce dont elle aurait besoin. Son « moi » d'avant connaissait la bibliothèque comme sa poche, confortant Hermione dans le fait que si elle avait réellement pu vivre cette première partie de sa vie, ses deux « moi » auraient été les mêmes. Excepté cette ridicule partie concernant le Quidditch. Elle repéra vite le livre qu'il lui fallait et murmura un _Duplicare _afin de produire une copie parfaite de celui-ci. Tout aussi rapidement, elle ouvrit son médaillon et y glissa l'ouvrage. Elle avait ce qu'il lui fallait. Maintenant, elle pouvait rejoindre Harvey.

Avec l'arrivée de l'été, les journées s'étaient allongées et les élèves pouvaient profiter des dernières heures avant le couvre-feu pour se promener dans les jardins ou, comme Harvey et elle-même, faire un dernier tour de barque. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé et se contentaient de regarder le paysage mais apparemment, Harvey en avait marre.

- Tu sais ce que tu vas faire alors ?

Il connaissait évidemment l'existence de la coupure de journal et ils en avaient tous deux discuté auparavant.

- J'en ai discuté avec Nana hier.

- Et ?

- Et je lui ai demandé de finir ma scolarité à Poudlard.

- Tu vas m'abandonner ici ?

- Harvey…

- Je sais mais qui va se moquer de moi quand j'essaierai d'homoïfier un charmant hétéro ?

- Comme si tu avais besoin de moi pour te rendre compte que si un hétéro ne veut pas connaître les deux sexes, c'est que tu ne peux rien en tirer ?

- C'est juste. Je ne pourrais pas « tirer » ce que je voudrais dans un cas comme celui-là ! Mais tu vas me manquer, tu le sais.

- Comme tu me manqueras tout autant. Mais il faut que je le fasse. J'ai un frère et je veux le connaître.

- Tu me préviendras s'il bat pour les deux équipes ou tout simplement la mienne ?

- Evidemment crétin ! Je n'aurai jamais meilleur beau-frère que toi si c'était le cas ! Et je compte bien t'écrire chaque semaine.

- Disons plutôt tous les quinze jours. Tu sais que je suis une feignasse !

Ils finirent leur tour de barque comme ils l'avaient débuté, en silence. Le lendemain arriva rapidement et Hermione se retrouva avec deux malles – Deux ! – à amener jusqu'au salon d'où partaient les élèves. Ici pas de train. Les élèves repartaient avec leur famille, ou leur Intermédiaire Magique dans le cas des Nés-Moldu, par cheminée. C'est Popi qui vint la chercher. Il était l'opposé de sa grand-mère en de nombreux points. A commencer par sa taille. L'homme avait une tête de moins que sa femme ! Hermione savait d'où elle tirait sa petite taille. Il avait toutefois le maintient de n'importe quel sang-pur. Robes sur mesure, haut de forme assorti et sa fameuse moustache brossée à la perfection !

- Grand-père. Je suis ravie de vous revoir.

- Hermione, vos affaires sont-elles prête ? Avez-vous dit au-revoir à vos camarades ? Continua-t-il quand elle lui répondit par l'affirmative à sa première question.

- Oui Grand-père.

- Bien. Allons-y dans ce cas.

Il appela Fluffy qui se fit une joie de revoir sa maîtresse et lui indiqua d'emmener les malles de la jeune fille dans la chambre de celle-ci. Une fois l'elfe partit, il empoigna de la poudre de cheminette, la jeta dans le foyer et énonça sa destination – Prince Mansion – avant de disparaître dans un éclat émeraude. Hermione chercha du regard une dernière fois Harvey, lui sourit et prit une profonde inspiration avant de disparaître elle-aussi. Elle sortit de la cheminée chez ses grands-parents et trouva son grand-père qui l'attendait.

- Popi ! Cria-t-elle avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Comme tu m'as manqué !

C'était vrai. Même si techniquement, c'était la première fois qu'elle le rencontrait, les souvenirs – que son « elle » d'avant avait partagé avec elle – faisaient qu'elle le connaissait. Et il lui avait vraiment manqué ! Maintenant qu'elle était dans ses bras, respirant son parfum, elle était réellement chez elle. Bois de santal, cigare et parchemin. Popi.

- Tu m'as manqué Mimi. Viens, ta grand-mère t'attend pour prendre le thé. Tiens-toi bien, nous ne serons pas seuls, même si tu connais notre hôte.

Nana et leur invité étaient installés sur la terrasse sud du Manoir, celle qui donnait sur les nombreux rosiers entretenus avec amour de sa grand-mère. Ils discutaient en buvant une tasse de thé et se levèrent en voyant Hermione et son grand-père.

- Ah ! Pollux, mon ami ! Aina m'a dit que tu venais de partir chercher Hermione à Beauxbâtons quand je suis arrivé. Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, mon ami. Tout à fait heureux d'être de nouveau en famille.

- Ta grand-mère m'a dit que tu avais de nouveaux excellé dans toutes les matières Hermione ! Je t'en félicite. Je rêverais de t'avoir dans mon école…

- Voyons oncle Albus, répondit-elle, je suis sûre que tu as d'excellents élèves à Poudlard !

Albus Dumbledore était un très bon ami de la famille et surtout le parrain d'Hermione. Elle le considérait depuis toute petite comme un oncle et l'appelait comme tel.

- Quand bien même mon enfant, quand bien même…

Ils s'installèrent de nouveau autour de la charmante petite table pour y prendre le thé, une fois qu'Hermione eut embrassé sa grand-mère afin de lui dire bonjour. La conversation reprit sur les résultats d'Hermione, son accident de Quidditch malencontreux ainsi que d'autres sujets avant de se concentrer sur la principale raison pour laquelle Albus était là.

- Ainsi, tu as appris la vérité ? Questionna le directeur.

- Oui, j'ai trouvé une coupure du Daily Prophet mentionnant le fait que j'avais un frère et j'ai supplié Nana de venir à Poudlard pour le rencontrer. J'ose espérer que ce sera le cas…

A la mention de l'article, les yeux de Dumbledore avaient pétillé et Hermione sut, sans savoir comment, que c'était lui qui lui avait envoyé le fameux hibou.

- Pollux et moi en avons parlé et nous pensons qu'Hermione devrait rencontrer Severus. Il va de soi, Albus, que tu dois d'abord décider si tu veux bien procéder au transfert d'Hermione, déclara Aina.

- Pourquoi refuserai-je d'avoir une excellente nouvelle recrue ? Qui plus est ma filleule ! De plus, avec les temps qui courent, il n'y a pas plus sûr endroit que Poudlard si elle doit être sur le sol britannique. Et je pense que Severus sera heureux d'apprendre qu'il a une sœur. Reste à savoir comment il réagira face à cet évènement.

- Si vous le voulez bien, intervint Hermione, j'aimerais m'en charger.

Les trois adultes la regardèrent alors avec des expressions différentes. Inquiétude pour ses grands-parents et quelque chose d'indéfinissable pour Albus.

- Et comment ? Demanda son grand-père.

- Je ne sais pas encore Popi mais je vous tiendrai au courant.

Ou pas, rajouta-t-elle intérieurement. Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle ferait. Il lui faudrait seulement s'assurer qu'elle serait seule au manoir.

La conversation reprit sur sa prochaine intégration au sein de Poudlard, son parrain lui assura que le Conseil Administratif n'y verrait aucune objection et lui demanda si elle préfèrerait être répartie avec les autres élèves ou de façon privée.

- Privativement, répondit-elle. En tant que nouvelle élève, je serais déjà au centre de toutes les attentions. Serait-il possible de le faire avant que nous allions au Chemin de Traverse ?

- Bien entendu, je vous tiendrai au courant dès que j'aurai l'autorisation du Conseil.

Son parrain obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait et il avait raison, le Conseil serait fou de joie de récupérer l'héritière d'une des plus grandes familles de sang-pur du pays. Hermione s'excusa peu après, sous prétexte de se rafraichir et de défaire ses malles, laissant les adultes certainement parler de la montée au pouvoir de celui qui se faisait appeler Voldemort.

L'occasion qu'Hermione attendait arriva quinze jours plus tard. Ses grands-parents allaient rendre visite aux Malfoy, concernant une affaire entre Popi et le chef de famille, Abraxas. Hermione leur certifia qu'elle allait lire le livre que Nana lui avait offert plus tôt dans la matinée, l'Histoire de Poudlard. Si elle savait qu'elle le connaissait déjà par cœur, elle ne l'aurait certainement pas laissée seule. Dès qu'elle fut certaine que ses grands-parents seraient bel et bien occupés avec les bigots du Wiltshire, elle demanda à Fluffy de l'emmener dans un petit parc proche d'un endroit moldu qu'elle lui avait décrit. La magie des elfes étant bien plus complexe que n'importe quel sorcier, elles y arrivèrent sans encombre.

- Merci Fluffy. Maintenant, tu vas rentrer au Manoir et tu ne reviendras que si je t'appelle. Si Nana et Popi arrivent avant que je ne sois de retour, tu leur diras que je suis dans ma chambre et tu viendras me chercher tout de suite. Entendu ?

- Oui Miss Mimi.

- Bien. Maintenant, tu dois me promettre que cela restera entre nous. Tu ne dois parler de cette escapade à personne ! Et tu ne te puniras pas ! Sous aucun prétexte !

Bien qu'élevée dans une famille aimante, Fluffy était de la vieille école et pour elle, mentir à ses maître équivalait à une trahison.

- Mais…

Fluffy, s'il te plait.

- Oui Miss.

- Merci, file maintenant.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle et trouva bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru la personne qui l'intéressait. Il était grand, ses longs cheveux ébène cachaient son visage et il lisait sous un arbre. Elle s'approcha doucement et lui parla lorsqu'il leva les yeux, la regardant d'un air méfiant et cependant interrogateur.

- Bonjour Severus.

* * *

**Mouahahahahahahahaha ! Cliffhanher !  
**

**Je sais, je suis vilaine ! J'espère avoir le temps de vous gâter cette semaine car je fais le pont (youhou !) mais j'ai de la famille chez moi... Donc, je ne sais pas vraiment!**

**Qu'avez-vos pensé de Beauxbâtons? Et d'Harvey même si on ne l'a vu que vite fait mais il reviendra, ne vous inquiétez pas.**

**Réponse aux review:**

**Rina: Merci pour ta review ^^ Regulus sera là bien sûr et on le voit de la même façon toi et moi. Je sais déjà comment Hermione et lui vont avoir leur première conversation et je suis sûre qu'elle te plaira. Même si ce n'est pas pour de suite ;DCe chapitre t'a-t-il plu?  
**

**Maghy engel: Encore merci de ta review, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu et je sais que le départ est lent mais il y a tant de choses à dire !  
**

**Carlitta: Regulus et Hermione seront amis bien avant qu'elle soit en couple avec Sirius. Après, je suis désolée de te décevoir mais Sirius sera une bite sur patte... Je sais... Mais je le vois comme quelqu'un de beau, qui le sait et qui considère que tout lui est dû. Lui et James seront des connards finis avant de commencer à changer. Pense à la mémoire de Severus le jour où il a appelé Lily "Sang-de-bourbe". De vrais petits cons qui se la pètent! J'espère que cela ne t'empêchera pas de continuer à suivre mon histoire ^^ Bises  
**

**Prochain chapitre: Chapitre en Point de Vue Severus. On va savoir ce qui va se passer dans cette petite tête graisseuse ! (oui, Hermione va lui apprendre les bienfaits du shampoing anti-cheveux gras ;D)**

**Bisous et reviewez ! Vos commentaires m'aident énormément et nourrissent ma muse ^^**


	4. 4-Plus si seul

**Disclaimer: JKR possède ces perso, moi je m'amuse tant bien que mal avec eux !**

**Alors, voici la suite tant attendue ! Merci de vos reviews, elles illuminent ma journée ^^ **

**Nous savons tous que Severus a vécu une enfance misérable, je prends des libertés à ce sujet et l'empire pour les besoins de l'histoire... Retrouvailles et nous en apprenons un peu plus...**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Severus profitait de la journée clémente pour lire un livre que Lily lui avait donné, adossé à son arbre favori du parc proche de sa maison. Il espérait que le temps resterait ainsi car il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait éviter d'être chez lui puisque Lily était partie en vacances avec ses parents et ce qui lui servait de sœur pour un mois. Au moins, s'il ne pleuvait pas, il pourrait passer le plus clair de son temps ici et pourquoi pas y dormir à la belle étoile, histoire d'éviter les coups que son père prenait plaisir à lui donner. Alors qu'il se contorsionnait afin de trouver une position plus agréable, il grimaça. Son géniteur n'y était pas allé de main morte la veille au soir et son dos avait souffert sous les coups de ceinturon. Il finit par positionner son sac derrière lui et s'y appuya, espérant ainsi atténuer la douleur. L'été serait long et pénible si son père continuait de la sorte. A quoi bon se mentir, son paternel ne s'arrêterait pas en si bon chemin, quant à sa mère, autant ne pas y penser. Elle préférait laisser faire et oublier sa misère dans l'alcool…

Il décida de sa replonger dans sa lecture, histoire d'oublier sa misérable famille. Au moins, Oliver Twist – malgré sa vie plus que difficile – avait connu une fin heureuse. Il eut à peine le temps de lire le chapitre où le gamin était arrêté pour vol malgré son innocence quand il sentit une présence au-dessus de lui. Il leva les yeux, prêt à envoyer sur les roses celui qui osait le déranger quand il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille. Aucune fille ne venait lui parler de son plein gré. Aucune. Excepté Lily. Son physique et ses répliques acerbes éloignaient la gente féminine de sa personne. Non pas qu'il cherchait à être en leur compagnie. Seule Lily comptait.

- Bonjour Severus.

Il fut aussitôt méfiant quand elle parla. D'où connaissait-elle son nom ? Il glissa nonchalamment sa main droite dans la poche de son manteau et serra sa baguette, prêt à l'utiliser si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

- Je m'appelle Hermione. Enchantée de finalement faire ta connaissance. Et tu n'auras pas besoin de ta baguette.

Il réagit alors de la manière la plus éloignée de ce qu'il était. Il la contempla, bouche bée. Elle le connaissait, était heureuse de le rencontrer et savait qu'il était un sorcier. Il la regarda s'asseoir tranquillement devant lui.

- Je ne peux pas dire que le plaisir soit partagé. Qui es-tu et que fais-tu là ? Interrogea-t-il, la main toujours sur sa baguette.

- Je m'appelle Hermione, je suis une sorcière et je suis venue te rencontrer, tout simplement. Je t'expliquerai tout une fois que tu auras lu l'annonce que j'ai entourée, dit-elle en lui tendant une coupure de journal.

Il prit le bout de papier et chercha ce dont elle parlait. Là, dans le coin inférieur droit.

_M. et Mme Tobias Snape vous annoncent la naissance de leurs enfants, Severus Tobias et Hermione Eilleen Snape._

Invraisemblable, absurde, impossible. Totalement ridicule ! Il n'avait pas de sœur ! Comment pouvait-elle être sa sœur ? Ils ne se ressemblaient en rien ! Il était aussi brun qu'elle avait les cheveux châtains, sa peau était cireuse quand la sienne était dorée, ses yeux étaient noirs comme le charbon et les siens noisettes. Comment pouvaient-ils être apparentés ? Pourtant, en l'observant, il remarqua qu'elle avait les mêmes boucles que son père ainsi que ses tâches de rousseur, sur le haut des pommettes et le nez. Le même nez que sa mère quand il avait hérité de celui de son géniteur – loin d'être aussi crochu mais après avoir été cassé plus d'une fois sans être soigné, il n'y ressemblait en rien. Une multitude de détails lui sautèrent aux yeux et il en vînt à admettre qu'elle pouvait être ce qu'elle disait.

- Comment ? Pourquoi ?

- J'ai été adoptée par nos grands-parents maternels, expliqua-t-elle.

- Les Prince ? Demanda-t-il avec dégoût.

Il connaissait leur nom mais cela ne pouvait pas être possible, ils étaient morts selon sa mère.

- Oui. Nana et Popi, pardon Aina et Pollux Prince. Ils ont appris notre naissance via le Daily Prophet et notre famille. Ils n'ont jamais approuvé que leur fille unique se marie avec notre père.

- Parce que c'était un moldu…

- Non, loin de là. Popi excelle dans l'art de la legilimancie et il n'a pas aimé ce qu'il a pu voir dans la tête de notre géniteur. Toute cette envie de pouvoir, d'argent, cette violence contenue tant bien que mal sous un extérieur agréable et séduisant… Il espérait mettre la main sur la fortune des Prince en épousant notre mère. Popi a vu qu'il ne voulait que ça. Le pouvoir et la richesse. Notre mère n'était qu'un moyen de parvenir à ses fins. Il avait totalement manipulé leur fille unique et la seule façon de l'empêcher de dilapider notre héritage était de renier notre mère. Ils espéraient ainsi que le mariage n'aurait pas lieu mais ils n'ont su que plus tard qu'ils avaient déjà franchis cette étape. De façon sorcière. Pas de divorce…

Ainsi, il tenait son affinité avec la legilimancie de son grand-père. Il avait des grands-parents ! Sa mère lui avait menti…Il avait une famille… Riche de surcroit. La rancœur d'avoir perdu une petite fortune et d'être lié – à vie – à leur mère avait laissé la violence de son paternel éclater. Il savait – pour avoir vu des photos – que le début de la relations de ses parents avait été heureuse. Ou ce qui y ressemblait. Sa mère se complaisait à regarder ces quelques photos en buvant tout le whisky qu'elle pouvait trouver. Pour ensuite lui dire que c'était de sa faute si leur vie avait tournée comme elle était à présent. Comment un enfant pouvait-il être responsable de la déchéance de ses propres parents ?

- Notre mère disposait d'un coffre relativement rempli à Gringotts. Je présume que vous avez dû vivre sur cet argent ?

- Pas moi, non. Pour avoir vu des photos où nos parents semblaient heureux, je pense qu'ils ont tout dilapidé avant notre naissance. Ou peu après.

Il en avait trop dit. Cette simple phrase l'avait trahi. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide !

- Je suis désolée Severus. Je…

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! Tu peux la ravaler !

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié. Juste de la compassion.

- Comment pourrais-tu comprendre ? Tu as l'air de vivre la belle vie, non ?

- Disons que je connais quelqu'un qui vivait une situation difficile avant de prendre les choses en main et de s'en sortir. Mon meilleur ami, si tu veux savoir.

- Passons. Comment as-tu atterri chez les Prince ?

- Popi et Nana ont vu l'annonce et puisque notre famille est matriarcale, ils voulaient me récupérer. Ils pensaient que malgré tout leur fille était heureuse. Mais quand ils t'ont vu, ils nous voulaient tous les deux. Popi avait toujours rêvé d'un fils. Notre mère ne voyait pas les choses du même œil. Elle en voulait à ses parents. Quant à notre père, il ne voulait que de l'argent. Pour faire simple, nos parents ont établi un contrat. Me vendant à nos grands-parents pour une somme rondelette. Et leur interdisant d'essayer de te récupérer… Je suis désolée Severus.

- Ils t'ont vendue ! De toutes les choses abjectes qu'ils ont pu faire… Ils ont vendu leur propre fille ?!

- Severus…

- Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas vendu avec toi… Murmura-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

Il les ravala avant qu'elles ne tombent. Il ne pleurerait pas ! Il n'avait jamais pleuré, même sous les multiples coups qu'il recevait.

- Pour faire souffrir Popi et Nana. Je crois. Il y a peut-être plus mais c'est ce que je pense.

- J'ai une sœur… Tu es ma sœur… J'ai passé toute ma vie sans toi et maintenant, je te retrouve. Dit-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Sa sœur. Sa jumelle. Sa moitié. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il avait tellement envie d'y croire. Et s'il rêvait ? Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas survivre s'il se réveillait. Merlin, Faîtes que ce ne soit pas une chimère de mon imagination… Enfant, il avait maintes fois rêvé que ses parents se rendaient compte qu'il existait. Mais quand ils réalisaient qu'il était là, les coups suivaient généralement. Puis il avait espéré qu'un membre quelconque de sa famille arriverait et le prendrait avec lui. Il avait vite appris qu'il ne servait à rien d'espérer. Malgré cette impression d'avoir quelqu'un qui veillait tant bien que mal sur lui… Puis Lily était arrivée dans sa vie. Elle était son soleil, l'étoile de son univers. Lui qui avait toujours vécu dans l'ombre, habillé de vêtement trouvés à l'armée du salut et souvent nourri là-bas. Lily avait apporté la lumière dans sa vie. Bien qu'il ne le lui ait jamais dit. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de la perdre. Et maintenant, il avait une sœur… Il fut tiré des ses pensées par cette dernière quand elle le prit dans ses bras, lui embrassa la joue et lui murmura combien elle était heureuse de l'avoir trouvé.

- Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

- Je… Mon parrain savait où te trouver.

- Ton parrain ? Comment aurait-il pu savoir ?

- C'est le directeur de Poudlard…

- Dumbledore est ton parrain ?

- Oui… Et puisqu'il adore se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas, c'était facile ! C'est Fluffy, mon elfe de maison qui m'a amenée ici. Popi et Nana ignorent que je suis là. J'ai profité du fait qu'ils étaient partis passer l'après-midi chez des connaissances pour venir… Je pensais qu'il serait plus facile pour toi d'apprendre la vérité si elle venait de ma bouche.

- Parle-moi de toi s'il te plaît.

Il l'écouta alors parler de son enfance avec leurs grands-parents. Des escapades dans le monde moldu avec Popi et des gâteaux de Nana. Des cours et des leçons de ses précepteurs avant qu'elle aille à Beauxbâtons. Des thés obligatoires et de Mme Londubat. De Beauxbâtons et de son meilleur ami. Du hibou qu'elle avait reçu – qu'elle soupçonnait être de Dumbledore – lui faisant parvenir la fameuse coupure de journal. Des cours. Il semblait qu'Hermione vouait une passion à la connaissance et qu'elle excellait dans tous les domaines, y comprit le Quidditch. Il éclata de rire en l'entendant parler de sa chute. Il fut étonné du son de sa propre voix. Il n'avait jamais ri aussi librement de sa vie. Même avec Lily. En deux heures de temps, Hermione avait fait son chemin et s'était installée confortablement sur le piédestal dont Lily était la seule occupante jusque là. Ils discutèrent une heure de plus, de tout et de rien, de leurs livres favori aux choses qu'ils aimaient le plus. Hermione se leva pourtant et lui avoua qu'elle devait rentrer.

- Est-ce qu'on va se revoir ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

- Bien sûr idiot ! Tu es souvent ici, non ? Rendez-vous demain à 14h sous cet arbre. Fluffy ? Appela-t-elle.

Un instant après, un pop annonça l'arrivée de l'elfe. Celle-ci avait les oreilles percées et une robe à fleurs avec un petit tablier blanc par-dessus.

- Oui maîtresse ?

- Je suis prête à rentrer. Je te présente Severus, mon frère.

- Fluffy est contente de rencontrer le frère de sa miss, monsieur ! Couina l'elfe en lui faisant une révérence.

- Bonjour Fluffy, lui répondit-il.

- A demain Severus. Lui dit Hermione et le serrant dans ses bras. Quatorze heures sans faute !

- A demain, fit-il en espérant de tout cœur que ce serait le cas.

Leur routine prit vite, Hermione arrivait chaque jour à la même heure et ils passaient leur temps à discuter, lire ou débattre de son sujet favori, les potions. Il ne fut jamais aussi heureux que d'apprendre qu'elle le rejoindrait à Poudlard et un peu moins de savoir que sa répartition privée avait fait d'elle une Gryffondor. Au moins elle serait avec Lily. Mais aussi avec ces abrutis qui s'appelaient les Maraudeurs. Il leur parla d'eux, de ce qu'il subissait à cause d'eux parce qu'il existait tout simplement. Bien que Lupin soit moins… virulent que ses amis. Même s'il les laissait faire. Il lui parla aussi de Lily. Sa douce Lily qui serait folle de joie d'apprendre qu'il avait une sœur quand elle rentrerait de vacances.

Cette période heureuse et insouciante dû malheureusement prendre fin. Un soir, il répondit pour la première fois à ses parents. Leur annonçant qu'il savait qu'il avait une sœur et qu'ils auraient dû le vendre lui aussi. Qu'au moins, il aurait été bien plus heureux et choyé. L'une des plus grosses erreurs de sa courte vie. Sa mère, pour la première fois, l'avait giflé. Son père, lui, décida cette nuit-là que son ceinturon fétiche n'était finalement plus assez. Il reçut des coups de tisonniers à la place. Des coups suffisamment forts pour lui briser les dents et le nez de nouveau plus quelques côtes avant qu'il ne tombe sous la douleur et la puissance des coups. Puis, tout avait été très vite. Sa mère s'était interposée et avait hurlé à son géniteur de cesser, qu'il allait le tuer s'il continuait. Ce dernier avait simplement ri et s'était mis à la frapper, violemment tout en riant aux éclats. Il avait senti le sang de sa mère se mêler au sien avant qu'elle ne tombe elle aussi. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Il avait simplement eu la force de crier un nom avant de perdre connaissance.

Même s'il devait mourir, il avait au moins connu sa sœur. Les visages d'Hermione et de Lily furent les derniers qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans le néant.

* * *

**Une fois de plus Mouahahahahahahahahahaha ! Je sais que ce chapitre est un peu court mais il le fallait...  
**

**Merci à ma Shiroten d'avoir de nouveau bétaé ce chapitre avec diligence ! Bisous =^^=**

**Merci à mes revieweurs adorés, des bisous pour vous aussi ^^**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé et ne me haïssez pas trop (hein Ashtana3, Viviiiiiin & S3iky0, soyez clémentes...) la suite sera là lundi :)**

**xoxo**


	5. 5-Prince Mansion

**Disclaimer : Le plot, les OCs sont mien et JKR a élaboré le monde sorcier que nous aimons tous.**

**C'est lundi ! Et le lundi c'est ravioli ! (pardonnez cette phrase d'un excellent film... Vous savez lequel? Dites-moi si vous avez trouvé ^^)**

**Bref, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser en plan mes amours (je suis d'humeur affectueuse) après deux cliffies consécutifs ! Voici ce qui est arrivé...  
**

**/!\ FFnet a buggé et n'a pas envoyé le mail habituel pour le ch.4, pour celles et ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, foncez ! Sinon, vous n'allez rien comprendre à ce qui suit et vous spoiler au passage /!\**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

De la lumière. Etait-ce celle que les moldus voyaient au bout de ce qu'ils appelaient le Tunnel ? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi la Mort faisait-elle aussi mal ? Il avait l'impression que le Poudlard Express lui était passé dessus. Il se concentra sur sa respiration et réalisa que s'il pouvait faire ça, il était vivant. A priori. Et si respirer le faisait souffrir, il ne voulait pas savoir ce que cela ferait de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un orteil. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais la lumière était trop vive et il les referma aussitôt. Sa bouche était pâteuse et ses lèvres craquelées, il essaya de les humidifier avec le peu de salive qu'il avait et fut étonné de rencontrer des dents du bout de sa langue. N'avaient-elles pas été brisées sous les coups ? Il fallait qu'il sache où il était. Il ouvrit de nouveaux ses yeux, millimètre par millimètre afin de les accommoder à la luminosité.

- Severus ? Merlin soit Loué tu es réveillé !

- Her…

- Non, ne parle pas. Attends… Tiens, bois un peu. J'ai transfiguré une paille pour que ce soit plus facile.

L'eau était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Il aspira petit à petit le liquide salvateur et se sentit déjà beaucoup mieux et surtout, prêt à parler. Il tourna la tête vers sa sœur et vit qu'elle pleurait.

- Co… Comment…

- C'est Fluffy qui t'a amené.

- Flu… ffy ?

- Je lui avais demandé il y a une semaine de te surveiller… Je… J'avais vu un hématome sur ton cou et je sentais qu'il n'était que le haut de l'iceberg… Tu te crispais toujours quand je te serrais dans mes bras. Au début, je pensais que c'était parce que tu n'étais pas habitué aux démonstrations sentimentales mais j'ai vite compris que tu me cachais que tu avais mal. Alors, j'ai demandé à Fluffy de veiller sur toi quand tu rentrais chez tes parents et que si jamais tu venais à… A m'appeler ou si elle voyait que ta vie était en danger… J'ai eu si peur Severus !

- Merci… Que s'est-il passé ?

Hermione détourna la tête et il sut que la vérité serait difficile à entendre. Il ne se souvenait que vaguement de ce qu'il s'était passé. La violence de son père, la démence de son regard alors qu'il prenait plaisir à lui asséner des coups de tisonnier, sa mère qui avait tenté pour la première fois de le protéger pour devenir à son tour une victime…

- Tu sais que Popi et Nana savaient que je venais te voir et que nous cherchions à trouver comment faire pour contourner le contrat afin qu'ils puissent te rencontrer ?

- Oui… Mais…

- Nous discutions avec oncle Albus ce soir-là quand Fluffy est arrivée. Pleurant que tu allais mourir… Tout est allé très vite. Popi est allé au Ministère prévenir les Aurors pendant qu'oncle Albus partait avec Fluffy. C'est lui qui a entravé notre géniteur et…

Elle éclata en sanglots, les mains devant sa bouche pour tenter de les étouffer. Elle se reprit malgré tout et quitta la chaise sur laquelle elle était installée pour s'assoir sur le lit, face à lui.

- Nana et moi étions folles d'inquiétude, attendant et ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait. Nous avions appelé de vieux amis de la famille… Un médicomage à la retraite et sa femme. Nous attendions tous votre arrivée. Popi a fini par revenir avec oncle Albus. Et notre mère et toi, lévitant derrière eux. Tout ce sang… J'avais si peur que tu ne respires plus, expliqua-t-elle en prenant une de ses mains dans les siennes. Vous étiez tous les deux dans un état critique et ils ont fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient mais…

- Hermione, qu'est-il arrivé à Mère ? Demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'angoisse.

- Il… Il avait pris plaisir à vous frapper… Quand… Quand Albus est arrivé, ce… Ce monstre la frappait à la tête en riant tout en lui donnant des coups de pieds… Ils… Les médicomages n'ont rien pu faire… Elle… Elle est morte sans reprendre connaissance…

Il ne sut qu'il pleurait que lorsqu'il sentit Hermione essuyer ses larmes avant de lui caresser les cheveux. Sa mère… Leur mère était morte. Celle qui lui avait donné la vie. Celle qui avait fini par le protéger en y laissant sa propre vie pour qu'il puisse continuer la sienne… Sa mère était morte. Il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer pour elle, laissant son désespoir couler avec ses larmes tandis qu'Hermione le consolait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, lui murmurant qu'elle était désolée. Ils restèrent longtemps, allongés côte à côte et se tenant la main, à pleurer pour cette mère qu'ils avaient l'un et l'autre à peine connue, malgré le temps qu'il avait passé près d'elle en ce qui concernait Severus.

- Et lui ? Qu'est-il devenu ?

- Il est à Azkaban. Le premier moldu à y être enfermé. Le procès a eut lieu hier et il est condamné à vie.

- Il aurait mérité de recevoir le Baiser.

- Oui et non… Penses-y, continua-t-elle avant qu'il ne réfute ce qu'elle voulait dire. Qu'y a-t-il de pire ? Vivre sans âme et sans aucune conscience de ce qui t'entoure ou revivre les pires moments de ta vie jusqu'à ce que tu meures ? Encore et encore, sans aucun moyen de te tuer…

- Qu'il crève en se cognant la tête contre les murs !

- Il le mériterait mais il ne peut pas car il y a des sorts empêchant ce cas de figure.

- Tu as dis que le procès était hier. Combien de temps s'est-il passé depuis… Depuis ?

- Six jours… Tu étais dans un coma magique afin de te soigner sans que tu souffres. Les potions ont cependant fait des merveilles et tu es comme neuf maintenant ! Il y avait tellement à faire… Il ne te restait plus que les molaires. Tu as eu droit à un dérivé du Poussos puisque les dents sont des sortes d'os. Et ton nez a bien meilleure mine maintenant.

- Ce truc qui me sert à respirer a meilleure mine ?

- Il est toujours aussi…

- Crochu ?

- Non imposant mais il est droit à présent. Tu avais aussi une commotion cérébrale. Sans compter ta pommette droite, ta clavicule gauche et ton bras droit ainsi que trois côtes cassées. Les médicomages ont eu peur pour ta colonne vertébrale… Une vertèbre plus haute et tu ne pouvais plus marcher et une vertèbre plus basse et tu était un légume… Je suis si soulagée que tu sois vivant même si…

- Même si notre mère n'a pas eu cette chance, finit-il. L'enterrement a-t-il déjà eu lieu ?

- Non, elle sera enterrée dès que tu iras mieux. Popi a placé son…

- Son corps, tu peux le dire.

- Son corps en suspension de…

- Je comprends. J'aimerais que ce soit fait demain.

Le médicomage qui s'était occupé de lui arriva avant qu'Hermione ne lui réponde et elle le laissa avec l'homme en lui promettant d'en parler à leurs grands-parents. Severus se laissa ausculter sans broncher car l'homme était étonnement doux avec lui. Il voyait bien que les yeux bruns de ce dernier contenaient tant bien que mal la pitié qu'il ressentait.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, monsieur, déclara Severus. Bien que je vous remercie de vos bons soins.

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié, jeune Snape. J'ai un fils du même âge que vous et j'avoue ne pas comprendre comment un père peut faire ça à sa propre chair, tout simplement.

- Il n'était pas mon père. Ce n'était qu'un donneur de sperme, monsieur. Du moins, c'est ainsi qu'il me voyait et c'est ce que j'ai choisi de croire. Je n'ai reçu de lui que son nom, quelques gènes et ses coups.

- Appelez-moi Charlus, répondit l'homme. Et veuillez accepter mes condoléances.

- Je les accepte mais appelez-moi Severus.

- Dans ce cas Severus, levez-vous. Je veux voir si vous êtes en état de marcher. Prenez appui sur moi.

Severus fit ce qu'on lui demandait et sortit de son lit. Son corps était courbaturé et il remarqua qu'il portait une liquette en voyant ses jambes nues et violettes par endroits. Il grommela qu'il n'avait rien à faire en chemise de nuit et Charlus lui répondit en riant que le vêtement était tout indiqué dans un cas comme le sien puisqu'aucun lien ne venait entraver son corps et qu'il protégeait tout de même sa modestie.

- Pollux était exactement pareil quand je le soignais ! Dit-il en l'aidant à se lever.

Severus prit appui sur ses jambes et commença à marcher. Charlus le lâcha vite et le laissa déambuler dans ce qui lui servait de chambre.

- Bien, les potions d'Aina ont fait des merveilles ! Il va falloir que vous continuiez de les boire pendant trois jours encore. Même celles qui ont un goût de véracrasse, bien que je ne sache pas quel goût ont ces bestioles !

- Ignoble certainement, déclara une nouvelle voix.

- Ah Pollux ! Je vais te laisser avec le jeune Severus. Tout va bien. S'il continue son traitement, il sera complètement rétabli. Je vais voir Aina et ma délicieuse épouse. Au revoir Severus.

- Au revoir Charlus et merci pour tout.

Charlus sortit de la pièce et laissa Severus et son grand-père seuls. Il contempla celui qu'Hermione appelait Popi affectueusement. Il était un peu plus petit que lui et devait certainement mesurer un mètre soixante-cinq. Mais ce qui lui manquait de hauteur était compensé par la largeur de ses épaules. L'homme était taillé comme un boxeur et Severus se souvînt que sa sœur lui avait dit qu'il avait pratiqué la savate dans sa jeunesse et qu'il avait été un excellent batteur. Il avait les cheveux blancs et une imposante moustache tout aussi blanche, ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que les siens mais son regard était doux. Severus retourna jusqu'à son lit et s'y assit en attendant que son grand-père se décide à parler.

- Je suis heureux de te revoir Severus, malgré ces tragiques circonstances.

- Merci de m'avoir accueilli, monsieur.

- Tu peux m'appeler Grand-père ou Pollux, bien que j'aie bon espoir de t'entendre m'appeler Papy ou Popi comme Hermione un jour prochain. Comment te sens-tu, mon garçon ?

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir été percuté par le Magicobus mais j'ai connu pire…

- Je regrette que nous nous soyons rencontrés de cette façon, j'aurais tellement voulu que les choses se passent autrement. Nos avocats avaient pratiquement trouvé comment contourner ce maudit contrat quand cette tragédie a frappé.

- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant… Pollux ?

- Dès que tu te sentiras prêt, nous enterrerons Eileen. J'espère que son âme est en paix en Avalon… Ensuite, si tu le veux bien, nous souhaiterions t'adopter et faire de toi un Prince. A moins que tu ne préfère garder ton nom.

- Merci. Merci pour tout.

- Je vais te laisser maintenant, je sais que tu te poses une multitude de questions mais Charlus a insisté sur le fait que nous devions te laisser te reposer et Hermione refuse de dormir ailleurs qu'à tes côtés. Nous parlerons plus tard. Réfléchis simplement à ma proposition.

Pollux se leva et hésita un instant avant d'avancer sa main pour lui tapoter doucement la tête.

- Bonne nuit Severus.

Severus s'installa confortablement contre les oreillers de plumes, dodus à souhait. Il examina alors la chambre qu'il occupait. Son lit en bois sombre était grand et large et agrémenté de plusieurs oreillers. Les draps blancs étaient doux au toucher et certainement faits du plus fin des cotons. L'édredon, lui aussi en plumes, était du même vert émeraude que ses taies. Une teinte plus foncée que les yeux de Lily. Devant lui se trouvait une large porte-fenêtre entourée de deux hautes bibliothèques plus que fournies et d'un fauteuil qui semblait extrêmement confortable. Il se demanda qu'elle serait la vue qu'il aurait en journée, même si le reste de sa chambre était somptueux. Le papier-peint blanc aux motifs argenté représentait Camelot et ses environs d'un côté et une luxuriante forêt de l'autre. Sur sa droite se trouvait une porte qui menait à priori au reste du manoir et il supposa que les deux sur sa gauche devaient contenir un placard pour l'une et une salle de bain pour l'autre. Un pop interrompit son examen des lieux.

- Jeune maître, je suis Mellow et je serai votre elfe si vous le voulez bien.

- Mellow ? Répéta Severus en levant un sourcil.

- Notre jeune miss était dans une frénésie de marshmallows quand nous sommes nés. C'est elle qui nous a donné nos noms.

- C'est la première fois que je rencontre un elfe qui parle aussi bien.

- Miss nous a appris, jeune maître.

- Appelle-moi Severus, Mellow. Que puis-je pour toi ?

- Non ! Jeune… Sev… Severus. Non, c'est moi qui doit faire quelque chose pour vous ! Avez-vous faim ?

- Maintenant que tu me le proposes, dit-il en entendant son estomac gronder, j'aimerai bien manger.

En un instant, l'elfe disparut et revînt tout aussi vite avec un plateau qu'il posa sur les genoux de Severus.

- Appelez-moi quand vous avez fini, monsieur. Je reviendrai vous débarrasser.

Je vais avoir de quoi faire si je dois le faire m'appeler par mon prénom, pensa Severus avant de se concentrer sur le contenu de son plateau. Un bouillon et un sandwich. Le tout accompagné d'un fromage blanc. Frugal comme menu. Il remarqua une note coincée sous des fioles de potions.

_Severus,_

_Le repas est spartiate mais ton estomac ne supporterait pas d'avantage après avoir exclusivement été nourri de potions pendant six jours. Prends tes potions dans l'ordre qui suit : la jaune, la brune et enfin la verte. Je te conseille de les boire avant de manger car elles sont infâmes. Je te verrai demain. _

_Bon appétit,_

_Ta grand-mère, Aina Prince._

Ainsi sa grand-mère avait préparé son repas. Et certainement ses potions à en croire Charlus. Il fit comme indiqué et grimaça en sentant le goût particulièrement atroce de la brune, songeant que la couleur avait pourtant bel et bien indiqué à quoi ses papilles devaient s'attendre. Une fois la dernière avalée, il but plusieurs grandes lampées du bouillon. Sa grand-mère cuisinait divinement… Il finit son repas rapidement et posa son plateau sur sa table de chevet avant d'appeler Mellow qui l'emporta en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Severus entendit à peine l'elfe et s'endormit.

A son réveil, il crut qu'on cherchait à l'étouffer. Il avait malencontreusement tenté d'avaler l'une des mèches de sa sœur. Celle-ci s'était collée à lui comme si elle craignait qu'il ne disparaisse dans son sommeil. Il la regarda, attendri malgré lui, pendant un instant avant de se lever sans la réveiller. Il tâta le sol du bout des pieds avant de prendre une profonde inspiration pour se mettre debout sans aide cette fois. Bien. Il tenait seul. Il se dirigea vers l'une des deux portes et l'ouvrit. Coup de chance, il s'agissait de la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il en sortit, frais après ses ablutions, Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui dire bonjour.

- Où étais-tu ? Je me suis inquiétée en me réveillant sans toi !

- Dans la salle de bain Hermione. Ma vessie allait exploser sous ton poids ! Sans compter tes cheveux qui ont essayé de me tuer dans mon sommeil !

- Oh !

- Oui « oh ! » ! J'avais six jours à soulager, figures-toi. Ou pas. Je ne veux pas savoir si mon corps fonctionnait normalement pendant que j'étais inconscient.

Hermione explosa de rire en l'entendant. Il décida qu'il aimait l'entendre rire. Elle lui demanda s'il se sentait prêt à quitter sa chambre et à rencontrer leur grand-mère. Il se contenta de lui indiquer la liquette qu'il portait en réponse.

- Popi a laissé une robe de sorcier et un caleçon pour toi dans le placard. Il faudra qu'on le remplisse d'ailleurs ! Je vais aller m'habiller. Je te retrouverai dans le solarium.

- Qui se trouve ? Interrogea-t-il alors qu'elle partait.

- Pardon ! Tourne à droite en sortant. En bas des escaliers, ce sera la troisième porte sur la gauche. A tout à l'heure !

Severus s'habilla et suivit le chemin que sa sœur lui avait indiqué. Le manoir était richement décoré. Des tons clairs partout ainsi que de nombreux portraits qui le saluèrent sur son passage. Sans compter les nombreuses consoles supportant divers vases remplis de fleurs et autres babioles. Il hésita un instant avant d'ouvrir la porte et de pénétrer dans ce qu'Hermione appelait le solarium. L'endroit en question était une immense véranda avec un jardin intérieur. D'innombrables sortes d'orchidées poussaient et embaumaient la pièce. Le soleil y entrait librement par les larges verrières et des voiles aux tons poudrés étaient disposés stratégiquement pour ombrager la table où se trouvait sa grand-mère. Celle-ci se leva quand elle le vit. Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle et élégante pour une femme de son âge. Aina Prince était grande et dépassait certainement son mari mais comme lui, elle avait le regard doux et aimant.

- Severus, murmura-t-elle avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Elle sentait bon les roses, l'ambre et le sucre. Mais de manière discrète, loin du côté capiteux que le mélange pouvait donner parfois. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. C'est alors qu'il fit le rapprochement. Sa bonne fée. Elle était celle qu'il avait appelé sa bonne fée quand il était enfant. Celle qui l'avait soigné et consolé.

- Ma bonne fée… Comment ?

- Tu te souviens donc. Je n'avais pas le droit de t'approcher mais en relisant le contrat, je m'étais rendue compte que si tu ne savais pas qui j'étais et si tes parents ne me voyait pas, je pouvais te voir. Je suis venue jusqu'à ce que ta mère ne se rende compte que la magie accidentelle ne pouvait pas tout guérir… Je suis désolée de ce qui est arrivé Severus. Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir pu être là pour toi…

Ce fut lui qui prit sa grand-mère dans ses bras cette fois-ci. Savourant le contact de celle qui l'avait aimé comme elle avait pu quand il était tout petit.

- Merci… Nana.

- Severus, mon tout petit ! Sanglota-t-elle en le serrant de nouveau.

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione et Pollux les trouvèrent. Ils se séparèrent et tous s'installèrent pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. L'ambiance fut détendue et Severus apprécia la simplicité de ses grands-parents et s'amusa de les voir se taquiner et flirter comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde par moment. Hermione lui dit qu'il s'habituerait vite à leur badinage. L'enterrement eut lieu l'après-midi même, dans le mausolée de la famille, situé entre deux gigantesques saules pleureurs. Seul Dumbledore y assista avec eux et ce fut lui qui prononça l'oraison. Statuant que bien qu'Eileen Prince se soit perdue en chemin, elle avait fini par le retrouver et que sa mort – bien que tragique – avait montré le visage héroïque qu'elle ignorait posséder.

Severus s'habitua vite au manoir et au comportement parfois ridicule de ses grands-parents. L'endroit était somptueux et propice à la détente ou aux études dans l'unes de deux bibliothèques de la demeure. Et découvrir la famille qui lui restait lui permettait de panser ses plaies et d'apprendre à dépasser le décès de sa mère. Les papiers concernant son adoption avaient été signés la veille et il avait décidé de garder son propre nom pour le moment, choisissant de prendre le nom Prince à sa majorité. Prince Mansion regorgeait de pièces. Les deux bibliothèques, le solarium, le salon d'où arrivaient les visiteurs, une salle de bal, le boudoir de sa grand-mère, celui d'Hermione contigu à sa chambre, l'immense cuisine, le quartier des elfes – qui était aussi grand que le solarium – et beaucoup d'autres. L'endroit qu'il appréciait par-dessus tout était son laboratoire. Il avait son propre labo de potions et Mellow venait régulièrement l'y chercher quand il n'était pas avec sa sœur ou ses grands-parents. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revoir Lily bien qu'il correspondait régulièrement avec elle grâce à la chouette de sa grand-mère. Blodeuwedd ou Blowie pour faire court tenait son nom d'un des personnages du Mabinogi qui avait été transformée en chouette pour avoir trompé son mari. Grâce à elle, il avait pu informer Lily de ce qui s'était passé et il avait hâte de la revoir même si celle-ci avait surtout envie de rencontrer Hermione. Il avait d'ailleurs appris qu'elle avait été nommée préfète et se désolait de ne pas l'être lui aussi.

C'était maintenant la mi-août et le meilleur ami d'Hermione était arrivé la veille au soir pour passer une dizaine de jours en sa compagnie, comme tous les étés. Severus ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec lui. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être jaloux d'Harvey Montessori pour connaître Hermione bien mieux que lui ou le frapper pour qu'il arrête de le… Séduire. Il était toujours mal à l'aise quand le Monégasque le complimentait et flirtait avec lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harvey semblait le trouver séduisant. Certes, son nez était droit maintenant bien que toujours imposant et la repousse de ses dents avait drastiquement changé sa physionomie. Avant elles étaient jaunes et tordues et grâce à leur repousse encadrées, elles étaient devenues blanches et alignées. Il avait aussi passé beaucoup de temps avec sa grand-mère dans son jardin et sa peau avait perdu son teint cireux pour se dorer légèrement. Même ses cheveux avaient perdu leur côté gras. Il devait remercier Harvey pour ça. Celui-ci excellait en potions et comme Severus passait beaucoup de temps à expérimenter. Cependant, il ne supportait pas que les vapeurs graissent ses cheveux – son arme de séduction massive avec son sourire, avait-il dit avec un clin d'œil. En tout cas, Severus devait avouer que son shampoing à base d'ortie et de menthe était une sacrée trouvaille. Il l'avait d'ailleurs remercié et Harvey avait décidé de le prendre sous son aile. Au plus grand déplaisir de Severus.

- J'ai bien compris que tu es et resteras hétéro Severus, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Même si je vais continuer de te taquiner… J'adore tout simplement te voir rougir !

- Montessori… Grogna Severus.

- Appelle-moi Harvey ! Hermione m'a dit que nous allons au Chemin de Traverse demain et que tu as besoin de renouveler ta garde-robe.

- Harvey… Prévînt-il.

- Tu vois que tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom ! Rétorqua le blond en lui pinçant une joue. Breffons ! Je serais ta muse vestimentaire, mon ami ! Dit adieu à tes frusques !

Severus grogna une nouvelle fois en regardant Harvey sautiller pour rejoindre Hermione. Ce dernier pouvait passer d'une jeune fille écervelée à un opposant tout ce qu'il y a de plus masculin en un battement de cil, se remémora Severus en repensant à la défaite cuisante qu'il avait subit en jouant au Quidditch avec Hermione et lui. Et il aurait certainement droit à la jeune fille écervelée pour sa cession shopping le lendemain…

Il grogna de nouveau.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Oui Viviiiiiin, j'ai guimauvé entre Sev et Nana mais après tant de drama, j'avais besoin d'une touche de douceur ;D**

**Oh ! Avant que j'oublie, alors ce médicomage ? Hein ? Hein ?! Sans compter Harvey en mode... Harvey ! **

**Merci de toutes vos reviews, j'adore lire votre avis et ce que vous pensez de l'histoire. Mille bisous !**

**Un poutou à ma béta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre et comme d'hab, s'il y a des erreurs, je suis la seule fautive ^^**

**Réponse à La tarée : j'aime beaucoup ton nom et ton raisonnement ne fait pas de toi une personne cruelle car comme tu as pu le voir, nous avons eu le même ! J'ai adoré ta review autant que tu as apprécié mon histoire et j'espère que ce chapitre était à la hauteur de tes attentes ^^ N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en as pensé et bisous :D**


	6. 6-Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR excepté le plot, les OCs, Harriette & Mariette ainsi que Fantasque-la-Galante. **

**Oui, je sais... C'est mardi... J'avais de la famille à la maison et je ne pouvais pas vraiment les abandonner pour écrire... Ma béta avait corrigé le chapitre initial mais comme j'étais repassée pour rajouter du texte, je n'ai pas utilisé sa correction donc, je suis la seule fautive pour les fautes que vous rencontrerez...**

* * *

- Par Salazar ! Que quelqu'un fasse taire Harvey ou pompe toute son énergie !

- Je ne suis pas contre le fait que tu « pompes » toute mon énergie, Sevy ! Rétorqua la menace blonde qui traînait Severus et Hermione de boutiques en boutiques depuis trois longues heures.

Et ils n'en étaient qu'au déjeuner ! Hermione s'amusait comme une petite folle ! Popi et Nana les avaient autorisés à aller seuls faire leurs courses car Hermione était accompagnée par deux garçons dont son frère. Harvey les avait aussitôt entraînés dans le Londres moldu dès leur arrivée au Chaudron Baveur, décrétant que Severus avait besoin de jeans à sa taille. Il avait ensuite déclaré – quand Severus avait été obligé de montrer si le pantalon lui allait – que son « petit cul » était parfaitement moulé dans cette coupe particulière. La tête de Severus suite à ce compliment valait tous les livres de Fleury et Bott. Ou pas. Cela méritait tout de même réflexion, décida-t-elle.

Ils avaient quitté le côté moldu de la ville pour déjeuner au Chaudron Baveur et s'étaient installé dans un box privé afin de ne pas être dérangés. Hermione avait profité du fait d'être enfin en présence de sorciers pour glisser tous leurs sacs dans sa besace en cuir qui était déjà équipée d'un sort d'extension indétectable. Son « elle » d'avant l'avait acheté, comme tous ses vêtements, chez _Harriette & Mariette_, une boutique du village sorcier porche de Beauxbâtons. Tout comme Pré-au-Lard, on pouvait trouver tout ce dont on avait besoin à Fantasque-la-Galante et Harvey et elle avaient passé beaucoup de temps dans les nombreuses boutiques du village. Elle portait donc des vêtements d'apparence moldue mais ces derniers étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sorcier. Grâce à ça, elle pouvait dire adieu aux robes collées-montées chères aux sangs-purs. Il faudrait tout de même qu'elle ensorcelle les nouveaux vêtements de Severus afin qu'ils portent la même étiquette que les siens, ainsi les bigots de Serpentard n'auraient rien à redire en ce qui concernait la nouvelle garde-robe de son frère. Non pas que ces nouveaux vêtements métamorphosaient Severus… Ils étaient simplement à sa taille et cela changeait des frusques larges et usées qu'il avait jusque là. Un peu comme Harry avec les vêtements de Dudley. Ces deux-là avaient bien plus en commun que le Severus de son temps aurait voulu savoir. Pour en revenir au shopping, Harvey avait bien essayé de lui faire acheter quelque chose de coloré mais Severus avait été intransigeant. Noir, gris, vert et occasionnellement blanc en ce qui concernait les t-shirts et du noir exclusivement pour les jeans et pantalons. Même ses sous-vêtements étaient noirs, gris ou verts ! Bien qu'elle ne soit pas sensée le savoir, Severus les ayant chassé Harvey et elle quand ils avaient voulu donner leur avis.

Elle était ravie de voir son frère détendu. Du moins aussi détendu qu'il pouvait l'être avec Harvey qui passait son temps à le taquiner et à lui tapoter les fesses pour appuyer son point de vus sur les fesses galbées que son frère possédait. Bien évidemment, Severus restait Severus envers et contre tout. Il envoyait balader Harvey avec son regard noir fétiche ou en lui balançant des répliques bien senties. Au manoir c'était pareil, même pour la famille. Pour un sourire donné, elle avait droit à sa disparition dans son labo pour trois bonnes heures. Mais cela en valait largement la peine ! Elle avait bon espoir de donner à son frère la vie qu'il méritait. Elle aurait de quoi faire entre les horcruxes, s'arranger pour que le maximum de vies soient épargnées, faire en sorte que Lily et Severus restent amis et que Peter ne trahisse pas les siens. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle devrait faire à son sujet. Ils allaient tous rentrer en cinquième année et l'appât du pouvoir et de la magie noire n'avaient pas encore atteints Peter ni Severus. Et peut-être pas Regulus… Tant de destins… Hermione ne savait vraiment pas comment elle allait se débrouiller pour gérer toutes ces destinées. Tant de choses à voir, à manipuler… Il faudrait qu'elle utilise l'arithmancie pour calculer toutes ces données. Elle aurait besoin d'un nouveau livre…

Ils devaient passer leur après-midi au Chemin de Traverse pour s'occuper de leur matériel scolaire et il leur fallait aussi de nouvelles robes. Une fois leur repas fini et payé, ils suivirent Severus et le laissèrent taper sur les bonnes briques pour actionner l'ouverture de l'arche qui leur permettrait l'accès à la rue commerçante. Après tout, elle n'était pas sensée savoir comment faire, celle qu'elle était avant faisant ses courses exclusivement à Paris avec Nana. Le Chemin de Traverse était bien plus vivant que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. De nombreuses familles allaient et venaient, les mains pleines de sacs pour la plupart. Elle admira les nombreuses vitrines et sourit en voyant des enfants se précipiter devant la vitrine du magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch pour admirer le dernier Nimbus 1500*. En les voyant vanter les mérites de ce nouveau balai, elle se rappela de Ron et Harry qui adoraient passer des heures dans la boutique ou encore comparer les propriétés de tel ou tel balai via Balai-Magazine. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux souvenirs, elle avait de nouvelles échoppes à visiter.

Il fallait qu'ils aillent chez _Mme Guipure_ pour leurs robes, puis chez l'apothicaire ainsi qu'au magasin de chaudron, ils devaient passer chez _Scribenpenne_* pour leurs plumes, encres et parchemins. Sans compter_ Fleury et Bott_ et le _Royaume du Hibou_ pour qu'ils achètent un nouveau compagnon sans avoir besoin d'emprunter Blowie à leur grand-mère. Tant de boutiques et si peu de temps. Harvey avait décidé de partir explorer l'endroit et avait pour but de trouver _Tissard et Brodette_ et de voir ce que le magasin proposait comme robes formelles pour ensuite les rejoindre à la librairie. Hermione et Severus allèrent donc ensemble chez Mme Guipure. Son frère n'était jamais entré dans la boutique, ses vêtements provenant de celle d'occasion où Molly se fournissait. Ce serait donc la première fois où il aurait des robes à sa taille ainsi que plusieurs paires de rechange. Ils étaient en train de payer Mme Guipure quand un des futurs condisciples d'Hermione entra dans la boutique. Ils ne pouvaient évidemment pas venir au Chemin de Traverse et être tranquilles.

- Severus ! Quelle bonne surprise ! S'exclama un Lucius Malfoy de dix-sept ans*. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir chez cette chère Mme Guipure.

Ou comment dire bonjour à un camarade tout en glissant une petite pique, pensa Hermione en l'observant. Lucius et Draco se ressemblaient énormément au même âge mais le père de la fouine avait les traits plus masculins que son fils. Quand bien même ils partageaient les mêmes yeux gris et la même blondeur.

- Lucius. Répondit Severus, droit au but, comme à son habitude.

- Et en charmante compagnie, qui plus est. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Lucius, voici ma sœur, Hermione Prince. Hermione, je te présente Lucius Malfoy. Il entre dans sa dernière année à Poudlard et est à Serpentard.

- Enchantée.

- Ainsi, les rumeurs disaient vrai.

- Quelles rumeurs ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Hermione.

- Celles statuant que les Prince avaient recueilli leur petit-fils suite à une tragédie familiale et que leur petite-fille était délicieusement charmante. Finit-il en baisant la main d'Hermione.

- Lucius, je te conseille de cesser tes flatteries si tu ne veux pas que Narcissa en ait connaissance.

- Tu es toujours aussi franc ! Répondit le blond avec un sourire. Au plaisir de vous revoir l'un et l'autre à Poudlard dans ce cas.

Il fit une courbette en direction d'Hermione et s'éclipsa avec Mme Guipure. Severus et elle sortirent de la boutique et son frère lui conseilla d'éviter de se retrouver seule en sa compagnie. Et de faire de même avec la majorité des Serpentards plus les Maraudeurs ainsi que la gente masculine du château dans son intégralité tant qu'à faire ! Ce à quoi Hermione répondit qu'elle garderait son avis en tête mais qu'elle ne pourrait pas éviter de parler à l'ensemble de ses condisciples mâles pour lui faire plaisir. Ils allèrent ensuite récupérer ce qu'il leur manquait avant de rejoindre Harvey à Fleury et Bott, comme prévu. Ils auraient juste à aller chercher leur hibou avant de rentrer.

La célèbre librairie avait beaucoup manqué à Hermione. Des couleurs des couvertures de tous ces puits de connaissance – pour la plupart – jusqu'à l'odeur qui se dégageait de l'endroit. Encre, parchemin et cuir. L'odeur du savoir. Elle fit signe à Harvey et Severus qu'elle allait dans le coin réservé à l'arithmancie et les laissa dans celui des potions. Elle passa un moment à chercher ce qu'il lui fallait. Le livre concernant sa cinquième année avait été facile à trouver mais l'autre, celui qu'il lui fallait plus que tout, avait été beaucoup plus difficile à repérer dans les hautes étagères. Elle le trouva finalement. _Calculer l'inconnu_ traitait de la possible application de l'arithmancie sur le destin, permettant de calculer s'il valait mieux emprunter tel chemin plutôt qu'un autre. Bien que le thème du livre s'approchait de la Divination qu'elle exécrait par-dessus tout, il contenait de nombreuses équations qui pourraient lui être utiles. Bien sûr, il fallait que le livre soit hors d'atteinte ! Alors qu'elle était perchée sur une étagère et essayait, en vain, d'attraper le précieux ouvrage, une main inconnue s'en empara avant de le lui tendre. Elle descendit prudemment et rencontra le visage souriant d'un jeune homme blond. Pas le platine typique des Malfoy, il s'agissait d'un ton plus cendré et tirant presque sur le châtain clair. Elle avait devant elle Remus Lupin. Un Remus jeune et sans moustache mais possédant les même yeux bleus empli de bonté qu'elle connaissait. Ses cicatrices étaient moins nombreuses sur son visage mais il avait toujours le même air calme et amical qu'autrefois. Ou plus tard… Quoi qu'il en soit, même avec vingt ans de moins, Remus restait Remus.

- Merci, dit-elle en s'emparant de l'ouvrage.

- De rien. Je ne t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard, fit-il en indiquant le livre utilisé par les cinquièmes années.

- C'est parce que je n'y étais pas.

- Alors… Comment ?

Elle le vit pencher la tête d'un côté et se passer la main dans les cheveux comme si ce geste pouvait l'aider à comprendre. Elle décida de l'aider, après tout Remus avait toujours été compréhensif ainsi qu'un excellent professeur.

- J'étais à Beauxbâtons jusque là. Mais je vais finir ma scolarité à Poudlard pour être proche de ma famille.

- Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main. Je passe en cinquième année et je suis à Gryffondor.

- Hermione Prince, je serai aussi une cinquième année à la rentrée, répondit-elle en serrant la main tendue.

- Tu n'as pas encore été répartie ?

- Si mais tu le sauras comme tout le monde quand je rejoindrais ma table. Et non, je ne suis pas à Serpentard si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

- Disons que la relation entre ces deux maisons n'est pas la meilleure, effectivement.

- Je compte bien changer tout ça ! Mon frère en fait partie.

- Ton frère ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Je le connais peut-être ?

- On peut dire que l'on se connait. Lupin, salua Severus d'un signe de tête. Tu as trouvé ce qu'il te fallait Hermione ? Continua-t-il en mettant lui prenant la main.

- Oui Severus. Ravie de t'avoir rencontré Remus. On se verra dans le train certainement.

Et Hermione partit payer ses achats avec son frère en laissant un Remus totalement abasourdi à Fleury et Bott. Ils partirent avec Harvey au Royaume du Hibou et Hermione espéra qu'ils ne croiseraient pas d'autres élèves. Et surtout pas le reste des Maraudeurs.

Le Royaume du Hibou était une boutique toute en hauteur et comportant un nombre incalculable d'oiseaux en tout genre. Hermione laissa volontiers le choix de leur nouvel animal à Severus et préféra acheter le nécessaire pour accommoder leur futur familier. Elle choisit une cage auto-nettoyante de belle facture ainsi que diverses variétés de Miamhibou telles que _Souris des Champs_ ou encore _Mulots à la Citrouille_. Severus revint avec une Ninoxe Rieuse, plus connue sous le nom de chouette à joues blanches et ils allèrent payer les onze Gallions, six Mornilles et trois Noises pour l'ensemble de leurs achats. La journée avaient été prolifique pour les magasins qu'ils avaient visités et Hermione avait hâte de rentrer chez elle et de lire sa nouvelle acquisition dans un bon bain. Ils arrivèrent sans encombre à la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur et rejoignirent Prince Mansion sans avoir croisé de nouvelles – ou anciennes – connaissances.

Plus tard, ce soir-là, alors que tous dormaient dans le manoir, Hermione était penchée sur son carnet et y avait ajouté de nouvelles entrées. L'une concernait les horcruxes. A sa connaissance, il y en avait cinq :

Le journal : créé suite à la mort de Mimi Geignarde et à priori en possession de Lucius Malfoy ou de son père.

La bague : créée avec l'assassinat de Jedusor Senior. Elle savait qu'elle avait été cachée dans ce qui servait de maison aux Gaunt, quelque part entre Little et Great Hangleton. Et que la demeure était protégée par une multitude de sorts.

Le médaillon : créé suite au meurtre d'un vagabond moldu et qui avait été caché dans une grotte. Elle aurait de quoi faire pour la retrouver.

Le diadème : un paysans Albanais avait servi à sa création et il se trouvait avec certitude dans la salle sur demande.

La coupe : créée avec la suppression de Hepzibah Smith et dont la localisation était inconnue à ce jour.

Les souvenirs d'Harry avaient été plus qu'utiles. Il avait décidé de les partager avec Ron et elle quand ils chassaient les horcruxes et elle remerciait son impressionnante mémoire de se souvenir de tout ce qu'avait dit son meilleur ami. La seule façon de trouver le médaillon serait de faire des recherches sur l'enfance de Tom Elvis Jedusor mais elle savait au fond que seule la torture de Kreattur aux mains du mage noir lui offrirait avec certitude la localisation de l'artefact. Mais savoir que Regulus deviendrait un Mangemort alors qu'il était loin d'être comme Dolohov ou Bellatrix, lui serrait le cœur. Elle était certaine qu'il n'était pas foncièrement mauvais. Après tout, on ne peut pas aimer son elfe si on a un mauvais fond. Il faudrait qu'elle devienne amie avec le jeune héritier puis elle aviserait. Son statut d'héritière des Prince l'aiderait certainement. Quant à Peter... Elle avait deux solutions : l'éloigner des Maraudeurs ou apprendre à le connaître et voir ce qui avait pu le motiver à retourner sa veste. Il faudrait aussi qu'elle réfléchisse à la façon de récupérer le journal et Lucius était le seul à pouvoir l'aider. Ou bien Narcissa… Nana s'était rendue seule aux thés et elle n'avait pas pu revoir la plus jeune des Black. Elle aurait beaucoup à faire mais après tout, elle était Hermione Granger-Prince. La seule troisième année à avoir possédé un Retourneur de Temps, à avoir un savoir inestimable du futur et une volonté de fer pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait du temps et de la ressource. Voldemort allait mourir, peut-être pas de sa main mais il rencontrerait assurément la fin qui aurait due être la sienne.

* * *

***Après des recherches intensives sur les dates de sortie des balais de compétition, je suis au regret de vous informer que je n'ai pas trouvé de dates concordantes… Mais comme la Société de Balais de Course Nimbus a été crée en 67 et que le 1500 est leur 3****e**** bébé, j'ai décidé qu'il était sorti en 75. **

***Scribenpenne est une boutique de Pré-au-Lard mais pour le bien de cette fic, ils ont une autre boutique au Chemin de Traverse.**

***Selon Wiki HP, Lucius est né en 54 mais pour cette fic, il n'aura que deux ans de plus que Severus et Hermione. Tout comme Narcissa qui est née en 55 et n'aura donc qu'une année d'écart avec eux. Bellatrix garde les quatre ans de plus qu'elle a avec Narcissa. En ce qui concerne Andromeda, elle serait la seconde fille Black puisque wiki HP dit qu'elle serait née entre 51 et 55 (alors que j'ai toujours cru qu'elle était l'ainée). Il n'empêche qu'elle a déjà fini Poudlard et est mariée à Ted Tonks et reniée. Donc Lucius est en 7****e**** année, Narcissa en 6****e**** et Severus, Hermione et les Maraudeurs en 5****e**** année.**

**Merci à cette traitresse qui me sert de béta même si je n'ai pas utilisé sa correction. Oui ! Oui ! Je SAIS que tu as offert tes services à une autre que moi ! TRAHISON ! Quand bien même il s'agit de Viviiiiiiin… ****mais je t'aime quand même… un peu.**

**Un autre grand merci à mes reviewers adorés, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, le prochain nous emmènera directement à la rentrée. Youpi ^^**

**RaR :**

**Ma tarée : Charlus est bien Charlus et ravie que tu aimes la guimauve ^^ Je suis une guimauve-girl et tu peux être certaine qu'il y aura d'autres moments guimauvesques dans cette fic ;D En ce qui concerne tes questions, Hermione est et restera Gryffondor (je l'ai indiqué dans le chapitre 4), Lily et James resteront ensemble. Si Severus s'est autant attaché à Lily, c'est parce qu'elle a été la première à être gentille avec lui et à le considérer comme un être humain. Pour moi, le fait de connaître l'amour familial va le changer et il ne verra plus Lily de la même façon avec le temps. Reste à savoir avec qui je le mettrai…Sev & les maraudeurs feront la paix mais ça prendra du temps. Pas avant la 7****e**** année en ce qui concerne James et Sirius mais peut-être plus tôt pour Remus. En ce qui concerne les horcruxes, je vois que j'ai en partie répondu un peu plus haut. Pour le reste, patience ! Merci de ta review et gros bisous ^^**

**Mirajane : Fan de Fairy Tail ? Merci beaucoup de ta review tout d'abord ^^ Pour répondre à ta question, Hermione restera Hermione avec quelques caractéristiques de plus. En tant que fille de bonne famille, elle doit être propre sur elle donc adieu boucles sauvages sauf au réveil ;D Mais pour le reste, elle sera toujours complètement folle à l'approche des BUSEs ^^ Notre Hermione quoi ! Bises et encore merci.**


	7. 7-Sirius Black est un con

**Disclaimer: l'habituelle, je ne vois pas quoi dire d'autre !**

**Non, ce titre de chapitre ne vous spoile pas ! Je vous avais prévenu, dans cette fic, Sirius Black est un con ! Il n'a que 15 ans, son comportement s'abstient donc de tout commentaire !**

**Bonne lecture mes chéri(e)s, vos reviews du dernier chapitre étaient merveilleuses et je vous répond dès que j'ai fini de manger !**

* * *

Il n'y avait que deux manières d'arriver sur le quai 9¾ et aucune ne prenait en compte la poudre de cheminette. Soit vous passiez par le côté moldu soit vous y apparaissiez. Il allait de soi que toutes les familles de sang-pur choisissaient de ne pas souiller leur précieuse personne en passant par « l'autre » côté. Hermione regarda d'un air affectueux son grand-père. Il détestait le côté bondé et anarchique du quai 9¾ et avait toujours préféré celui plus feutré du hall aux cheminées de Beauxbâtons, car puisque les élèves arrivaient directement dans l'école, ils devaient se tenir correctement et non pas courir partout, essayant de monter à bord du Poudlard Express le plus rapidement possible. La moustache de Popi frémissait devant tant de désinvolture ! Non pas que l'homme en question ne laisse pas ses petits-enfants faire à leur guise au sein du manoir, loin de là ! Mais ils étaient justement en lieu sûr pour agir comme bon leur plaisait et non pas devant témoins, des observateurs susceptibles de lui faire des remarques. Il abhorrait devoir se justifier devant ses pairs, qu'il évitait autant que possible et ne voyait qu'en cas de force majeure. Pour affaire généralement. La brunette posa une main sur son avant-bras et le serra gentiment.

- Allons Popi, ne t'inquiète pas ! Severus et moi nous comporterons parfaitement.

- Tu sais bien que je déteste être ici, Mimi. J'aperçois déjà Orion et Walburga Black qui regardent dans notre direction… Allez pressez-vous avant qu'ils ne viennent !

Ils avaient déjà fait leurs adieux à leurs grands-parents un peu plus tôt et ces derniers avaient été larmoyants du côté de Nana qui aurait souhaité que les vacances d'été ne finissent jamais. Popi leur tapota le crâne et Nana leur caressa la joue une dernière fois avant de les envoyer en direction du train, les Black venant vers eux. Severus et elle se pressèrent, tirant leurs malles tant bien que mal, sans compter Balthazar, leur chouette. Ils montèrent dans le premier wagon avant de faire leur chemin vers le compartiment dans lequel se trouvait Lily selon Severus. Hermione avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, elle allait bientôt rencontrer la mère de son meilleur ami. Severus ouvrit la porte d'un compartiment et invita sa sœur à y entrer avant lui.

- Je suis désolée, ce compartiment est réservé !

- Bonjour Lily, répondit Severus.

Hermione avait devant elle la plus jolie rousse qu'elle ait jamais vue. Plus jolie encore que Ginny ou Susan ! La couleur vibrante de ses cheveux était rehaussée par un teint de pêche joliment rosé et l'émeraude de ses yeux. Ceux d'Harry, pensa-t-elle.

- Oh ! Severus ?

- Qui voulais-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

- Je… Quand tu m'as dit qu'il y avait eu quelques changements, je n'y ai pas prêté plus attention que ça. J'avoue que ça te change au premier abord même si, en y regardant de plus près, tu restes toi !

- Bonjour Lily, je suis Hermione, la sœur de Severus. Se présenta la brunette en voyant son frère s'empourprer. Ravie de faire ta connaissance.

- De même Hermione, lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

Severus et elle s'installèrent face à Lily et se mirent à parler de tout et n'importe quoi assez rapidement. Elle dut cependant les abandonner assez vite car les préfets devaient assister à une réunion. Hermione en profita pour aller aux toilettes se changer pendant que son frère faisait de même dans leur compartiment. Bien mal lui en prit car elle se retrouva nez à nez avec les trois quarts des Maraudeurs qu'elle n'avait pas encore rencontré. Elle avait vu les photographies qu'Harry possédait et elle devait l'admettre, aucune ne leur rendait justice, Peter compris. James et Sirius étaient grands pour leur âge et l'un comme l'autre extrêmement beaux garçons. Malgré tout, leur sourire suffisant amoindrissait l'effet qu'ils auraient pu lui faire. Ça plus le fait que Sirius lançait des clins d'œil et des sourires ravageurs à tout ce qui portait une jupe et semblait être de cinquième années ou plus, pendant que James jouait avec un vif d'or – certainement le même que celui aperçut par Harry dans le souvenir de Severus. Peter, lui, avait dans ses mains suffisamment de Patacitrouilles pour nourrir les quatre d'entre eux si Remus n'était pas absent. Il était plus petit qu'eux et les rondeurs de l'enfance ne l'avait pas encore quitté mais Hermione nota malgré elle qu'il y avait quelque chose d'attendrissant dans sa façon de considérer ses amis comme des supers-héros, ses yeux bleus brillant d'admiration. Il fallait qu'elle passe devant eux pour accéder aux toilettes ou alors il fallait qu'elle rebrousse chemin pour aller dans celles d'un autre wagon. Mais puisqu'il fallait que leur rencontre ait lieu à un moment ou un autre, autant saisir l'occasion qui se présentait. Mais la chance semblait tout de même être de son côté puisqu'une blonde pulpeuse s'arrêta à leur hauteur et se mit à discuter avec Sirius. Elle passa devant eux et s'apprêta à se glisser dans les toilettes quand une voix l'interpella.

- Eh ! Toi là ! La nouvelle !

Elle se retourna et fusilla du regard celui qui l'avait interpellée. A savoir James Potter.

- C'est donc toi le transfert dont tout le monde parle ? Continua-t-il.

- A l'évidence ! Répondit-elle agacée.

- Lunard ne nous avait pas dit que tu étais aussi jolie…

- Comment une aussi belle fille peut traîner avec Servilus ? Ajouta Sirius en s'approchant d'elle et ignorant totalement la blonde qui jeta un regard noir à Hermione. Sirius Black pour vous servir gente damoiselle. Et vous êtes ?

- Pas intéressée ! Répondit-elle en lui claquant la porte des toilettes au nez.

Quel culot ! Quel espèce de séducteur de bas étage ! Et il avait osé appeler son frère « Servilus », cet espèce de don juan de pacotille ! Elle allait lui montrer la prochaine fois ! Elle entendit néanmoins James éclater de rire et elle décida de faire ce pour quoi elle était venue. Une fois qu'elle se fut changée, elle colla une oreille à la porte, histoire de voir s'ils étaient encore là. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de se retrouver une nouvelle fois face à eux. Le brouhaha habituel du train lui assura qu'elle pouvait sortir et elle entrouvrit la porte pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bels et bien partis. Ce qui était le cas. Elle refit le trajet inverse et retrouva son frère dans leur compartiment.

- Tu en as mis du temps pour te changer ! L'accueillit Severus sans lever la tête du livre qu'il lisait.

- J'ai croisé une bande d'imbécile sur le chemin.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Tes chers Maraudeurs ! Une belle brochette d'abrutis, excepté peut-être Pettigrow, si tu veux mon avis.

- Ce ne sont pas « mes » maraudeurs si tu veux savoir et en quoi Pettigrow serait moins stupide que les autres ?

- Comme tu me l'as dit, il est clair qu'il leur voue un culte mais je me demande s'il ne serait pas décent comparé à Potter et Black… Ces deux-là ! C'est comme si leur tête était gonflée comme un ballon de baudruche !

- Qu'ont-ils fait ? Questionna Severus en grinçant des dents.

- Ne grince pas des dents ! C'est très mauvais pour elles !

- Oublies mes dents et dis-moi ce qui s'est passé !

- Rien d'exceptionnel. Potter a dû apprendre qu'il y avait un transfert cette année par Lupin ou je ne sais qui et quand il m'a vue, il m'a interpellée. Là, cet idiot de Black t'a appelé par cet horrible surnom et a essayé de me charmer et je lui ai répondu que je n'étais pas intéressée. Je lui ai aussi claqué la porte des toilettes au nez…

Severus éclata de rire avant de se reprendre peu après.

- Méfie-toi, hormis Lily et Alice Fawley*, tu dois être la seule à avoir envoyé balader Black. Soit il va faire de ta vie un enfer, soit il va décider de te séduire pour prouver à tous qu'il est le meilleur.

- Alors qu'il essaie de faire l'un ou l'autre et ne vienne pas pleurer quand il verra que rien ne marche ! Qui est Alice Fawley?

- C'est une Gryffondor, elle partagera ton dortoir. Sang-pur si tu veux savoir. La rumeur veut qu'elle soit amoureuse de Franck Londubat, un autre Gryffondor mais qui est en sixième année.

- Tu en sais des choses… Tu ne serais pas de ceux qui adorent les ragots ? Le taquina-t-elle.

- Hermione ! Quand tu sais, comme moi, te faire oublier, tu entends tout ce que tu veux savoir. Y comprit des choses que tu préfèrerais ignorer !

- Comme quoi ? Dis-moi !

- Comme tout les rejetons mâles des « grandes » famille de sang-pur, Sirius Black a été défloré par une professionnelle pour ses quinze ans. Cadeau d'Orion Black !

- C'est ignoble !

- C'est ainsi que ces familles fonctionnent. Elles ne le font pas toutes mais les Black, Malfoy, Avery, Carrow, Nott, Rosier et j'en passe, respectent cette tradition…

- Ça reste archaïque !

- Qu'est-ce qui est archaïque ? Demanda la voix de Lily, qui venait de revenir.

- Une des nombreuses traditions chères aux sang-purs ! Bonjour Remus.

- Hermione… Snape…

- J'ai amené Remus avec moi car nous avions encore à parler des BUSEs, expliqua Lily. Et puisque je n'ai pas encore demandé à Hermione celles qu'elle passerait et que Remus m'a dit t'avoir rencontrée pendant la réunion, je me suis dit « Pourquoi pas ! ».

Ils s'installèrent tous les quatre confortablement et commencèrent à parler des matières qu'ils allaient passer. Hermione apprit que Remus et elle partageraient tout leurs cours ensemble et que Lily ne faisait pas d'arithmancie, étant nulle en maths à la base. Elle avait choisit l'étude des moldus en troisième année mais laisserait tomber le cours dès l'obtention de ses BUSEs.

- A Beauxbâtons, l'étude des moldus est obligatoire pour les sang-purs les deux premières années, dit Hermione. Madame Maxime en a décidé ainsi, espérant faire comprendre les différences à ceux qui ne connaissent rien d'eux. Les nés-moldus ont des cours d'introduction à la société sorcière car ils ignorent tout du monde dans lequel on les catapulte. Quand aux sang-mélés, ils ont le choix de suivre le cours qui les intéresse.

- C'est vraiment intéressant comme procédé ! J'aurai aimé que quelque chose de similaire existe à Poudlard, avoua Lily. Il a fallu que j'écluse la bibliothèque pour apprendre à ne pas faire de faux pas !

Ils continuèrent à parler de choses et d'autres pendant une heure puis Remus se leva et leur indiqua qu'il les verrait certainement plus tard.

- Du moins Hermione et Lily à la table des Gryffondors pour le banquet, ajouta-t-il en indiquant l'uniforme de la brunette.

Hermione en profita pour lui poser une question qui la tracassait depuis sa rencontre avec les maraudeurs.

- Pardon Remus. Je voulais te demander pourquoi tu n'as pas dis que Severus et moi étions parents à tes amis. Je présume que c'est toi qui leur as dit que j'arriverai cette année, non ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Et pour répondre à ta question dès que James et Sirius ont apprit que j'avais croisé une jolie fille à Fleury et Bott, avoua Remus en rougissant sous le regard noir de Severus, et qu'elle était partie avec Severus, ils n'ont pas cherché à en savoir plus et ont commencé à dire qu'il était inadmissible que tu l'ais préféré à moi. Je n'ai pas cherché à les corriger et je me suis dis qu'il serait plus amusant de les laisser penser que Severus plaisait à la gente féminine.

- Je dois le prendre comment Lupin ? Demanda Severus.

- Comme un compliment, Severus. Je t'ai vu sourire plus en une heure qu'en quatre ans et cela te va bien. Sans compter ta transformation. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé et je ne dis pas que tu es méconnaissable mais tu as suffisamment changé pour que les filles se retournent sur ton passage. Enfin, si tu ne grimaces pas comme à ton habitude ! Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

- Merci… Je crois. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je t'apprécie Lupin !

- Evidemment.

- Remus ? Tu crois que tu pourrais cacher notre parenté à Black et Potter ? Demanda Hermione.

- Si tu veux… Et en ce qui concerne Peter ?

- Tu peux le lui dire si vous êtes seuls… Du peu que j'ai vu, ça me ferait plaisir qu'il ait la main haute sur tes deux idiots d'amis. Mais à la seule condition qu'il garde le secret lui aussi.

- Entendu. Et qu'ont fait Sirius et James cette fois-ci?

- Je suis sûre que tu en entendras parler dès ton retour dans ton compartiment. Merci Remus.

Hermione raconta à Lily se qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt et cette dernière avoua qu'elle aurait tout donné pour voir la tête de Black ! La brunette profita du reste du trajet pour questionner sa camarade sur les filles qui partageraient leur dortoir. Lily lui expliqua qu'elles étaient quatre, elles deux plus Alice Fawley et Holly Cattermole, dont le grand frère Réginald* était à Poufsouffle. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle devrait particulièrement se méfier de deux sixième années qui faisaient tout pour pourrir la vie de celles qui avaient le malheur d'intéresser Sirius, car il était sûr que Sirius s'intéresserait à elle puisqu'elle l'avait envoyé balader !

- Elles ont formé une espèce de fan club, ajouta Lily. De toute façon, tu ne peux pas les louper. Dorcas est une petite brune aux yeux bleus dont la jupe est aussi courte que possible et Marlène est une blonde pulpeuse.

- Dans ce cas, Marlène était là quand je les ai croisés et je ne crois pas qu'elle m'aime beaucoup, vu le regard noir qu'elle m'a lancé quand Black est venu me parler.

Dorcas Meadowes et Marlène McKinnon faisaient parties de l'Ordre du Phénix originel, pensa Hermione et elles avaient toutes deux été tuée en quatre-vingt un. La première de la main de Voldemort et l'autre avec toute sa famille. Elle se demanda comment elles étaient passées de fans à combattantes. Elle verrait bien ce qu'il en était.

Le train arriva bientôt en gare et ils sortirent tous les trois en direction des diligences. Hermione marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant que Severus regardait avec insistance les Sombrals. Elle lui prit la main et le fit monter à la suite de Lily.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Ces choses qui tirent les diligences ?

- Ce sont des Sombrals Severus, répondit Hermione.

- Ah. Mais comment tu peux les voir, toi ?

- Je ne les vois pas, mentit-elle. Mais tu me connais, je me suis renseignée sur tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur Poudlard et quand Popi m'a parlé de ces diligences sans montures, je lui ai dit que c'était impossible et je l'ai harcelé jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise la vérité. C'est tout.

Un Serpentard plus jeune qu'eux les rejoignit, salua Severus et s'installa le plus loin possible de Lily. Hermione l'ignora et posa sa main sur celle de Severus pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là s'il en ressentait le besoin. Il lui serra simplement sa main en retour et le court trajet jusqu'au château s'effectua dans un silence absolu. Bientôt, Poudlard apparut et Hermione fut heureuse de revoir le majestueux édifice dans son état originel. Sans les morts jonchant le sol et les débris occasionnés par les géants et les sorts destructeurs de la bataille. Le château ne subirait pas de dommages cette fois-ci se jura-t-elle. Elle descendit en compagnie de Lily et de son frère, ne lâchant toujours pas la main de ce dernier. Arrivée devant la grande salle, elle lui embrassa la joue et lui dit qu'ils se verraient le lendemain car Lily lui avait apprit que le premier soir, tous les élèves montaient tôt dans leur salle commune. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire triste et partit s'installer avec les autres Serpentards. Hermione ignora les regards stupéfaits de tous les élèves, y compris ceux de quelques professeurs et rejoignit Lily, qui la présenta à ses amies.

Elle écouta la chanson du Choixpeau, qui ressemblait plus ou moins à celle qu'il leur avait chantée lors de sa première année et regarda la répartition. A la fin de celle-ci, Albus se leva pour son discours habituel.

- Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard ! Une nouvelle élève venant de Beauxbâtons nous a rejoints pour finir sa scolarité en notre compagnie. Sa répartition privée effectuée cet été l'a confiée entre les mains valeureuses de la Maison Gryffondor. Je vous demande d'accueillir Hermione Prince parmi vous.

Hermione se leva sous le regard insistant de son parrain et se rassit aussitôt, ignorant les applaudissements et les murmures.

- Votre professeur de Défense ayant démissionné à la fin de l'année dernière, je vous présente son remplaçant, le professeur Harding. Ensuite, je vous rappelle que la Forêt Interdite porte toujours aussi bien son nom, avertit-il en regardant cette fois-ci les Maraudeurs, et que la majorité des articles de Zonko sont proscrits dans l'enceinte du château. Vous pourrez trouver cette liste dans le bureau de Mr Rusard. Je vous souhaite à tous un excellent appétit.

Lily lui présenta Alice et Holly et ces dernières l'accueillirent chaleureusement tout en se retenant de lui poser des questions sur sa relation avec Severus. Elle voyait bien qu'elles mouraient d'envie de savoir ce qu'il en était mais elle était reconnaissante de les voir ravaler leurs questions. Alice était aussi douce et timide que l'était Neville avant que la guerre n'éclate et ils avaient le même visage rond et les mêmes yeux. Holly était une petite blonde aux yeux marron et passait son temps à raconter des blagues plus ou moins drôles. Le repas prit bientôt fin et une fois que les élèves eurent chanté l'hymne de Poudlard – James et Sirius finissant bons derniers sur l'air de _Repoussez les terribles Cognards et lancez droit le Souafle_ de Celestina Moldubec – tous suivirent les préfets et rejoignirent leur salle commune. Hermione et Lily étaient bonnes dernières, Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête ayant voulu se présenter à la nouvelle addition Gryffondorienne. Alors qu'elles venaient d'entrer par le portrait de la Grosse Dame, elles entendirent la fin d'une conversation ou plutôt Sirius parler de Severus.

- Comment Servilus a-t-il pu faire en sorte de décrocher ce petit lot de Prince ? Il n'est qu'un futur Mangemort aux cheveux gras et à l'hygiène inexistante !

- Sirius… Avertit Remus qui venait de voir Hermione.

- Sincèrement Remus, elle aurait pu t'avoir toi ou mieux Moi ! Mais elle préfère se pavaner avec ce rebut de la société ! Son existence est tellement misérable qu'il ferait mieux de se tuer !

Hermione ne le laissa pas finir sa diatribe. Sirius Black était bien plus con et arrogant qu'elle ne l'aurait cru ! Elle avança jusqu'à lui et lui tapa sur l'épaule pour attirer son attention.

- Tiens Prince ! Quelle…

Elle ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et le frappa. Un bon gros coup de poing qui envoya Sirius au sol sous la surprise et qui lui fit mal à la main tout en la soulageant d'un grand poids. La salle commune était devenue tout d'un coup silencieuse. Elle se pencha alors vers lui et le finit verbalement alors qu'il se tenait le nez.

- Mon frère est tout ce que tu n'es pas, Black ! C'est toi qui es vil et misérable !

Elle ignora les regards ébahis et pour certains admiratifs et monta jusqu'à son dortoir. Elle gérerait les conséquences de son acte le lendemain. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était simplement guérir sa main, se coucher et oublier l'imbécile qui servirait de parrain à son meilleur ami.

* * *

**Alors? ça vous a plu? j'espère que oui ^^**

**Que va-t-il se passer selon vous dans le prochain chapitre? En ce qui concerne les surnoms des maraudeurs, j'avoue que Lunard me chiffonne, étant habituée à lire les fics anglaises. Préférez-vous que je le laisse ainsi ou que je le remplace par Moony ?  
**

**Le "M" majuscule du "Moi" que Sirius utilise est tout à fait voulu car comme vous vous en doutez, il s'estime bien plus important que Severus. **

**Merci à ma Shiroten adorée, méga Béta =^^=  
**

**Je vous laisse, mon estomac ne tient plus ! bises et à la prochaine !**

***Le nom Fawley fait partie des 28 grandes familles de sorciers de sang-pur. Et puisqu'il n'y a aucune donnée sur celui-ci et que Neville est de sang-pur, il s'agira pour cette fic du nom de jeune fille de sa mère, celui-ci n'étant pas indiqué.**

***Cattermole est le nom de l'employé du ministère dont s'est servi Ron pour infiltrer le Ministère. J'ai décidé de lui donner une sœur, tout simplement. **


	8. 8-Black contre Prince

**Disclaimer : Si j'étais JKR, je nagerais dans mon immense fortune comme Picsou ! ^^**

**Ohlalalala ! Je suis désolée, nous sommes mardi ! J'avoue que nous entrons dans une période où famille et amis viennent régulièrement et je vais avoir du mal à respecter la règle du Lundi... De plus je bosse actuellement comme une folle sur mon histoire originale, espérant la finir et en être satisfaite pour l'envoyer pour le concours de Black Moon... Et j'ai encore du boulot ! **

**Bref, place à l'histoire !**

* * *

Sirius Orion Black avait établi un nouveau record. Ou peut-être plus. Définitivement plusieurs maintenant qu'il y pensait. A sa connaissance, personne n'avait jamais été aussi vite voir PomPom. Même si les circonstances étaient loin d'être avantageuses pour sa personne, c'était un exploit en soit d'être allé à l'infirmerie en un peu plus de deux heures de présence au château. Sans compter le fait de s'être fait un ennemi aussi vite. Car la petite peste qui avait eu l'outrecuidance de le frapper était définitivement sur sa liste noire, autant qu'il pouvait l'être sur la sienne. Comment une chose aussi frêle avait autant de force, il n'en avait aucune idée mais le fait été là, elle lui avait pété le nez ! Son si beau nez aristocratique qui allait si merveilleusement bien avec le reste de son sublime visage ! Sans les bons soins de PomPom, il en serait certainement ressorti défiguré. Le bon côté était que son fan-club avait doublé mais Elle avait créé le sien par la même occasion. Les Serpentards la respectaient et avaient le culot de ricaner quand ils le voyaient. Même Remus et Peter discutaient avec elle au lieu d'être de son côté ! Il était leur ami, pas elle ! Il fallait absolument qu'il se venge et réaffirme son statut.

Il décida de l'observer et de frapper quand elle s'y attendrait le moins. En un mois de cours, il avait appris qu'elle était tout comme Evans une je-sais-tout mais en ce qui la concernait, ça virait pratiquement à l'obsession ! Elle passait des heures à la bibliothèque à travailler, rendait des devoirs faisant presque le double de ce qui était requis mais elle ne levait pas la main en cours, curieusement. Elle ne répondait aux questions que lorsqu'un professeur le lui demandait. Elle était devenue amie avec Evans, Remus et Peter. James était un véritable ami, lui, et restait à ses côtés quand les deux autres traîtres se pâmaient à ses pieds. Il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'ils pouvaient lui trouver. Certes, elle était pas mal mais il y en avait d'autres qui étaient bien plus attirantes. Elle avait un côté autoritaire qui l'énervait et lui donnait envie de lui mettre des claques. Non pas qu'il lèverait la main sur une fille, aussi chiante soit-elle. Elle était imperturbable et ne réagissait pas à ses provocations, ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point. Elle se contentait de hausser un sourcil et le regardait avec suffisance, comme si elle avait pitié de lui ! De Lui ! Sirius Orion Black ! Qui croyait-elle être pour se permettre d'agir ainsi en sa présence ? Elle était sensée être à genoux comme toutes les autres et tout faire pour attirer son attention.

Il ne voyait vraiment pas comment faire pour lui rendre les Noises sur son Gallion… Lui donner un philtre d'amour et la regarder se ridiculiser ? Interdit, bien que franchement alléchant. Lui changer la couleur de ses cheveux ? Trop puéril. En même temps, il était puéril… Mais ça n'était pas assez marquant. Charmer toutes ses plumes et parchemins pour qu'elle soit incapable de rendre un devoir et ne réussisse qu'à écrire une longue liste des qualités qui faisaient qu'il était exceptionnel? Ça la rendrait folle à coup sûr mais il fallait que tout le château assiste à sa vengeance… Quelque chose pour lui faire déclamer une ode à sa personne alors? Pas mal mais toujours pas assez marquant. Il lui fallait quelque chose d'exceptionnel, mais quoi ? Il eut soudain une idée. Il s'agissait de quelque chose de grandiose, quelque chose dont elle aurait honte, quelque chose d'interdit mais qui ne lui assurerait qu'un mois de détention au pire… Oh ! Que la vengeance serait douce. Ce petit sort destiné à Servilus servirait à sa sœur… En parlant de Servilus, il faudrait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Ce bâtard graisseux ne l'était plus. Graisseux, pas bâtard. Il avait même meilleure mine et souriait. Il souriait ! Montrant des dents blanches et alignées et non pas les horreurs jaunes qu'il avait avant ! Pareil pour son nez. Il était toujours aussi grand mais plus tordu et crochu. Il avait même entendu certaines filles dire qu'avec un nez pareil, il y avait tout un monde de possibilités qui s'ouvrirait à elle s'il passait sous leurs jupes ! D'où Servilus irait sous les jupes de quiconque ?!

Il décida de frapper le douze octobre, dix jours après sa merveilleuse trouvaille. Il savait qu'elle prenait son petit-déjeuner vers dix heures le dimanche. Il était là quinze minutes avant et avait traîné James avec lui. Il n'avait pas mis son meilleur et _unique_ ami au courant car il fallait que personne ne sache qu'il était responsable de ce qui allait se passer, même si tous le sauraient ou le supposeraient. Pas de preuves, pas de crime… Il devait lancer son merveilleux petit sortilège sans que quiconque ne s'en rende compte. Le souci étant qu'elle l'accuserait certainement mais il avait paré à cette éventualité. Un sort connu uniquement des Black qui permettait de faire disparaître le dernier sort utilisé tant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un impardonnable. _Purgare_. Le côté taré de sa famille avait son utilité quelques fois… Il pointa sa baguette vers elle sous la table quand il la vit arriver avec Lily. Il ne fallait absolument pas que la rousse se retrouve prise dans le champ d'action du sort ou James ne s'en remettrait pas et il fut soulagé de la voir marcher à trois pas de la brunette.

_- Evanesco vestimentum_, chuchota-il en utilisant aussitôt après le _Purgare_.

L'effet ne se fit pas attendre, l'uniforme de son ennemie se désintégra, la laissant en sous-vêtements au beau milieu de la Grande Salle. Ce à quoi il s'attendait n'arriva pas cependant. Il voulait la voir hurler et cacher les sous-vêtements blancs de Sainte-Nitouche qu'elle porterait sûrement. Il fut offusqué de la voir regarder sa lingerie, comme pour s'assurer que l'ensemble était accordé – ce qui était le cas – puis de hausser les épaules et de récupérer la veste de sorcier de Servilus d'un Accio nonchalant, avant de s'installer pour prendre son petit-déjeuner sans prêter attention à qui que ce soit, hormis ses camarades de chambre. Cette vengeance à demi-ratée lui avait au moins permis d'en apprendre plus sur son ennemie. D'un, elle était difficilement attaquable, il devait au moins reconnaitre ça de deux, elle avait beau être petite, elle était joliment proportionnée et dernièrement, elle ne portait pas les sous-vêtements blancs auxquels il s'attendait. Elle portait un soutien-gorge et une culotte haute en dentelle vert pastel dont les endroits stratégiques étaient cachés par ce qui ressemblait à du lierre brodé. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça et en regardant de plus près, sa performance l'avait rendue encore plus populaire aux yeux des mâles présents. Point positif, Servilus semblait au bord de l'apoplexie. C'était déjà ça. Il faudrait qu'il trouve autre chose…

La meilleure tactique à employer avec Sirius Black tenait en un mot. Ignorer. L'animal ne supportait pas de ne pas être en pleine lumière et puisqu'elle ne supportait pas la version adolescente de celui-ci, c'était plutôt facile. Hermione savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû le frapper ce soir-là mais il l'avait mise hors d'elle et son instinct avait pris le dessus. Les rumeurs avaient circulées à la vitesse de la lumière et le lendemain, l'intégralité du château savait. Point positif, elle avait gagné le respect des Serpentards et elle en aurait besoin si elle voulait obtenir de Lucius le journal intime de Jedusor. Regulus, qui était en fait celui avec qui elle avait partagé la diligence, était venu la voir et lui avait présenté ses respects, lui assurant que quiconque remettait l'égo surdimensionné de son frère à sa place méritait des félicitations. Gryffondor ou pas. Points négatifs, sa main l'avait quelque peu lancée et McGonnagal l'avait mise en retenue. Elle avait aussi un fan club dont elle se serait bien passée et les siamoises débiles – Dorcas et Marlène – s'amusaient à lui lancer des sortilèges pour la faire tomber ou lui casser la lanière de son sac. Mais dans l'ensemble, tout se passait bien.

Elle avait pris le temps d'apprendre à connaitre Lily, Alice et Holly et elle appréciait ses camarades de dortoirs. Lily ne jurait que par les cours et l'invitation au Club de Slug qu'elle voulait à tout prix recevoir, Alice ne parlait que de Franck et Holly… Holly était Holly. Drôle, adepte de la procrastination et des bestioles inexistantes et totalement folle des Creepy Wizards – un groupe de musique punk sorcier. Hermione avait aussi prit le temps de discuter avec Remus et Peter, ce dernier étant souvent avec le premier. Remus et elle partageaient beaucoup de point communs et elle aimait passer du temps avec lui. Peter, étonnamment, était très doué en Sortilèges et adorait en inventer. Il s'agissait généralement de sortilèges destinés à prendre soin d'une maison mais puisque sa mère et lui étaient seuls et qu'elle avait une santé fragile, il faisait tout pour l'aider. Elle ne comprenait pas comment un garçon aussi doux et gentil avait pu virer aussi mal mais elle espérait que leur amitié permettrait d'éviter qu'il ne rejoigne les rangs des Mangemorts. Elle passait néanmoins beaucoup de temps avec son frère. Comme lors de son époque d'origine, les Serpentards et les Gryffondors avaient de nombreux cours en commun. Elle passait ces classes-là avec son frère et Lily.

Le matin où Black l'avait mise à nue devant la majeure partie des élèves de Poudlard ne l'avait pas marquée outre mesure. Elle savait qu'il chercherait à se venger. Après tout, c'était à un gamin qu'elle avait à faire. Elle ne pensait tout de même pas qu'il irait jusque là mais se retrouver en sous-vêtements devant tout le monde avait moins d'impact avec un bel ensemble. Nana lui avait toujours dit d'avoir une lingerie impeccable, tout comme son hygiène corporelle, car on ne savait jamais ce qui pourrait se passer. Qu'il s'agisse d'un accident ou de toute autre chose. Une Prince ne devait jamais être négligée. Le problème avec cette scène de pseudo strip-tease involontaire était que son fan-club avait eu de nouveaux adhérents… Dont McLaggen père. Moins collant que son fils mais tout aussi pompeux. Heureusement, Severus veillait au grain et éloignait les plus persistants d'une remarque désobligeante à leur égard. Accompagnée quelque fois d'un grognement ou d'un sort bien senti, voire même les trois dans certains cas. Grognement, remarque, sort. Elle aimait beaucoup cet aspect protecteur de Severus.

La misérable vengeance de Sirius n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne recommence. Après tout, malgré les questions des professeurs, l'auteur n'avait jamais été retrouvé. Cet imbécile avait même eu l'audace de présenter sa baguette à McGonagall pour qu'elle s'assure qu'il ne s'agissait pas de lui. Elle était là quand sa mentor avait utilisé le Prior Incanto et le dernier sort utilisé était un simple sort pour se sécher les cheveux. Elle avait presque cru qu'il était innocent. Presque étant le mot clef. Mais Sirius avait eu l'insolence de lui lancer un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire suffisant, se dévoilant par la même occasion. Elle se demandait s'il avait utilisé une seconde baguette. Le fait était qu'il fallait qu'elle mette fin à cette guerre ridicule qu'il menait. Certes son orgueil en avait pris un coup mais il l'avait mérité. Elle décida de gérer ça à sa façon. Au cours de défense suivant, elle expliqua à Harding que Black et elle avaient un différent et qu'un duel de sorcier aiderait à y mettre fin. Le professeur accepta et elle alla droit vers Sirius.

- Black.

- Prince.

- Ta puérilité doit cesser.

- Ma quoi ?! Je…

- Tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais, ne le nies pas ! Contra-t-elle. Un duel devrait suffire à te faire ravaler ta morgue. Le professeur Harding nous y autorise. Si tu gagnes, je m'excuserai. Devant tous au repas de ce soir, quand bien même, ce devrait être l'inverse. Si tu perds, tu me laisses tranquille, je ne veux pas d'excuses sonnant faux. Et tu rappelles tes chiens de garde à l'ordre.

- Mes chiens ?

Elle avait utilisé à utiliser _Chiennes _de garde mais une Prince ne parle pas ainsi. Son côté Granger avait dû se mordre la langue...

- Ton fan-club. J'ai autre chose à faire que d'éviter des sorts pauvrement lancés. Donc ?

- Avec joie, répliqua-t-il en pensant déjà gagner.

S'il savait, songea-t-elle. Il faudrait néanmoins qu'elle veille à ne pas utiliser de sorts de haut niveau. Mais son « Elle » de l'époque avait fait partie du club de duel de Beauxbâtons, lui assurant une belle panoplie de sorts. Dont un qui lui assurerait la victoire.

Ils se placèrent sur l'estrade que le professeur avait conjurée et se saluèrent. Sirius fut le premier à frapper en l'attaquant avec un Rictumsempra. Elle le contra aisément avec un Protego et lui lança un maléfice Cuisant qu'il esquiva au dernier moment. Ensuite tout alla très vite, les sorts s'enchaînèrent, les frôlant et ne les touchant jamais. Elle devait avouer qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il bouge aussi vite. Elle eut cependant l'occasion qu'elle cherchait quand il se prit le maléfice de Jambencoton qu'elle venait de lancer.

_- Avia Coxit_ ! S'écria-t-elle, le déguisant en grand-mère et provoquant l'hilarité des autres élèves.

Sirius se regarda, horrifié et elle compta cinq secondes avant de le finir avec un Expelliarmus, récupérant sa baguette et finissant ainsi le duel. Elle marcha jusqu'à lui et lui tendit son bien.

- Maintenant, tu m'ignores et tu rappelles tes groupies, lui dit-elle.

- Je n'ai qu'une parole.

- Bien. Au plaisir, Black.

Sirius se releva et alla voir James, qui lui tapota l'épaule en lui disant que le duel avait été extrêmement serré. Remus lui dit alors qu'elle avait fait partie du club de duel de Beauxbâtons. Sirius lui répondit qu'il aurait pu le lui dire, ce à quoi Remus répondit que puisqu'il ne voulait pas l'entendre parler d'elle, il avait simplement fait ce qu'il lui demandait. Hermione sourit en entendant Remus. Toujours diplomatique celui-là. Elle s'installa à côté de Lily et Severus et écouta son amie lui dire qu'elle avait mené un sacré combat et qu'elle était ravie du résultat.

- Espérons que Black fera moins le beau à partir de maintenant. Potter prendra peut-être exemple s'il y arrive !

- On verra Lily. Maintenant, j'espère pouvoir me déplacer dans le château sans avoir à réparer mon sac ou éviter les divers maléfices que l'on me lance.

Severus lui sourit simplement et ils se tournèrent vers le professeur, l'écoutant décortiquer le duel et expliquer plus en profondeur les différents sortilèges utilisés.

La nouvelle du face à face Black/Prince fit le tour de l'école en un temps record. Hermione n'en avait cure, Sirius avait beau être ce qu'il était, il respectait sa part du marché. Il réaffirma par contre sa masculinité en étant vu embrasser toutes les filles qui le voulaient bien. Et elles étaient nombreuses. Il avait carrément son petit harem. Quatre d'entre elles étaient ses « régulières ». Lundi, mardi, jeudi et vendredi. Plus un roulement le samedi. Le mercredi et le dimanche étant consacrés aux maraudeurs. Enfin, le dimanche. Le mercredi était la soirée où Remus devait patrouiller. Elle soupçonnait Peter, James et Sirius de finaliser leur apprentissage d'Animagus. Non pas qu'elle se mêle de leur vie mais il serait bon que Remus ne soit plus seul lors de ses transformations.

La première sortie à Pré-au-Lard devait avoir lieu le premier novembre et Hermione regardait avec amusement les filles de son année attendre des invitations. Alice voulait passer du temps avec Franck et Holly retrouvait un ami de Serdaigle qui partageait sa passion pour l'invisible et les Creepy Wizards : Xenophilius Lovegood, un sixième année et père de Luna accessoirement. Elle se demanda si Holly était la future mère de sa bizarre amie. Après tout, Luna n'avait jamais prononcé le nom de sa mère... Lily évitait comme la peste James qui avait fini par utiliser un Sonorus en plein dîner pour lui demander de l'accompagner. Elle lui avait lancé le contenu de son verre d'eau au visage en lui hurlant que même s'il était le dernier homme sur terre, elle choisirait la solitude plutôt que de passer du temps avec lui. Severus lui avait avoué qu'une Poufsouffle était venue le voir et lui avait demandé de l'accompagner. Il avait gentiment décliné selon lui. Gentiment en ce qui concernait Severus revenait à un « non » direct avant de se mettre à ignorer l'existence même de la pauvre fille. Hermione esquiva héroïquement son fan-club avant de se retrouver face à une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas et qui lui donna la nausée. Antonin Dolohov, septième année de Serpentard, futur assassin des jumeaux Prewett et futur Mangemort en puissance. Il l'avait coincée dans un couloir menant aux cachots alors qu'elle allait rejoindre Severus. Quand il lui avait demandé de venir avec lui à Pré-au-Lard, elle avait combattu son envie de fuir à toutes jambes et lui avait répondu par la négative. Il n'avait apparemment pas apprécié le refus et avait commencé à devenir beaucoup plus insistant. Elle se retrouva étrangement incapable de répondre. Elle avait devant celui qui avait tué Remus lors de la Bataille et qui l'avait blessée au Département des Mystères. Son regard fou et lubrique lui faisait peur et elle allait lui jeter un sort quand des pas se firent entendre.

- Elle n'ira pas avec toi, Dolohov, car je suis celui avec qui elle va profiter du village. Lança une voix inconnue. Maintenant, tu lâches la demoiselle et tu t'en vas !

Alors que Dolohov s'en allait sans demander son reste, Hermione se retourna pour remercier son sauveur et resta muette de surprise en découvrant de qui il s'agissait.

* * *

**Je sais, je sais... Non seulement je poste en retard mais en plus j'ose vous laisse sur un cliffie ! Horrible, horrible moi !  
**

**merci à mes reviewers et un gros bisous à Vuir, Mirajane, scpotter et Lucile, je voulais vous répondre mais j'avoue être pressée par le temps et je me doute que vous attendez le chapitre ^^**

**Merci à Shiroten =^^=  
**

**Question : Qui est le sauveur d'Hermione d'après vous ?**

**bisous, bisous**


	9. 9-L'effet papillon

**Disclaimer : Louons JKR, créatrice du merveilleux monde d'Harry Potter de nous laisser jouer avec ses personnages ! Le plot, les OCs sont néanmoins miens ^^**

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à toutes et tous vous remercier ! 81 reviews pour 8 chapitres ! Merci mille fois ! **

**Alors pour vous remercier, j'offre à la 100****e**** review un OS ! Oui, vous avez bien lu ! Un OS lemonesque avec un pairing rare (j'aime les pairings rares :D), que ce soit un duo, threesome ou moresome. Le ou la gagnante n'aura qu'à indiquer le nombre de participant ;p**

**A vos claviers mes chéri(e)s !**

**Sinon, je tiens à dire que vous vous êtes toutes royalement plantées en ce qui concerne le mystérieux sauveur mes revieweuses adorées et voici la réponse :**

* * *

Hermione avait beau être devenue une Prince, elle n'en demeurait pas moins une Granger envers et contre tout ! Et qui disait Granger, disait défenderesse des causes perdues et ridicules. Elle pourrait peut-être fonder une association – connue d'elle seule évidemment. Hors elle avait devant elle celui qui pourrait bien devenir son nouveau projet en compagnie de Peter.

Rabastan Lestrange.

Elle savait qui il était car en plus des noms dans son carnet, Dumbledore avait fourni quelques photos pour qu'elle puisse reconnaître certains d'entre eux. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait et il était tout simplement… A tomber. Pour un futur Mangemort, bien sûr. C'est sûr que Dolohov à côté était l'incarnation parfaite du détraqué qui tue et mutile par plaisir. Le Rabastan du futur avait au moins un point commun avec le Sirius qu'elle avait connu à Grimmauld, Azkaban les avait tous deux… diminué. Ils avaient l'un et l'autre perdu ce quelque chose qui faisait d'eux les séducteurs qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui pendant leur adolescence. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de passer cinq bonnes minutes à le regarder et décida de le remercier. Il l'avait tout de même sortie d'une situation plutôt dangereuse.

- Merci… Euh… Rabastan c'est ça ?

Elle n'était pas vraiment sensée savoir qui il était même s'il était en cinquième année, comme elle. Elle ne partageait que quelques cours avec lui et elle s'asseyait toujours avec Severus et Lily.

- Oui, c'est ça. Rabastan Lestrange. Heureux d'avoir pu vous aider, Miss Prince. Répondit-il en saisissant sa main et en la portant à sa bouche pour l'embrasser.

- Hermione et le tutoiement suffiront. Après tout, nous allons ensemble à Pré-au-Lard, non ?

- Ce n'était que pour te sortir des griffes de Dolohov. Il est du genre… Tenace.

- Je peux savoir ce que Dolohov te voulait, Hermione ?

Ah ! Severus… Elle aurait dû savoir qu'il s'inquièterait de ne pas la voir arriver et qu'il la chercherait.

- Et en quel honneur Lestrange te tient-il compagnie ? Questionna-t-il en s'approchant d'un pas brusque et en l'attirant à lui, une fois à sa hauteur.

- Severus, cesse donc un peu ! Lui dit-elle avec un sourire, en lui tapant gentiment le bras. Rabastan, ici présent, m'a sortie d'un mauvais pas.

- Dolohov ?

- Oui Dolohov, confirma Rabastan. Il n'a pas… Apprécié qu'Hermione lui dise non pour la sortie de Pré-au-Lard. Je lui ai dit qu'elle y allait avec moi.

- Et avant que tu ne dises quelque chose, j'irai bel et bien avec Rabastan. Ainsi, Dolohov me laissera tranquille, s'il voit que j'accompagne ton ami.

Qualifier Rabastan d'ami de Severus revenait à dire que son frère avait des camarades au sein de sa maison. Severus n'avait que des relations, comme la majorité des Serpentards. Tout y était question d'intérêt mais elle avait bon espoir d'y remédier. Rabastan l'avait aidée, elle, une sang-mêlée. Il y avait certainement quelque chose de bon en lui, elle n'avait qu'à trouver de quoi il s'agissait et la sortie l'y aiderait.

- Allons Severus, je veux que tu me fasses visiter les recoins de Poudlard qui me sont inconnus comme promis, déclara-t-elle en saisissant le bras de son frère. Rabastan, je t'attendrai devant les portes du château à dix heures précises. A samedi !

Elle eut le droit à un Severus grognon le temps que dura leur promenade. Elle dut bien sûr faire comme si elle ignorait tel ou tel endroit qu'il lui indiquait et se retenir de passer par certains passages. Au bout d'un moment, elle n'y tint plus et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

- Pourquoi étais-tu seule ?

- Pour venir te voir, Severus ! Je n'y suis pour rien si ce Dolohov a choisit de m'ennuyer à ce moment-là. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais fais quoi que ce soit pour !

- Je sais mais… Je n'aime pas te savoir seule dans cette partie de Poudlard. N'importe quel Serpentard sait se fondre dans les ombres, encore plus dans celle des cachots… Et Dolohov…

- Quoi Dolohov ?

- Il est malsain. Je suis sûr qu'il ira vers celui que certains élèves de ma maison appellent « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres »…

- Et toi Severus ? Iras-tu vers lui ?

Elle venait de poser la question dont elle redoutait la réponse plus que tout. Elle espérait que les quelques mois qu'ils avaient passé ensemble et le fait qu'il ait maintenant une famille qui l'aime changeraient la donne. Elle attendit en retenant son souffle.

- J'aurais pu. Si on me l'avait demandé l'année dernière, j'aurais certainement répondu par l'affirmative. Pour le pouvoir et le respect que la position m'aurait donné et pour pouvoir poursuivre un apprentissage auprès d'un maître de potions. Mais ce n'est plus le cas. Je vous ai Pollux, Nana et toi. Je n'ai plus besoin du pouvoir que cet homme promet.

- Oh Severus !

Elle se jeta à son cou, laissant librement couler des larmes de soulagement. Elle le serra à l'étouffer et se jura de tout faire pour qu'il ne change pas d'avis.

- Her… mi… one… Peux… plus… respirer…

- Je suis si heureuse que tu nous considère réellement comme ta famille. J'avais si peur que tu ne t'ouvres pas à nous…

- Chuuuut… Dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu seras toujours ma famille. Toujours.

- Promis ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Promis.

Il la guida jusqu'aux cuisines et chatouilla la poire verte jusqu'à ce qu'elle se transforme en une poignée de porte, permettent ainsi l'accès au fief des bataillons d'elfes œuvrant dans le château. Ils n'étaient cependant pas seuls lorsqu'ils y entrèrent.

- Peter ?

Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant son nom et laissa tomber l'assiette débordant de gâteau qu'il tenait. Un elfe se précipita pour ramasser les dégâts en s'excusant et à la grande surprise d'Hermione, il se baissa et demanda à l'elfe de le laisser faire.

- Mais monsieur Peter, monsieur ! Couina l'elfe. Squealky doit ramasser, monsieur. C'est son travail !

- C'est ma faute Squealky, lui dit-il gentiment. Mais je veux bien une autre assiette s'il te plaît.

- Avec des gâteaux, monsieur ?

- Non, pas besoin. Juste une assiette.

- Mais ils sont tombés au sol ! Squealky ne laissera pas monsieur manger des gâteaux sales !

- Ils ne sont pas sales Squealky. Le sol des cuisines est le plus propre de tout Poudlard, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Bien monsieur.

Severus et Hermione avaient assisté à l'échange et l'avaient regardé avec un air de profonde surprise. Peter Pettigrow, membre des Maraudeurs, parlait avec gentillesse à un elfe de maison. Ils le regardèrent empiler rapidement les gâteaux dans l'assiette que Squealky venait de lui apporter et se relever pour venir leur parler.

- Hermione… S… Snape.

- Besoin d'un en-cas, Pettigrow ? Demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil.

- C'est… C'est pour ramener dans la… La salle commune…

- Cesse donc Severus ! Ce sont donc les cuisines ? Demanda Hermione en faisant celle qui découvrait l'endroit pour la première fois. Tu y viens souvent Peter ?

- Oui. Dès que quelqu'un a faim en fait.

- Pettigrow est le larbin de service. Tu ne le savais pas ?

- Severus ! Peter n'a rien d'un larbin ! Excuse-toi maintenant !

- Hermione, prévint-il.

- Il n'y a pas d'Hermione qui tienne ! Tu as été méchant gratuitement ! Peter ne t'as rien fait !

- Je ne faisais que statuer une évidence.

- Tu ne statueras rien du tout si Peter ne te fais rien ! Excuse-toi !

- Bien. Dé… Désolé Pettigrow, fit-il comme si les mots lui avaient brûlé les lèvres.

- Tu vois quand tu veux. Merci. Installe-toi à une table, j'arrive. Je veux parler de quelque chose à Peter.

Elle regarda son frère traîner des pieds jusqu'à une table et s'y installer.

- Je suis désolée de l'attitude de mon frère Peter.

- Je…

- Non, vraiment. Mais en même temps, tes amis et toi ne faites rien pour qu'il n'aboie pas dès qu'il vous voit.

- Je… Je sais.

- Penses-tu pouvoir faire en sorte d'arranger les choses ? Du moins entre lui et toi ?

- Je vais essayer.

- Merci Peter. Dis, je peux te parler franchement ?

-Oui.

- Ça restera entre nous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si tu le veux.

- Merci Peter, lui dit-elle avec un sourire. Pour tout t'avouer, je trouve dommage que tu ne t'affirmes pas plus. Tu es ami avec des garçons populaires et tu restes pourtant toujours en retrait. Seulement, tu es aussi doué qu'eux, même plus qu'eux en Sortilèges. Tu devrais être plus confiant et je suis certaine que tu aurais du succès.

- Vrai… Vraiment ?

- Je ne le dirais pas si ce n'était pas vrai. Réfléchis-y. Bonne soirée Peter.

Elle rejoignit Severus et regarda Peter s'en aller, tenant toujours son assiette de gâteaux. Squealky revint et leur apporta un chocolat chaud et une assiette de madeleine et repartit aussitôt. Severus la regarda et lui demanda de cracher le morceau en utilisant son fameux sourcil haussé couplé à son regard noir. Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir le Professeur Snape, et non son frère, en face d'elle. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle pensait réellement ce qu'elle avait dit à Peter et qu'elle craignait qu'un jour, la rancœur prenne le pas sur l'admiration et que les choses se finissent mal.

- Un peu de gentillesse ne fait de mal à personne.

- C'est pour cela que tu étais aimable avec Lestrange ?

- Oui. Il m'a aidée alors qu'on ne s'était jamais parlé. Dolohov ne voulait pas comprendre que je ne voulais pas me retrouver en sa compagnie et je remercie Rabastan d'être arrivé. J'aurais jeté un maléfice bien senti à cet ignoble personnage s'il n'était pas arrivé. Mais les choses auraient pu mal tourner. Rabastan a évité tout cela. Que penses-tu de lui ?

- Il n'est pas comme son frère. Ça, c'est certain.

- Son frère ? Demanda-t-elle, en jouant l'ignorante.

- Rodolphus. Il est marié à Bellatrix. Bellatrix Black. La sœur de Narcissa. Tu as dû la croiser lors de tes thés mensuels.

- Oui et elle est… Particulière.

- Tu peux dire qu'elle est folle. Complètement fêlée même. Et Rodolphus est fait du même bois. Rabastan est plus posé. Mais il suit ce que son frère lui dit de faire. Il courbe l'échine quand Rodolphus est là. Je ne l'ai côtoyé que jusqu'à la fin de ma seconde année mais depuis qu'il est parti, Rabastan est moins peureux. Ce qui était un comble pour un Serpentard !

- Dois-je m'en méfier ?

- Oui et non. C'est un gentleman. Mais je suis certain que Rodolphus fait parti des partisans de ce « Seigneur des Ténèbres ». Fais donc attention à ce que tu lui dis samedi.

- Entendu.

Ils finirent leur tasse et parlèrent un peu plus avant de partir rejoindre leur dortoir respectif. Severus la raccompagna jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame et Hermione le serra dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

- Merci Severus, souffla-t-elle.

- En quel honneur ?

- Merci d'être mon frère, tout simplement.

Elle lui embrassa la joue et murmura le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame. Elle regarda le tableau pivoter et s'engouffra dans le trou permettant l'accès à sa salle commune, tout en songeant qu'elle faudrait un jour qu'elle demande son nom à la – très mauvaise – chanteuse lyrique qui habitait le portrait. A peine arrivée, elle tomba sur une scène qu'elle aurait crû impossible quelques heures plus tôt.

- Allez Peter, encouragea Sirius. C'est toujours toi qui va aux cuisines !

- C'est vrai, les elfes t'adorent ! Renchérit James.

Elle vit Peter menacer de flancher quand James lui fit des yeux de cocker pour se reprendre tout aussi rapidement. Remus, lui, lisait tranquillement au coin du feu et ne participait pas à la conversation.

- Je n'irais pas ! Je n'ai pas faim ! Si vous voulez manger, allez-y vous-même ! Je vais me coucher !

Il partit aussi sec en direction du dortoir, laissant Sirius et James totalement abasourdis.

- Enfin ! Déclara Remus.

- Hein ? Firent ses deux amis en cœur.

- Je me demandais quand Peter cesserait de se plier à vos moindres désirs et enfin, il se réveille.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Sirius.

- Vous prenez Peter pour votre laquais, tout simplement. Vous ne vous en rendez pas compte mais vous lui demandez tout et n'importe quoi et lui obéit, car il a peur de perdre votre amitié.

- Mais… Commença James.

- C'est la vérité. Soyez sympas, essayez de faire vous-même les choses. N'en veuillez pas à Peter non plus. Je vais me coucher moi aussi. A demain.

Hermione fit celle qui venait d'arriver et n'avait rien entendu et rejoignit directement sa chambre, les ignorant totalement. Elle n'aurait pas cru que Peter la prendrait au mot si rapidement mais elle en était heureuse. Si cela lui permettait de ne pas devenir un Mangemort et qu'ainsi il ne trahisse pas ses amis, elle l'encouragerait dans cette voie. Elle se changea et se mis au lit. Elle pourrait monter la **F**édération pour l'**E**xtraction, le **S**auvetage et la **S**auvegarde **E**xemplaire des **M**angemorts en les **O**rientant vers l'**I**ntégration. Ça sonnait plutôt bien… Elle se reprit néanmoins en remarquant que l'abréviation serait **F**.**E**.**S**.**S**.**E**.**M**.**O**.**I**. Elle en avait suffisamment bavé avec la S.A.L.E et ne voulait pas retenter l'expérience au cas où elle en parlerait plus tard. Elle réfléchit un peu plus et trouva quelque chose qui convenait plutôt bien, y compris l'abréviation. Elle allait créer, pour elle-seule certes, la **L**igue pour l'**I**ntégration des **M**angemorts **B**ernés par l'**E**cœurant **S**erpent. **L**.**I**.**M**.**B**.**E**.**S**. Parfait ! Elle se tourna, satisfaite, et s'endormit rapidement.

La semaine passa rapidement et Hermione dut annoncer à son fan-club qu'elle avait un rendez-vous pour Pré-au-Lard et qu'elle était navrée de ne pas pouvoir y aller avec l'un d'entre eux. Tout en jubilant intérieurement d'être débarrassée d'eux pour un temps. Alice, Lily et Holly n'arrêtèrent pas de lui demander avec qui elle y allait, quand bien même Hermione leur disait qu'elles le verraient le moment venu. Elles cessèrent de l'ennuyer quand elles assistèrent toutes – avec la même révulsion – à Sirius faisant tirer à la courte paille à ses conquêtes laquelle aurait l'honneur de l'accompagner. Et d'autant plus de voir Dorcas se jeter à son cou quand elle… Gagna. Le jour venu, elle s'habilla chaudement. Collant épais, bottes, robe longue fleurie accompagnée d'un gilet volé à Popi. Le tout sous un épais manteau de laine et dans les mêmes tons mordorés. Elle rejoignit ses amies dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner et les laissa pour rejoindre Rabastan à dix heures tapantes.

- Bonjour Rabastan.

- Hermione, répondit-il en lui offrant son bras.

Elle posa sa main sur son avant-bras et l'accompagna dans une calèche sous les regards ébahis des autres élèves. Personne n'avait jamais vu Rabastan Lestrange accompagner qui que ce soit à Pré-au-Lard. Merlin savait que toutes les élèves de Serpentards ou presque avaient tenté de gagner ses faveurs mais aucune n'avait encore réussi. Excepté moi, pensa Hermione. Il restait à savoir ce que cachait Rabastan et si son aide avait réellement été sincère. La matinée passa rapidement, ils visitèrent quelques boutiques dont Honeydukes et la branche locale de Fleury et Bott, avant de se retrouver aux Trois Balais pour y partager un repas et une bièraubeurre. Rabastan était plus que galant, s'effaçant pour lui tenir la porte, posant sa main dans le creux de son dos pour la guider d'un endroit à un autre… Hermione se dit qu'elle aurait facilement pu être séduite par ses manières. Sans compter son physique. Cheveux noirs, des yeux d'un bleu saphir absolument hypnotisant, un sourire en coin plus charmant que hautain… Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas succomber ! Il était aussi cultivé, ce qui – pour Hermione – le rendait pratiquement fascinant. Elle avait beau savoir que Rodolphus exerçait une influence plutôt malsaine sur son cadet, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment quelqu'un d'aussi cultivé pouvait se laisser faire. Mais comment aborder le sujet ?

- Comment as-tu retrouvé Severus ? Demanda-t-il en lui mâchant, sans le savoir, le travail.

- J'ai appris son existence il y a six mois environ… Ou moins. J'ai toujours su que Popi et Nana m'avaient adoptée car mes parents n'étaient pas… N'étaient pas de bons parents tout simplement. Mais j'ignorais que j'avais un frère. Je l'ai découvert en fouillant dans de vieux journaux.

- Comment tes grands-parents l'ont pris ?

- Comme des enfants pris la main dans la boîte à patacitrouilles… Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai exigé quelque chose: rencontrer mon frère. Et j'en suis heureuse. Et toi, tu as un frère je crois ?

- Oui, Rodolphus…

- Vous êtes proches ?

- J'ai longtemps cru que nous l'étions mais je ne sais plus vraiment maintenant… Je…

- N'en dis pas plus, si cela te gêne. Mais n'hésite pas si jamais tu ressens le besoin de parler…

- M… Merci Hermione.

Elle aurait tout le temps nécessaire pour l'aider à vider son sac. Elle n'était qu'en novembre et surtout elle n'était que dans sa cinquième année. Elle ne pourrait pas s'occuper des Horcruxes avant un certain temps, pas avant sa septième année au moins. Il faudrait que sa magie mûrisse, elle avait beau connaître académiquement les sorts qu'elle pourrait employer, son corps n'était pas assez mature. Si elle avait choisi de revenir à cette époque précise, c'était pour Severus et personne d'autre. A la base. A Severus s'étaient ajoutés Peter et Regulus et maintenant Rabastan. Il faudrait qu'elle approche Lucius et Narcissa aussi et sa nouvelle amitié avec Rabastan l'aiderait, elle en était certaine.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà ! Ça vous a plu ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de Peter ? Et du moment frère/sœur de Severus et Hermione ? Et mes merveilleuses associations de d'aide au mangemorts ? (merci à Julian pour l'abréviation FESSEMOI ^^)  
**

**Merci à Shiroten d'avoir tout corrigé =^^=**

**RAR :**

**L.S : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant quand tu repasseras ^^**

**Très chère Tarée : Ne t'inquiète pas d'être en retard ! L'essentiel est que tu aimes ce que tu lis ! Bien que reviewer soit un plus ^^ Comme tu l'as lu, tu étais bien loin du compte pour deviner qui avait sauvé notre brunette préférée D**

**Mirajane : J'ai bien compris que tout le monde me haïssait d'avoir coupé ainsi mais ma muse ne voulait rien savoir ! Je ne suis que son moyen d'expression moi ! Je suis ravie que la réaction d'Hermione ait autant plu : elle est un peu la fille qu'on rêverait toutes d'être ! Classe, maligne, dotée d'une droite de malade… Quant à Sirius… Bah, Sirius est Sirius ! Il la laisse tranquille (pour l'instant) mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il sera calme pour autant ! Et comme les autres, tu n'as pas deviné :p (mais comme toi, j'aime les rivalités et il y en aura !)**

**Bisous mes amours xoxo**


	10. 10-Qui l'aurait cru

**Disclaimer: Que dire, que dire ?! J'aimerais être spirituelle mais je n'ai pas la force... Alors JKR est la propriétaire de ce avec quoi je joue ! Voilà !**

**Rabastan a eu un succès fou, dites-moi ! Il a fait son chemin dans mon coeur... Résultat, mon cerveau me crie de faire un threesome Rabastan/Hermione/Sirius... Que dois-je faire ? Je les imagine tellement bien faire équipe pour la séduire dans le courant de la septième année ou fin de sixième... Un avis ?**

**Alors... Plusieurs points de vue dans ce chapitre et quelque chose de... De... Vous verrez !**

* * *

L'indépendance de Peter Pettigrow avait donné des résultats étonnants. Il n'était plus connu comme l'ombre de James Potter ou encore celle de Sirius Black, mais pour lui-même. Cette reconnaissance lui avait fait le plus grand bien et Hermione en était heureuse. Elle se doutait que cette pseudo-servitude que lui avaient imposée James et Sirius – sans s'en rendre compte certes – était l'une des raisons qui avait fait ce que Peter était devenu par la suite. Elle savait pourtant, au fond d'elle, qu'il y avait autre chose, même si elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. En attendant, elle aimait beaucoup ce Peter souriant qu'elle avait devant elle et qui lui expliquait que les sortilèges pouvaient être appliqués à des objets quotidiens pour leur donner une toute autre utilité.

- Comme les montres de sorciers ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Exactement ! Ces montres sont conçues initialement comme celles des moldus. Ce sont les sortilèges appliqués sur les différentes pièces qui leur donnent une toute nouvelle fonction. La plupart ont des étoiles et des planètes qui courent autour du cadran car l'heure déduite par la course des astres est bien plus précise que celle qu'utilisent les moldus. Cela se joue à quelques secondes mais ces dernières peuvent être précieuses.

- C'est fascinant ! Que peut-on faire d'autre ?

- Sur certaines horloges sorcières, ce n'est pas le temps qui est indiqué mais les personnes composant le foyer et l'endroit où ils se trouvent. J'aimerai pouvoir faire la même chose sur une montre mais avec mes amis et trouver un moyen de les connecter de façon à ce que l'on puisse se contacter…

- Pourquoi ne pas utiliser un sortilège Protéiforme dans ce cas ? Proposa-t-elle en se souvenant des Gallions de l'A.D.

- Le souci avec le Protéiforme est qu'il y aurait un objet leader. Je voudrais que chacune puisse avoir ce rôle…

Peter était définitivement très doué en sortilèges et elle aimait en discuter avec lui. Au cours du dernier mois, elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée du petit blond bien en chair qui faisait partie des Maraudeurs. Elle en était la première étonnée mais Peter avait un quelque chose de fragile qui lui donnait envie de lui tendre la main. Elle avait ainsi passé beaucoup de temps à l'aider dans les matières dans lesquelles il avait des difficultés, Lily et Remus se joignant à eux. Severus venait aussi quelques fois, généralement quand Lily et elle étaient seules. La dynamique entre ces deux là n'était plus la même et Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire à ce sujet. D'un côté, elle avait Severus, son frère adoré et la fille qu'il aimait. Elle voulait son bonheur par-dessus tout mais… Mais de l'autre côté se trouvait Harry, son meilleur ami, même s'ils n'auraient plus jamais la même relation maintenant qu'elle était à sa juste place. Harry, dont la future mère flirtait avec Severus… Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Elle savait que la sortie à Pré-au-Lard était ce qui avait tout changé. Elle n'avait su que le soir même ce qu'il s'était passé puisqu'elle était avec Rabastan à ce moment-là. Severus et Lily avaient passé la journée ensemble, comme à leur habitude depuis la troisième année. Ce qui avait changé était qu'un groupe de Serpentardes avaient cherché à les séparer. Elle se doutait que le changement d'apparence – bien que minime – de son frère amènerait les gens à le percevoir différemment. Surtout la population féminine du château. Le fait qu'il fasse partie des Prince avait amené un statut différent de celui qui lui avait collé à la peau les années précédentes. Il était toujours un sang-mêlé mais un sang-mêlé riche maintenant. Les filles en question étaient des cinquièmes années dont Hermione ne se souvenait plus du nom et ce qui avait transpiré de l'échange était qu'elles avaient coincé Severus à Fleury et Bott et avaient cherché à le séduire tout en rabaissant Lily. Tactique totalement idiote si on demandait à Hermione son avis puisque quiconque connaissant un minimum Severus savait qu'il était stupide, voir même suicidaire, de s'en prendre à Lily face à lui. Il avait pris sa défense et l'avait encensée face « aux filles de petite vertu dont l'appât du gain les rendaient aussi attirantes qu'une manticore » qu'il avait devant lui et les avaient fini par un « Lily est bien plus pure que vous ne l'étiez en naissant ». Du Severus typique en somme. Le problème était que Lily s'était rendue compte que Severus semblait éprouver quelque chose de plus fort que de l'amitié pour elle. Sans compter que les tendances chevaleresques de celui-ci avaient fait le tour de Poudlard et que de nombreuses élèves le regardaient maintenant avec intérêt. Lily avait alors découvert des traits de caractère qu'elle ignorait posséder, à savoir la jalousie et une certaine possessivité concernant Severus. Hermione savait qu'il fallait qu'elle agisse mais choisir entre le bonheur de son frère et Harry était bien plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Elle avait décidé d'agir un soir où elles étaient seules dans leur chambre, elle n'en pouvait plus de cette tension à couper au couteau qui s'installait dès que Severus et Lily étaient ensemble. Elle s'était arrangée pour qu'Holly et Alice soient dans la salle commune, la première avec Peter et la seconde avec Franck.

- Lily ?

- Oui Hermione ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Dit-elle à son amie en la voyant.

- Je… Il faut que je te pose une question. C'est important.

- Vas-y…

- C'est au sujet de Severus et toi. Je sais que cela ne me regarde pas mais… Ce n'est plus pareil entre vous. Je… C'est plus difficile que j'aurais cru. Bon ! Tu flirtes avec Severus, il flirte avec toi, donc qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Oh ! Euh… Je ne sais pas. Je… Depuis que tu es là, il est beaucoup plus ouvert et moins sarcastique. Je ne dis pas que je n'aime pas ce côté de lui mais… Je ne sais pas ! Voilà ! Je passe beaucoup plus de temps à penser à lui qu'avant, j'aime quand il flirte avec moi et j'aime lui répondre de la même façon mais je ne sais pas où je veux que cela aille…

- Embrasse-le.

- Pardon ?!

- Je t'ai dit de l'embrasser ! Répéta Hermione.

- Mais je… Enfin ! Pourquoi ?

- J'en ai marre de vous voir vous faire les yeux doux. Et je crois que cela vous permettrait de mettre de l'ordre dans vos sentiments, à l'un comme à l'autre. Il est huit heures et quart selon ton réveil, tu as un peu moins de deux heures avant le couvre-feu et je sais de source sûre que Severus t'attend devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame depuis cinq minutes maintenant. Tu descends, vous discutez et faites ce qui doit être fait, continua-t-elle en emmenant son amie jusqu'au portrait. Bonne chance !

Lily Evans était loin, très loin de la Gryffondor qu'elle se targuait d'être. C'était comme si son courage avait pris des vacances à l'autre bout du pays et elle avait beau l'appeler, il refusait de revenir. Elle trouva Severus adossé nonchalamment à un mur. Il l'attendait, comme Hermione le lui avait dit. Elle le connaissait depuis cinq ans maintenant et elle avait pourtant l'impression d'avoir un inconnu face à elle. Le Severus qu'elle connaissait était sarcastique, avait un sens de l'humour qui lui était propre, ne souriait jamais et passait plus de temps à broyer du noir qu'autre chose. Celui qui était là, qui l'attendait, était une version étrange et améliorée de celui qu'il avait été. De par son physique premièrement. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment accordé d'attention à l'aspect extérieur de son ami auparavant et elle devait avouer qu'elle avait eu peur quand elle avait reçu son hibou la prévenant du décès de sa mère et de ce que son père leur avait fait subir. Elle avait eu le cœur brisé en lisant son récit, mais le fait de savoir que la sœur qu'il s'était découvert un peu plus tôt dans l'été était là pour lui l'avait rassurée. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu quand il était entré dans le compartiment du Poudlard Express et elle devait avouer que son sourire avait fait battre son cœur un peu plus vite que d'ordinaire. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait si… Insouciant et elle avait aimé ce nouvel aspect de sa personne. Au cours des deux mois suivants, elle avait eu l'impression de redécouvrir Severus et le dernier mois, elle avait apprécié de recevoir ses compliments. Il était romanesque, un héros romantique d'un autre temps, bien loin des autres garçons du château. Surtout ceux de sa propre maison. Et ils étaient là maintenant, face à face et aussi gênés l'un que l'autre, attendant que l'autre face le premier pas.

- Hermione m'a dit que tu voulais me voir ce soir, dit-il calmement.

Maudite Hermione! Songea-t-elle. Elle voyait, malgré la pénombre, que ses joues étaient rouges et elle savait que les siennes devaient l'être tout autant.

- Euh… Je… Oui, couina-t-elle finalement en réponse.

- Lily, tu… Tu…

- Oui Severus ?

- Je peux faire quelque chose ? Ne me frappe pas s'il te plaît.

- Hein ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose. En trois pas, il était devant elle et avait prit son visage entre ses grandes mains. Elle regarda une multitude d'émotions passer dans ses yeux alors que sa main droite caressait sa joue gauche. Elle savait ce qui allait arriver, il allait l'embrasser. Il pencha la tête vers elle et posa son front contre le sien, faisant en sorte le bout de son nez touche le sien.

- Je vais t'embrasser Lily Evans.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait répondre et se doutait qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu le faire s'il avait attendu d'elle que ce soit le cas. D'une part parce que son cœur était arrivé – Merlin seul savait comment – au creux de sa gorge et d'autre part parce que les lèvres de Severus recouvrirent les siennes. Elle le sentit prendre sa lèvre inférieure en bouche et l'aspirer lentement avant de lui donner un petit coup de langue et s'étonna de la maîtrise qu'il avait. Avait-il déjà embrassé quelqu'un avant elle ? Elle décida qu'elle s'en fichait et pencha la tête sur le côté afin de mieux apprécier le traitement qu'il lui infligeait. Elle entrouvrit la bouche et laissa la langue de Severus l'envahir et chercher la sienne pour la caresser et jouer avec. Ce baiser était tout ce dont elle avait rêvé. Doux et sensuel. Pourtant…

Severus vivait un rêve. Il embrassait Lily Evans. Celle pour qui il donnerait sa vie sans hésiter. Il sentait le parfum fleuri de sa peau et goûtait à l'essence qui la caractérisait et dont il avait maintes fois brûlé d'en avoir un aperçu. Pourtant… Il manquait quelque chose. Avait-il trop imaginé ce moment ? Ses chimères avaient-elles désacralisées ce que serait cet instant ? Les lèvres de la jolie rousse qu'il avait dans les bras étaient aussi douces que de la soie et le baiser qu'ils échangeaient était fantastique. Pourtant… Il ne ressentait rien. Enfin, rien de ce qu'il aurait dû ressentir. Il mit fin à celui-ci et croisa le regard de son amie. Que faire ?

- Merci. Merci d'avoir été mon premier baiser, Severus.

- Merci d'avoir été le mien, s'entendit-il lui répondre. Je…

Comment dit-on à la fille dont on a cru être amoureux pendant des années, après l'avoir embrassée, leur premier baiser mutuel de surcroît, qu'en fait l'idée n'avait pas abouti sur ce qu'il aurait pensé…

- Ne m'en veux pas mais je… Je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée, dit-elle. Non pas que tu embrasses mal, loin de là. Très bonne technique, je suis sûre que Black est bien moins doué que toi – même si je n'ai pas de point de comparaison et n'en veux pas – mais…

- Merci Merlin, coupa-t-il.

- Pardon ?

- C'était un premier baiser comme tout le monde en rêverait je suis d'accord avec toi, Lily. Mais…

- Pas de feux d'artifice ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire, rassurée de ne pas froisser ses sentiments.

- Rien. Pas de feu de Bengale ou tout autre synonyme de l'expression.

- Donc… Amis ?

- Amis.

Severus était tout aussi rassuré que sa meilleure amie de voir que le baiser n'avait rien changé à leur relation. Il l'avait même renforcée et avait remit les choses à leur place, là où elles devaient être. Son orgueil masculin avait connu un sacré bond en avant, il devait l'admettre. Il embrassait bien ! Mieux que Black selon elle alors que les rumeurs le qualifiaient d'expert. Par Salazar, si les maraudeurs devaient l'apprendre, il savait qu'il en ressortirait avec la main haute puisqu'il était doué dans ce domaine ! Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air suffisant et répéta à Lily ses pensées quand elle lui en fit la remarque. Ils rirent tout les deux et décortiquèrent ce que Potter ou Black diraient s'ils les avaient aperçus. Lily dut cependant rejoindre son dortoir et lui souhaita bonne nuit en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que Sirius et James avaient tout vu, cachés sous la cape du second. Tout ! Et leurs réactions avaient été les mêmes. Horreur, dégoût, aversion. Pour James, il était certain que Sirius avait ressenti la même chose que lui. Servilus avait osé poser ses sales pattes sur _sa_ Lily ! Et pas que ses pattes ! Sa bouche abjecte et certainement sa langue ! Et Lily l'avait laissé faire ! Il était à deux doigts de vomir et d'aller stopper l'aberration qu'il avait sous les yeux quand celle-ci prit fin d'elle-même. Il força l'épais brouillard qui engourdissait son cerveau à se dissiper afin de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Lily trouvait que Servilus embrassait bien.

Elle devait délirer. Oui c'est ça ! Délirer ou alors Servilus lui avait fait boire une potion ! D'abord, elle l'avait laissé l'embrasser et ensuite elle le complimentait sur sa… technique. Répugnant ! Mais une toute autre sensation s'insinua en lui quand il comprit que l'un et l'autre trouvaient que l'expérience ne devrait pas être répétée. Du soulagement. De la joie même, de savoir qu'il ne verrait plus jamais _ça._ Par Godric et Merlin réunis, c'était la meilleure nouvelle des dix dernières minutes !

Sirius fulminait ! Pour son ami – un peu – mais surtout d'entendre Evans comparer sa technique à celle de Servilus ! Technique acquise grâce aux bons soins de Carmela, la sublime professionnelle engagée par son père pour lui enseigner ce qui faisait fondre les demoiselles. Technique à présent bafouée ! Il écraserait Servilus ! Il avait promis à la peste qui lui servait de sœur qu'il cesserait de l'ennuyer, elle, mais rien n'avait été dit sur son frère. Il prendrait son temps et frapperait fort. Très fort même ! En attendant, il pourrirait la vie du Serpentard quotidiennement.

Hermione était plus que satisfaite de ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait fait d'une pierre, deux coups. Même si elle avait croisé les doigts avec ferveur et prié Merlin de mener la rencontre à un résultat satisfaisant pour chacun des partis concernés. Y comprit le sien. Elle avait donc été extrêmement heureuse quand Lily, puis Severus le lendemain, avaient partagé leur ressenti. Elle pouvait à présent se concentrer sur autre chose. Remus lui avait demandé le jour suivant en sortant de la Grande Salle ce qui s'était passé entre son frère et la préfète.

- Allez, Hermione… Dis-moi… Tu sais que je suis curieux !

- Remus…

- S'il te plait… Fit-il avec un regard de chien battu. Je veux savoir ce qui a permis à toute cette tension de s'évaporer !

- Ils se sont embrassés ! Voilà ! Heureux ?

- Oui, très ! Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas l'air d'être ensemble.

- Tu es pire qu'un troupeau de Serpentardes ! Ils ne sont pas ensemble. Ils se sont embrassés et se sont rendus compte que leurs hormones avaient pris le pas sur le reste. Point final.

- Je devrais peut-être faire ça…

- Faire quoi ?

- Embrasser celle qui me plait et voir si ce sont mes hormones qui me rendent fou ou si c'est elle et elle seule qui me rend comme ça, comme je le crois…

- Roooh ! Remus a le béguin pour quelqu'un ! Le taquina-t-elle. Qui ?

- Te voilà bien curieuse tout d'un coup ! Tu le sauras quand elle le saura ! Déclara-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant de partir.

Allons bon ! Pensa Hermione avec un soupir. Ils étaient tous pareils ! Elle était pourtant certaine que la St Valentin n'aurait pas lieu avant deux mois… Entre Lily et Severus, Remus maintenant et Black qui avait les lèvres gonflées à force d'embrasser toutes les filles qui le voulaient bien depuis ce matin ! Elle avait limite l'impression qu'il cherchait à prouver quelque chose, même si elle ignorait quoi. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un Serpentard de sa connaissance.

- Miss Prince, salua-t-il.

- Lucius ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ? Et combien de fois t'ai-je dit de m'appeler par mon prénom ?

- Suffisamment mais j'aime qu'il respecte ses interlocuteurs, surtout celles du beau sexe ! Intervint une nouvelle voix.

- Bonjour Narcissa ! Si Lucius était moins grand, je t'aurais saluée aussitôt que je t'aurais vue.

- Bonjour Hermione, répondit la jolie blonde qui avait sa main posée sur l'avant-bras de Lucius.

- Vous autres Serpentards ne venez pas pratiquer l'art de la conversation pour rien, reprit Hermione. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Narcissa voulait que je t'invite à la soirée du Nouvel An donnée par mes parents, dit Lucius. J'ai eu beau lui dire que tes grands-parents, et Severus et toi par extension, étaient déjà invités, elle n'a rien voulu savoir. Elle voulait que je le fasse de vive voix !

- Merci, je demanderai à mes grands-parents si nous n'avions pas d'autres engagements et serais ravie de m'y rendre.

Ils discutèrent un peu plus et elle apprit que de nombreuses familles seraient présentes. Personne ne manquait une soirée donnée par les Malfoy. Hermione avait découvert de nombreuses choses sur le petit monde des Serpentards en un peu plus d'un mois. Rabastan avait été un excellent guide et sa compagnie était plus qu'agréable même s'il ne parlait pas de lui. Mais ses connaissances du mode de pensées de l'élite valaient son pesant de Gallions ! Son côté Prince – celui qui avait évolué parmi les requins qui peuplaient majoritairement les sang-purs du pays – avait apprécié l'enseignement prodigué par le jeune homme. Popi et Nana l'avait préservée des eaux troubles dans lesquelles l'intégralité des élèves de Serpentard avaient nagé depuis l'enfance. Son côté Granger, lui, avait été considéré comme une proie mais la connaissance des us et coutumes des verts et argents était précieuse et s'avèrerait utile en temps voulu. Elle prit congé et s'apprêtait à partir vers la bibliothèque quand quelqu'un la héla.

- Hermione ! Un instant !

- Bonjour Rabastan.

- Je… J'ai vu que tu parlais avec Lucius et Narcissa. Il t'a donc mise au courant du bal que ses parents donnent, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Je voulais savoir si tu me réserverais une danse, admit-il en rougissant légèrement.

- Bien sûr, ce sera avec plaisir.

- Parfait, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il se saisit de sa main et l'embrassa avant de lui faire une courbette.

- J'attendrai notre danse avec impatience dans ce cas.

Et il partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Hermione rejoignit la bibliothèque en songeant que la soirée serait peut-être agréable finalement…

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'avez-vous préféré ?  
**

**Le baiser ? Le point de vue de Lily, celui de James ou le passage express dans la tête de notre Sirius adoré ? Ou peut-être ce qu'à dit Remus ?**

**Je tiens à dire que JKR elle-même a dit que les sentiments entre Lily et Severus auraient pu être amoureux s'il n'était pas allé du côté obscur de la force...**

**Un grand merci à Shiroten =^^= (miaou les cookies ^^)**

**Attention, la 100e review approche...**

**Des bisous mes chéri(e)s ! Je vous adore mes revieweuses ^^**

**RAR:**

**Guest: Merci beaucoup ^^ L'histoire sera longue ! Au moins 30 chapitres je pense mais j'ai plein de surprises dans ma manche dont une que j'ai hâte d'écrire !**

**S3iky0: Dis donc Lucie, comme ça on ne se log pas? Heureusement que je te reconnais! Merci de considérer Verum Tempore comme ta bouffée d'oxygène de la semaine ^^ ça m'a fait énormément plaisir ^^ Qu'as-tu pensé de Sev pour ce chapitre ? Bisous **

**Mirajane: J'ai de grands projets pour Rabastan ! De très grands ! Et oui, j'ai bien eu tout le monde, même Vivin et ça c'est ultime ! Mes associations d'aide aux mangemorts ont eu un succès fou, tu n'es pas la seule ^^ et pas de rapprochement Hermione/Sirius avant un moment mais des moments qui vont amener à tout ça... Dont le chapitre prochain... Mouahahahaha ! Je dis ça, je dis rien ;D**


	11. 11-We wish you a Merry Christmas

**TaTaTaTaTaTaTaTin TaTaTin TaTaTin TaTin Tatin TaTin TaTaTIn… **

**Non, je ne fais pas une fixation sur la tarte Tatin – délicieuse par ailleurs – mais cette suite de… trucs (pathétiques) et le générique d'une merveilleuse série dont j'étais fan dans ma prime jeunesse.**

**MacGyver (allez, refaites les tatin en rythme maintenant) !**

**Bref, tout ça pour dire que mon ordi a buggé mais que j'ai un MacGyver à domicile qui m'a remit tout ça à neuf ! D'où le retard…**

**Bref ! J'avais perdu le chapitre originel et j'ai dû le refaire. J'avoue que ce qui se passe dans celui-ci n'a rien à voir avec l'autre. Et… Le bal sera pour le prochain, d'où le chapitre un peu plus court aujourd'hui.**

**Un peu de pub en passant : j'ai sorti le premier chapitre d'un tout nouveau bébé, un Xover HP/Communauté du Sud, dont le lien est sur mon profil. Gare aux yeux, ce sera un Hermione/Eric. Pour celles qui ne connaissent pas tapez Eric Northman dans Google et laissez vos yeux caresser la douce silhouette du vampire viking que vous trouverez ! **

**Et hp-drago a gagné son moresome nommé Samain ainsi que Vicky qui a un chapitre dédié dans Désirs Ardents.**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

**Disclaimer : Trois lettres. JKR.**

* * *

Noël au Manoir Prince ne faisait pas dans la demi-mesure ! En temps normal, Hermione le passait à Paris dans un des palaces sorciers de la capitale mais pour la première fois depuis quatre ans, il allait avoir lieu chez elle. Tout ça grâce à et pour Severus ! Mellow, Fluffy et le reste de l'armada d'elfes du manoir s'étaient surpassés. De nombreuses décorations égayaient les lieux mais la pièce qui était la plus magnifiquement décorée restait sans conteste le salon familial, là où ils passaient tous du temps ensemble. Des branches de pin, savamment nouées ensemble pour n'en faire qu'une immense, longeaient les murs, là où le plafond rencontrait les pans. Un gigantesque sapin trônait à droite de la cheminée, ses décorations s'accordant parfaitement aux tons cérulés de la pièce. La table basse, où ils prenaient le thé, débordait de biscuits et autres friandises hivernales. Elle avait eu l'eau à la bouche quand elle avait aperçu les petites cannes de sucre faites maison de Nana. Merlin, qu'elles étaient divines !

Severus et elle étaient arrivés quelques heures auparavant, le train les ayant amenés à Kings Cross le samedi en fin d'après-midi. Popi les y avait attendu, emmitouflé dans son épaisse cape de voyage. Le pauvre homme avait dû les attendre quelques temps puisque sa moustache avait commencée à se couvrir de givre. Il va sans dire qu'il les avait mené à l'une des cheminées de l'endroit tambour battant et les avait pressés à l'utiliser pendant qu'il rétrécissait leurs malles. Nana les avait serré à les étouffer à peine sortis de l'âtre, leur tournant autour afin de s'assurer qu'ils étaient en forme. Popi avait eu droit à une tasse de thé fumante et à un baiser sur la joue, tout en marmonnant qu'arriver à l'heure aurait suffit à lui éviter d'avoir aussi froid. Ils avaient tous partagé le reste de la théière, tout en échangeant les quelques nouvelles qu'ils n'avaient pas pu écrire dans leurs derniers échanges épistolaires. Hermione fut plus qu'heureuse d'apprendre que Fluffy et Mellow attendaient un heureux évènement et ordonna à son elfe de ne faire que le stricte nécessaire, à savoir un tiers de ses tâches journalières habituelles et de passer le temps en aménageant la future chambre du bébé.

- Je tenais à vous dire que nous assisterons au bal donné pour la nouvelle année par les Malfoy, annonça Popi. Je sais que je ne vous avais rien certifié mais Abraxas me harcèle et j'ai reçu une missive de Rigel* Lestrange qui souhaite rencontrer ma, je cite, « charmante famille ». Une explication à ce propos ?

- Rabastan, le fils cadet et Hermione sont amis. Précisa Severus en volant au secours de sa sœur qui pour le moment semblait s'intéresser à l'assortiment de biscuits sur la table. C'est un camarade de ma maison, bien loin de ceux qui la peuplent habituellement.

- Hermione ? Questionna Popi.

- Rabastan m'a accompagnée à Pré-au-Lard en novembre dernier, j'en avais parlé à Nana. C'est un gentleman, tu n'as rien à craindre Popi.

- Je ne crois que ce que je vois. Mais je n'aime pas le fait que sa famille soit partisane des idées de ce fou qu'ils adulent. Je te fais confiance Hermione mais fais tout de même attention.

- Bien Popi.

Les premiers jours de vacances passèrent à une vitesse folle, entre devoirs et préparatifs pour Noël. Nana était intransigeante, elle voulait que ces premières fêtes avec Severus soient parfaites. Hermione savait que son frère voulait passer un peu de temps seul et de préférence dans son laboratoire, mais pour le bien de Nana il passait ses journées à l'aider quand Hermione ne l'obligeait pas à travailler avec elle. Elle avait beaucoup ri quand elle avait retrouvé son frère couvert de farine de la tête aux pieds, le faisant ressembler à l'un des fantômes qui hantaient Scrooge. Lui beaucoup moins quand il avait compris que son talent pour les potions ne faisait pas automatiquement de lui un excellent cuisinier ! Elle aurait voulu avoir un appareil photo pour que l'instant dure éternellement mais la pensine de Popi ferait l'affaire. A moins qu'elle ne trouve un moyen de prendre une photo dans un souvenir…

Noël fut exactement ce qu'avait souhaité Nana. Festif, familial, inoubliable ! Ils avaient décidé de s'échanger les cadeaux le soir du réveillon car ils devaient aller chez des amis de leurs grands-parents le lendemain. Hermione avait beau avoir essayé de leur tirer les vers du nez, ils n'avaient rien voulu dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, la soirée avait été grandiose. Ils avaient partagé un excellent repas et avaient écouté les souvenirs de Popi et Nana, au son des chants de Noël de Sinatra. Popi ne sortait ses disques que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, les moldus du moins. Elle avait eu un mal fou à trouver le cadeau de Severus. Pour Popi et Nana, cela avait été facile. Severus et elle avaient décidé de leur offrir une croisière dans le Venise magique. Leurs grands-parents étaient extrêmement généreux en ce qui concernait leur argent de poche et il n'avait pas été difficile de réunir la somme dont ils avaient besoin. L'accès à leur coffre individuel avait aidé et Popi et Nana en étaient plus qu'heureux. Quant à Severus, elle attendait qu'il déballe son présent. Avec angoisse, cela va sans dire. Elle avait longuement hésité et c'était Popi qui lui avait donné l'idée.

- Je… Nana… Pollux… Merci ! Merci Hermione !

Merlin ! Qu'elle était soulagée ! Popi et Nana avaient décidé de lui offrir une chevalière avec les armoiries de la famille. Un corbeau coiffé d'une couronne, posté devant deux baguettes entrecroisées. L'idée d'Hermione avait été de faire de cette chevalière ce que l'on appelle une bague-poison. La chevalière s'ouvrait donc et avait été équipée d'un sortilège d'extension indétectable permettant ainsi à Severus d'y mettre ses biens les plus précieux, une fois rapetissés. Ils avaient tous les trois signés la carte accompagnant l'écrin contenant la chevalière.

_A Severus,_

_Tu es notre bien le plus précieux._

_Nous t'aimons,_

_Nana, Popi, Mimi._

Severus les avait alors surpris et les avait de lui-même serrés dans ses bras. Nana et Hermione avaient fondu en larmes et Popi avait prétexté avoir une poussière dans l'œil. Les embrassades avaient été brèves mais avaient renforcé les liens qui les unissaient et Hermione en était plus que reconnaissante. Elle décida de se concentrer sur ses propres présents, histoire de détourner l'attention de Severus, dont les yeux s'embuaient alors qu'il caressait les armoiries de la chevalière du bout des doigts.

Elle défit celui de ses grands-parents et resta muette en découvrant le magnifique bracelet qui nichait dans une petite boîte de velours. Il était en argent, tout comme la chevalière de Severus, et quelques breloques y étaient déjà accrochées. Les armoiries de la famille, un grenat taillé en étoile – la magie faisait vraiment des merveilles – ainsi qu'un livre et un balai. Elle oubliait toujours que son « moi » d'avant adorait voler. Certes, le mini match contre Harvey et Severus avait été amusant mais elle était bien mieux au sol. Sans être totalement nulle en vol. Severus lui tendit un petit paquet, qu'elle se dépêcha de déballer. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux une nouvelle fois quand elle contempla le diptyque que Severus avait fait faire spécialement pour elle. Il avait récupéré la seule photo d'eux-deux bébés, celle que ses grands-parents possédaient – et dont elle avait le double dans son médaillon – et l'avait faite représenter en peinture. Les deux nourrissons se regardaient et semblaient se parler silencieusement et se prêtaient occasionnellement leurs pouces. L'autre partie du diptyque les représentaient maintenant, presque seize ans plus tard, lisant chacun un livre sous le saule où elle l'avait trouvé. C'était magnifique, merveilleux. Les mots ne parvenaient pas à sortir et elle ne réussit qu'à bafouiller une suite de mots inintelligibles avant de se jeter à son cou. Elle songea qu'elle faisait beaucoup ça dernièrement. Sauter au cou de Severus et le serrer à l'étouffer. Elle le laissa respirer et retourna à ses présents. Le suivant était d'Harvey. Elle décacheta la courte missive qu'il lui avait envoyée avec et la lut.

_Chérie, _

_Mon sens de la mode est aussi affuté que celui que tu possèdes pour trouver une première édition dans la première librairie que tu croises ! _

_Une robe de déesse pour la seule incarnation mortelle que je connaisse, Chérie. Je sais que tu seras divine et je réclame expressément une photo qui me prouve que je suis le meilleur._

_Si tu pouvais en prendre une du fessier de Severus, ce serait un aussi beau cadeau que celui auquel tu as déjà pensé (insère un clin d'œil). Je me languis de revoir ce séant et ton adorable minois ! _

_Tendrement,_

_Harvey._

Elle tendit en riant le mot à Severus et redoubla ce dernier quand elle entendit son frère s'agacer dans son coin. Harvey lui avait envoyé une robe. Pas n'importe quelle robe, l'une des dernières créations de Harriette & Mariette. Il s'agissait d'une robe longue d'un bleu nuit saisissant et dont les minuscules cristaux, cousus sur le tissus, scintillaient de mille feux comme un ciel étoilé. Elle était drapée comme une robe de l'antiquité sur une épaule et la taille était accentuée par une cordelette argentée. C'était une merveille qui mettait son corps en valeur tout en la faisant apparaître modeste. Il n'y avait que Harvey pour dénicher une merveille pareille ! Il avait aussi joint une cravate et un veston du même tissu pour Severus, ainsi qu'une note.

_Ô Prince ténébreux, moule ton fessier dans un ensemble anthracite si tu veux faire honneur à la déesse qui te sert de sœur. Love, Harvey._

Severus ferait certainement des émules chez les sang-purs lors du bal. La soirée prit rapidement fin et ils se séparèrent en se souhaitant bonne nuit.

Le lendemain midi les vit tirés à quatre épingles, ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps d'ouvrir les cadeaux qu'ils avaient reçus de Lily ni ceux que Remus et Peter avaient envoyés pour elle. Elle regarda Popi prendre une poignée de poudre de cheminette et la jeter dans la cheminée avant d'appeler leur destination. Severus et Hermione blanchirent tous deux sous le coup de l'étonnement. Avaient-ils bien entendus ? Nana rejoignit Popi et prononça la même chose.

- Merde !

- Je ne savais pas que tu jurais, dit Severus, mais je te rejoins. Merde, effectivement !

- Je ne jure pas devant Popi et Nana, je me ferai tirer les oreilles ! Comment va-t-on faire, Severus ?

- Espérons qu'il soit un minimum intelligent, tout simplement et comportons-nous… Élégamment.

Il pénétra à son tour dans la cheminée et énonça « Potter Manor » distinctement. La journée promettait d'être intéressante, pensa-t-elle avant de suivre sa famille.

Le manoir des Potter était sublime et décoré avec goût dans des tons clairs et avenants. L'expression de James aurait pu être comique s'ils avaient été seuls pour s'en moquer mais ce n'était malheureusement pas possible. Elle remarqua que Black n'était pas là et en fut soulagée. La conscience d'Hermione choisit de lui débloquer un bout de mémoire auquel elle n'avait pas eu accès précédemment quand elle posa les yeux sur la famille au complet qui les accueillait. Elle avait déjà vu Charlus et Dorea, son épouse, durant l'été. C'était eux qui s'étaient chargés de soigner Severus et elle leur en serait éternellement reconnaissante. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû reconnaitre leur prénom, ne serait-ce que pour les avoir vus sur l'une des pierres tombales du cimetière de Godric's Hollow mais son esprit avait été bien plus préoccupé par Severus qu'autre chose. Maintenant qu'elle les revoyait et James avec eux, son esprit avait eu un déclic. Ils faisaient partie des amis proches de ses grands-parents et elle avait souvent piqueniqué avec James et eux, entre autre. Elle se souvenait de James lui courant après, les mains pleines de boue, quand ils étaient tout petits. Nul doute que James avait dû faire le rapprochement, en les voyant arriver.

Le repas se passa bien dans l'ensemble. En même temps, les plus jeunes ne se parlaient pas. Severus et elle ne parlaient que lorsque l'un des adultes leur adressait la parole, idem pour James. L'horrible moment fut quand Dorea lui posa une question, à priori innocente.

- Ainsi tu es à Gryffondor tout comme James ?

- Oui, Madame.

- Comment se comporte James à Poudlard, dis-moi?

Là. La question à dix millions de Gallions. Elle avait deux choix possibles. Mentir et brosser un portrait plutôt flatteur du brun ou balancer la vérité. Comment dire à des parents adorables que leur fils unique était une plaie et qu'il était plus arrogant que Lockhart ne le sera ou ne l'était déjà ? Elle opta pour le mensonge avec une touche de vérité détournée.

- James est… Extrêmement bien élevé, Madame. C'est un gentleman qui prend soin de ses amis. Pas du tout du genre à leur faire faire ses quatre volontés ! Il est très apprécié pour sa bonne nature.

James eut la bienséance de rougir en entendant le double-sens de son discours. Toujours ça de fait, pensa Hermione.

- Severus ? Demanda Dorea, qui ne voulait apparemment rien lâcher.

Aïe. Severus… Elle donna un léger coup de pied à son frère, sous la table et pria Circé qu'il réponde sans être trop… Lui-même.

- Nous ne nous côtoyons pas. J'ai été réparti à Serpentard et nos maisons ne… Bref. Je sais néanmoins qu'il ne fait pas partie de ceux qui prennent plaisir à harceler des élèves simplement parce qu'ils n'aiment pas leur existence.

Prince 2- Potter 0. Dorea laissa vite tomber le sujet, apparemment satisfaite, et la conversation reprit sur les propres souvenirs de Charlus, Dorea et Nana de Poudlard, avant de tous se retirer au salon afin de déguster le dessert et une tasse de thé. Bientôt, les adultes les laissèrent. Nana et Dorea choisissant de se retirer dans le boudoir de la dernière et les hommes dans le bureau de Charlus, laissant les trois adolescents seuls. S'ensuivit un moment gênant, inconfortable et surtout délicat. Youpi !

- Merci. Dit James, brisant le lourd silence qui les enveloppait depuis quinze bonnes minutes.

Severus et Hermione se regardèrent, choqués d'entendre l'un des garçons les plus arrogants de Gryffondor les remercier.

- Nous ne l'avons pas fait pour toi, répondit Severus. Je l'ai fait pour ton père, qui est quelqu'un de bien.

- Comment connais-tu mon père ?

- C'est à moi de le savoir et à lui de te le dire s'il le juge utile.

- Je l'ai personnellement fait pour ta mère et nos grands-parents. Dorea est une femme charmante et Grand-père et Grand-mère nous ont demandé de bien nous conduire, intervint Hermione. Décrire ton comportement au sein de Poudlard n'aurait fait que blesser tes parents.

- Je…

- Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier Potter, dit Severus.

- On a toujours le choix, reprit Hermione. Que ce soit celui de rester tel quel ou celui de changer. Que ce soit pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Peter l'a bien comprit et fait ce qu'il faut pour sortir de ton ombre et de celle de Black.

- Nous n'avons…

- Ce n'était peut-être pas intentionnel, le coupa-t-elle, mais un jour ou l'autre, il aurait pu vous en vouloir. La rancœur met des années avant d'être à son paroxysme et elle peut causer bien des dégâts. Si Peter est vraiment ton ami, encourage-le. Et si tu veux vraiment nous remercier, cesse donc d'agresser gratuitement Severus et ceux qui ne te reviennent pas !

- Viens Hermione, dit Severus en lui prenant la main. Je suis certain que les jardins doivent être agréables malgré la neige.

Ils sortirent de la pièce, laissant un James Potter déboussolé pour la première fois de sa vie.

* * *

***Si quelqu'un connais le nom du père Lestrange, dites le moi. **

**Place aux RAR avant mon blabla final où je poserai une question de la plus HAUTE importance !**

**Erika : Merci ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu :D**

**Très chère Tarée : un phénix peut aller à Pré-au-Lard mais ça ne parle effectivement pas ! Quand à choisir entre Rabastan et Sirius, je n'y arrive pas ! Donnes-moi ton avis sur la question que je poserai plu bas ^^ Bises**

**Lilisa : Remus pose son lot de questions mais les réponses ne viendront que plus tard ^^ Sinon, Hermione a de quoi faire mais quelques années avant d'y arriver !**

**Mirajane : Merci ^^ Alors… Pour James, après ce chapitre, comment agira-t-il d'après toi ? Tu as raison pour Sirius, il sera effectivement présent ! Quant à Rabastan et Remus… Attends ! J'aime aussi beaucoup Narcissa et Lucius et ils seront également au bal. Ensuite, je suis Serpentarde de cœur mais Pottermore me dit Serdaigle… (Soupir) **

**Guest : Voilà ! La suite t'a-t-elle plu ? Et merci ^^**

**Manolina : Cri du cœur reçu mais il faut que je repose la question, histoire de voir si tout le monde est d'accord ^^ Bises et merci**

**Nena : Rabastan semble plaire à beaucoup d'entre vous et l'idée du threesome aussi mais je dois redemander si cela ne dérangera pas alors revote ^^ bises**

**Arwy : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements ^^ Ma fiction verra une fin mais pas avant quelques temps ! A très bientôt et encore merci **

**La QUESTION est : Threesome ou pas Threesome ? Je suis à fond Sirius/Hermione mais Rabastan est venu à moi et ma tête ne cesse de me dire qu'un ménage à trois de cette envergure serait… Grandiose ! Donc, je repose ma question : Threesome ou pas ? A vos claviers !**

**Je tenais à tous vous remercier de suivre cette fic ^^ 118 reviews pour 10 chapitres, vous êtes merveilleux ! j'aime vos élucubrations, vos questions, vos délires et vos encouragements, sans vous, je ne sais pas si cette fic aurait continué. Mille merci !**

**Merci à Shiroten, béta adorée =^^=**


	12. 12-Valser à en perdre la tête

**Bien. En retard, je sais. Mais d'une journée, donc ne m'en voulez pas ? **

**Alors, merci de vos reviews pour le dernier chapitre, vos avis et commentaires m'aident bien plus que vous ne le pensez ! **

**Ainsi, pour répondre à la question du dernier chapitre, il n'y aura pas de threesome. Ne pleurez pas ! ^^ J'ai pris en compte les avis de toutes (car oui, ce sont uniquement [je crois] des filles qui ont répondu à cette question) et celle qui n'étaient pas « pour » avaient de bonnes raisons. Et cela m'a surtout permis de songer à une mini-fic où il y aura un threesome Rabastan/Hermione/Sirius. Elle sera bientôt en ligne donc si vous voulez être sûre de ne pas la louper, je vous conseille de me suivre en tant qu'auteur si vous appréciez mes délires quelquefois pornographiques ^^**

**Bonne lecture ! ... J'ai limite peur de vous décevoir...  
**

**Disclaimer : Gloire à JKR !**

* * *

Lorsqu'elle revint de chez les Potter, Hermione se précipita dans sa chambre. Elle y avait laissé les quelques cadeaux qu'elle avait reçu le matin et voulait plus que tout ouvrir les lettres de ses camarades de chambre. Lily, Alice, Holly et elle avaient décidé de se faire un cadeau commun. Après moult négociations, ce fut sur un fléreur qu'elles jetèrent leur dévolu et c'est Holly qui devait aller le chercher sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle se jeta sur les lettres de ses amies et lut combien leur petite boule de poil semblait adorable. Holly leur avait à toutes envoyé un cliché de leur nouveau compagnon. Il s'agissait d'une femelle, entièrement blanche. Une petite merveille qui dormait dans un panier douillet. Elles avaient longtemps débattu en ce qui concernait le nom de leur nouvel animal et avaient fini par se mettre d'accord sur son nom avant même de l'avoir vu. Icy. Elles avaient voulu que le prénom commence par un « i » car elles partageaient toutes cette sonorité dans leur prénom. Le fait qu'elle soit blanche était un bonus. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir caresser leur petite Icy. Elle déballa ensuite les deux autres présents qu'elle avait reçus. Un livre de contes de la part de Remus – où le loup avait la part belle – et un sur l'arithmancie de la part de Peter. Elle fila voir Severus et lui montra la photo du chaton.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle en trépignant sur place.

- Alors quoi ? C'est un chat Hermione !

- N'est-elle pas adorable ?

- Si tu le dis…

- Severus, il n'y a que toi et moi ici ! Personne d'autre que moi ne saura que tu as trouvé un chat mignon ou autre ! Dit-elle en lui tendant une nouvelle fois la photo.

- Elle est… Mignonne. Finit-il par avouer. Mais je n'ai rien dit !

- Evidemment ! Alors, que t'a envoyé Lily ?

- Je crois qu'elle aurait pu se passer de cadeau cette année !

- A ce point ?

Pour toute réponse, il lui tendit un petit livre intitulé _Comment sortir de votre coquille et séduire votre entourage_. Elle ne put retenir l'éclat de rire qu'elle eut en lisant le titre de l'ouvrage. Typiquement Lily !

- Je savais que je n'aurai pas dû te montrer ça.

- Oh, Severus ! Bien que tu ne sois pas d'accord avec elle, Lily a raison !

- Pardon ?

- Elle a raison. Elle m'a dit que tu étais plus ouvert et bien moins… Ronchon depuis que j'étais là.

- Ronchon ?! Je suis sensé le prendre comment ?

- Bien. Tu es sensé bien le prendre. Où en étais-je ?

- Au fait que j'étais « ronchon ».

- Vas-tu donc cesser ! Tu ne fais qu'appuyer que tu l'es en te comportant ainsi, souligna-t-elle en désignant la posture de son frère – bras croisés et boudant. Bref, si tu t'ouvrais un peu plus aux autres, beaucoup de choses changeraient.

- Je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre que vous deux !

- Même pas d'un ami qui te donnerai des conseils sur la façon de séduire ou autre ? Parce que je tiens à t'informer que Lily s'est mise en tête de te trouver une copine.

Elle lança le petit livre à son frère et le laissa s'étouffer d'indignation. Mais pas avant de lui dire autre chose.

- Je dis ça mais je ne dis rien ! Au fait, Nana souhaite te voir pour te donner quelques leçons de danse !

Elle partit vite avant que Severus ne se reprenne.

La petite semaine la séparant du bal donné par les Malfoy pour la nouvelle année se divisa entre les cours de danse donnés à Severus et ses devoirs. Elle adorait assister aux cours de sa grand-mère car Severus la faisait énormément rire. Intérieurement, bien sûr. Nana avait ensorcelé un long bâton afin qu'il force Severus à se tenir droit. Elle lui avait appris la valse et, bien qu'il n'y ait que trois pas, Severus avait eu beaucoup de mal à suivre le tempo. Cette danse avait été la seule enseignée car les soirées de sang-purs étaient pompeuses à souhait et il y avait très peu de chance de voir quelqu'un entamer un quadrille ou une gigue.

Le soir tant attendu arriva et vit la famille Prince tirée à quatre épingles. Popi portait un ensemble trois pièces d'un noir d'encre. Seules sa cravate et sa robe de sorcier étaient d'un vert tellement profond, qu'elles passaient pour noires s'il était dans l'ombre. Nana avait sur elle une robe d'un vert émeraude richement brodée et un collier de diamants autour du cou. Hermione portait la robe envoyée par Harvey et pour tout bijou, un peigne en diamant qui relevait le côté gauche de son épaisse chevelure et ramenait ses boucles sur son épaule droite, celle que la robe laissait nue. Mais celui qui remportait tous les suffrages était sans conteste Severus. Le costume et la robe anthracite lui allaient à merveille et le gilet et la cravate qu'Harvey lui avaient envoyés lui donnaient un air de dandy. Sans compter que Nana l'avait forcé à attacher ses cheveux avec un fin lien de cuir du même bleu. Il avait fière allure, même s'il semblait mal à l'aise d'avoir son visage dégagé.

- Allons Severus, dit Nana, tu es magnifique. Tiens-toi droit et reste proche de ta sœur. Le protocole veut que nous soyons annoncés lors de notre arrivée. Hermione, tu tiendras le bras de ton frère et vous marcherez à trois pas de nous.

Elle remit en place une des boucles d'Hermione, resserra la cravate de Severus et épousseta une poussière invisible sur la robe de Popi puis partit dans un éclat de flammes vertes en énonçant sa destination. Hermione et Severus la suivirent et Popi ferma la marche. Le manoir des Malfoy n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'elle avait brièvement visité en tant qu'Hermione Granger. Les tons étaient plus clairs mais l'atmosphère hautaine était toujours la même, peu importait l'époque. Ils étaient arrivés dans une espèce d'antichambre qui semblait être adjacente à la salle de bal de leurs hôtes. Hermione reconnut quelques uns de ses condisciples dont les McKinnon. Marlène avait fait un effort et portait une robe qui ressemblait fortement à celle qu'elle avait mise pour le bal de Noël lors de sa quatrième année. Même son maquillage était simple et léger. Mais ce qui fit sourire Hermione fut le regard incrédule qu'elle lança à Severus quand elle le vit. Comme si elle venait de remarquer qu'il était un garçon et qu'il pouvait être séduisant quand il y mettait du sien. La réputation de Severus allait monter en grade quand ils reviendraient à Poudlard !

Elle suivit ses grands-parents et posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Severus. Un jeune homme annonça leur arrivée et elle entra avec son frère à la suite de ses ainés dans l'immense salle de bal. Les Malfoy ne faisaient pas dans la demi-mesure ! Trois immenses chandeliers éclairaient la pièce et étaient aidés dans leur tâche par plusieurs petites lanternes qui flottaient ça et là. Des tables rondes et leurs sièges étaient savamment disposés et laissaient place à une piste de danse suffisamment grande pour y tenir une centaine de personnes. Les Malfoy ne faisaient pas semblant quand ils invitaient. Severus et elle suivirent Popi et Nana jusqu'aux maîtres de la demeure pour les saluer et les remercier de leur invitation. Abraxas Malfoy était aussi blond et hautain que le reste de sa famille. Il avait un regard froid, contrairement à sa femme, Opale, qui semblait beaucoup plus douce. Lucius se tenait à côté de son père et se tenait aussi droit que son géniteur.

- Abraxas, Opale et jeune Lucius, commença Popi, je vous remercie de votre invitation. C'est avec plaisir que ma famille et moi-même sommes venus fêter la nouvelle année en votre compagnie.

- Le plaisir est partagé, répondit Abraxas.

- Laissez-moi vous présenter Hermione et Severus, mes petits-enfants.

- M. Malfoy, Madame. Se présentèrent Hermione et Severus ensemble, lui en se penchant légèrement et elle en faisant une révérence. Merci de votre invitation, dirent-ils en cœur.

- Lucius, présente donc les jeunes Prince à tes amis, je te prie. Ordonna son père.

Severus et elle suivirent donc Lucius. Il les emmena dans un coin proche des portes-fenêtres donnant sur les jardins et leur présenta ceux qui s'y trouvaient. Elle eut le déplaisir d'y voir Bellatrix et son mari, ainsi que Dolohov.

- Que nous amènes-tu Lucius ? Questionna Bellatrix.

- Les héritiers Prince.

- Oh ! Les fameux sang-mêlé ? J'ignorais que tu avais une telle ascendance Severus ! Quelle pitié que votre mère ait choisi un moldu pour se reproduire !

- Bellatrix, salua Severus.

- Je me souviens de toi ! Reprit-elle en regardant Hermione. Tu es la petite chose qui venait aux thés mensuels. Tu jouais avec ma traîtresse de sœur. J'ose espérer que tu n'es pas comme elle, une amoureuse des sang-de-bourbe !

- J'ignore de quoi vous parlez, Mme Lestrange. J'ai fais la moitié de ma scolarité en France et ne sais rien des débats ayant lieu ici sur la supériorité du sang. Il y est mal vu de faire part de ses croyances lorsque l'on rencontre quelqu'un pour la première fois. Cela fait très… Plébéien !

- Espèce de petite…

- Allons Bella ! Intervint Narcissa. Hermione a raison. Moi, ce que je voudrais savoir c'est où tu as trouvé la merveille que tu portes !

Narcissa la prit par le bras et l'entraînant loin de sa sœur. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de regarder par-dessus son épaule, cherchant Severus.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton frère. Il nage dans ces eaux depuis suffisamment longtemps pour ne pas s'y noyer.

- Je n'aurais pas dû répondre ainsi à ta sœur mais c'est sorti avant que je ne m'en rende compte ! Lily est mon amie et la mère de mon meilleur ami est née-moldue…

- Bella a toujours suivi à la lettre les enseignements de nos parents, contrairement à Andy, ma sœur aînée.

- Et toi, Narcissa ?

- Je…

La blonde regarda autour d'elle et avisa une table en retrait. Elle y mena Hermione et s'assit avec elle. Là, elle jeta un sort leur permettant de ne pas être entendues.

- J'ai eu dix-sept ans en novembre*, ne t'inquiète pas. Le sort que j'ai utilisé s'appelle _Inconsulta Tuitum_*, il nous enferme dans une sorte de bulle nous préservant des oreilles indiscrètes. Pour répondre à ta question, disons que je ne suis pas aussi fervente que Bella. Je ne pense pas que les nés-moldus aient volé leur magie. Les sangs-purs ont tendance à abandonner les Cracmols auxquels ils donnent naissance. Pour moi, les sorciers de première génération ont des Cracmols dans leur famille, tout simplement*. Mais il est difficile de ne pas acquiescer quand mes parents me répètent sans arrêt la même chose…

- Et en ce qui concerne Andy ?

- Je suis encore en contact avec Andromeda. Ne le dis à personne, même Lucius l'ignore. Nous correspondons quand je suis à Poudlard. Ted, son mari, est quelqu'un de bien et elle est heureuse avec lui. Bien plus qu'elle l'aurait été avec le vieux sorcier que nos parents voulaient lui faire épouser ! J'ai de la chance d'être promise à Lucius. Mais…

- Mais ?

- Son père… J'ai peur que son père ne le force à soutenir celui… Rien.

Elle annula son sort rapidement quand elle vit arriver Lucius, Severus et Rabastan vers elles.

- Mesdemoiselles, salua Rabastan en leur baisant la main à chacune. Vous êtes divines.

- Rabastan, répondirent-elles à l'unisson.

- Hermione, je voulais savoir si je pouvais t'enlever un instant et te faire valser.

- Bien sûr !

Hermione se leva et Rabastan cala sa main au creux de son dos afin de la guider jusqu'à la piste de danse. Là, il lui prit la main et la baisa de nouveau avant de l'entraîner au centre afin de danser. Il était un merveilleux danseur et qu'elle soit Hermione Prince ou Hermione Granger, elle savait évoluer avec grâce lorsqu'elle valsait. La main qu'il avait posée sur sa taille traçait de légers cercles et elle en frissonnait de délice. Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres durant leur danse mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se perdre dans ses yeux. Il avait les plus beaux yeux qu'elle ait jamais vu. Si bleus qu'ils en étaient troublants... Et sa voix... Il chantonnait par moment l'air de la valse sur laquelle ils dansaient. Ils durent malheureusement se séparer, la musique arrivant à sa fin.

- Douce Hermione, murmura-t-il. Aurais-je l'honneur de te tenir une nouvelle fois ? Me laisseras-tu de nouveau sentir ta taille sous mes doigts et plonger mes yeux dans l'ambre des tiens ?

Merlin ! Il parlait avec autant d'assurance qu'un homme adulte, un homme qui a déjà fait son chemin dans le monde. Elle le regarda rêveusement et acquiesça, alors que Severus venait pour la faire valser à son tour. Avec un dernier sourire, il la laissa entre les mains de son frère.

- Qu'a donc dit Rabastan pour te laisser dans un tel état ?

- Je te jure sur la tête de Circé que Rabastan manie les mots comme…

- Comme ?

- Comme quelqu'un formé par une professionnelle, réalisa-t-elle. Les Lestrange font partie de ceux qui envoient leur progéniture au bordel, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a été formé par une entraîneuse, qu'il n'est pas sincère Hermione.

- Tu as raison mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de faire attention...

Leur danse arriva bientôt à sa fin, elle aussi, et Hermione se retrouva face à Sirius Black, qui la salua avant de l'entraîner à son tour.

- Je suis aussi heureux que toi d'être là, Prince. Déclara-t-il quand il la vit réprimer une grimace.

- Alors pourquoi danses-tu avec moi ?

- Parce que Mère m'y oblige et que je souhaite finir mes vacances en paix et avec les Potter, tout simplement. Bien que le fait que cette robe t'aille à merveille ne soit pas étranger, non plus, à ma réponse favorable. Sans compter la tête de Serv… De ton frère, rectifia-t-il quand elle lui pinça l'épaule.

- Pourrais-tu être sérieux un instant ?

- Chérie, c'est ce que mon nom veut dire !

Elle réussit à survivre au temps passé avec le Gryffondor et rejoignit Nana. Elle eut le plaisir de la trouver en compagnie de Madame Londubat et de son fils. Alice était aussi avec eux. Elle les salua et discuta un moment avec Alice et se pâma devant une photo d'Icy que cette dernière avait amenée. Augusta lui demanda comment elle allait et vers la fin de leur conversation, elle désigna du parapluie qu'elle ne quittait jamais, ceux dont Hermione devait se méfier. Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Dolohov entre autre. La brunette passa le reste de sa soirée à danser avec Popi, Lucius, James – qui ne lui parla que pour lui dire qu'il encouragerait Peter dorénavant, Regulus ainsi que Severus et Rabastan de nouveau. Elle réussit d'ailleurs à éviter Dolohov grâce à eux. Sa dernière danse fut avec Franck, qui lui demanda en bégayant légèrement si Alice parlait de lui dans le dortoir. Elle trouva que Neville lui ressemblait énormément quand elle le vit s'empourprer suite à sa réponse positive. Ses grands-parents, Severus et elle partirent peu après minuit et une fois dans sa chambre, elle pensa plus qu'aux lèvres de Rabastan – qui étaient restées un peu plus longtemps contre sa peau que la normale alors qu'il lui baisait de nouveau la main pour lui dire au-revoir. Elles étaient douces et semblaient veloutées. Elle se demanda avant de s'endormir qu'elle effet cela ferait de les sentir contre les siennes…

* * *

***mon latin est bien loin et tout rouillé et Severus n'a pas encore inventé le « Muffliato » donc ma beta d'amour a traduit ça pour vous ^^ ça veut dire « se prémunir des indiscrets » bien qu'elle ne soit pas sûre de la déclinaison p**

***Nous n'avons pas la date de naissance de Narcissa, seulement son année. **

***Dixit JKR. **

**R.A.R:**

**Arwy: comme tu as pu le lire plus haut, j'aimis ta réflexion à contribution et il est vrai qu'il aurait été difficile d'amener mon threesome. Pas impossible mais plutôt ardu ^^ Et mon esprit a mis au point une nouvelle façon de jouer avec Rabastan, alors... Les maraudeurs évolueront tranquillement. Surtout Sirius mais en ce qui concerne James, le changement s'amorce... Merci de ta review ^^**

**Gab92: Merci beaucoup ^^ Rabastan semble avoir bien plus de suffrage que ce cher Sirius ! En même temps, c'est moi la fautive, j'en ai fais un petit con arrogant ! Alors oui, tu pleureras mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Rabastan sera heureux quoi qu'il arrive et il croquera un bout de notre lionne ;D**

**Que tu portes bien ton nom Quequette ^^ Mais malheureusement, pas de threesome pour cette histoire-ci. Cependant, il arrivera bientôt dans une nouvelle ;D**

**Nena: Désolée de ne pas répondre au cri de ton coeur pour cette fic mais tu t'en doutes, Rabastan et Sirius auront Hermione dans mon prochain bébé ^^ J'avais eu un peu peur pour les cadeaux mais ouf! tout le monde a apprécié ! Qu'as-tu pensé de celui de Lily pour Sev? Et de ce qui s'est passé dans ce chapitre? James va mûrir à son rythme mais il est sur la bonne voie. Quant à Sirius... Disons qu'il est un peu long à la détente ! Merci encore ^^**

**Guest: Comme pour mes Pro-Threesome, il faudra que tu attendes mon nouveau bébé mais toi qui voulais Rabastan en action, crois-moi, tu seras conquise ! J'espère que tes vacances se passent bien et que cette scène de bal était à la hauteur de tes espérances. J'en suis pas sûre mais bon... Bises**

**Didou D: J'ai écouté ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :D Bisous et merci ^^**

**Sabidu35: Alors ce sera pour ma nouvelle fic désolée ^^' mais j'espère que tu continueras de suivre mon histoire malgré tout! Merci**

**Miss Granger: Quelle review ! ^^ Merci 1000 fois ! J'ai beaucoup plus de facilités à décrire la psychologie de mes personnages que les lieux dans lesquels ils se trouvent, en fait. Et je voulais faire une Time-Turner qui change de l'ordinaire. Je me suis toujours dit que Severus aurait pu faire de grandes choses si Lily était restée son amie ou s'il avait eu quelqu'un qui tienne un peu à lui. Tu verras ce que je penses de Peter d'ici quelques chapitres et ma théorie du pourquoi il a mal tourné. Il est faible, certes mais j'en avais marre de ces fics où il est dépeint comme le gros méchant. Certaines sont excellentes mais je voulais faire quelque chose pour lui ^^ Tout comme Rabastan, il est sous-employé je trouve et il sera (comme tu l'as suggéré) le petit-ami d'Hermione. Si tu attends la suite avec impatience, j'en fais de même avec ton avis ^^ bises**

**Mirajane: Alors... Heureuse? Tu as eu ta dose de Sirius? Bien que rapide, je te le concède. Ensuite, oui, j'écoute ce que mes revieweurs me disent et oui, cela restera un Sirius/Hermione mais Rabastan sortira avec notre lionne avant notre Sirius. James en avait pris pour son grade lors du dernier chapitre, effectivement ^^ J'ai limite peur de t'avoir déçue pour le bal... Bises**

**Voilà, voilà ! Pour le prochain chapitre, retour au château et une avance rapide jusqu'à la Saint Valentin. Grosse révélation à la clé ^^ Non, je ne vous fais pas un pseudo chantage pour vous inciter à lire ! xp**


	13. 13-Le secret de Peter

**Hello ^^**

**Nous sommes lundi, il est 21h30 au moment où je fais ma note d'auteur et il fait encore 31°... J'ai chaud !**

**Je vous offre un superbe chapitre de 5400 et quelques mots pré-note ! Le plus long jusqu'ici :D**

**Merci de toutes vos reviews, je vais prendre le temps d'y répondre une fois le chapitre posté. **

**Chap. dédié à hp-drago pour m'avoir donné l'idée de ce qui va arriver à Severus ^^**

**Merci à Shiroten et Viviiiiin d'avoir corrigé la première moitié de ce chapitre, je l'updaterai plus tard une fois la correction effectuée.**

**Disclaimer: Merci à JKR de nous laisser jouer... (je me répète, non?)**

* * *

- Hermione ! Hermione !

- Quoi encore ?

- Ça fait un mois que tu t'enterres dans la bibliothèque !

- Mais les BUSES sont dans un peu moins de quatre mois ! Je refuse d'échouer, Severus !

- Tu n'échoueras pas. Point. Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, et Lily est d'accord avec moi, mais tu dois arrêter d'étudier !

- Mais…

- Pas de « mais ». Tu es en avance, je suis sûr que tu pourrais passer tes ASPICS au lieu des BUSES avec le temps que tu passes ici.

Hermione détestait avoir tort mais elle savait qu'elle ne gagnerait pas cette bataille. Depuis leur retour des vacances, elle s'était enfermée dans une routine bien particulière. Cours, repas, révisions, câliner Ivy et dormir. Sans compter qu'elle passait les quelques moments de libre qu'elle avait à apprendre encore et encore. Elle s'était simplement rendue compte que les BUSEs arrivaient et elle s'était jurée de n'avoir que des O, cette fois-ci. Aucun E ne viendrait entacher ses résultats ! Elle laissa Severus l'entraîner hors de la tanière dans laquelle elle avait fait son trou et l'emmener jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour y déjeuner.

Elle ne comprit pas de suite ce qui se passait. Les décorations habituelles avaient laissé place à un nombre affolant de petits cœurs qui flottaient grâce aux minuscules ailes dont ils étaient affublés. Elle laissa Severus la guider jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor et la faire assoir à côté de Lily, avant qu'il ne rejoigne à son tour celle des Serpentards.

- C'est quoi ces trucs ? Demanda Hermione à Lily.

- Tu as définitivement passé trop de temps à la bibliothèque !

- C'est la Saint-Valentin, Hermione ! S'exclama Alice, tout en regardant rêveusement Franck.

- Et ? Ça n'explique toujours pas les cœurs qui flottent.

- Dumbledore est un grand romantique. Les cœurs sont des messages qui nous serons délivrés après le repas, expliqua Lily. Tu te souviens que nous pouvons aller à Pré-au-Lard cet après-midi ?

- Moui ?

- Je t'interdis d'aller à la bibliothèque seule dorénavant ! C'est à peine si on t'a vu, hormis dans notre chambre !

- Et encore ! Intervint Holly. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'Ivy se souvienne de toi !

- Eh ! Je te signale que je m'occupe d'elle ! Elle dort avec moi !

- Parce que nous la plaçons dans ton lit, histoire qu'elle sache que tu existes ! Rétorqua Lily.

Le reste du repas se passa dans une ambiance détendue, bien que nombre d'élèves attendaient de voir si quelqu'un leur avait envoyé un message. Dumbledore se leva bientôt et il prit la parole.

- Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes, une merveilleuse Saint-Valentin. L'amour est le plus merveilleux des sentiments qui existent. Et au vue de la multitude de messages qui attendent patiemment d'être délivrés, je pense que vous partagez le même avis que le mien. Ainsi, je vous laisse découvrir par vous-même combien certaines personnes vous apprécient.

Il y eut alors un bruit d'ailes assourdissant. Les centaines de cœurs volants se mirent à se déplacer vers leurs destinataires. Hermione et Lily éclatèrent de rire en cœur quand elles virent Severus se faire assaillir par plusieurs messagers volants mais elles s'arrêtèrent nets quand une nuée s'approcha et se posa délicatement devant elles. Hermione contempla la pile qui s'était amassée et se demanda qui pouvait bien vouloir lui déclarer sa flamme. Se souvenant de sa malheureuse aventure avec du pus de Bulbobulb, elle décida de jeter un simple sort lui permettant de détecter si une potion ou n'importe quoi d'autre avait imprégné le papier ou avait été glissé dans l'enveloppe. Avec raison, puisque l'une d'entre elles se mit à briller, démontrant que quelque chose y avait été appliqué. Elle ne chercha même pas à savoir de quoi il s'agissait et brûla l'enveloppe en question d'un sort. Lily fit de même en la voyant faire mais rien de suspect n'apparut. Plusieurs des lettres qu'Hermione avait reçues venaient de son fan-club – dont elle avait presque oublié l'existence pendant ses six semaines de révisions. L'une contenait un texte énigmatique et n'était pas signée.

_Il semble qu'il y a bien plus en toi que ce que ce que tu ne nous laisses voir. Tu es un puzzle aussi complexe qu'attirant et je prendrai grand plaisir à en trouver la solution._

Qui pouvait donc bien lui avoir envoyé ça ? La personne semblait l'observer et la trouver intéressante mais elle avait veillé à ne rien laisser paraître de sa possible identité. Il pouvait s'agir aussi bien d'un homme que d'une femme et aucune clé ne permettait de déchiffrer sa possible identité. Cependant, elle était prête à parier qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Enfin, quelqu'un de sexe masculin. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre de voir si son expéditeur se ferait un jour connaitre, elle passa vite à l'enveloppe suivante.

_Douce Hermione, ta beauté n'a d'égale que ton incroyable sens de la répartie. Danser en ta compagnie a été le point d'orgue de ma soirée et mes bras ne rêvent que de te tenir une fois de plus. Eux et moi ne te laisseront certainement plus quitter notre étreinte, si tu décides de nous honorer de ta gracieuse présence. Accompagne-moi à Pré-au-Lard une nouvelle fois et laisse-moi te courtiser comme toi-seule le mérite… Tendrement, Rabastan._

Elle sentit Lily lui arracher la lettre des mains et elle la récupéra aussitôt, tout en faisant comprendre à son amie qu'elle n'appréciait pas son comportement.

- Hermione, cela fait cinq bonnes minutes que je te demande si tu vas bien. Tu es aussi rouge qu'une tomate et tu as passé un temps fou à regarder rêveusement cette lettre. Désolée d'être curieuse !

Lily était aussi curieuse qu'un fléreur et ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher à savoir ce qui se passait dans la vie de ses amies. Elle aurait pu passer pour une commère si sa curiosité n'avait pas été sincère. Elle ne répétait jamais rien de ce qu'on lui confiait mais avait toujours cet air de profonde satisfaction quand elle apprenait quelque chose. Hermione était sûre que si l'occasion se présentait, elle serait une fantastique journaliste car personne ne résistait à Lily Evans quand elle voulait savoir quelque chose ! Elle regarda de nouveau son amie qui lui faisait – à présent – ses yeux de cocker. Personne ne pouvait résister à Lily, pas même elle ! Elle tendit d'elle-même, cette fois-ci, la missive de Rabastan à la rousse et la laissa la parcourir.

- Oh. Mon. Dieu ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Tu m'appelles, Evans de mon cœur ? Intervînt James, qui se trouvait quelques places plus loin.

- Rêve en couleurs, Potter !

- Comme toujours dès qu'il s'agit de toi, ma fleur !

Lily se contenta de l'ignorer et se tourna vers Hermione.

- Si seulement, j'avais un prétendant qui avait cette plume ! Regarde ce que Potter a osé m'envoyer !

_Evans, épouse-moi. Tu sais que nous sommes destinés l'un à l'autre. James_

- Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour être aussi débile et arrogant en même temps ! Je ne pensais même pas que c'était possible !

- Je crois que c'est un don, répondit Hermione.

- Quand toi, tu as droit à une déclaration passionnée, moi, je récolte la connerie de Potter. Achève-moi !

- Allons, Lily, je suis certaine que dans le tas qui se trouve là, tu trouveras chaussure à ton pied !

Hermione parcourut les cinq enveloppes qui lui restait et qui venaient d'autres membres de son fan-club, excepté la dernière.

_Ceci est la seule façon que j'ai trouvée pour te dire que je te remercie de veiller sur moi et d'avoir réalisé que j'existais. Sans toi, je serai encore caché dans l'ombre et je n'aurai jamais cherché à vivre pour et par moi-même. Tu es la meilleure amie que j'aurai pu avoir. Merci, Peter_

Son cœur fondit sous l'adorable déclaration d'amitié de celui qu'elle avait longtemps considéré comme l'exacte image de ce que son Animagus représentait. Pourtant, Peter était bien plus que ça et il venait de le lui prouver. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et remarqua que quelques enveloppes étaient posées devant lui. Pourtant, il ne les ouvrait pas et regardait l'un de ses meilleurs amis installé en face de lui. Il y avait quelque chose dans ce regard qui la chiffonnait. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus et pourtant, elle savait que cette lueur dans les yeux de Peter était certainement ce qui l'avait poussé à trahir ses amis. Elle eut soudain peur de n'avoir que réussi à le pousser plus tôt que prévu vers les mignons de Voldemort. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle lui tire les vers du nez. Il fallait qu'elle sache !

Elle ramassa ses missives et les rangea soigneusement dans un de ses livres. Là, elle marcha jusqu'à Peter et lui proposa d'aller boire un thé, ensemble, à Pré-au-Lard.

- Entendu, répondit-il.

- On se retrouve dans une quinzaine de minutes ? Je voudrais aller déposer mes affaires.

- Dans ce cas, je peux venir avec toi ? Demanda Remus. J'ai mon sac à poser dans le dortoir.

- Bien sûr, répondit Hermione. Tu me donnes cinq minutes, je dois aller voir Severus et Rabastan.

Elle partit en direction de la table des Serpentards et salua Lucius et Narcissa en passant. Quand elle arriva à la hauteur de Severus, un grand fracas se fit entendre. L'une de ses lettres semblait être une sorte de beuglante et déclama à son intention un poème.

**L'ébène de ta chatoyante chevelure**

**Est le reflet de l'onyx de tes yeux perçants**

**Ta voix, aussi douce et suave que la soie**

**Tel un portoloin me transporte au paradis**

**Bien qu'un mystère pour tous, il me faut l'avouer**

**Severus mon amour, sois à moi pour toujours!**

A priori, Severus avait une admiratrice. Et une qui maîtrisait les alexandrins comme personne ! Elle regarda son frère et fit deux constats. Premièrement, il avait les joues d'un joli rose soutenu et deuxièmement, elle avait regardé juste à temps pour apercevoir un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Cela n'avait duré qu'une micro seconde mais il avait bel et bien étiré ses lèvres en un sourire. Un vrai, avec ça !

- Alors, monsieur aux yeux perçants ? On a une admiratrice ?

- Tais-toi Hermione ! C'est déjà assez…

- Moi, je trouve ça adorable ! Et je t'ai vu sourire, aussi ! Finit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Regarde Black, il est dégoûté de ne pas avoir eu droit à un poème comme le tien.

- Il va faire de ma vie un enfer, dans ce cas !

- Mais non ! D'autres admiratrices ?

- J'ignore comment il a fait pour le savoir mais Harvey m'a envoyé quelque chose !

_Mon Prince, ton fessier était divin en anthracite. Remercie Hermione pour le merveilleux cliché ! J'avoue adorer la façon qu'elles ont de bouger quand tu te déplaces… Je ne me lasserai jamais de les admirer. J'espère pouvoir les voir en chair et en muscles, la prochaine fois ! Love, Harvey._

- Et je vais trouver un moyen de t'étrangler dans ton sommeil pour lui avoir envoyé une photo de mes fesses ! Ensorceler tes cheveux aidera certainement !

- Mais c'était pour son anniversaire ! Se défendit Hermione. Severus, Harvey ne t'ennuie que parce qu'il sait que cela t'agace ! Crois-moi, il sait parfaitement que tu ne joue pas dans la même équipe que la sienne! Seulement, le fait que tu t'énerves l'amuse au plus haut point. Vous êtes autant fautifs l'un que l'autre !

Elle n'aurait jamais dû mettre Harvey et Lily en contact. Elle avait su que c'était une mauvaise idée au moment où elle avait tendu le papier avec le nom de son meilleur ami. Elle embrassa son frère sur la joue et rejoignit Rabastan qui se trouvait à deux places de là.

- Merci, Rabastan. Dit-elle le rouge aux joues.

- Mais je n'ai fais qu'écrire la vérité, Hermione. M'accompagneras-tu à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Est-ce que je peux te rejoindre quelque part, plutôt ? Un de mes amis à besoin de mon aide…

- Bien entendu. Il existe un petit salon de thé dans le village. Rien à voir avec Madame Pieddodu mais l'atmosphère y est charmante. Veux-tu que nous nous y retrouvions ?

- C'est parfait ! Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Il s'agit du _Tea Time_. La boutique est surtout connue pour vendre du thé. Peu de personnes savent que l'on peu en déguster dans le salon adjacent. On s'y retrouve dans deux heures ?

- Avec plaisir. A tout à l'heure, Rabastan !

Elle rejoignit vite Remus qui l'attendait devant les portes de la Grande Salle et ils se dirigèrent vers la tour des Gryffondors. Ils firent une partie du trajet en silence avant que Remus ne lui attrape gentiment le bras et l'oblige à lui faire face.

- Ne m'en veut pas mais il faut que je le fasse avant que mon courage Gryffondorien ne me quitte !

Elle le regarda sans comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, totalement interloquée, avant que son cerveau ne fasse les connexions requises quand les lèvres de Remus se posèrent sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa tendrement, avant de s'éloigner et de la regarder avec un sourire quelque peu triste.

- Je me suis décidé trop tard ?

- Un peu, lui répondit-elle. Et je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié le baiser autant qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

- Il ?

- Ton loup.

- Ah. Je pense aussi. Depuis quand sais-tu ? Demanda-t-il, malgré la peur évidente qu'il devait ressentir à parler de sa lycanthropie.

- Je n'en ai eu la certitude que le mois dernier, mentit-elle, mais ça ne change rien à la personne que tu es.

- Comme si c'était vrai !

- Mais ça l'est, ton loup ne prend le contrôle qu'une fois par mois. Le reste du temps, c'est toi qui es aux commandes.

- J'aurai voulu être le seul aux commandes tout au long du mois, de l'année… De ma vie ! S'exclama-t-il. Et Lunard n'aime pas que je l'empêche de s'exprimer.

- Alors pourquoi le fais-tu ? J'avais un ami qui avait un problème comme le tien, en France. Mentit-elle – une nouvelle fois et elle n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'elle parlait de son futur-lui. Il n'a jamais voulu accepter son loup, reprit-elle, et il a vécu toute sa vie à combattre ce qu'il était. Même si ce n'est pas ce qui l'a tué, je suis certaine que se battre contre lui-même ne l'a pas aidé.

- Tu veux que je lâche Lunard dans la nature ? Tu es folle ! S'écria Remus.

- Non, je veux que tu discutes avec Lunard, que tu acceptes qu'il n'y a malheureusement pas de traitement à ton affliction, que tu embrasses ce que tu es. Le loup voit et sent des choses que tu ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment…

- C'est l'instinct animal, expliqua-t-elle. Trouvez des compromis, je suis certaine que tes transformations seront beaucoup moins douloureuses si Lunard sait que tu ne veux pas l'entraver. Essaies, au moins. Qu'as ressenti Lunard quand tu m'as embrassée et pourquoi t'a-t-il poussé à le faire ?

- Ton odeur nous a attirée, Lunard n'arrêtait pas de me dire de faire quelque chose pour savoir si tu étais notre possible compagne.

- Et ?

- Le baiser était… mal, expliqua-t-il en cherchant ses mots. Pas qu'il n'est pas été agréable mais c'est comme si j'avais embrassé un des gars. Il te considère comme eux. Tu fais partie de la meute.

- Tu as ta réponse, alors. Viens, Peter m'attend. On en discutera plus tard.

- Hermione ?

- Je ne parlerai à personne de ton petit problème, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu devrais profiter de la salle de bain des Préfets pour méditer et parler avec Lunard.

Hermione partit en direction du portrait de la Grosse Dame et regarda Remus, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

- Remus ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis contente de faire partie de ta meute, confia-t-elle avant de murmurer le mot de passe.

Elle s'engouffra dans le passage que le portrait lui avait révélé et se précipita dans sa chambre, afin d'y déposer ses affaires. Quand elle redescendit dans la salle commune, Remus n'était pas là. Elle décida de continuer son chemin et couru presque pour retrouver Peter.

Elle avait décidé d'emmener Peter chez Abelforth pour qu'ils puissent parler sans être dérangés.

- Tu es sûre qu'on peu aller là ? Demanda-t-il en voyant La tête de Sanglier.

- Mais, oui ! Nous sommes toujours à Pré-au-Lard et je connais le propriétaire.

Elle ne voyait jamais Abelforth en même temps qu'Albus. L'Hermione qu'elle était auparavant en connaissait la raison, celle qu'elle remplaçait savait simplement qu'ils ne s'appréciaient pas et n'avait jamais essayé d'en savoir plus. Elle respectait trop les deux hommes pour ça et considérait Abelforth comme un oncle un peu bourru et brut de décoffrage. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bar et Peter suivit Hermione droit au comptoir où elle demanda l'accès à un salon privé.

- Hermione, je ne suis pas sûr…

- Oncle Abe, tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas de celles qui écartent les cuisses ! Rétorqua-t-elle car ce qui était bien avec Abelforth, c'est qu'il ne s'offusquait jamais du langage employé. Je dois simplement parler en privé avec Peter. S'il te plait ?

Elle sut qu'elle avait gagné quand il grogna dans sa barbe. Quand Abelforth disait « non », c'était à voix haute. Il les mena dans la première salle qu'il trouva et leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient. Elle commanda une théière pleine et ce qu'il fallait pour prendre le thé et le remercia quand il arriva avec ce qu'elle avait demandé. Elle ne savait pas comment faire avec Peter et décida de le remercier en premier lieu.

- Merci Peter.

- Pour ? Demanda-t-il, l'air perdu.

- Ton petit mot de ce midi. Tu es un ami très cher pour moi aussi, Peter. C'est pour ça que…

Merlin, que c'est difficile ! Songea-t-elle.

- Que ? Répéta Peter.

- Je t'ai vu… regarder… James ce midi, Peter. Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça mais…

- Tu te trompes, je ne regardais pas James ni personne au repas, répondit-il sans la regarder. Tu as dû te tromper !

Elle voyait la sueur se former sur son front et elle n'aimait pas qu'il refuse de la regarder lorsqu'il lui parlait. Etait-il déjà trop tard ?

- Pourtant, je n'ai aucun problème de vue et… Parle-moi, Peter ! Je ne te jugerai pas. Je suis ton amie et je suis certaine que tu me caches quelque chose.

- Je ne te cache rien du tout. Et si tu es vraiment mon amie, tu devrais me croire ! Cria-il, avant de partir brusquement.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle était certaine de ce qu'elle avait vu et foi de Gryffondor, elle n'en démordrait pas ! Il fallait absolument qu'elle fasse quelque chose… Severus pourrait peut-être l'aider ? Elle essaya de penser à ce que son frère lui dirait. La réponse fusa dès qu'elle eut l'image de son frère en tête. « Si tu veux lui faire cracher le morceau, le Veritaserum est tout indiqué ! ». Severus lui dirait certainement ça. Bon, il faudrait réussir à récupérer les ingrédients ou une fiole déjà prête… Connaissant Slughorn, il en avait certainement quelque part dans ses réserves. Et il serait bien plus facile d'y accéder que dans celles de son frère dans le futur. Il faudrait que Severus l'aide. Elle irait lui parler en revenant de Pré-au-Lard.

Le trajet entre La tête de Sanglier et le Tea time fut atroce pour les nerfs d'Hermione. Son cœur semblait s'être doté d'une vie propre. Il battait à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique et ses échos se réverbéraient dans la totalité de son corps et ce jusqu'à ses orteils. Elle eut néanmoins droit à une scène qui l'amusa au plus au point au détour d'une ruelle. McKinnon venait de lancer un maléfice bien senti aux parties intimes de Sirius, tout en lui disant qu'il était abject et ferait mieux de grandir.

- Un problème Prince ? Demanda-t-elle en arrivant à la hauteur d'Hermione.

- Du tout. Je dois même dire que je suis plutôt impressionnée, McKinnon.

- J'aurais dû le faire il y a bien longtemps. Merlin seul sait pourquoi je suis restée aussi longtemps accrochée à Sirius ! Mais c'est bel et bien fini !

- Félicitations dans ce cas.

- Merci Prince. Sacrée droite que tu possèdes au fait. Désolée d'avoir été aussi débile, pendant que j'y suis.

- Pas de Problème, Marlène. Passe une bonne journée.

- Toi aussi… Hermione.

Cette journée, jusque là, était la plus étrange qu'elle ait passée. D'abord, la lubie de Dumbledore, puis l'étrange missive non-signée, le comportement tout aussi bizarre de Peter, Remus et maintenant Marlène et Sirius. Elle espéra que son rendez-vous avec Rabastan se passerait bien. Circé ! Elle avait rendez-vous avec Rabastan ! Et elle ne s'était même pas changée ! Elle se faisait l'effet d'être comme Lavande. Merlin ! Elle agissait comme une… Fille ! C'était sûrement son côté Prince qui prenait le dessus sur son côté Granger. Même pour le bal de Noël, elle n'avait pas été autant sur les nerfs. Mais en même temps, Rabastan n'avait rien à voir avec Viktor. Elle lissa nerveusement les plis de la jupe de son uniforme et prit une profonde inspiration avant de pousser la porte de l'établissement où Rabastan l'attendait.

Elle le vit se lever dès qu'il la vit apparaître dans le salon attenant à la boutique. Elle arriva jusqu'à la table qu'il occupait et le laissa l'aider à s'assoir et pousser sa chaise, une fois qu'elle y fut. Il revînt rapidement à la sienne et lui demanda comment c'était passé le début de son après-midi.

- Bien…

- Tu n'as pas pu aider ton ami ?

- Non, il n'a pas voulu et est parti peu après. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Rabastan. Je suis certaine que quelque chose pèse sur sa conscience et le fait de ne pas pouvoir l'aider me rend folle !

- Laisse-le de son côté pendant quelque temps, tout en restant comme d'habitude en sa compagnie. Il finira peut-être par se confier. Ou alors, continua-t-il quand il la vit prête à le contredire, tu peux faire ça à la Serpentarde.

- Et que fait-on pour obtenir ce que l'on veut « à la Serpentarde » ?

- On utilise toutes les cartes que l'on a en main. Et le Veritaserum est le meilleur ami d'un Serpentard doué en potion, finit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Rabastan, répondit-elle en se penchant vers lui, tu es mon héros !

- Je serai bien plus que ton héros si tu me laisses faire, ma douce.

Il lui embrassa la joue et lui murmura de vite filer retrouver Severus, qu'il savait être avec Lily aux Trois Balais.

- Je…

- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, Hermione, je sais que ton adorable tête serait bien plus encline à chercher comment faire parler ton ami qu'à m'écouter te dire combien tu me plais.

- Non, je… Oui, tu as raison. Capitula-t-elle quand il leva un sourcil.

- Va vite rejoindre ton frère ! Mais sache que je veux que ton prochain samedi me soit consacré.

- Promis.

Elle partit vite du Tea Time, non sans avoir embrassé Rabastan sur la joue et courut jusqu'au Trois Balais. Là, elle pressa Severus de la suivre, sans lui laisser le temps de savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Elle fit un signe de la main à Lily et força son frère à se dépêcher.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu as ? Demanda-t-il, alors qu'elle l'obligeait à monter dans une calèche.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide, Severus.

- C'est Rabastan ? Il t'a fait quelque chose ? Je vais aller lui faire…

- Non ! Non ! Rabastan ne m'a rien fait ! C'est à peine si je l'ai vu cinq minutes !

- Donc ?

- Je crois que Peter cache quelque chose et je veux savoir quoi !

- Tu pourrais simplement lui demander.

- Je l'ai fais mais il m'a envoyée paître ! Et je n'aime pas ça !

- Hermione, je crois que tu devrais cesser de mettre ton nez dans des histoires qui ne te regardent pas.

- Mais !

- Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais Pettigrow a peut-être ses raisons de ne pas vouloir te parler.

- Je le sais bien, Severus ! Mais j'ai peur que… J'ai peur pour lui.

- Bien. Dit-il en soupirant. En quoi puis-je t'aider dans ce cas ?

- J'ai besoin de Veritaserum.

- Ah.

- J'ai seulement droit à un « Ah » ?

- Je réfléchissais. Tu sais que cette potion doit mûrir pendant un cycle complet de lune* ? Penses-tu pouvoir tenir un mois ?

- Non. En trois heures, je suis déjà dans cet état. Imagine ce qu'attendre un mois me ferait !

- Je pense que les sorts qui tiennent tes cheveux en place deviendraient inutiles. Alors il faut agir avant que Poudlard ne se rendent compte que tes cheveux sont aussi meurtriers que ceux de Méduse. Slughorn était aux Trois Balais. Occupé à boire son poids en vin d'elfe… On va faire un tour dans ses réserves ?

Si le Severus adulte qu'elle avait connu savait qu'elle agissait avec son « lui » adolescent comme elle le faisait avec Harry et Ron, elle était sûre qu'il aurait perdu son austérité légendaire ! Ils se faufilèrent jusqu'aux cachots sans encombre et Severus força la porte d'un simple Alohomora pendant qu'Hermione faisait le guet. Il en ressorti aussi moins de cinq minutes plus tard et tendit une petite fiole à sa sœur.

- J'ai transvasé juste ce qu'il te fallait pour te permettre dix minutes de vérité totale. Utilise-les à bon escient.

- Merci Severus, dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Es-tu sûre de vouloir faire ça ? Peter pourrait très mal le prendre.

- Je suis prête à prendre ce risque. Je me fais l'impression d'être une employée du Ministère mais je m'inquiète. J'ai peur qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de… Je ne sais pas quoi mais je veux l'aider.

- Dans ce cas, n'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin d'aide.

- Je le ferais. Merci encore Severus.

Elle décida de questionner Peter le soir même. Elle attendit la fin du repas pour lui demander de venir avec elle boire un thé dans les cuisines du château. Lorsqu'il rechigna à accepter, elle lui expliqua qu'elle voulait simplement passer un moment avec lui. Elle vit bien qu'il accepta à contrecœur mais ce dit que cela était pour le plus grand bien. Elle n'aimait pas sonner comme Albus mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait qu'elle sache si Peter avait déjà commencé à pratiquer la magie noire. Elle avait apprit à le connaitre, elle aimait discuter avec lui et elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse les mêmes erreurs que celui qu'il aurait pu être avait faites. Une fois dans les cuisines, Squealky vint les voir et leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient. Elle revînt deux minutes plus tard avec de tasses de thé fumantes ainsi que deux parts de tarte à la mélasse. Ils mangèrent en silence pendant un temps mais Hermione en eut marre au bout d'un moment.

- Peter… Je… Je suis désolée d'avoir tenté de te forcer la main, se lança-t-elle.

- Je suis désolé moi-aussi. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter.

- Mais… Je sais que ça te pèse. Parle-moi. Je te jure de ne jamais répéter ce que tu vas me dire.

- J'ai envie Hermione, je te jure… Mais… Je ne peux pas.

- Et si je t'aidais ? Si j'avais quelque chose en ma possession susceptible de t'aider à parler ? Voudrais-tu essayer ?

- Je ne sais pas…

Elle utilisa l'arme fatale de Lily. Les yeux de cocker. Elle ne les maitrisait pas aussi bien que son amie mais au vu de la tête de Peter, elle sut que sa piètre imitation avait néanmoins fonctionnée.

- Comment ? Demanda-t-il.

- J'ai plus ou moins mis la main sur une minuscule fiole de Veritaserum…

- Hermione ! Tu sais que…

- Oui, je sais c'est interdit ! Bla Bla Bla ! Le principal étant que c'est la seule façon que tu ais de parler sans stresser. Alors ?

- Envoie, soupira-t-il.

Elle lui tendit la fiole que Severus avait subtilisée et regarda Peter en boire l'intégralité d'une gorgée.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Peter Paul Pettigrow*.

- Quelle est ta date de naissance ?

- Le trois mai mille neuf cent soixante*.

- Qui regardais-tu au repas de ce midi ?

- James Potter.

- Est-ce que tu lui en veux ?

- Oui.

Merlin ! Elle avait raison de se poser des questions. Elle décida de pousser plus loin avant que l'effet du Veritaserum ne se dissipe.

- Es-tu en contact avec des Mangemorts?

- Non ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Serais-tu prêt à trahir tes amis ?

- Jamais !

- Pourquoi en veux-tu à James ?

- Parce qu'il est amoureux d'elle.

- De Lily ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce que tu lui en veux parce que tu es amoureux de Lily ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi alors ?

- Parce que c'est de James dont je suis amoureux !

Cet aveu expliqua tout. Peter était amoureux d'un de ses meilleurs amis. D'un ami qui lui-même était fou d'une fille que Peter voyait tous les jours. Et James était plus que vocal en ce qui concernait sa passion pour Lily. Son cœur se serra pour Peter. Elle savait à quel point c'était difficile d'être amoureux de quelqu'un et de voir cette personne faire état de ses sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait vécu ça quand Ron passait son temps à explorer les amygdales de Lavande… Le temps qu'elle passa à réfléchir permit au Veritaserum de s'évaporer et elle vit que Peter n'osait même plus la regarder.

- Oh ! Peter…

- Non. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié !

- Pourquoi j'éprouverai de la pitié ?

- Parce que je suis amoureux de quelqu'un qui n'aura jamais les mêmes sentiments pour moi.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à être tombé amoureux de quelqu'un du même sexe que toi, tu sais. Comment tu t'en es rendu compte ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends même pas moi-même. J'ai dû le réaliser à la fin de l'année dernière… Je ne suis qu'un imbécile, déclara-t-il en posant sa tête sur ses mains. Comme s'il pouvait éprouver quoi que ce soit d'autre que de l'amitié pour moi ! Je suis déjà chanceux d'être son ami…

- Mais Peter…

- Ne me plains pas, s'il te plaît ! Je sais que l'homosexualité est bien mieux vue dans le monde sorcier que dans celui des moldus mais je ne sais pas comment mes amis réagiront si je leur en fais part…

Hermione se leva et fit le tour de la table afin de s'assoir à côté de lui. Elle le prit doucement dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux, tout en lui parlant.

- S'ils sont tes amis, ils t'épauleront. Mais, et ce, même si tu la sais déjà, ton amour pour James est à sens unique, malheureusement. Il va falloir que tu l'enterres…

- Je sais, renifla-t-il.

- Et si je te disais que mon meilleur ami est homosexuel et qu'il est – quand il le veut bien – de bons conseils, que me répondrais-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Que j'aimerais lui parler... J'ai des questions et j'ai surtout besoin d'avoir l'expérience de quelqu'un qui s'assume…

- Alors, je te confie son nom. Il s'appelle Harvey Montessori et ma chouette, Balthazar, saura où le trouver.

- Le volatile aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison ? Dit-il en se rasseyant normalement. J'ai l'impression de voir ton frère quand il me regarde.

- Severus passe beaucoup de temps avec Balthazar mais si je viens avec toi, la première fois et que je lui explique que tu es autorisé à utiliser ses services, il ne devrait pas être trop… Trop Balthazar, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Peter et elle passèrent une heure de plus dans les cuisines à discuter. Elle répondit à toutes ses questions concernant Harvey et lui en posa d'autres. Avant de repartir, il lui demanda si elle en parlerait et elle lui répondit exactement ce qu'elle lui avait dit plus tôt. A savoir que jamais elle ne dirait à quiconque son secret.

* * *

***Véridique.**

***J'ai inventé le Paul ^^**

***Là aussi inventé**

**Ta dam ! C'est pas un bon gros secret ça messieurs dames ?**

**Louez les bons conseils de Vivin en ce qui concerne la révélation et le Veritaserum, ça vient de sa petite tête !**

**Je vous annonce que le chapitre de la semaine prochaine aura du retard. Il sera certainement posté mercredi... Je sais. Mais je pars en weekend ^^**

**Bref ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Je veux vos impressions ! Est-ce que certain pensaient que Peter serait gay ? Bref, j'attends votre avis mes chéris ^^**

**RAR:**

**X-1984-X ou Guest (éclaire-moi stp, la chaleur nuit à mes cellules grises): Merci beaucoup ^^ Rabastan est... *o* mais la question que je me pose, c'est : arriveras-tu à survivre à l'attente que je t'impose pour le prochain chapitre? ;D  
**

**Miss Granger: Comme je l'ai dis à Guest ou X-1984-X, la chaleur nuit à ma productivité... J'ai vraiment envie de répondre à ta merveilleuse review mais j'ai mon pc sur les genoux et je me meure... Alors je te dis simplement MERCI et je te promets que je ferais l'effort la prochaine fois ! Mais que veux-tu, l'envie de poster ce chapitre était la plus forte ;D Qu'en as-tu pensé au fait? Bises**


	14. 14-Interlude épistolaire

**Hello ! j'avais dis mercredi et chose promie, chose due ! Pour celles et ceux qui se demandent, j'ai passé un excellent week-end, fatiguant mais excellent ^^**

**Pour ce chapitre, j'ai voulu tenter quelque chose de différent, je ne sais pas si vous aimerez mais j'en suis plutôt contente ;D **

**Là où il y a des étoiles dans le texte d'Harvey, c'est parce que ces mots étaient rayés dans mon chapitre word et je ne sais pas comment le refaire... Pathétique, je sais...**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

**Disclaimer: JKR owns it all, I'm just playing with her characters.**

**Au fait, saviez-vous que notre JKR adorée a publié un livre anonymement en avril dernier? Je vous laisse le lien de l'article, je passe des heures sur ce site ! Vous le connaissez? (enlevez les espaces)**

** www. madmoizelle jk- rowling- polar- anonyme- 178950**

* * *

Très cher Harvey*,

Cher Harvey*,

Harvey,

Je m'appelle Peter. Peter Pettigrow. Je suis un camarade de ton amie, Hermione. Nous sommes tous les deux en cinquième année et partageons la même maison à Poudlard. Si je t'écris, c'est parce qu'elle m'a donné ton nom et qu'elle a pensé que tu pourrais m'aider. Tu es de très bon conseil quand tu le veux bien, selon elle. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai formulé cela ainsi, hein ? Je* Ce n'est pas facile pour moi de t'écrire mais parler serait pire… Je suis amoureux de mon meilleur ami. Voilà, c'est dit ! Ou plutôt écrit. Merlin, faites que cette lettre ne tombe jamais entre ses mains ! C'est un amour à sens unique, qui ne sera jamais réciproque mais c'est arrivé comme ça. Je ne dis pas que je me suis réveillé un jour en me disant que j'aimais James. Non. Il est gentil et m'a prit sous son aile. C'est le premier ami que j'ai eu. Il ne s'est jamais moqué de mes difficultés en cours comme Sirius a pu le faire. Il est drôle aussi et quand il sourit, il a ces fossettes qui ressortent sur ses joues. Il y a tellement de choses qui font que James compte pour moi. Mais il est lui-même amoureux. Et pas de moi, évidemment. Lily est son seul et unique amour, même si elle ne fait que le rabrouer… J'ai beau être un garçon, en me relisant, je me rends compte que je sonne comme une fille. Tu dois comprendre, Harvey, qu'il ne me regardera jamais comme je le regarde. J'ai besoin de tes conseils. Comment je peux faire pour oublier que j'aime mon meilleur ami ?

Amicalement,

Peter

* * *

Evans,

Soleil de ma vie et lumière de mon cœur, sors avec moi !

James

* * *

Potter,

Etant donné que tes oreilles ne semblent pas comprendre ce que je te dis, espérons que tes yeux comprendront ce qui suit :

**JE NE SUIS PAS INTERRESSEE !**

**JAMAIS JE NE SORTIRAI AVEC TOI !**

Evans

* * *

Douce Hermione,

Il me tarde de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec toi. Les quelques cours que nous partageons ne sont rien à côté du temps que je souhaiterai passer en ta compagnie. Que dirais-tu d'explorer le parc de Poudlard, avant de déjeuner en tête à tête dans les cuisines du château ?

Avec impatience,

Rabastan

* * *

_Mon petit doigt m'a dit que tu étais la plus intelligente de la promotion, cher puzzle. Il a aussi ajouté que rien ne semblait te dérouter mais ignorer qui je suis doit certainement t'agacer…_

_Enigmatiquement,_

_Le Résolveur_

* * *

Severus,

Ne crois pas que les changements physiques soient ce qui m'intéresse en toi. J'ai toujours trouvé que tu avais les plus beaux yeux qui soient. Si noirs et mystérieux, tout comme ta personne… Non, ce qui m'a fait changer d'avis sur toi, c'est l'amour que tu portes à ta sœur. Tu as toujours été renfermé, ne parlant qu'en Potions et en Défense ou pour répondre aux quolibets des Maraudeurs. Pourtant, depuis l'arrivée d'Hermione, tu t'es ouvert. Tu es plus détendu et je t'ai surpris à sourire quelques fois. En fait, je crois que c'est ton sourire qui m'a le plus séduite. Il est si franc et heureux et arrive jusqu'à tes yeux. J'aimerai qu'un jour, il me soit adressé…

Tendrement,

Celle qui n'ose pas te parler de vive voix…

* * *

Harvey,

Chéri-chou ! As-tu une idée de ce que je pourrais faire pour me débarrasser de cet horrible et arrogant James Potter ? Il est si agaçant ! Toujours à m'appeler par mon nom de famille et à hurler dans le hall de sortir avec moi. Il passe tout son temps à jouer avec ce vif d'or et à entretenir le côté ébouriffé de ses cheveux ! Même son sourire est arrogant ! Il est têtu aussi ! Incroyablement borné et suffisant ! Si seulement il pouvait m'ignorer ! Au fait, Severus a reçu un hibou le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Il a une admiratrice secrète ! Mon Severus grandit ! La demoiselle lui a écrit un poème. Je ne peux pas te le réciter mais elle semble énamourée de ses yeux et de sa voix. J'espère qu'elle ne se moque pas de lui. En tout cas, donne-moi une solution en ce qui concerne l'âne qui se croit amoureux de moi !

Bises,

Lily

* * *

Patmol,

Ramène tes fesses là où tu sais à 20h tapantes ! Laisse ta saveur de la journée là où elle est et retournes-y plus tard. Lunard et Queudver nous y attendrons. Nous sommes proches du but, mon ami !

Sautant de joie,

Cornedrue

* * *

Peter,

Je sais que la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves est loin d'être évidente. J'ai mis du temps à m'accepter moi-même. Mais, contrairement à toi, j'ai su dès ma seconde année que ce n'était pas les filles qui m'attiraient contrairement à mes camarades de chambre. J'étais bien plus intéressé par la chance de pouvoir apercevoir mes camarades sous la douche que par celui de regarder sous les jupes des demoiselles. Il n'est pas évident de s'accepter. Là où nous sommes chanceux est le fait que l'homosexualité soit reconnue et acceptée dans le monde Sorcier. Encore faut-il que tu sois effectivement gay. Tu pourrais méprendre l'amour et la reconnaissance. Excuse ma franchise mais est-que le simple fait de voir ton ami torse-nu te fais quelque chose ? As-tu envie de l'embrasser et de le caresser ? Si ces simples questions te font hérisser le poil (et pas dans le bon sens), c'est que tu n'es pas vraiment amoureux de lui. Et pas nécessairement gay. Mais si tes réponses sont positives, alors bienvenue mon ami ! Certes, ton ami restera certainement hétéro mais il y en a beaucoup qui jouent sur les deux tableaux. Surmonter ta peine et ta déception seront difficiles mais avec moi à tes côtés, tu seras entre de bonnes mains. Et Hermione (bien qu'une traitresse) saura t'aider. Passons à quelque chose de plus plaisant et cocasse… Ne trouves-tu pas que Severus possède le plus beau fessier qui soit ?

Truculeusement,

Harvey le Magnifique

* * *

Rabastan,

Père est mort. Le Directeur t'autorise à emprunter le réseau des Cheminées ce samedi.

Rodolphus

* * *

Evans,

Il ne faut jamais dire jamais et tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Je crois que c'est moldu, non ? Tu vois que je m'intéresse à autre chose que moi-même.

James Potter le patient

* * *

Très cher Rabastan,

Je suis sincèrement peinée pour toi et je partage ta peine de tout cœur. Je penserai à toi lors de ton absence même si je ne pourrai pas t'accompagner. Si tu as besoin de parler, je serai toujours prête à t'écouter.

Sincèrement,

Hermione

* * *

Mon inconnue,

Tes mots m'ont touché. Je pense cependant que tu te méprends sur ma personne. Je ne suis pas doux, je suis taciturne et j'aime la solitude. Ma sœur m'a certes permis de m'ouvrir au monde qui m'entoure mais je ne crois pas pouvoir répondre à tes sentiments.

Snape

* * *

Hermione,

Crois-tu pouvoir m'aider à apprivoiser Lunard ? Parle-moi de ton ami, je t'attendrai dans la bibliothèque, là où tu aimes étudier, ce samedi matin.

Amicalement,

Remus

* * *

Narcissa,

Je n'ai pas le choix.

Je t'aime,

Lucius

* * *

Montessori,

Cesse tes gamineries ! J'aurai autre chose à faire que de sans cesse regarder par-dessus mon épaule cet été ! Trouve-toi une autre occupation que mon séant, je te prie !

Agacé,

Snape

* * *

Franck,

Ta déclaration à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée. Je ne cesse de repenser à tes lèvres si douces et au regard plein d'amour que tu poses sur moi… Je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre que toi et il me tarde de t'embrasser de nouveau. Sache que je n'hésiterai pas à te sauter dessus si tu ne trouves pas le courage, qui fait la fierté de notre maison, de le faire de toi-même !

Avec amour,

Alice

* * *

Xeno,

J'ai entendu parler de la plus curieuse des créatures par ma cousine, Etherea. Connais-tu l'existence du Ronflak Cornu ? Notre groupe préféré donne un concert exceptionnel dans une salle du Chemin de Traverse cet été, ma cousine et moi y allons. Viendras-tu ?

Sauvons les Nargoles !

Holly

* * *

Chouquette,

Il parait que tu as un Serpentard (autre que ton frère) à tes pieds… Et tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?! Je pensais être ton meilleur ami ! Je suis déçu, peiné, horrifié, abandonné… Connais-tu d'autres adjectifs qui qualifieraient l'émoi dans lequel je me trouve ? Moi qui pensais que l'on se disait tout ! Je suis néanmoins satisfait que Lily prenne la peine de m'informer de ce qui t'arrive… Il me manque l'une de mes lettres bimensuelles. Toi qui étais sensée m'écrire ! Je réclame une longue lettre, très longue, pour te faire pardonner ! Mettons cinquante centimètres, pas plus, sinon je vais m'ennuyer. N'oublie pas d'écrire à quel point je suis fantastique, beau, exceptionnel et merveilleux. Tu peux aussi dire que je suis un amant hors pair, même si tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut pour me plaire mais je ne vais pas chipoter. Un compliment est un compliment ! Parle-moi de Peter, aussi. Il me semble introverti mais tu me connais, laisse-le moi et je te le sortirai de sa coquille. A moins que je ne décide d'y faire un tour…

Bises ma chouquette,

Harvey

* * *

Hermione,

Voudrais-tu me rejoindre dans les cuisines de Poudlard à ta convenance ? Le thé des elfes est une merveille.

Narcissa

* * *

Potter,

En plus d'être sourd, tu es aveugle ! Cesse de me harceler ou je séparerai la partie que tu estimes indispensable de ton corps chétif ! Il y a d'autres Nées-moldues dans le château si c'est ce qui t'intéresse !

Evans

* * *

Marlène,

Pardonne-moi ma belle. Moi qui pensais que tu appréciais nos moments dans les placards à balais du château…

Sirius

* * *

_Petit Puzzle,_

_Si tes boucles indiquent le niveau de stress que tu t'infliges, permet-moi de te dire que tu dois cesser d'enquiquiner les pauvres hiboux de Poudlard. Bien qu'intelligents, aucunes de ces créatures ne pourra me retrouver. Utilise donc l'intelligence qui te caractérise, ma belle._

_En attendant de me découvrir,_

_Mister Mystère_

* * *

Black,

Tu es abjecte et immonde et j'ai honte de mon comportement de groupie à ton encontre ! Dorcas saura bien mieux répondre que moi à tes attentes, dorénavant. Je suis prête à être ton amie si tu sais te comporter ainsi avec le sexe opposé. Malgré tes défauts plus que répulsifs, tu possède_s _des qualités certaines quand tu ne te comportes pas comme un porc !

Ce sera McKinnon pour toi, en attendant que tu te réveilles.

* * *

Holly,

Le Ronflak Cornu, dis-tu ? Quel nom intéressant pour une créature qui semble être fascinante ! Ta cousine semble avoir des connaissances particulièrement captivantes. Il me tarde de pouvoir en discuter avec elle. Je vous rejoindrai au concert, il ne me reste plus qu'à acheter un ticket. En attendant, retrouvons-nous à la bibliothèque pour voir si Poudlard possède un texte mentionnant cette fascinante créature.

Amicalement,

Xenophilius

* * *

Tendre Hermione,

Merci de te soucier de moi, ton soutient compte beaucoup et m'aide à traverser cette épreuve. Je serai absent toute la semaine mais il me tarde de voir ton doux sourire…

Rabastan

* * *

Exubérante Lily,

Je trouve que tu es bien vocale à propos de ce Potter et que tu penses beaucoup de choses de ce charmant personnage… Mes cellules grises m'intiment qu'il y a anguille sous roche, ma jolie. Tu es bien trop véhémente ! Quelqu'un chercherait à me voler l'attention de Severus? Ma chère renarde, je te charge de découvrir de qui il s'agit !

Affectueusement,

Harvey

* * *

Alice,

Je t'aime de tout mon cœur mais la prochaine fois que tu veux m'embrasser dans un placard à balai, évite de le faire lorsque McGonnagal approche…

Tendrement,

Franck

* * *

Harvey,

Il m'est arrivé tellement de choses dernièrement que je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'écrire. Pardonne-moi. Toi qui est si grand, beau, charmant, merveilleux, exceptionnellement doué dans tout ce que tu entreprends, attirant, drôle, brillant, distingué, vif, flamboyant, clinquant, séduisant, fougueux…

(Quarante centimètres de compliments plus tard)

Elégant et raffiné, toi dont toutes ces qualités ne font que justice à la grandeur de ta personne, est au sommet de mon Panthéon personnel. Bien que Rabastan arrive en second. Je te promets de tout t'expliquer quand j'en saurai moi-même plus et je t'enverrai une autre lettre pour te parler de Peter. En attendant, je me prosterne à tes pieds et réclame ton pardon. Je suis certaine que dans ta mansuétude, tu me l'accorderas…

Avec vénération,

Hermione

* * *

Mon Prince Ténébreux,

Le fait que tu me qualifies d'être « _Ton_ » inconnue, me fait espérer que mon intérêt ne te laisse pas indifférent. Bien que mon approche clinquante n'ait pas eu l'effet escompté. Je m'en excuse, d'ailleurs. Je suis attirée par ton intelligence et le talent que tu déploies en cours de Potions. Ta concentration et ton amour de l'art sont bien plus attirantes que tu ne pourrais le croire… Je te propose de continuer de correspondre, afin que nous apprenions à nous connaitre et que tu juges celle que je suis et non pas ma couverture. Je ne crois pas que tu regarderais à deux fois dans ma direction si tu connaissais mon identité…

Avec tendresse,

_Ton_ inconnue

* * *

Remus,

Je vous propose à Lunard et toi, de vous assister de nouveau dans ton apprentissage de la méditation. Dis-moi quand tu souhaites que nous nous retrouvions et où. Les progrès de la dernière séance me laissent espérer qu'avant la fin de l'année scolaire, le loup et toi auraient fait la paix.

Hermione

* * *

Harvey,

J'ai fais comme tu me l'as dis et je crois bien que je suis effectivement gay… Je te passerai les détails mais je te réponds « oui » aux questions posées. Par contre, en ce qui concerne James, tu as peut-être raison. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais si l'idée de l'embrasser est plus qu'attirante, celle de le toucher me parait répugnante… Alors que j'aimerai beaucoup coincer l'autre abruti de McLaggen dans un placard quelque part. La rumeur veut qu'il aime les deux sexes… J'aimerai beaucoup te rencontrer et parler de vive voix avec toi. Quant à ta fascination pour les fesses de Severus… Il est vrai qu'elles sont galbées mais il me fait bien trop peur pour que je le voie comme quelqu'un de désirable ! Il est effrayant quand il s'y met !

Ton disciple,

Peter

* * *

Flamboyante Evans,

Aucune sorcière, peu importe son sang, n'est aussi fascinante que toi !

Tu possèdes l'éclat de mille soleils et la beauté de la Voie Lactée…

Sors avec moi !

James l'Astronome

* * *

Harvey,

Il est hors de question que je cautionne ce que tu insinues ! Excepté le fait que je suis exubérante et une renarde, ce sont des faits.

Lily la Flamboyante enquêtrice

* * *

Mon inconnue,

Je te sens sincère… Parle-moi de toi, je te prie.

Severus

* * *

Cissy,

Je garderai tes secrets et je t'aiderai du mieux que je peux. Ne perds pas espoir, tout s'arrangera. Les moldus disent que le soleil vient après la tempête. Tu verras que c'est le cas…

Ton amie,

Hermione

* * *

**Voilà ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce format? Rien à voir avec l'habituel mais j'ai pensé que c'était pour le mieux! Bref, j'attends vos avis et commentaires. Des idées en ce qui concerne l'inconnue de Severus? **

**Allez, place aux RAR et à lundi mes chéri(e)s !**

**Mirajane : Heureuse que Bellatrix t'ait plu ^^ Elle reviendra plus tard, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Tu n'es pas la seule à trouver que Rabastan est trop… Trop ! Mais je le vois comme quelqu'un qui vient d'une famille plus ou moins aristo et qui se découvre depuis que son frère n'est plus là. L'arrivée d'Hermione ne fait que le booster. Sirius est un charmeur mais (chut c'est un spoiler) pas de rapprochement significatif avant le Noël de la 6****e**** année… Je dis ça mais je ne dis rien ^^ En ce qui concerne l'énoooooorme rebondissement, je me suis toujours dis qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus en ce qui concernait la trahison et je ne vois pas pourquoi notre cher Dumbledore serait le seul gay de la saga. J'espère que l'échange entre Harvey et Peter t'a aidée. D'ailleurs, ça me fait bien plaisir qu'il te plaise mon petit Queudver ! J'attend ton avis sur ce chapitre ^^ Bises**

**Miss Granger : Oui, je réponds Mademoiselle ! Alors déjà, Merci, merci ^^ Il fallait bien qu'Hermione redevienne elle-même et rien de tel que l' « approche » des BUSES pour la mettre dans tous ses états ! J'aurai aimé être aussi à fond dans mes études, moi ! Comme je l'ai dis à Mirajane, mon cerveau (de folle) est arrivé tout seul à cette conclusion. Pourquoi Albus serait-il le seul homosexuel de la saga ? Et pour te dire la vérité, je ne savais pas s'il était amoureux de James ou Sirius mais pour cette fic, c'est James qui a remporté la timbale ! Le chanceux ^^ Mais je pense effectivement qu'il aurait pu trahir par amour. Ma réponse te convient-elle ? Bises**

**Merci ma Shiroten =^^=  
**

**xoxo**


	15. 15-Matière à réflexion

**Bonjour tous ! Retour à la normale cette fois-ci ^^**

**Je tiens avant tout à vous remercier de suivre cette histoire et de prendre le temps de reviewer (régulièrement pour certains ^^). Merci énormément ! J'aurai d'ailleurs une annonce à la fin du chapitre ;p**

**Disclaimer: Si j'étais JKR, je vivrais en Ecosse. Ce qui serait bien, il y fait beaucoup plus frais qu'ici...**

***update pour espacer les points de vues***

* * *

Il n'avait pas le choix. Son père avait été catégorique dans sa dernière missive. Pas le choix. On lui avait dit toute sa vie qu'il était le meilleur, que tous étaient inférieurs à lui, y compris les autres Sangs-purs. Il était au-delà de la chaîne alimentaire, le maillon ultime. Alors pourquoi devait-il courber l'échine devant un autre ? Pourquoi lui avoir asséné depuis sa naissance qu'il les surpassait tous, s'il devait finir par servir un autre que lui-même ? C'était l'antithèse même de son éducation. Or, s'il voulait épouser celle qu'il aimait, la seule qui mériterait qu'il soit à genoux devant elle, il devait faire ce qu'on attendait de lui. Pourtant, l'envie de s'enfuir avec sa promise était plus que tentante… A la fin de l'année, quand d'autres fêteraient l'obtention de leur diplôme et le début de leur vie d'adulte, il signerait la fin de la sienne. La fin de sa liberté. Il serait marqué comme une vulgaire bête, étiqueté comme l'esclave des aspirations d'un autre que lui. Il avait presque envie de se rendre dans le bureau du fou qui leur servait de directeur, d'avouer ce qu'on attendait de lui, de demander son aide.

- Lucius ?

Merveilleux ! Il connaissait cette voix et n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler à sa propriétaire à ce moment précis. Depuis son arrivée au sein du château, Hermione Prince avait commencé à révolutionner l'ordre établi. Elle, qui comme lui avait été élevée comme le joyau de sa famille – malgré son statut de Sang-mêlée – n'avait pas les mêmes attentes que les siennes. Elle n'hésitait pas à dire ce qu'elle avait à dire et ne passait pas par quatre chemins pour le faire.

- Que puis-je pour toi, Hermione ?

- La question serait plutôt « Que puis-je pour toi, Lucius ? ».

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

Il savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Narcissa et elle avaient passé du temps ensemble dernièrement. Cissy avait confiance en elle et lui avait certainement fait part du sort qui attendait son fiancé. Comme si elle pouvait l'aider !

- Je pense cependant le contraire, Lucius. Tu es un homme intelligent après tout. Trop intelligent pour te satisfaire du sort qui t'attend…

Il regarda autour de lui et s'assura que personne ne les écoutait. Il s'était installé au fin fond de la bibliothèque, à une table du rayon dédié à l'Histoire de la Magie. Personne ne venait jamais ici. Leurs livres de cours comprenaient toutes les données dont ils avaient besoins pour réussir leurs examens, peu importe l'année.

_- Inconsulta Tuitum_, chuchota-t-il. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Prince !

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Je sais que celui que tu t'apprête à suivre contre ton gré prône la suprématie des Sangs-purs, qu'il tolère les Sangs-mêlés et veut éradiquer les Nés-Moldus. Ses croyances me rappellent fortement celles d'un moldu qui a fait parler de lui il y a une trentaine d'années…

- Comment celui dont tu parles pourrait avoir quelque chose à voir avec un moldu ?

- Ce moldu s'appelait Hitler. Cet homme a envahi bon nombre de pays et a créé une guerre mondiale. Il voulait annihiler ceux qu'il haïssait. Les personnes dont la couleur de peau n'était pas blanche, ceux qui étaient homosexuels, ceux dont la religion était différente de la sienne. Il les a fait pourchasser, les a enfermés dans des camps où ses laquais les tuaient sans sourciller, entre autres.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Ça a marché. Pendant un temps. Mais la résistance s'est mise en place. Des pays se sont alliés pour arrêter la folie de cet homme. Les combats ont été nombreux, ont décimés des villages entiers. L'un de ceux-là est resté tel quel pour que personne n'oublie. Les soldats d'Hitler avaient enfermé les femmes et les enfants dans l'église, les hommes et les adolescents mâles étaient placé dans d'autres parties du village par groupe d'une trentaine de personnes. Ils les ont tous fusillés ou brûlés vifs. Cinq cent trente personnes dont des tout-petits. Seuls quarante-cinq ont survécu. Et ce, en une seule journée. Il ne reste d'Oradour sur Glane que des pans de maisons et bâtiments, des pierres calcinées et les souvenirs de ceux qui sont morts…

- Mais les enfants…

- Tous. La différence entre le moldu dont je t'ai parlé et celui dont tu répugnes à prononcer le nom est que ses opposants seront tués à coups d'Avada ou de Doloris. C'est beaucoup plus propre. Pas de sang ou si peu. Il est facile de faire le parallèle entre les deux quand on connait l'histoire. Oradour se trouve en France et Madame Maxime a toujours fait en sorte d'éduquer ses élèves des faits du monde moldu. Je sais bien que cette histoire ne t'ouvrira pas les yeux quant à ta décision. S'il y a une question, se serait celle-ci : Penses-tu réellement que les Nés-Moldus sont inférieurs ? Réfléchis bien. Ceux qui sont présents à Poudlard sont bien plus doués que beaucoup de Sangs-purs de ma connaissance. La consanguinité est celle qui fait des dégâts dans le monde magique. C'est la seule et unique raison de la perte de puissance des Sangs-purs, pas le supposé « vol » de magie de la part des Nés-moldus.

- La consan-quoi ? Qu'est-ce ?

- Tu dois d'abord comprendre que les moldus se débrouillent sans magie. Ils étudient bon nombre de choses et se sont donc rendu compte que le fait de se marier en famille produit des enfants diminués mentalement ou physiquement. Parfois les deux, malheureusement. La consanguinité est le fait d'avoir des ancêtres en commun et plus ou moins rapprochés. Plus il y en a, pire c'est. Or, que font les Sangs-purs ?

- Ils se marient entre eux.

- Et à force de le faire, le patrimoine magique s'affaiblit. Quelqu'un m'a fait part d'une théorie intéressante concernant les Nés-moldus. Pour cette personne, ils ont quelque part dans leur arbre généalogique un ou plusieurs Cracmols. Je pense que c'est vrai. Bon nombre de Sangs-purs abandonnent leurs Cracmols au monde moldu, quand ils ne les tuent pas. La magie peut sauter une génération ou deux avant d'être de retour plus forte que jamais.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que cela t'apporte ?

- Cela ne m'apporte rien. Ou si peu. Je fais cela pour Narcissa. Elle a peur pour toi. Je la considère comme une amie très chère. Il reste deux mois avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Si tu le souhaites, je t'accompagnerai auprès de mon parrain. Il saura t'aider. Albus Dumbledore a vaincu Grindelwald après tout.

Il la regarda s'en aller sans même attendre une réponse. Cette histoire de consanliguinité – ou était-ce un autre mot ? – l'avait beaucoup plus marqué que l'histoire – bien que triste – des moldus du village brûlé. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse.

* * *

Severus avait apprit beaucoup de choses sur son inconnue. Elle s'était longuement excusée de son comportement à son encontre, bien qu'elle ne lui ait jamais rien fait. Mais comme elle l'avait écrit, elle n'avait rien fait non plus pour empêcher ceux qui complotaient contre lui. A priori, il l'avait toujours fascinée mais elle n'en avait jamais rien dit par peur de ce que ses amies diraient ainsi que ceux de sa maison. Il était un Serpentard après tout. Severus n'était pas stupide et il savait reconnaître une Gryffondor quand il en voyait une ! Façon de parler. La déduction était évidente, les Serpentards et les Gryffondors partageaient le cours de potions depuis toujours ou presque. Quoi qu'il en soit, il brûlait de savoir qui elle était. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'agir d'aucune de celle de cinquième année. Alors comment sa Gryffondor avait pu le voir, il n'en avait aucune idée. Quelque chose devait lui échapper mais il ne voyait pas quoi… A moins que… Slughorn lui avait demandé d'officier plusieurs fois l'année précédente durant certains cours des cinquièmes années de l'époque. Un accomplissement pour un quatrième année. Peut-être était-ce là qu'elle l'avait vu… Il y avait cinq Gryffondor de sexe féminin dans l'année au dessus de la sienne. Dorcas Meadowes, Emmeline Vance*, Mary MacDonald*, Marlène McKinnon et Johanna Carter*. Il pouvait déjà rayer Meadowes de la liste puisqu'elle continuait de répondre à n'importe quel appel de Black. Définitivement pas elle ! McKinnon non plus à priori, même s'il était de notoriété publique qu'elle avait envoyé paître ledit Black. Vance sortait avec un Pouffsoufle, à moins que ce ne soit un Serdaigle ? Restait MacDonald, Carter et – éventuellement – McKinnon. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse.

* * *

Hermione n'avait pas réussi à mettre la main sur la personne qu'elle désirait le plus voir à l'heure actuelle. Elle était tombée sur Lucius dans ses recherches et – autant l'avouer – était légèrement tombée dans le cliché en lui parlant. Légèrement étant un faible mot. Mais il avait fallu qu'elle trouve un moyen d'approcher la consanguinité. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses que l'on sortait comme un bonjour. La triste histoire d'Oradour avait aidé à faire d'une pierre deux coups. Peut-être serait-il plus réceptif à l'annonce du père moldu de celui qui se disait aussi pur que Serpentard. Elle avait fait ça pour Narcissa. Point. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela ne lui disait toujours pas où était celle qu'elle cherchait. Ah ! Enfin ! Il lui avait fallu aller vers la salle commune pour la trouver.

- Je peux te parler s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr… Hermione.

- Je sais tout. Ne me demande pas comment et ne cherche pas à nier. Je sais que tu es l'inconnue de Severus. Je veux simplement savoir si tu es sincère ou s'il s'agit d'un jeu.

- Mais…

- Alors ? Demanda Hermione, bras croisés et regard noir.

- Je suis sincère. Réellement, je le jure sur Circé ! J'ai toujours été intriguée par Severus et l'année dernière, lorsqu'il est venu dans notre classe pour assister Slughorn… Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un… Je ne sais pas comment dire. Alors qu'il réussissait sa potion, il a sourit. Pas un grand sourire mais quelque chose de doux et c'était tellement loin de l'image qu'il renvoyait habituellement. C'est comme si, l'espace d'un instant, j'avais aperçu celui qu'il était réellement sous sa carapace.

- Soit, mais ça ne me dit toujours pas ce qui a changé.

- C'est toi qui as tout changé Hermione ! Ton arrivée m'a faite comprendre que je me fourvoyais et que je ne devais pas avoir honte de mes sentiments. Comprend bien que ce n'est pas de ton frère dont j'avais honte ! Ce qui me pesait était d'éprouver quelque chose pour un Serpentard. Pour quelqu'un que mes amis méprisent… Mais je n'ai plus peur maintenant, si les gens que j'aime ne comprennent pas ce que je ressens pour Severus et ne l'acceptent pas, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment mes amis. J'ai expliqué la situation à Severus. Sans lui dire qui j'étais. Nous apprenons à nous connaître via les lettres que nous échangeons et… Il me plaît beaucoup.

- Bien.

- Juste ça ? Bien ?

- Ça et si j'apprends que tu m'as menti, que tu t'es fichue de lui… Alors là, le Doloris ne sera qu'une douce caresse comparé à ce que je te ferai subir. Sur ce, bonne journée !

Hermione s'éloigna, heureuse de la tournure de la conversation. Elle voulait plus que tout au monde voir Severus épanoui et sa correspondance avec son inconnue le rendait heureux. Elle n'avait que la parole de cette dernière mais c'était suffisant. Pour le moment. Elle repartit en direction de la grande Salle en espérant trouver Rabastan. Depuis la mort de son père, il était beaucoup plus renfermé qu'auparavant. Elle ne savait pas comment l'aider. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse.

* * *

Peter avait fait un long trajet depuis qu'Hermione lui avait fait avouer son secret via Veritaserum. Ses échanges épistolaires avec Harvey l'avaient beaucoup aidé. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Harvey était quelqu'un de très intelligent et de drôle aussi. Il comprenait pourquoi Hermione l'avait poussé à lui écrire. Avec Harvey, il n'avait eu aucun mal à lui faire part de ses sentiments et autres états d'âmes. Celui-ci l'avait aidé à tout mettre en ordre et il avait eu de quoi faire. Mais Peter avait d'autres soucis maintenant. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse.

* * *

Lunard n'était pas un animal de compagnie ! Pourquoi devrait-il s'assagir quand l'humain qui était son hôte refusait de comprendre son désir de liberté les soirs de pleine lune ? Oui, il avait tendance à vouloir croquer tout ce qui passait à portée de babines mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était dangereux ! Formulé comme ça… Peut-être que si. Mais pourquoi devait-il s'assoir gentiment et accepter la muselière que l'humain voulait lui mettre ?

_- Pour que tu ne mordes personne !_

- Ben voyons ! Et je dois faire le beau aussi ?

_- Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé ! Ta nature de loup est dangereuse ! Tu l'as dis toi-même, tu veux mordre tout ce qui passe !_

- Juste mordiller un tout petit peu. Histoire de faire mes dents, humain ! Mes canines ne demandent que ça ! J'ai besoin de gratter un arbre ou deux, grignoter un lapin…

_- Et si un humain passe par là ?_

- Je n'y suis pour rien si un humain est assez stupide pour se balader un soir de pleine lune !

_- Tant que tu penseras comme ça, nous resterons enfermés là où nous sommes ! Je me demande pourquoi Hermione pensait que nous pourrions finir par nous entendre !_

- L'humaine est intelligente. Elle sent bon aussi. Dommage qu'elle ne nous soit pas destinée. Elle aurait fait une belle portée de louveteaux !

_- Si elle t'entendait… En attendant, tant que tu ne chercheras pas à comprendre mon point de vue, nous resterons enfermés !_

Lunard senti son humain partir et le laisser là, seul dans la partie de lui qu'il occupait. Il voulait simplement courir, dégourdir ses pattes comme un loup normal ! Il savait que l'humain avait peur qu'il ne morde quelqu'un en étant transformé, qu'il perde ses amis et sa place dans son école… Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse.

* * *

La mort de son père avait tout changé. L'homme ne lui manquait pas vraiment, n'ayant jamais été un véritable père de famille. C'était la protection qu'il dispensait qui lui manquait. Rodolphus était maintenant à la tête de la famille et Rabastan savait que les attentes de son frère ne seraient pas les mêmes. Sa mère était morte cinq ans plus tôt et avec la disparition de son père, il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas se détourner du destin qui l'attendait. Et quel destin ! Il avait deux ans devant lui, au mieux. Passé ce délai, il rejoindrait les rangs du Maître de son frère… Il ne pourrait pas l'éviter. Il était pris entre le marteau et l'enclume et le maillet s'abaissait lentement mais sûrement. Deux ans. Il n'avait rien à voir avec son frère. Rodolphus était froid, calculateur et prouvait chaque jour qui passait qu'il était aussi fou que sa femme. Il prenait plaisir à servir son Lord. Rabastan n'était pas stupide, il savait que les quelques disparitions dont parlait le Prophet devaient être attribuées à celui que Rodolphus servait. Son frère était peut-être même à l'origine de certaines. Rabastan ne voulait pas finir comme ça. Il ne voulait pas être un meurtrier. Il ne croyait pas vraiment à la suprématie de son sang. Hermione était une Sang-mêlée et bien plus intelligente et douée que certains de ses « amis ». Même Lily Evans, alors qu'elle venait du monde moldu ! Comment pouvait-il croire à ce ramassis de foutaises quand il côtoyait de tels exemples ? Hermione. Sa douce Hermione. Si elle apprenait sa destinée, que dirait-elle ? Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le quitte, même s'ils n'étaient pas ensembles. Pas encore. Pourtant, lui mentir le répugnait. Mais l'idée d'être loin d'elle… Il ne voulait pas y penser. Si son frère savait à quoi il pensait, il s'entraînerait au Doloris à nouveau sur lui. Il ne voulait plus jamais subir le courroux de Rodolphus. Il avait deux ans de liberté devant lui. Deux ans pour apprendre à se prémunir des futures invasions de ses pensées. Bellatrix était plus que douée en Legilimancie et se délectait de la souffrance des autres. Il devait l'empêcher de violer son esprit. Protéger Hermione. Merlin savait qu'elle ne la portait pas dans son cœur suite à leur rencontre chez les Malfoy. Il devait maîtriser l'Occlumancie au plus vite et protéger celle qui lui était chère. Il lui fallait un plan d'action. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse.

* * *

Pourquoi Evans le rabrouait et l'envoyait balader dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche ? Il ne lui avait pourtant rien fait ! Peut-être devait-il être plus subtil dans son approche ? Merlin ! Il n'était pas comme ça ! Il voulait crier son amour pour elle du haut de la tour d'Astronomie afin que tout le monde l'entende ! Il voulait que l'intégralité de Poudlard sache que la fière Gryffondor était à lui et lui seul. Même si elle ne le savait pas. Le simple fait de savoir que Servilus avait été le premier à l'embrasser lui hérissait le poil. Il avait eu tellement envie de lui tordre le coup, de lui asséner un coup de poing ou de lui lancer un maléfice ! Ou les trois ensembles. Le point positif était que l'un et l'autre ne semblaient pas vouloir aller plus loin. Merci Godric ! Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il pardonnait au Serpentard ! Ce dernier et sa sœur lui avaient sauvé la mise à Noël mais ça ne voulait pas non plus dire qu'il appréciait l'animal ! Pour lui, ils étaient quittes. Il ne l'avait pas frappé suite au baiser dont il avait été témoin et Servilus lui avait sauvé la mise. Match nul et Souafle au centre. Il détestait la nouvelle assurance du Serpentard. Seuls les Maraudeurs avaient le droit de marcher la tête haute et le dos droit ! Servilus n'avait qu'à longer les murs comme avant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait une bonne blague à Servilus d'ailleurs… Nul doute que Sirius serait partant. De la grande magie, voilà ce qui ouvrirait les yeux d'Evans ! Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse.

* * *

_Le petit puzzle se rapprochait dangereusement de Lestrange et il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ça. Il n'était pas attiré par elle mais il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'un autre que lui découvre tous les secrets de la demoiselle. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant chez elle. Elle pouvait évoluer de la plus gracieuse des façons et soudainement se transformer en harpie quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. Il n'avait jamais vu ça et elle l'intriguait au plus haut point. Comment pouvait-il se rapprocher d'elle sans qu'elle ne se doute de sa double identité ? Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse._

* * *

Dorcas était la plus heureuse depuis que Marlène avait décidé de lui laisser Sirius. Il était l'homme de sa vie, elle le savait ! Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et elle voulait lui prouver son amour en s'offrant entièrement à lui_. _Pourquoi garder sa virginité intacte quand celui qu'elle embrassait et dont elle explorait le corps avec avidité deviendrait son mari ? Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était réticent mais elle se doutait que c'étaient ses sentiments pour elle qui faisaient qu'il s'empêchait de laisser libre court à leur passion. Il fallait simplement qu'elle éloigne les autres filles de son homme. Elle savait qu'il ne faisait rien avec elles non plus – hormis les embrasser, ce qui était déjà beaucoup trop. Comment faire pour que ces voleuses d'attention comprennent que Sirius était à elle ? Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse.

* * *

Lily Evans était une sorcière intelligente, sûre d'elle et calme – en général. Mais la sanité de son esprit était mise à rude épreuve par Potter. L'imbécile ne comprenait rien à rien. Elle pourrait tatouer son refus sur son front qu'il penserait qu'il s'agissait d'une preuve de son intérêt ! Imbécile ! Harvey ne comprenait rien non plus, d'ailleurs. Comment osait-il insinuer qu'elle éprouvait plus que du mépris pour l'autre abruti ? Stupide Harvey ! Elle en remettrait une couche dans sa prochaine lettre. Elle avait beaucoup à lui raconter, à commencer par la surprenante conversation qu'elle avait surprise entre Hermione et une certaine Gryffondor de sixième année… Qui l'aurait cru ? Pas elle en tout cas. Comment devait-elle formuler cette toute nouvelle information à Harvey ? Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse.

* * *

Marlène McKinnon était beaucoup de choses. Blonde, jolie, douée en Charmes et stupide. Stupide d'avoir porté des œillères en ce qui concernait Sirius Orion Black. S.O.B. Ou en anglais Son Of a Bitch. Ce dernier vivait pour ses initiales ! Elle était stupide. Stupide. Stupide ! Mais bien heureuse de ne pas avoir été trop loin avec lui. C'était d'ailleurs une des choses qui l'étonnaient chez lui. Il n'avait jamais cherché à lui prendre sa virginité. Sirius se satisfaisait de baisers langoureux et d'exploration corporelle mais ne cherchait jamais à aller jusqu'au bout. Elle savait que Dorcas prévoyait de tout faire pour faire flancher Sirius et se demandait si elle devait le prévenir. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Sirius pouvait être un porc quand il s'y mettait. Elle avait décidé de cesser ce qu'elle faisait quand il lui avait proposé d'embrasser Dorcas, certifiant que si elles tenaient à lui, elles n'y verraient pas d'objections. Dorcas était suffisamment idiote pour avoir accepté mais Marlène avait un minimum d'amour-propre ! Dignité qui s'était réveillée à l'entente de l'horrible demande et à l'orée d'un placard à balai. Bye Bye Sirius et bonjour estime de soi. Comme quoi, il n'était jamais trop tard. Elle avait commencé à réparer ses erreurs dès le lendemain et Sirius et elle parlaient normalement maintenant. Mais elle devait avouer que l'obsession de Dorcas commençait à virer au malsain… Que devait-elle faire ? Comme si elle n'avait pas suffisamment à faire de son côté à elle ! Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse.

* * *

Sirius commençait à avoir peur. Peur d'une fille qui plus est ! Il savait qu'il se comportait comme un connard fini mais quand on était aussi beau que lui, il était plus que difficile de refuser d'accorder son attention à toutes les jupes qui se pressaient contre lui. Il avait voulu se débarrasser de Dorcas en lui proposant de faire ce qu'ils faisaient mais à Marlène, cette fois-ci. Manque de chance, c'était Marlène qui s'était enfuie ! Il aurait peut-être dû lui faire part de son plan. Il la considérait comme une amie, après tout. Une amie embrassant merveilleusement bien mais une amie avant tout. Il aurait peut-être dû lui dire ça aussi… Quoi qu'il en soit, ses copines de placard à balais commençaient à se faire rares. Il savait que Dorcas était derrière tout ça mais il ne pouvait pas le prouver… Il n'arrivait plus à lui échapper et pour la première fois de sa vie craignait d'être allé trop loin. Il fallait qu'il réussisse à se sortir de là ! Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse.

* * *

***Emmeline Vance fait partie du premier et du second Ordre du Phénix. Elle fait partie de ceux qui emmènent Harry au Square lors de sa cinquième année et meurt en 96. J'en ai fait une Gryffondor ^^**

***Mary MacDonald est une Gryffondor et amie de Lily. C'est elle qui la prévient que Severus dormira devant la salle commune si elle ne sort pas lui parler. Puisqu'on n'en sait pas plus, elle a un an de plus dans cette fic**

***Une OC tout simplement**

**Un chapitre avec de multiples points de vues pour mieux comprendre ce qui s'est passé dans le dernier ^^ Qu'en avez-vous pensé? **

**Je sais que vous êtes là pour la proposition et la voici : Nous en sommes à 176 (merveilleuses) reviews et surtout très proche des 200 ! Alors, comme pour la 100e, la 200e aura droit à un cadeau ! Youpi ^^ Pas de triche s'il vous plaît ! On a le temps avant d'y arriver mais le cadeau sera un PWP lemonesque, comme d'hab ;D**

**Viviiiiin, tu es exclue d'office ! Oui, parfaitement ! Tu as ton propre OS qui arrivera bientôt donc exclusion madame ! Bisous ^^**

**Idem pour toi Shiroten ! Merci pour la correction d'ailleurs =^^= **

**RAR :**

**Scpotter : Merci ^^ J'avais envie de changer car je ne savais pas comment aborder l'arrivée de nouvelles infos sans donner dans l'avalanche. Il y a beaucoup d'infos dans le dernier chapitre mais les lettres prises individuellement sont plus digestes que si elles avaient été dévoilées dans un chapitre « normal ». Une fic entière comme ça serait bien trop difficile à comprendre, je suis d'accord ^^ Mais j'aime bien cette idée d'interlude et je pense qu'il y en aura d'autres dans le futur. Encore merci :)**

**Alisa : J'espère que le chapitre t'a plus. J'ai gardé les mêmes protagonistes et détaillé ce qui leur arrivait. Résultat, une grande partie de tes questions a eu sa réponse ^^ En ce qui concerne Narcissa, c'était implicite mais dans l'ensemble, je pense avoir répondu à tout. Dis moi si j'ai loupé quelque chose ^^ Merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer, je suis loin d'être si ponctuelle que ça mais je m'efforce de publier le lundi ou comme là, le mardi (en ce qui concerne Verum, en out cas !). Bises**

**A très bientôt**

**xoxo**


	16. Droit de réponse

A ceux qui ont cliqué dans l'espoir d'un nouveau chapitre, désolée de vous décevoir.

* * *

Guest,

J'aurais aimé que tu signes ta review, je n'aurai pas eu besoin de gâcher un pseudo-chapitre pour ta pomme. Mais je souhaite te répondre ainsi car plus vite c'est fait, mieux c'est !

Ta review, je cite : « **Je trouve Hermione tres Mary-Sue dans ta fi, c'est pas pour être méchante mais bon, ça devient redondant** » est arrivée jusqu'à moi. (Je tiens à signaler que j'ai fais un simple copier-coller. Merci de ne pas m'accuser d'avoir enlevé des lettres ou des accents.)

Merci. Une review est une review et la critique est quelque chose que je prends sans soucis. Cependant et ce n'est pas pour être méchante, tu aurais pu être explicite, donner des exemples et signer aurait aussi été un plus comme je l'ai dit plus haut.

J'ai fais mes recherches, afin de comprendre ce que tu voulais dire :

« _**Ce qui distingue la Mary-Sue est la pureté de son caractère fantasmatique et la suridentification de l'auteur avec son personnage. Une Mary-sue a toujours raison et est toujours appelée à un destin grandiose finissant de manière épique. On trouve plus facilement des Mary-Sue de sexe féminin que masculin.**_ » Wikipédia

Tu trouves donc Hermione Mary-Sue ? Oui, je sais. Moi aussi. Pourquoi est-elle ainsi ? Parce qu'il s'agit d'Hermione, tout simplement. Grand nombre d'héroïnes ont tendance à être Mary-Sue ou Gary Stu, s'il s'agit d'un héros.

Les seuls traits qui font qu'Hermione n'est pas une Mary-Sue dans le canon sont qu'elle a les cheveux dans un état épouvantable et ses dents. Sans compter sa propension à se venger des traîtres. J'oubliais, elle est jolie mais ne prend pas le temps de faire ça tout les jours (le fait d'avoir les dents raccourcies aide aussi). Une Mary-Sue est quelqu'un de parfait, qui a de grands pouvoirs, bla bla bla. En voici la liste donnée sur wikipédia :

_**1 : Pouvoir(s) surnaturel(s) d'une puissance extravagante.**_

_**2 : Connaissances/compétences les plaçant devant les leaders mondiaux de la recherche technologiques et/ou les opérations militaires l'auteur n'hésitant pas à les multiplier, dans des domaines extrêmement différents voire contradictoires.**_

Réponse : 1. Hermione n'a pas de grands pouvoirs. Elle n'est pas parfaite. Elle bosse dur pour apprendre et connaître les sorts utiles. Ils ne viennent pas tous seuls. Elle dit elle-même qu'elle n'a pas la puissance magique nécessaire pour s'occuper de tout ce qu'i faire, dans ma fic. Pouvoir absolu, où es-tu ? Pour le 2, elle a simplement l'avantage d'avoir conscience du futur. Et de pouvoir faire en sorte de l'arranger au mieux de ses capacités. Dans ce cas, toutes les Time-Turner fic sont des nids à Mary-Sue ou Gary Stu. Excepté celles où la personne remontant le temps arrive amnésique.

_**3 : grande beauté rehaussée par un détail rarissime (yeux couleur Améthyste…). L'auteur n'hésite pas à la décrire en détail en exprimant à quel point tout le monde est fasciné dans son entourage.**_

Réponse : L'Hermione d'avant a été élevée par des Sangs-purs, elle ne peut donc pas évoluer comme l'Hermione du canon, avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et emmêlés. Sauf au réveil. Elle a un statut et des attentes. L'Hermione que nous connaissons et qui arrive à sa place a récupéré les souvenirs de son Doppelgänger et sait ce que l'on attend d'elle. Elle ne va pas arriver du jour au lendemain et dire à tous « Je vous emmerde et je laisse mes cheveux en bataille. Merci de votre attention. » Sirius la trouve bonasse lors de son arrivée car un nouveau poisson vient gonfler les rangs de Poudlard. Un nouvel élève est toujours plus intéressant. Rabastan la trouve jolie car elle lui plait, tout simplement. Le côté nouvel élève s'applique ici aussi. J'ai décrit ce qu'elle porte deux ou trois fois pour cause de sortie. Ce sont ce que les lecteurs attendent de moi. On m'a toujours dit de détailler les vêtements lorsqu'ils changent de l'ordinaire. Une sortie fait partie de ces cas particuliers. Et je n'y vais pas sur quarante lignes. De plus, il me semble qu'elle a toujours les yeux marron ^^

_**4: **__**possède un objet ou un animal exotique et/ou magique (batte de baseball magique...);**_

_**En contrepartie, l'auteur peut choisir de rajouter des défauts qu'il juge intéressants à son personnage, pour éviter qu'il ne soit entièrement parfait et donc qu'il soit impossible de s'identifier à lui :**_

_**¤ défaut à la mode évoqué mais idéalisé ou jamais interprété;**_

_**L'auteur veut que l'on plaigne son personnage, pour qu'il en ressorte grandi :**_

_**¤ un passé familial difficile, voire scabreux, impliquant négligences et abus, mais ne laissant que peu de traces dans son comportement**_

_**¤ tendance au sacrifice (de sa vie ou autre).**_

Réponse : Je cherche. Cherche toujours. Son médaillon ? Même utilité que le sac en perle… Ivy est un fléreur de base… Hermione est ultra-chiante en période de révision (ah non ! c'est dans le canon !)… Vois pas !

Par contre, si tu reprends tous ces points, tu réaliseras qu'Harry, lui, est un bon gros exemple de Gary Stu ! Curieux, non ? La saga te paraît-elle redondante maintenant ?

_**«Motifs de critique**_

_**le personnage est un reflet narcissique de l'égo de son auteur, plus particulièrement de ses aspects les moins agréables.»**_

Je ne fais pas dans le Self-Insert. Je suis loin, très loin d'être telle que la Hermione écrite. Canon ou pas. Shiroten peut te le dire !

_**«une Mary-sue tend à modifier l'univers de référence en sa faveur, et dès lors à en saper le réalisme et l'intérêt.»**_

C'est le principe de la Time-Turner fic.

_**«tout autre personnage devient son faire-valoir (« l'univers n'est pas assez grand pour deux héros de cette pointure »).»**_

Je fais du multi point de vue et Severus et beaucoup d'autres, auront leur rôle à jouer.

_**«son attitude de prima-donna est profondément irritante pour tous, sauf son auteur. Dans certains cas, l'auteur prend un plaisir évident à irriter les autres fans/joueurs, ou tout au moins à être le sujet de débats virulents.»**_

Peut-être est-ce cela qui t'énerve ? Le truc c'est que la Hermione de base, celle du canon, est chiante et a toujours un avis sur tout. Toujours. Elle a été idéalisée par tous les auteurs de fic. Moi la première. C'est le principe même de la chose.

_**«être mêlé sans avertissement ou consentement préalable à un procédé **__**cathartique**__** relevant de la psychothérapie est vécu par les autres fans/joueurs comme de l'intrusion au mieux, comme du viol au pire.»**_

Je ne crois pas être psychothérapeute mais jusque là, je n'ai pas eu d'échos négatifs. A toi de me dire.

Je tiens aussi à te faire part qu'il y a plusieurs types de Mary-Sue :

_**« La quantité considérable de fanfictions sur Internet a conduit à créer des catégories non-officielles de Mary-Sue, parmi lesquelles :**_

_**Angsty Sue**__** :**__** désigne un personnage torturé jusqu'à l'excès, et/ou dont l'horreur du passé frise le ridicule, et se met en contraste avec celui des autres personnages de l'œuvre. Clichés communs : meurtre, viol, maltraitance ou abandon durant l'enfance, condition d'orphelin, etc. Les parents sont rarement épargnés. Par la surcharge du pathos, le personnage est censé acquérir la sympathie du lecteur il peut être dépressif, constamment exécré par tout ce qui l'entoure, ou obsédé par une vengeance sanguinaire. Stéréotypiquement, si le personnage porte une lourde culpabilité (parfois complètement injustifiée), l'histoire dévoilera en fait un détail jusqu'alors inconnu des faits qui l'absoudra de tout regret éthique. Au contraire, s'il n'a aucune culpabilité vis-và-vis de ses actes, il imposera sa vision des choses sans les moindre remords ou interrogations, écrasant tous ses opposants sur son passage (peu importe s'ils ont raison ou non). Dans tous les cas, c'est généralement une relation amoureuse avec un autre personnage qui le « sauvera » et lui apportera le bonheur. C'est souvent une déformation dénaturée du héros byronien.»**_

Ou Voldemort, Draco et bon nombre de Mangemorts en mode Angsty Stu et Hermione ou toute autre personne s'en va les sauver.

_**«Anti-Sue**__** :**__** type assez rare de Mary-Sue, il s'agit du résultat des efforts d'un auteur ayant pris acte du concept et tentant de ne pas y correspondre en sur-ajoutant des défauts et caractéristiques négatives à son personnage. Ceci ne suffit néanmoins toujours pas : le personnage peut avoir une importance encore trop démesurée, ou des défauts n'ayant aucune manifestation dans l'intrigue, ou seulement choisis pour attirer encore plus la sympathie du lecteur (par exemple un personnage timide est jugé « mignon » et « pur » s'il est râleur et malpoli, c'est pour montrer sa force de caractère, etc). On peut voir cette sous-catégorie comme un tentative ratée de décrire un anti-héros.»**_

Effectivement rare.

_**«Villain Sue**__** :**__** une Mary-Sue antagoniste (même si l'histoire peut être racontée par ses yeux). Ce type de personnage résulte d'une fascination inconsciente pour les **__**méchants**__**, en dépit de toute logique. Très talentueux, son intelligence et sa puissance exacerbés lui permettent de toujours triompher des protagonistes. Généralement, on lui invente un passé tellement tragique qu'il l'absoud de toute culpabilité (car il n'avait pas la possibilité de choix moraux), ou encore des qualités insoupçonnées. On peut en fait aller jusqu'à en faire un anti-héros incompris de tous, ou par contraste faire des protagonistes des individus peu scrupuleux qui ont beaucoup en commun avec lui.»**_

Il y en a plusieurs de ce type-là.

Je connais bon nombre de fics, anglaises et françaises, qui ont une Hermione comme celle-ci. Le principe de la fanfiction est de prendre un personnage que l'on apprécie et de jouer avec ses caractéristiques. De le mettre en valeur dans une aventure qui lui est propre. Si l'on suit ce qui est écrit, je suis au regret de te dire que bon nombre d'excellents Dramione n'auraient JAMAIS vus le jour. A partir du moment où l'on n'est pas l'auteur, on risque de donner dans le Mary-Sue mais en lisant l'article de Wikipédia dans son intégralité, on se rend compte que beaucoup d'auteurs font du Mary-Sue. A commencer par Stephenie Meyer et son couple phare de Twilight.

J'ai déjà dit dans mes notes d'auteur que l'histoire serait longue et AU puisque c'est une Time-Turner fic. Le fait qu'Hermione « arrive » en 5e année lui permet de s'intégrer, de changer ce qui peut déjà l'être et de ne pas avoir le spectre de la guerre sur le dos. J'aime la guimauve et si je pouvais vivre au Pays des Bisounours, crois-moi, je le ferai ! Je vais entamer la fin de la première partie de la fic sous peu et même si la suite sera légère pour un temps, le drame prendra place. Des choix seront faits. Il y aura des morts (désolé pour le spoiler mes lecteurs adorés) et Hermione reprendra ses réflexes de guerrière en temps et en heure. Considère cette période de la fic comme une jolie colonie de vacances.

A la limite, tu m'aurais dis que tu n'aimes pas que Lucius réfléchisse sur son sort, j'aurais compris. Pareil pour les changements d'âge, le fait que Peter soit gay et j'en passe. Je comprends ton point de vue. Vraiment. J'ai même fais des recherche sur le Mary-Sue pour comprendre. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que tu me laisses une unique ligne, sans prendre la peine de corroborer ce que tu écris et que tu me laisses ça comme ça. Pouf ! Les lecteurs qui avaient des questions et des critiques ont pris la peine d'expliquer ce qu'ils n'aimaient pas, eux. Certains avis m'ont permis de changer ce que j'avais écrit. Par exemple, dans le chapitre intitulé « Le secret de Peter », j'ai changé une bonne partie de la première version de celui-ci. Je l'avais envoyé à VivinChlotte pour avoir son avis en plus de celui de ma beta, étant donné qu'il était important. Elle m'a dit qu'elle trouvait qu'Hermione faisait trop « assistante sociale » et m'en a expliqué les raisons. Elle avait raison et j'ai donc remanié les parties citées.

Maintenant, cette partie s'adresse à toi autant qu'aux autres. Dois-je remanier le comportement d'Hermione ? Celui qu'elle a jusqu'ici, bien entendu. J'attends vos avis.

J'espère que cette explication te convient car je ne vois rien de plus à te dire. Hormis le fait que si l'histoire ne te convient pas, ne la lis pas tout simplement. Et si tu dois me flamer, explique tes raisons.

ChupeeChan

p.s : tout ce qui est en italique et en gras vient de Wikipédia.

VivinChlotte a voulu te dire un mot :

_"Comme d'habitude, aucun moyen de répondre directement aux reviews anonymes alors Vivin s'incruste dans Verum Tempore._

_Tout d'abord, comme l'a très bien expliqué ChupeeChan, l'archétype de Mary-Sue n'est pas vraiment concordant avec le personnage d'Hermione Granger. Certes, il y a des points communs, mais Hermione n'a rien à voir avec ce type de personnage facile à travailler. Son physique n'est pas celui d'une Barbie, son caractère est bien trempé et il me semble, que la redondance n'est pas une des caractéristique de cette héroïne. _

_Je n'ai aucun problème quand il y a des critiques à partir du moment où c'est constructif. Or, là tu balance une phrase sèche et pour le moins difficile à digérer pour l'auteur (et les correctrices) avant de mettre les voiles. Où, vois-tu une redondance dans cette fiction ? Si je ne me trompe pas, cela implique un phénomène de répétition... Où est-ce ? Sur quoi te bases-tu pour décrire cet effet de style ? Tu n'as pas détaillé ta critique et c'est là que le bas blesse._

_J'aimerais que tu t'imagines un peu, ce que ça fait, de passer du temps, sur un texte, de l'imaginer, de l'écrire, de le faire corriger, de le retoucher, etc, pour au final se prendre des reviews telles que celle-ci. N'oublie jamais, que nous sommes tous des bénévoles. Nous faisons ça par plaisir comme d'autres vont au cinéma, alors les jugements et critiques faciles, non merci._

_Sur ce "Guest" j'espère ne plus te revoir traîner sur cette fiction, à moins que tu apprennes une des premières règles de la vie en société. Le respect."_

L'avis de Shiroten rejoint celui de Viviiiiiin mais trop d'explications tuent l'explication.

(Désolée mes chers lecteurs de vous avoir fait chier mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix.)


	17. 16-BUSES

**Bonjour à tous, avant de me lancer dans les raisons de mon retard, sachez qu'elles n'ont rien à voir avec la flame de la dernière fois, même si j'avoue avoir été découragée et avoir traversé une remise en question. A ce propos, je tiens à remercier : SlRLOVE3, ****Demeter07****, ****MissZabiniVolturi****, ****Sylcian Sph Legacy****, ****juju59**** pour leur soutien ainsi que deux autres auxquels je vais répondre en dessous :**

**Lannister : je vois que tu as été définitivement traumatisée par Vampire Diaries et je dois te dire que le personnage féminin principal n'est pas mon favori. Je suis allée au bout de la 1****ère**** saison mais je n'ai pas cherché à aller plus loin ^^ Je préfère Bonnie si je dois choisir quelqu'un. Bref, ton raisonnement est tout à fait juste. Ça me désole que des gens pensent comme ça mais ce qui m'énerve d'autant plus est de ne pas avoir le courage de se logger afin de pouvoir avoir une discution franche avec l'auteur quand on leur sort des trucs comme ça. C'est ce que je regrette mais le monde est ainsi fait. En attendant, 1000 merci de ton soutien ^^ Bises**

**Talyssiana : merci beaucoup, ça me touche. Je ne sais pas si ce sont tes yeux de cocker qui ont fonctionné mais ils m'ont boostée ^^ En ce qui concerne Regulus, il sera bientôt de la partie et (SPOILER) je ne sais pas comment ton subconscient à fait mais des élèves de Beauxbâtons doivent faire leur apparition prochainement mais c'est tout ce que tu sauras ^^ Bises**

* * *

**Revenons à nos moutons ! Je ne sais pas pour vous mais chez moi, on a eu des températures record, genre 36° au minimum pendant une dizaine de jours et sincèrement, me trouver dans la même pièce que mon pc était un calvaire. Il est dans la seule pièce sans clim et dans un endroit (forcément) pas super bien (voir pas du tout) isolé, à savoir ma BATCAVE. Demandez à Shiroten si vous ne me croyez pas, elle y est déjà venue. En plus de cette chaleur de malheur, j'ai eu le droit à un défilé d'amis, de famille et tout et c'est loin d'être fini. Donc je fais de mon mieux mais je ne garanti pas d'être ponctuelle avant début septembre quand ce charmant défilé aura prit fin. Je ne peux décemment pas dire à tous que je vais les laisser pour aller écrire, un peu de politesse, tout de même ^^**

**Donc, retenez les tomates et les pierres de vos mimines. Je lève les mains en un signe de soumission… C'est bon ? Alors, en avant la musique, je vous ai gâté pour me faire pardonner ! 4722 mots d'action, de romance et de BUSES ^^**

**Merci à Shiroten d'avoir corrigé tout ça =^^=**

* * *

_Evénements ayant eus lieu au 17__ème__ siècle :_

**1612** - Révolte des gobelins. L'auberge de Pré-au-Lard sert de quartier général.

**1635** - Fondation de l'Académie française des sorciers.

**1637** - Code de conduite des loups-garous.

**1689** - Signature du Code international du secret magique. Les villages de Tinworth, Flagley-le-Haut et Loutry Ste Chaspoule deviennent les lieux de résidences de familles de sorciers.

**1692** - Adoption d'un accord pour cacher les créatures magiques aux yeux des Moldus.

**1692** - La Confédération internationale des sorciers décrète le droit de porter une baguette magique à tout moment.

_Naissances importantes :_

**1602** - Naissance d'Almerick Sawbridge = pourfendeur d'un troll de rivière qui terrorisait ceux qui traversaient la Wye.

**1612** - Naissance d'Elfrida Clagg = Elle était chef du Conseil des sorciers au 17ème siècle.

**1612** - Naissance de Dymphna Furmage = enlevée par des lutins lors de ses vacances en Cornouailles et a par la suite vécu dans la terreur. Elle a tenté de persuader le ministère de la Magie de tuer les lutins avec douceur.

**1612** - Naissance d'Urquhart Rackharrow = connu pour avoir inventé le maléfice de Videntrailles.

**1632** - Naissance de Thadée Thurkell = a eu sept fils Cracmols et, de dégoût, les a tous transformés en hérissons.

**1634** - Naissance de Havelock Sweeting = spécialiste des licornes qui a créé de nombreuses réserves de licornes en Grande-Bretagne.

**1656** - Naissance d'Elladora Ketteridge = a découvert les propriétés de la Branchiflore et a failli s'étouffer en essayant d'en avaler. Elle ne fut soulagée qu'en plongeant la tête dans un seau d'eau.

**1665** - Naissance d'Honoria Nutcombe = fondatrice de la Société pour la réforme des sorcières.

**1672** - Naissance de Lord Stoddard Withers = éleveur de chevaux ailés.

**1677** - Naissance de Glanmore Peakes = a tué le serpent de mer de Cromer. A son portrait à Poudlard.

_Morts célèbres :_

**1623** - Décès d'Archibald Alderton = a fait sauter le hameau de Lagoutte dans le Hampshire en confectionnant un gâteau d'anniversaire.

**1629** - Décès de Balfour Blane = fondateur de la Commission des sortilèges expérimentaux.

**1639** - Décès de Gunhilda de Gorsemoor = était bossue et borgne et a trouvé un remède à la Dragoncelle. La statue connue sous le nom de celle de la « sorcière borgne » est à son effigie.

**1649** - Décès de Mnemone Radford = a développé les sortilèges d'Altération de la mémoire. Elle est la première personne à avoir reçu le titre d'Oubliator du ministère de la Magie.

**1659** - Décès de Mangouste Bonham = guérisseur qui a fondé l'hôpital Ste Mangouste.

**1666** - Décès de Musidora Barkwith = compositeur de la _Suite enchantée_, œuvre inachevée, avec tuba explosif.

**1687** - Décès d'Elfrida Clagg = V. Naissance.

**1692** - Décès de Thadée Thurkell = V. Naissance.

**1697** - Décès d'Urquhart Rackharrow = V. Naissance.

**1698** - Décès de Dymphna Furmage = V. Naissance.

**1699** - Décès d'Almerick Sawbridge = V. Naissance.

Hermione savait bien que ses fiches comportaient des informations qui ne ressortiraient manifestement pas au cours de son examen d'Histoire de la Magie mais l'adage moldu disait bien qu'il ne fallait jamais dire jamais. Les deux mois la séparant des BUSES étaient passés à une vitesse alarmante. Elle n'avait pas eu assez de temps pour réviser. Il y avait tellement d'informations dont il fallait se souvenir. Entre les différentes guerres des Gobelins, celles des Géants, les créations des lois sorcières et les différents protagonistes impliqués…

Elle allait échouer, c'était certain ! Et contrairement à l'époque où elle les avait passés, elle avait de la concurrence ! Les Serdaigles ne comptaient pas vraiment. Non ! Ce qui était horrible, c'est qu'elle avait de la concurrence au sein de sa propre maison ! Lily et Remus pour l'intégralité des matières, Peter pour les Sortilèges, Potter et Black pour la Transfiguration. Potter ET Black ! Il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'ils obtiennent une note plus élevée que la sienne. En aucun cas ! Elle devait exceller, battre son propre record. Elle ne devait échouer sous aucun prétexte !

Alors elle passait tout son temps à la bibliothèque. A réviser, apprendre, corriger, réviser de nouveau, surligner les passages importants d'un sort, faire des fiches… Cette fois-ci, ni Severus, ni Lily n'avaient cherché à la détourner de son sanctuaire. Ils étaient eux aussi venus potasser avec elle. Le temps passant et les BUSES approchant, Remus s'était joint à eux. Puis Peter, accompagné d'Alice et Holly. Elle avait même vu Sirius et James faire un aller-retour entre différentes sections et emprunter quelques livres. Elle passait une heure chaque jour en compagnie de Rabastan, même s'il était plutôt difficile pour elle de faire quoi que ce soit quand les yeux océans du jeune homme se posaient sur elle. Elle avait tellement envie d'explorer les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui… Mais les BUSES étaient bien plus importantes. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus. Son niveau de stress avait atteint des records – tout comme ses cheveux – et elle ne cherchait même plus à ignorer ceux qui l'ennuyaient. Le premier qui l'agaçait recevait un bon Maléfice de Chauve-Furie – courtoisie de l'enseignement de Ginny – ou ses fameux oiseaux de papier.

Et enfin, ou malheureusement selon le point de vue, les examens arrivèrent. Tous les élèves furent de nouveau entassés dans la Grande Salle pour la Théorie. Sortilèges et Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le lundi. Métamorphose et Histoire de la Magie, le mardi. Astronomie et Soins aux Créatures Magiques, le mercredi. Arithmancie et Etude des Runes, le jeudi et finalement, Botanique et Potions, le vendredi. Dix matières en cinq jours, dix examens théoriques en quarante heures ! Elle avait bien sûr été l'une des rares à utiliser tout le temps imparti et elle avait brisé de nombreuses plumes dans son acharnement à écrire tout ce qui devait l'être. Elle avait tenté de ne pas « régurgiter ses livres », comme l'ancien Severus aurait dit mais elle ne savait pas si elle avait réussi à se réfréner. Elle ne paraphrasait pas mais… Et si les correcteurs pensaient comme son ancien Professeur de Potions ? Merlin ! Elle avait certainement échoué ! Potter et Black auraient de meilleures notes qu'elle, c'était certain ! Elle ne survivrait pas si l'un des deux la battait. Comment allait-elle faire ?

Elle fut interrompue dans son monologue intérieur par deux bras qui l'amenèrent calmement vers un corps chaud et sentant bon. Bois de santal, une dose d'agrumes et un quelque chose de divin. Un quelque chose qui avait pour nom Rabastan. Il n'y avait que Rabastan pour sentir aussi bon.

- Tu as réussi, cesse de te malmener.

- Comment ?

- Je te connais un minimum, ma douce. Je sais que ton adorable tête est à deux doigts d'exploser à force de lui faire revivre chaque examen passé. Tu as réussi, Hermione. Je suis même certain que tu vas tous nous battre sans même bouger le petit doigt.

- Mais si tu as tort ? Et si j'avais totalement raté ? J'ai pu faire un hors-sujet ou paraphraser sans m'en rendre compte…

Elle ne put pas finir sa phrase. Non pas qu'elle se souvienne de ce qu'elle voulait dire, après tout. Les lèvres de Rabastan avaient fait cesser le flot de bêtises qui sortaient de sa bouche. Elle avait passé de nombreux mois à se demander ce que cela ferait de les sentir sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces mais fermes, humidifiées comme il le fallait, chaudes et avaient un léger goût de menthe poivrée… Son esprit rendit les armes et se concentra sur les merveilleuses sensations que le baiser de Rabastan lui faisait ressentir. Par Circé, c'était divin ! Mais leur échange prit malheureusement fin, bien trop vite au goût d'Hermione.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Merde. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour qualifier ce qui venait de se produire. Severus. Le prénom de son frère résumait finalement aussi bien qu'un juron ce qui s'était passé. Severus avait tout vu et il n'était pas content. Pas du tout content.

- Severus ! Je… Euh… En fait…

- Hermione, que faisaient vos deux bouches collées l'une à l'autre ?

- Tu vois, j'ai eu comme une… Une crise d'angoisse ! Oui, une crise et Rabastan…

- Je l'ai aidée à en sortir, Severus.

- Vous me prenez pour un Pouffsoufle ? Demanda son frère en leur lançant un regard noir.

Elle eut fortement envie de lui répondre que ça l'arrangerait bien s'il était dans cette maison mais elle savait qu'il ne le prendrait pas à la légère. Un Severus énervé est un Severus dont il faut se méfier.

- Hermione, va rejoindre Lily. J'ai deux mots à dire à Lestrange.

- Mais !

- Va. Rejoindre. Lily.

En toute autre circonstance, elle aurait tenu tête à Severus mais elle savait – vu le ton ferme employé – qu'elle avait plutôt intérêt à lui obéir. Elle lança un regard d'excuses à Rabastan, qui lui fit un sourire contrit, comme s'il s'excusait que Severus soit arrivé, et partit en direction de son amie. Elle se faisait l'impression de trahir Rabastan. Son frère aussi, curieusement. Lily lui prit le bras et l'entraina jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'elles eurent atteint leur dortoir.

- Alors ? Demanda Lily, une fois qu'elle l'eut poussée sur son lit et assise à côté d'elle.

- Alors quoi ?

- Toi. Rabastan. Le baiser ? C'était comment ? J'ai besoin de vivre par procuration, moi !

- Je suis certaine que si tu descendais dans la salle commune et que tu demandais un baiser, il y aurait foule. A commencer par Potter ! Sans compter que Severus t'a donné ton premier baiser, il me semble. Pas de détails à ce propos, s'il te plait.

- M'en fiche, déclara la rousse en lui lançant une Patacitrouille. C'était plutôt mignon, si tu veux mon avis. Toi angoissant pour une broutille…

- Ma réussite aux examens n'est pas ce que tu appelles une « broutille » !

- Quoi qu'il en soit, toi angoissant, Rabastan volant à ton secours tel un preux chevalier et te donnant un baiser pour te calmer…

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Hermione, tu étais aux portes de la Grande Salle. Tous ceux qui ont passé l'examen de Potions t'ont vu. Sans compter ceux qui étaient sortis plus tôt et revenaient du parc. En gros, la quasi-totalité des cinquièmes années.

Par Merlin ! Elle était tellement occupée à se flageller mentalement qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'une petite foule les entourait. Pas étonnant que Severus ait vu rouge.

- Donc ? Ce baiser ? Rabastan embrasse-t-il aussi bien que dans tes rêves ?

- Mieux encore, répondit Hermione avec un soupir. Il était si doux et prévenant. Il a dû penser que j'étais… Nulle ! C'est à peine si j'ai répondu. J'étais trop occupée à penser combien ses lèvres étaient douces et pleines et… Je n'ai jamais dit que je rêvais de lui !

- Hermione, vous vous tournez autour depuis des mois ! Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? Severus mis à part, bien sûr.

- Je ne sais pas justement. Severus est tout aussi important pour moi, dans une toute autre mesure, liens du sang et tout mais… S'il n'approuve pas ? Severus peut être vindicatif quand il s'y met. Je ne veux pas perdre mon frère pour une amourette. Même si je lui en voudrais mais…

- Mais ?

- Severus. Le lien que nous avons, c'est pour une vie et Rabastan, lui…

- C'est pour une nuit ? Finit son amie dans un éclat de rire.

- Lily ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec Meadowes ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne suis pas prête à penser au long terme avec Rabastan. Il se passe des choses dehors, d'horribles choses et j'ai peur que sa famille ne s'implique avec celui qui tire les ficelles de ces actes répugnants.

Il y eut un grand silence suite à sa déclaration. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de Voldemort avec Lily. Tout le monde savait son nom mais il était déjà connu comme Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ou Tu-Sais-Qui. Ses actes étaient connus même si aucune preuve ne venait corroborer les certitudes de ceux qui ne se voilaient pas la face.

- J'ai peur qu'il ne soit jamais arrêté, souffla Lily. J'ai peur qu'il ne fasse du mal à ma famille car je suis une sorcière, j'ai peur qu'il atteigne mes amis, j'ai peur de lui, Hermione. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour surmonter ce sentiment.

- Tu n'es pas la seule, Lily. Tu es bien plus ciblée que n'importe lequel d'entre nous mais ceux qui ne croient pas en la supériorité du sang ont tous aussi peur que toi.

Elles passèrent le reste de la journée à discuter de choses et d'autres, évitant soigneusement de retourner sur le sujet de Voldemort. Elles allèrent ensemble dîner et Hermione y revit pour la première fois Rabastan depuis leur baiser. Un nombre affolant de papillons firent leur apparition dans son estomac quand elle croisa son regard. Ils disparurent tout aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient venus quand Severus entra dans son champ de vision. Elle pensa aussitôt qu'il ferait moins le malin si elle lui disait qui était sa mystérieuse inconnue mais estima que connaissant son frère, il choisirait d'ignorer tout ce qu'ils avaient pu se dire s'il savait avec qui il correspondait. Elle fini par jouer avec sa nourriture et quitta la Grande Salle au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes.

- Hermione. Hermione ! Attend Hermione !

Comme si elle allait écouter son imbécile de FAUX-jumeau ! Elle avait autre chose à faire que de l'écouter. Bouder, par exemple, semblait beaucoup plus productif que de passer du temps en compagnie de Severus.

- Hermione ! S'il te plaît !

- Et bien justement, il ne me plaît pas !

Elle accéléra de plus belle et bifurqua dans un couloir où elle savait qu'elle pourrait se cacher derrière une tapisserie. Elle ne put malheureusement pas le faire car Severus dit alors quelque chose qui devait loin d'être facile pour lui :

- Je t'en prie.

Elle se retourna et croisa les bras, histoire d'adopter une posture défensive pour bien lui montrer que malgré sa supplication, elle était loin d'être d'accord pour faire le premier pas et lui parler. Il lui sembla qu'ils restèrent longtemps à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, Severus cherchant visiblement ses mots.

- Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter.

- T'emporter ? Désolé Severus mais nous n'avons pas le même vocabulaire ! Tu ne t'es pas emporté, tu as été froid et tu as campé sur des positions qui n'étaient pas les tiennes !

- J'aurais dû réagir comment d'après toi ? Applaudir à tout rompre et vous souhaiter tous mes vœux de bonheur ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande mais ton comportement était digne d'un homme des cavernes ! Tu n'es pas mon père, Severus ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Encore heureux, si j'avais été lui, ce n'est pas une réprimande que tu aurais eu mais une gifle ou bien pire !

La remarque de Severus avait fait éclater sa colère et l'avait faite disparaître. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû mentionner leur père mais les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche de manière typiquement Gryffondorienne. Sans qu'elle ne réfléchisse. Elle avait agi comme Ron et dit des mots en se fichant des conséquences.

- Je sais bien que tu n'es pas mon père, Severus. Et je remercie Merlin chaque jour qui passe de t'avoir près de moi aujourd'hui. Mais ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ce que je peux faire ou non. Je suis d'accord sur le fait que l'endroit et le moment étaient loin d'être bien choisis et que tu n'as pas dû apprécier de me voir dans cette situation. Cependant, tu n'as pas à dicter mes choix.

- Hermione…

- Un instant, Severus. Dit-elle en levant un index pour lui signifier de la laisser finir. Rabastan est quelqu'un de bien. Il se comporte mieux que tous les autres élèves de ta maison et que certains de la mienne. J'ai confiance en lui. Je te demande de me faire confiance à ton tour et je te jure de cesser de le voir s'il montre une attirance pour Tu-Sais-Qui. Fais-moi confiance s'il te plaît Severus…

Elle regarda attentivement son frère, cherchant une faille dans l'onyx impénétrable de ses yeux, un minuscule indice lui permettant de relâcher l'air qu'elle retenait prisonnier de ses poumons en attendant sa réponse.

- Je te fais confiance, finit-il par déclarer mais avec le visage de celui que l'on menait à l'échafaud. Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de garder un œil sur lui, ajouta-t-il avant de se retourner dans un tournoiement de robe.

Il n'avait pas encore maîtrisé l'art de faire voleter de façon incomparable celle-ci mais l'effet restait gracieux et digne, tout comme son départ. Avec un soupir, elle retourna jusqu'à la salle commune, bien décidée à se coucher tôt. Elle eut à peine le temps de poser un pied dans son dortoir que Lily lui tira le bras afin de l'amener à la fenêtre de leur chambre.

- Ce volatile de malheur refuse de nous laisser le délester de sa lettre. Nous avons toutes essayé et manquer de perdre un doigt. En toute logique, c'est pour toi !

Hermione avança jusqu'au hibou en question et présenta doucement sa main, afin de pouvoir la retirer rapidement si celui-ci se décidait à la pincer d'un coup de bec. Quand l'oiseau ne fit que lui tendre sa patte, elle détacha la missive et la décacheta.

_Mon Hermione,_

_Je suis sincèrement navré de ce qui s'est produit plus tôt dans la journée. Je ne parle pas de notre merveilleux baiser mais de ce qui a suivi à la fin de ce dernier._

_J'ai parlé avec Severus et je lui ai dit que je ne comptais en aucun cas me jouer de toi mais ton frère est protecteur. Ne lui en veut pas, tu dois choyer cet aspect de sa personnalité, il n'y a rien de plus prodigieux que le lien qui vous unis._

_J'espère que vous aurez mis à plat ce qui vous opposait, même s'il s'agit de moi, et qu'il t'aura donné sa bénédiction._

_Je me languis de la douceur qui te personnifie et de pouvoir sentir de nouveau tes lèvres contre les miennes. Je sais que bien que nous soyons en week-end, tu ne te détendras pas comme d'autres pourraient le faire et c'est ce que j'aime chez toi, ton implication dans tout ce que tu entreprends. Voudrais-tu réviser avec moi demain ? En tout bien, tout honneur, bien entendu._

_Nox attendra ta réponse._

_Tien,_

_Rabastan_

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sautiller bêtement à la fin de sa lecture. Rabastan voulait continuer de la voir. Il avait aimé leur baiser même si elle n'avait pas réellement participé à l'échange. Elle n'avait pas non plus beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine. Viktor, Ron, Remus et Rabastan. Oh ! Un certain Alexandre aussi, comme venait de lui signifier un rapide flashback. Le souvenir était loin d'être mémorable, son « elle » d'avant se souvenait d'un échange plus baveux que passionné. Voilà pourquoi son subconscient n'avait pas cherché à lui transmettre l'information plus tôt. Quoi qu'il en soit, le fameux Nox – dépouilleur de doigts – attendait une réponse. Tout comme son maître. Elle retira sa besace de sous son lit – tout en se demandant comment elle avait pu atterrir là – et en vida son contenu afin de trouver bien plus rapidement un parchemin et une plume.

_Rabastan,_

_Je t'attendrai au pied des marches après le petit-déjeuner demain. Le parc me semble judicieux pour réviser nos sorts._

_Avec impatience,_

_Hermione._

Elle attacha sa réponse à la patte que lui tendait le hibou et le regarda s'envoler avant de se retourner vers ses amies qui attendaient d'avoir une explication.

- C'était Rabastan.

- Sans blague ! Rétorqua Lily. Ta danse de la victoire ne nous avait absolument pas mises sur la voix !

- Belle gigue en tout cas, intervint Holly.

- Que voulait Rabastan ? Demanda Alice.

Hermione leur raconta en quelques mots ce que disait la lettre et leur expliqua qu'ils devaient se voir le lendemain afin de réviser dans le parc.

- Le mot clé est « réviser » Hermione, lui rappela Lily. Pas lui apprendre le bouche-à-bouche !

- Lily !

- Le quoi ? Demanda Alice.

- C'est une méthode moldue pour insuffler de l'air dans les poumons de quelqu'un qui en a besoin.

- Mais on ne souffle pas dans la bouche quand on embrasse ! Non ? Si ? Interrogea Holly.

- Non, Holly ! C'est fait pour sauver quelqu'un, lui expliqua la rousse. N'essaie surtout pas ça si tu compte embrasser Xenophilius, le pauvre n'y reviendrait pas à deux fois !

Le reste de la soirée se passa entre rires et confidences et Hermione s'endormit en pensant à Rabastan.

La journée du samedi se passa comme dans un rêve pour la brunette. Une fois son petit-déjeuner englouti, mais avec plus de grâce qu'un certain Weasley non-né de son ancien entourage, elle avait passé la matinée à réviser avec Rabastan. A réviser pour de vrai. La récompense avait été un nouveau baiser à la fin de la session, accompagné d'une promesse d'en avoir de nombreux autres s'ils continuaient de travailler ensemble. Ou pas. Il lui avait avoué qu'il comptait bien lui donner autant de baisers qu'elle le voudrait bien. Elle avait passé l'après-midi avec Peter à potasser les Sortilèges, puis avec Severus et Lily dans une salle prêtée par Slughorn pour approfondir leurs connaissances en Potions. Le dimanche s'était plus ou moins déroulé de la même façon mais avec Remus en plus de Peter. Et surtout Rabastan le matin. Hermione flottait sur un petit nuage et pour la première fois de sa vie était relaxée et bien loin de sauter à la gorge du premier venu.

Le lundi sonna la seconde partie des épreuves des BUSES. La pratique. Elle fut soulagée – et un peu déçue – de voir que rien n'avait changé en vingt ans. Tout s'était déroulé de la même façon que la première fois où elle avait passé ses BUSES. A l'exception de l'épreuve pratique de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle savait qu'elle avait réussi haut la main et sans aucun doute possible. Elle n'avait fait qu'une bouchée de l'Epouvantard auquel elle avait fait face. Epouvantard ou Professeur McGonnagal, selon le point de vue. Elle savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son professeur préféré et qu'elle était loin d'avoir échoué à tous ses examens. Le Riddiculus avait envoyé la créature au fond de sa malle, après avoir métamorphosé les copies marquées préalablement d'un T d'un sublime O. Hermione avait beau avoir traversé une guerre, subie une torture, volé sur le dos d'un dragon et bien plus encore, sa seule peur restait l'échec. Et elle en était curieusement fière. Elle avait réussi et le sourire que lui avait envoyé son examinateur – M. Tofty, le même qu'elle et Harry avaient eu – avait certifié son sentiment. Le reste des examens fut d'une facilité déconcertante et elle fut ravie de sortir de son épreuve pratique de Potions.

Elle eut honte, avec le recul, d'avoir oublié. Oublié ce que Potter et Black avaient et allaient faire subir à Severus. Elle passait du temps avec Rabastan et Lily au pied d'un des arbres du parc quand c'était arrivé. Elle avait ramené son amie dans l'espoir qu'elle et Rabastan fassent connaissance et jusque là, les choses allaient plutôt bien. Ils étaient tous les trois occupés à rire quand Peter avait accouru. Il avait réussi, malgré son essoufflement, à dire quelques mots :

- James… Sirius… Sort… Severus…

Elle avait couru aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait dans la direction qu'il lui avait indiqué. La scène qu'elle avait devant elle l'avait horrifiée, tout autant que les paroles et les actes des deux brutes qui s'en prenaient à son frère. Elle avait foncé de plus belle et percuté comme un boulet Potter, qui était tombé à la renverse sous le coup. Elle avait beau avoir chuté avec lui, elle s'était relevée d'un bond et avait mis fin aux différents sorts qui avaient atteint Severus, dont l'horrible Recurvite qui lui faisait cracher des bulles roses. Elle en avait lancé un sans un mot par contre. Un Silencio à l'encontre de son frère. Elle savait qu'il n'était plus le même que celui qu'il avait été, qu'il aurait pu et dû être sans son intervention mais elle ne voulait pas lui laisser une chance de dire les mots qui l'avaient hanté bien des années plus tard. Lily hurlait sur Potter et lui donnait des coups de pieds malgré le fait qu'il soit encore à terre. Hermione s'étaient approchée de Severus et lui avait parlé, aussi bas que possible, afin que personne d'autre que lui n'entende.

- Severus. Je suis désolée de t'avoir privé de la parole mais c'est pour ton bien, tu dois me croire. Ravale ta fierté un instant et laisse-moi gérer. Tu pourras me hurler dessus une fois que j'en aurai fini. D'accord ?

Elle l'avait vu acquiescer et s'était dirigée vers Potter et Black. Le premier avait fini vert, couvert de pustules et de verrues, sous les efforts conjoints d'elle-même et de Lily. Quand Black l'avait vu s'approcher de lui, il avait eu le culot de la toiser.

- Si tu crois que j'ai peur de toi, Prince, tu te mets la baguette dans l'œil !

- Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te lancer le plus mauvais maléfice de mon attirail.

- Parce que tu crois que finir comme James m'inquiète ? Mme Pomfrey nous arrangera ça en une journée, peut-être même quelques heures. Servilus l'avait bien mérité ! Il mérite toujours les sorts qu'on lui lance !

_- Laevis*_ !

Elle avait été plus qu'heureuse du résultat obtenu. S'il y avait bien une seule et unique chose que Sirius Orion Black adorait plus que tout en ce qui le concernait, c'étaient bien ses cheveux. Or, le merveilleux sort qu'elle venait d'utiliser l'avait rendu chauve. Chauve et le crâne luisant comme une boule de billard. Le sourire satisfait qui illumina son visage au vu du résultat, fit perdre le sien à Sirius.

- Dommage Black, celui-ci n'est pas irréversible mais aucun sort ni aucune potion ne permettront à tes cheveux de redevenir ce qu'ils étaient. Ils devront pousser normalement. A la moldue.

Elle avait alors conjuré un miroir et l'avait laissé se regarder et hurler en voyant son petit crâne dépourvu de sa crinière et laissant la lumière du soleil ricocher sur la surface vierge et glabre. Elle avait même ri quand il avait hurlé comme une fillette et lui avait lancé la pique finale quand il s'était enfui en courant, les mains sur sa tête.

- Je te conseille les sorts de protection solaire !

Elle avait fini sa vendetta en s'approchant de Remus. Remus qui était resté là à ne rien faire, à faire semblant de lire alors que ses amis maltraitaient quelqu'un qui ne leur avait rien fait. Il s'était levé à son approche et n'avait pas semblé comprendre pourquoi elle le regardait avec autant de furie.

- Comment as-tu pu, Remus ?

- Mais… Je n'ai rien fait !

- Justement ! Tu es un préfet ! Peter est venu me prévenir, lui ! Si tu ne voulais pas t'opposer à tes amis, tu aurais pu l'accompagner ! Tu aurais dû l'accompagner !

- Mais…

- Mais tu es resté là ! A lire ! Ou à faire semblant de le faire ! Je pensais que nous étions amis !

- Nous le sommes !

- Alors voilà ce que j'en fais de ton amitié, avait-elle déclaré avant de le gifler. J'ai honte de ton comportement, c'est indigne d'un ami. Si c'est ta conception de l'amitié, tu peux la bouffer en compagnie des babouins que tu accompagnes !

Elle n'avait même pas cherché à lui en dire plus et avait entraîné son frère à sa suite. Peu importait si elle passait pour une harpie, personne – PERSONNE ! – ne touchait à son frère.

* * *

***Informations trouvées sur le Wikia HP**

***Selon google trad, ça veut dire chauve en latin. **

**Voilà! Alors, est-ce que ça valait l'attente ? Dites-moi car je suis plutôt fière du résultat. Surtout en ce qui concerne Sirius ^^ Mouahahahahahaha ! JE pense aussi que Remus mérite son sort car j'avais été extrèmement déçue de son comportement quand j'avais lu le chapitre concerné dans L'Ordre du Phénix.**

**Bref, place aux RAR:**

**Saeh : Merci Saeh ^^ Les fautes sont des vilaines qui se cachent et attendent leur heure pour te sauter à la figure ! Faudra que je corrige ça un jour ^^ J'ai suivi ta suggestion et séparé les points de vue dans le 15****e**** chapitre, merci en tout cas. J'espère que celui-ci t'a plu malgré l'attente :D Bises**

**Alisa : merci mais je dois te dire que je crois que c'est de ta faute si j'ai du retard ! il a fallu que tu me dises que tu me trouvais ponctuelle pour que je disparaisse ! (je plaisante) Je suis heureuse que mes réponses t'aient convenu et j'espère que ce chapitre valait le coup malgré l'énorme retard ^^'**

**Tyrion : comment dire… L'une de tes suppositions est la bonne XP et merci de ta review ^^**

**Attention: Le plus rapide sera le ou la 200e et aura droit à un cadeau ^^**

**Disclaimer: Tout à JKR !**

**A la prochaine,**

**xoxo**


	18. 17-Harvey à la rescousse

**Me revoilà ! Famille et amis s'en sont repartis et je peux me remettre à vous livrer un chapitre par semaine ^^ Youpi !**

**Merci à Shiroten pour sa correction =^^=**

**Disclaimer : Si JKR ne nous laissait pas jouer avec ses personnages, cette histoire ne serait pas. Le plot et les OCs sont néanmoins miens ^^ **

* * *

Severus n'avait pas du tout mais alors pas du tout apprécié qu'elle soit intervenue. Du tout. Elle se répétait mais les Serpentards avaient beau dire, elle était absolument certaine qu'ils étaient bien plus fiers que la totalité des Gryffondors. A l'exception de Potter et Black mais il était de notoriété publique qu'ils avaient des Serpentards dans leur famille. La mère de James était une Black après tout et la totalité des Black était Serpentarde à l'exception du mouton noir de la famille qui, lui, était l'exception confirmant la règle. Quoi qu'il en soit, Severus était aussi orgueilleux que le reste de sa maison et elle avait beau eu lui expliquer les raisons de son acte, sans laisser paraître qu'elle en savait plus qu'elle ne le disait, elle avait la forte impression qu'il ne la croyait absolument pas. Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier – ce qui était finalement le cas.

_- Severus ? Tu vas bien ?_

_- Allons bon, voilà qu'il ne répondait pas._

_- Severus ? Parle-moi s'il te plaît._

_Elle eut simplement le droit au regard noir que son frère affectionnait tant. Pas même droit à un mot._

_- Severus ?_

_Elle comprit le pourquoi du comment quand elle s'aperçut que son frère lui fit comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas parler. Quelle sotte ! Elle avait totalement oublié qu'elle l'avait réduit au silence d'un sort. _

_- Finite Incantatem. Severus ? Parle-moi. Ça va ?_

_- Comment as-tu osé intervenir ? Tu n'avais rien à voir avec cette histoire !_

_- Je… C'est Peter qui m'a prévenue. Je voulais simplement t'épauler, à la base._

_- A la base de quoi ?_

_- Au départ. Et… Je les ai entendus. J'ai entendu ce qu'ils osaient te dire, de quoi ils te traitaient et puis… _

_- Et puis ?_

_- Et puis, j'ai vu. J'ai perdu mon calme. Et je me suis rendue compte que si j'étais capable de devenir enragée… Alors… Alors tu serais pire._

_- Comment pourrais-je être pire ! Non, comment aurais-je pu ? Tu ne m'en as même pas laissé la chance !_

_- Il ne s'agissait pas d'avoir la chance de faire quoi que ce soit ! Je voulais te protéger ! Te protéger d'eux et de toi-même ! Te protéger de ce que tu aurais pu dire si tes émotions avaient pris le dessus sur tes pensées !_

_- J'aurais su quoi dire et quoi faire !_

_- Parce que tu t'es comporté comme un gentleman quand tu nous as vu Rabastan et moi ? Tu étais d'un calme Olympien, c'est sûr ! Pas du tout à deux doigts de frapper ton camarade ! Noooon, Severus Tobias Snape est bien trop composé pour cela !_

_- Comment oses-tu !_

_- Je te connais Severus, que cela te plaise ou non ! Tu aurais été capable de dire bien des choses à notre encontre. A Moi. Et à Lily. Tout cela parce que nous tenons à toi et voulions t'aider ! Ne dis pas le contraire !_

_- Je ne dirais pas le contraire. Je ne dirais rien !_

Elle l'avait alors vu s'éloigner d'elle. Pour découvrir ensuite qu'il ne lui disait plus rien, il ne lui parlait pas. Il ne lui parlait plus. Elle avait voulu aider Severus et elle avait simplement réussi à l'éloigner d'elle.

Le reste de l'année était passé lentement. Trop lentement. Même la présence de Rabastan à ses côtés et ses paroles ne suffisaient pas à la rassurer au sujet de Severus. Il était borné comme un âne et ne démordait pas de cesser tout contact avec elle. Elle avait les traits tirés, des cernes jusqu'au creux de ses joues et elle avait perdu du poids. Lily n'était guère mieux et n'arrivait même plus à envoyer balader James et ses différentes façons de s'excuser, toutes plus grandiloquentes les unes que les autres. Elle n'arrivait même pas à lui rire au nez quant à son apparence ! C'était dire ! Surtout en sachant que Black avait rendu ses amis aussi chauves que lui. Peter car il les avait trahis – selon Black et Potter – et Remus et James pour faire bonne mesure et pour ne pas être le seul à souffrir. Bien entendu, bon nombre d'élèves avaient suivi la nouvelle mode et il n'était pas rare de voir des têtes nues dans l'enceinte du château. Hermione avait au moins la satisfaction de savoir que rien ne pourrait aider Black à faire pousser ses cheveux plus vite. Bien fait pour le crétin arrogant !

Elle avait espéré que l'attitude de Severus changerait avec leur retour chez Popi et Nana. Mais rien. Seulement quelques mots aux repas. Elle avait malgré tout la chance d'avoir eu Lily avec elle pendant la première quinzaine de juillet. Même s'il était dur pour elles deux – et malgré leurs nombreuses suppliques – de voir que Severus restait campé sur ses positions. Et avec tout ça, elle ne pouvait même pas voir Rabastan… Rodolphus étant devenu l'autorité de la famille, il n'avait pas autorisé son frère à venir lui rendre visite. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle était certaine que Bellatrix avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans. Elle en avait eu la confirmation plus tard, à l'un de ces assommants thés mensuels, grâce à Narcissa. La blonde l'avait prise à parti en prétextant vouloir faire une ballade dans les jardins des Londubat. Elles avaient tout d'abord parlé de tout et de rien avant de passer à des sujets plus sérieux, à savoir Lucius pour Narcissa et Rabastan pour Hermione. Narcissa lui avait parlé des nombreux rendez-vous auxquels Lucius la conviait, entre pique-niques au Manoir familial et promenades dans des villages sorciers. Le tout sous l'égide – quelque peu lointaine – d'un parent par souci des convenances. Quand elle lui avait demandé si elle avait croisé Rabastan, Narcissa avait répliqué qu'il était confiné chez lui et ne pouvait même pas approcher un hibou. Bellatrix avait été plus qu'heureuse de le lui apprendre et de lui faire part qu'il s'agissait d'une de ses idées. Hermione avait été livide suite à cette nouvelle et encore plus d'apprendre que c'était parce que Rabastan et elle étaient ensemble que Bellatrix avait fait pression sur son mari.

L'été avait pris une tournure beaucoup plus agréable quand Harvey était arrivé. Il était son sauveur. C'était grâce à lui que Severus et elle avaient pu crever l'abcès qui les tenait séparé depuis près de deux mois. Il avait tourmenté Severus jusqu'à ce que ce dernier n'en puisse plus et ne soit à deux doigts de lui lancer un maléfice. Il avait ensuite jeté – littéralement – Hermione dans la pièce même où se trouvait Severus, avait récupéré leurs baguettes d'un _Accio_ et les avait enfermé d'un sort pour faire bonne mesure.

- Pas étonnant que ce soit ton meilleur ami, son comportement est typiquement Gryffondorien !

- J'ai entendu ! Cria Harvey de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Harvey ! Je te jure que si tu ne me laisses pas sortir immédiatement, je te ferai souffrir mille morts avant de t'achever ! Hurla Hermione en tambourinant contre la porte.

- D'après le peu que je sais de Poudlard, je dirai que vous vous comportez comme deux Poufsouffles… Leur lança Harvey.

- Comment oses-tu !

- Abruti de Français !

- Je suis Monégasque !

Hermione et Severus passèrent encore une bonne dizaine de minutes à l'insulter copieusement avant de se rendre compte du ridicule de leur situation et de brusquement éclater de rire.

- Je suis désolée Severus, sincèrement. Je n'ai pas pris en compte tes sentiments avant d'agir comme la Gryffondor que je suis, avoua Hermione quand ils eurent fini de rire.

- Merci. Je suis moi aussi désolé d'avoir refusé de… De prendre les choses de ton point de vue. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi pendant qu'on ne se parlait plus. Non, pour tout dire, mon inconnue m'a amené à réfléchir. Sans elle, je crois que j'en serai encore à t'en vouloir.

- Ton inconnue ?

- Oui, c'est elle qui… Elle était là, elle aussi. Elle a tout vu et elle m'a fait comprendre pourquoi tu t'étais comportée ainsi, elle m'a fait comprendre que, par orgueil, j'aurais pu dire et faire des choses qui m'auraient coûté bien plus.

- Il faudra que je la remercie dans ce cas. Des idées quant à son identité ?

- Pas vraiment. Oui et non.

- Alors laisse-moi te donner un conseil, tu veux bien ?

- Je t'écoute.

- Quand tu sauras de qui il s'agit, pense d'abord à celle avec qui tu as correspondu et non à celle qu'elle montre aux autres. Après tout, elle t'a offert son âme dans vos échanges.

Hermione alla alors jusqu'à son frère et fit ce qu'elle rêvait de faire depuis pratiquement deux longs mois. Elle se blotti contre lui.

- Tu m'as manqué Severus.

- Tu m'as manqué Hermione.

Dire que les choses rentrèrent dans l'ordre après ça serait une bêtise. Ils avaient toujours des différents mais n'hésitaient plus à se dire ce qui n'allait pas au lieu d'attendre que la potion déborde de son chaudron ou n'explose. Harvey en fit les frais. Il était la goutte d'eau qui leur avait certes permis de se réconcilier mais la méthode employée n'avait plu ni à l'un et encore moins à l'autre. Harvey avait un point commun avec Sirius Black : son amour de ses cheveux. Hermione n'alla pas jusqu'à lui infliger le même traitement mais avec l'aide de Severus, ils concoctèrent une potion lui changeant ses cheveux blonds adorés en un genre de vert caca d'oie. Le Monégasque avait été mis en confiance pendant une petite semaine, avant de boire son jus de citrouille un matin et de s'apercevoir bien plus tard du résultat. Quand il était revenu, défait, d'un rendez-vous galant qui avait tourné court, il leur avait raconté que son rencart lui avait demandé s'il se foutait de lui et était parti aussitôt. Severus avait affiché un léger sourire en coin quand Hermione avait éclaté de rire avant de lui présenter un miroir et de voir ses rires redoubler, suite à la réaction de son ami. A savoir un cri de crécelle digne de celui de Black quand il s'était vu chauve.

- J'en ai pour combien de temps ?

- Une semaine, annonça Severus.

- J'aurais mieux fait de vous laisser vous traîner comme deux âmes en peine. Autant pour ma légendaire compassion, ajouta-t-il avec une expression mélodramatique.

- Comme si on allait te croire, dit Hermione, tu referais la même chose et pour ton information, si tu t'es fais envoyer balader, ce n'est pas notre faute. Ton rencard n'en valait pas la peine, voilà tout !

- Il était pourtant mignon, ce petit vendeur de chez Zonko…

- Et cette phrase marque mon départ, annonça Severus en joignant le geste à la parole.

- Sevy ! Ne sois pas jaloux ! Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi !

Sa réplique fut reçue par le claquement de la porte de la chambre d'Hermione, où ils s'étaient réunis.

- A mon avis, si tu continues comme ça avec Severus, je te conseille de ne pas croiser son chemin quand il sera majeur…

- Pourquoi ? Il cédera enfin à mon charme légendaire et se rendra finalement compte que je suis l'homme de sa vie ?

- Non, il te jettera un maléfice si cuisant qu'il détachera une certaine partie de ton anatomie, répondit Hermione sérieusement.

- Mais c'est si drôle d'ennuyer Severus ! Il marche à chaque fois ! Non, il court et s'y jette tête baissée ! Je suis sensé faire quoi si je ne peux pas l'ennuyer ?

- Tu as bien une tête de turc favorite à Beauxbâtons, non ? Jérôme ?

Jérôme Lemaître était de la même année qu'Harvey et faisait partie de leur maison. Il était le capitaine de leur équipe de Quidditch et son comportement équivalait celui de Cormac McLaggen : « débile suffisant » était l'expression qui le caractérisait le mieux. Il va sans dire qu'Harvey adorait l'ennuyer.

- Je ne peux même plus l'ennuyer puisque je ne serai plus à Beauxbâtons à la rentrée…

- Hein ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Tu ne t'es pas fais renvoyer au moins ?

- Père vient d'accepter de diriger le _Service des virus et microbes magiques_ à Ste Mangouste et la pluie manquait à maman. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas comment la pluie ou le brouillard peuvent manquer à quelqu'un mais le fait est là, je serais élève à Poudlard pour la rentrée ! Je ne pouvais pas rester à Beauxbâtons alors que je pouvais avoir la chance de te voir tous les jours en plus de celle d'ennuyer Severus…

Hermione fit alors quelque chose qui était à l'encontre de celle qu'elle était. Elle cria. Comme une fille. Comme Lavande et Parvati en apprenant que les Bizarr'Sisters chanteraient au Bal de Noël.

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiii ! Oh, c'est merveilleux ! Tu le sais depuis quand ? Oncle Albus t'a-t-il réparti en privé ?

- Réparti ? En privé ?

- Mais si, je t'ai expliqué. La répartition avec le Choixpeau !

- Ton chapeau tout pourri qui parle ? Je me souviens maintenant. Pourquoi me ferais-je répartir en privé quand je peux parader devant l'intégralité des élèves de Poudlard ?

Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, c'était d'une logique typiquement et implacablement digne d'Harvey.

- La question, reprit-il, serait de savoir qui tu me conseilles comme nouvelle tête de turc… Oublie ça, je n'aime pas cette expression, je ne suis pas un tyran. Qui pourrait prendre la place de ce cher Severus ? Je veux quelqu'un qui réagisse comme lui.

- J'ai quelqu'un de parfait en tête, dit Hermione sans réfléchir plus de deux secondes. Mieux que ça, j'ai les meilleurs cobayes qui soient, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire particulièrement diabolique.

* * *

**Des idées en ce qui concerne les cobayes ? (en même temps, c'est plutôt facile ^^) Et en ce qui concerne l'arrivée d'Harvey à Poudlard ? Des avis sur la question ?**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, merci d'avoir été patients avec moi et mon emploi de temps de ministre de cet été :D**

**Alex, ô toi 200e reviewer, un OS te ferait-il plaisir ? Avec ou sans lemon ?**

**Place aux RAR:**

**Talyssiana** **: ****le couple Rabastan/Hermione est adoré de vous toutes (moi la première ^^) et l'introduction de Sirius dans l'équation se fera graduellement et tu as raison, ce ne sera pas du tout réciproque de la part d'Hermione (au début du moins). Sirius méritait de perdre sa sublime chevelure, il fallait quelque chose de marquant et tu n'es pas la seule à avoir adoré :D Et je suis d'accord avec ce que tu penses de son personnage dans le canon. Quant à Regulus, il aura droit à de la romance mais pas pour le moment ^^ Il faut déjà qu'Hermione se rapproche de lui. Remus, lui, changera quand un certain évènement du canon se produira. Et Sirius par extension sera contraint de revoir son comportement. Voilà ! Beau raisonnement au fait ^^ Et merci d'avoir reviewer, j'attends tes impressions de ce chapitre :)**

**Alisa : deux semaines de plus… tu m'en veux ? à mort ? mais comme dit plus haut, plus de famille ni d'amis et la parution reprend désormais normalement ^^ Lily se rapprochera de James mais pas avant que Severus et lui n'enterre la hache de guerre. Comment ? Il se passe quelque chose à cause de Sirius et qui met Sev en danger… Tu vois de quoi je parle ? Disons que cette MAUVAISE blague aura le mérite d'aider beaucoup de monde ^^ Désolé de t'avoir forcée à patienter… Mais merci d'avoir reviewé, j'espère que tu me donneras ton avis de nouveau :D**

**OhayoRingo : O.M.G Merci ! ;D J'ai aimé le casage de "redondant" ^^ et oui, ma fois, tu es badass (aurais-tu un côté Michonne ? ça c'est une fille badass !) d'ailleurs, ce n'es pas moi qui chipote sur les déclinaisons mais ma beta (à mon grand désespoir, j'ai eu 7 au bac en latin mais après trois ans à tricher, je reste fière du résultat ^^) Je tiens par contre à te dire que cette idée d'Hermione qui n'est pas à la bonne époque ne m'appartient pas. J'aurais dû le préciser ? Mais beaucoup de fics anglaises traitent de ce sujet… Dans ces fics, elle est soit la sœur de James (majoritairement) ou celle de Remus, Sirius ou Lily. J'avoue que je pense être la seule à l'avoir faite sœur de Severus (Yes !) J'ai préféré prendre mon temps avec cette fic, contrairement à ma précédente « Forward » qui, je l'avoue, va vite en besogne… Quant à Sirius, il y a une raison à son comportement mai tu ne la sauras que plus loin…Hermione « qui n'est PAS une mary-sue »merci & lol. Bref, je n'ai pas chopé de conjonctivite mais j'ai adoré ton pavé et je t'en remercie de nouveau. N'hésite pas à continuer de me dire ce que tu penses ^^ Bises**

**Cece : Merci beaucoup ^^ Alors, cette suite ?**

**Saeh : on ne va quand même pas passer notre temps à se remercier ^^ mais le but des reviews est que les lecteurs puissent dire ce qu'ils pensent (tant que ça reste constructif), alors bien sûr que je vais suivre un conseil quand il est pertinent ! Qualifier le précédent chapitre de « petit bijou »… Merciiiiii et oui, je suis un machiavéliquement géniale dans mes punitions ! Mouahahahahahahaha ! Tu as ta réponse en ce qui concerne Sev. Ça t'a plu d'ailleurs ce nouveau chapitre. Bises**

**Guest : (au sujet du chapitre 14) Merci ^^ J'avais envie de tenter un truc nouveau ! D'ailleurs, le prochain chapitre sera dans un genre comme celui-là, pas des lettres mais de nombreux points de vues :D**

**Alisa (de nouveau ^^) : Ton souhait a été exaucé ! Sache que maintenant que tous sont partis, les parutions reprendront normalement ^^ Merci et bisous**

**Vuir : Tu m'as manquéééééééééééééééééééééééééééé ! Ta réponse va être ultra longue, vu le nombre de chapitres que tu avais à rattraper ! Je vais procéder par numéro, ce sera plus simple ^^**

**1: Comment ça, un exam à repasser ?**

**2: Mouahahahahahahahahaha ! Haha ! Oui, Peter est gay et vu la fin du chapitre, tu te doutes de ce qui va arriver ! (j'ai d'ailleurs une phrase ultime d'Harvey à propos de Peter à placer) et merci d'aimer ^^**

**3: Je sais que ce chapitre épistolaire est déroutant mais il permet d'avoir de multiples points de vues :D**

**4: Merci pour le soutien ^^ Je n'ai rien contre les avis négatifs tant qu'ils sont constructifs et non gratuits et anonymes ! Grrrrr !**

**5: Ouais ! Hermione est badass et James, Remus et (surtout !) Sirius en prennent pour leur grade ! Maouhahahaha !En fait, c'était court… Mais bon ! J'espère que ça se passe bien côté cours et tout. Et tes vacances au fait ? Merci encore et encore et j'attends ton avis ^^ Bisous**

**Finalement, c'était pas si long que ça... Merci encore de continuer de suivre et d'aimer cette histoire ^^ Bisous**

**Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine, en attendant, je vais bosser sur mes autres update :D**

**xoxo**

**Chupee**


	19. 18-83 jours

**Hello ! C'est lundi ! Et je poste un chapitre bien plus long ! **

**Je voulais toutes et tous vous remercier de prendre le temps de reviewer et de me laisser vos commentaires ^^ **

**(désolé les gars, la majorité est féminine ! De ce que je sais, vous n'êtes que deux ^^ D'ailleurs, s'il y a des mâles dans la salle, manifestez-vous !)**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, place au chapitre !**

**Disclaimer: Je fais vivre une toute autre vie aux personnages et au monde de JKR mais la vérité est que cela lui appartient tout de même...**

* * *

Trois centimètres et sept millimètres et demi.

Le demi étant plus qu'important vu la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Trois putains de centimètres et sept ridicules millimètres ! Et demi ! Ne surtout pas oublier le demi.

En quatre-vingt trois jours*.

Mille neuf cent quatre-vingt douze heures.

Cent dix-neuf mille cinq cent vingt minutes.

Sept millions cent soixante-et-onze mille deux cent secondes.

Il n'avait pas osé utiliser de potions ou de sorts sur ses cheveux nouvellement acquis, de peur qu'ils ne disparaissent pour ne plus jamais revenir. Au train où allaient les choses – cette foutue _Nature_ ! – il en avait pour une bonne année avant de les voir arriver sous ses oreilles. Avec de la chance. Et des massages du cuir chevelu.

Non ! Il ne pouvait pas ! C'était trop long… Trop… Trop !

Il était Sirius Orion Black, par Merlin !

Et présentement, il ressemblait à un vulgaire moldu partant faire son service militaire ! Il avait appris ce qu'était un service militaire la veille, quand une vieille dame l'avait abordé dans la rue et l'avait félicité de s'être engagé ! Avant de lui pointer du doigt le bureau de recrutement qu'il venait juste de dépasser, quand elle avait vu qu'il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait.

Sa vie était foutue.

Il avait déjà dû endurer la fin de l'année scolaire sans un cheveu sur la tête… Encore heureux que sa perfection allait jusqu'à la forme de son crâne ! Sans compter que ses chers amis s'étaient eux aussi retrouvés chauve par ses soins. Les autres imbéciles qui faisaient partie de Poudlard – les suiveurs, moutons et ce qui s'ensuit – avaient fait de même et en deux jours, un bon tiers du château avait perdu ses cheveux. Le côté glauque avait été de voir Dorcas arriver chauve, le crâne luisant, un jour plus tard. Et sa tête était loin –très loin – d'être parfaitement proportionnée… Il en avait encore des sueurs froides en y repensant. Quelques cauchemars aussi. Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose à son sujet.

Hermione Prince avait moins fait la fière quand elle avait vu que son statut de « Merveille Poudlardienne » tenait toujours. Avec ou sans cheveux. Ah ! Dans ta face, Prince !

En attendant, la mégère aurait grand besoin d'être apprivoisée*. Et dire que c'était Lestrange qui avait réussi à la ferrer… Rabastan ne saurait pas s'occuper comme il le fallait d'une telle lionne, oh que non ! Ce qu'il fallait à cette chère mademoiselle Prince, c'était quelqu'un à son niveau, quelqu'un n'ayant pas peur d'elle, quelqu'un prêt à lui répondre, à batailler avec elle… Quelqu'un comme lui, en somme. Il n'avait jamais compris ce que James trouvait à Evans. Pourquoi son ami continuait à lui envoyer fleurs, mots doux et autres poèmes, quand la rousse y mettait le feu dès qu'elle en connaissait l'expéditeur. Il s'était pris bon nombre de gifles et commentaires acerbes bien plus souvent que la totalité des élèves masculins du château. Et pourtant… Pourtant, James serait aujourd'hui encore capable de lui répondre « A quelle hauteur ? » si Lily lui demandait de sauter. Il avait toujours cru que son ami était pathétique et un brin masochiste mais c'était avant de rencontrer Prince.

Aucune fille n'avait jamais cherché à le défier ou à l'envoyer paître avant. Aucune. Il avait même réussi à mettre Minnie dans sa poche ! Le fait qu'il soit un cador en Transfiguration et que ce soit le seul cours où il faisait attention n'avaient rien à voir. Minerva McGonagall était folle de sa gueule d'amour, point ! Même si elle se voilait la face et ne l'admettrait jamais au grand jour. Mais Prince… Prince lui avait clairement signifié qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par lui dans les cinq minutes suivant leur rencontre. L'avait sonné par une droite magistrale le soir même. N'avait même pas bronché quand il l'avait pratiquement mise à nue devant l'intégralité de Poudlard. L'avait battu au cours d'un duel. Dansait magnifiquement bien. Avait – et une bonne partie des élèves masculins étaient d'accord – un corps joliment proportionné caché sous ses robes, et la personnalité d'une déesse irascible. Il lui avait fallu un certain temps mais il avait compris qu'il avait trouvé son Evans. Celle qui serait sienne. A vie.

Prince était un puzzle. Alléchant avec ça. Il avait déjà titillé sa curiosité sans qu'elle ne sache qu'il s'agissait de lui. L'épisode avec Servilus avait été une erreur. Monumentale, il pouvait le dire. Mais rendre Servilus misérable était tellement divertissant, bien mieux qu'une partie de Quidditch. Une où Gryffondor battait à plate couture Serpentard. Mais s'il voulait Prince – et Merlin savait que c'était le cas – il faudrait qu'il trouve une autre proie… Quelqu'un qui l'énervait autant que Servilus. Quelqu'un qui avait ce qu'il désirait par dessus tout. Quelqu'un comme Lestrange. Lestrange deviendrait sa nouvelle victime. En plus de ça, il ferait d'une pierre deux coups. Emmerder son rival et le séparer de l'énigme qui le fascinait. Excellent ! Il venait de trouver ses activités extras-scolaires !

1- Retrouver sa sublime chevelure.

2- Remplacer Servilus par Lestrange (après une dernière blague, juste une !).

3- Continuer d'écrire à Prince sans qu'elle ne sache qu'il s'agit de lui.

4- Séparer Prince et Lestrange.

5- Faire de Prince la future Madame Black.

Il avait bon espoir de réussir en une année, après tout, il était Le Résolveur ! Et ses notes aux BUSES étaient là pour le prouver : _**E**_ en Botanique, _**O**_ en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, _**O**_ en Métamorphose, _**E**_ en Potions, _**O**_ en Sortilèges, _**A**_ en Histoire de la Magie – il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à passer mais il était talentueux après tout ! – et _**O**_ en Astronomie – en tant que Black, il avait plutôt intérêt à briller dans cette matière particulière. Quant à ses options, Divination et Soin aux Créatures Magiques, il avait eu un _**E**_ pour chacune. Prince allait se pâmer à ses pieds, il en était certain !

* * *

Cela faisait quatre-vingt trois jours.

Quatre-vingt trois jours qu'il avait perdu la face devant une bonne partie des élèves du château.

Devant sa sœur.

Devant sa meilleure amie. Celle qui était devenue son autre sœur, à présent.

Il en avait longuement voulu à Hermione de l'avoir empêché de se venger. A Lily aussi. Elles avaient bafoué son honneur. Son honneur d'homme, de Serpentard.

Mais il savait qu'il aurait pu dire des choses désobligeantes à celles qu'il aimait. Il aurait continué de passer du temps avec Mulciber et Avery, nul doute qu'il aurait été capable de traiter Lily de Sang-de-Bourbe. Le simple fait d'associer cette horrible et absurde insulte avec Lily ou tout autre Né-Moldu lui donnait maintenant la nausée. Mais… Mais sans sa sœur sans Hermione, Nana et Pollux… Il savait qu'il aurait pu le lui dire si c'était Lily qui était venue l'aider. Il en aurait été capable… Par simple fierté, qui plus est…

Il avait passé les quinze derniers jours au château à ignorer Hermione, Lily aussi. Il avait écouté sa sœur, quand elle avait tenté de lui expliquer pourquoi elle l'avait réduit au silence. C'était étrange de voir qu'elle le connaissait si bien. Elle semblait savoir des choses sur lui qu'il ignorait. Elle n'était pas prophétesse, loin de là, mais certains détails, des détails insignifiants pour la plupart, n'aurait dû être connus que de lui seul… Il s'était renfermé, suite à cette révélation, avait passé beaucoup de temps à réfléchir, à se remémorer ce qu'il avait bien pu dire à Hermione. Elle lui cachait quelque chose, il en était certain et il devait savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Il avait préféré rester à lui en vouloir plutôt que de faire le premier pas. Puis Harvey s'en été mêlé. Même s'il lui coûtait de le penser, il avait une dette envers le Monégasque.

Pendant cette période de solitude, seules les lettres qu'il échangeait avec son inconnue l'avaient aidé à penser à autre chose. Elle avait été révoltée par l'attitude des Gryffondors, par ce que ses camarades de maison avaient fait. Elle avait voulu l'aider mais n'avait pas osé. Elle n'avait pas voulu se découvrir dans une situation telle que celle qu'il vivait. Elle avait eu peur qu'il ne croit qu'elle était de mèche avec eux, peur qu'il ne se détourne d'elle avant même qu'ils ne puissent se rencontrer pour de vrai. Du moins en ce qui le concernait, puisqu'elle savait parfaitement qui il était. Il lui avait longuement écrit et au fur et à mesure de leurs échanges épistolaires, il s'était aperçu qu'elle s'était forgée une image tout comme lui. Un reflet d'elle-même qu'elle n'appréciait plus. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait être elle-même pour la première fois de sa vie. Pour finir Poudlard et sa dernière année en apothéose. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille mais au terme de ces quatre-vingt trois jours, il savait. Il était certain de l'identité de son inconnue. Et il devait avouer que sans leurs six mois à s'écrire régulièrement et sans le conseil d'Hermione, il lui aurait tourné le dos, purement et simplement. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il lui demande depuis combien de temps elle savait. Il avait longuement hésité avant de d'écrire sa dernière lettre à son inconnue avant leur retour à Poudlard mais il avait fini par inscrire son prénom sur sa dernière missive. Son prénom et une requête.

_Chère Marlène,_

_M'accompagneras-tu à la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?_

_Severus_

Il envoya la missive le cœur battant et ouvrit la boîte où il gardait toutes les réponses de Marlène. Avec un sourire, il relu rapidement celle où elle le félicitait de ses résultats aux Buses. Il avait particulièrement brillé aux examens et ses notes étaient là pour le prouver : un _**O**_ dans pratiquement toutes les matières – Botanique, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Métamorphose, Potions, Sortilèges, Astronomie et Arithmancie. Seul un _**E**_ en Histoire de la Magie venait entacher la perfection mais la réaction de Pollux et Nana valait bien ce léger écart…

* * *

Il venait de passer ses derniers jours d'homme libre. Quatre-vingt trois merveilleux jours à profiter de sa promise et de ce que l'été leur apportait de pique-nique et autres sorties. Mais c'était maintenant fini. Il avait reçu ses résultats des ASPICS le jour même* et il avait réussi. Comme prévu. Il n'avait pas tenté d'échouer. Par orgueil d'une part et par peur de ce qu'on lui ferait subir d'autre part. Il était diplômé de Poudlard avec les honneurs et commençait sa vie d'adulte au moment même où elle se finissait. Car ce soir, il prendrait la Marque.

* * *

Quatre-vingt trois jours plus tôt, il avait plus ou moins trahi ses amis. Il avait effectivement été rapporter ce qu'ils faisaient à Hermione mais c'était parce que c'était mal. Donc techniquement, il n'avait pas trahi ses amis. Sauf que lesdits amis n'avaient pas pensé ça. Surtout Sirius. Donc quatre-vingt deux jours plus tôt, il s'était réveillé chauve. Mais il s'en fichait. Ses cheveux à lui avaient retrouvés leur taille normale à présent. Il avait hâte de voir à quoi ressemblait Sirius. Il avait hâte de revoir Hermione aussi. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait une surprise pour lui quand elle lui avait écrit quinze jours plus tôt. Peut-être était-ce pour ses résultats aux BUSES ? Il n'avait pas brillé comme elle mais il était plutôt fier du résultat. _**E**_ en Botanique, _**E**_ en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, _**E**_ en Métamorphose, _**A **_en Potions, _**O**_ en Sortilèges, _**P**_ en Histoire de la Magie, _**A**_ en Astronomie, _**E**_ en Divination et _**O**_ en Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Hormis l'Histoire de la Magie, il avait obtenu de bons résultats. Bien meilleurs que s'il avait été seul à se débrouiller. Il avait hâte de donner son cadeau de remerciement à Hermione. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à travailler dessus et il espérait surtout que cela lui plairait.

* * *

Tout était parti à vau-l'eau et cela en quatre-vingt trois petits jours. Même si au départ, tout allait bien. Les trente-quatre premiers jours, en vérité. A ce moment-là, elle avait hâte d'aller voir les Creepy Wizards en compagnie de sa cousine et surtout de Xeno. Etherea n'était pas vraiment sa parente. Elles avaient toutes deux grandi dans le même village sorcier et étaient vite arrivées à se considérer comme faisant partie de la même famille. Les parents d'Etherea avaient choisi de lui enseigner la magie à la maison, étant tout deux Sang-purs et avides de voyage. Elles ne se voyaient qu'aux vacances mais passaient tout leur temps ensemble. C'est au trente-cinquième jour que les choses avaient commencé à changer pour devenir ce qu'elles étaient à présent. Au trente-cinquième jour. Après le concert. Elle n'avait pas prévu que Xeno et elle accrocheraient aussi bien. Trop bien même. Tellement bien qu'ils étaient en couple maintenant…. Et ses résultats aux BUSES n'étaient pas là pour lui remonter le moral. Elle était tout simplement _**A**_cceptable, dans les cours comme dans sa vie amoureuse… A l'exception des Sortilèges, de l'Astronomie, de la Botanique et des Soins aux Créatures Magiques…

* * *

Quatre-vingt trois jours et trois pleines lunes depuis qu'il était resté passif, une fois de plus. Une fois de trop puisqu'il en avait perdu une amie, un membre de sa meute pour le reste de ladite meute. Pour ses membres les plus anciens. Pour ses amis. Cela lui avait aussi coûté ses cheveux. Par amitié là aussi. Mais peu importait son amitié pour Hermione, elle lui en voulait et avec raison. Et il ne pouvait décemment pas lui jeter la pierre. Mais ses premiers amis avaient toujours été là pour lui et ils étaient ceux qui passaient avant tout. Même si sa conscience lui disait que Severus n'avait en aucun cas cherché la confrontation et que les seuls fautifs de toute cette histoire étaient Sirius et James… Peut-être pourrait-il profiter des heures d'Arithmancie pour parler à Hermione et lui faire comprendre son point de vue ? Il avait eu d'excellents résultats aux BUSES. C'était bien la seule chose positive de tout l'été. Des _**O**_ dans toutes les matières à l'exception des Potions, Runes et de la Transfiguration où il avait obtenu un _**E**_ dans chacune. Oui, parler des BUSES à Hermione serait un bon point de départ pour une conversation.

* * *

Il s'était passé beaucoup de choses en quatre-vingt trois jours. C'est là que Potter et Black avaient décidé de s'en prendre à Severus. A partir de là, il avait cessé de leur parler. Alors qu'Hermione et elle avaient simplement voulu l'aider. Il était leur ami par Merlin ! Il est leur ami et le frère d'Hermione. Mais Severus était aussi quelqu'un de très orgueilleux. Et c'était un défaut qu'il fallait posséder si on voulait survivre chez les Serpents.

Son séjour chez Hermione avait été très agréable, bien que légèrement mélancolique quand elles voyaient Severus tout faire pour les éviter. Elle avait beaucoup aimé se promener dans les jardins de Mme Prince et discuter cinéma avec M. Pollux. Les elfes étaient charmants et d'excellents cuisiniers, aussi. Elle avait même pu rencontrer rapidement Harvey avant qu'elle ne parte retrouver ses parents. Le jeune homme était identique à celui qu'il laissait voir dans leurs échanges et elle avait beaucoup ri en sa compagnie. Elle espérait d'ailleurs avoir l'occasion de le revoir aux fêtes de Noël car Hermione l'avait déjà invité à passer une semaine avec elle.

Le reste de ses vacances avait été long. Très long. Tuney refusait de lui parler. Elle avait déjà des difficultés avec sa sœur car elle était une sorcière mais depuis que celle-ci sortait avec ce Vernon, elle était impossible ! Le séjour familial en Italie n'avait rien fait pour l'aider à se rapprocher de celle avec qui elle avait tout partagé. Tuney passait son temps à tout dénigrer, surtout quand les légendes des lieux mentionnaient un quelconque passé magique. Le seul point positif était qu'elle avait pu visiter l' _Ambulacrum Eruditus*_ et elle n'avait rien à envier au Chemin de Traverse ! Tout y était fastueux et l'histoire des murs valait tous les cours de Binns ! Quand elle était rentrée dans le côté sorcier de Rome, elle avait eu l'impression de se retrouver en pleine antiquité et elle avait passé de longues heures à admirer les temples et les échoppes. Elle avait dépensé l'intégralité de ses économies mais par Godric ! Cela en valait largement la peine ! Elle avait prit le temps d'acheter un souvenir pour Hermione, Alice et Holly. Un bracelet avec différentes breloques : un lion, un livre symbolisant Hermione, une feuille pour personnifier Alice, une note de musique pour Holly et un chat pour Icy qui les reliait toutes – Icy qui était d'ailleurs en vacances chez Alice. Elle avait longuement hésité avant de choisir la breloque qui la rappellerait à ses amies. Un lys aurait été trop logique et honnêtement, dès qu'elle voyait la fleur d'où elle tirait son prénom, elle pensait à Potter qui ne cessait de clamer qu'elle était le plus beau lys qu'il ait jamais vu. Stupide et banal Potter ! Elle avait pensé à une chouette mais celle-ci aurait plutôt convenu à Hermione. Quand elle avait vu la biche, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait su que c'était ce qu'il fallait qu'elle choisisse. Elle s'était donc retrouvée avec cinq bracelets et vingt breloques, le tout en argent et cela lui avait coûté une petite fortune ! Mais rien n'était trop beau pour que ses amies et elle portent toutes le symbole de leur amitié. Elle avait dépensé le reste de son argent pour Severus, espérant qu'il lui pardonnerait en voyant la fiole contenant une larme de phénix. La vieille dame qui lui avait vendu le précieux ingrédient lui avait fait une remise : une larme de vierge valait aussi cher selon elle par les temps qui courraient. Lily avait furieusement rougi suite à cette constatation et n'avait pas cherché à nier ce qui était, après tout, la vérité. Elle s'était pincée violement et avait versé la larme dans la fiole que lui avait tendu la vieille dame et était repartie la bourse légère rejoindre ses parents à leur hôtel.

Les seules choses positives de ces vacances, hormis l'amour sans limite de ses parents et son séjour chez Hermione, restaient ses achats ainsi que sa visite du Rome sorcier, les lettres de ses amies plus une de Severus lui présentant ses excuses à laquelle elle avait répondu aussi vite que possible et enfin, ses résultats aux BUSES. Elle les avait toutes eues ! Avec des _**O**_, qui plus est ! A l'exception de l'Histoire de la Magie mais un _**E**_ dans cette matière était un exploit avec le professeur qu'ils avaient. Elle avait hâte de retourner à Poudlard.

* * *

Il maudissait l'été. L'été et sa famille. Ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. S'il pouvait appeler cela une famille, d'ailleurs ! Il enviait Severus. Severus qui avait vécu une vie aussi misérable que la sienne, bien que lorsque sa mère était encore de ce monde, son existence était bien plus douce. C'était peut-être là qu'était la clef. Severus avait toujours eu une vie misérable avant que celle-ci ne prenne un tournant bien plus doux, un an plus tôt. Lui avait eu droit à quelques années de bonheur, avant que sa mère ne meure quand il avait six ans. Après, les choses étaient devenues plus dures, pour atteindre leur paroxysme à la mort de Père. Maintenant, Rodolphus régnait en maître et la folle qui lui servait de femme avec.

Oui, il enviait Severus. Severus avait la chance d'être auprès d'Hermione. Douce, merveilleuse Hermione. Son cœur se gonflait dès qu'il songeait à elle. Quatre-vingt trois jours plus tôt, Severus avait été attaqué. Hermione avait décidé de prendre les choses en main et avait menti aux professeurs quand ils avaient eu vent de l'incident. Elle était royale quand elle était en colère, une déesse de la Justice. Il avait passé le reste du mois de juin à la consoler, quand Severus s'enfermait dans le mutisme. Avait-il enfin ouvert les yeux ? S'était-il enfin décidé à écouter sa sœur ? Il aurait tellement voulu savoir si les choses s'étaient arrangées. Il aurait tellement voulu voir la fine écriture de son aimée. Car oui, il aimait Hermione Prince et le manque était insoutenable. Il avait essayé d'aller la voir sans que son frère ne s'en rendre compte et c'est Bellatrix qui l'avait vu tenter de partir. Elle lui avait lancé un Doloris. Un Impardonnable ! Parce qu'elle trouvait que sa lionne avait une mauvaise influence sur lui… Non, Hermione lui avait ouvert les yeux par sa bonté, son amitié, son caractère bien trempé, son sourire… Il pourrait passer des heures à réciter qualités et défauts en ce qui la concernait. Car ses défauts étaient au moins aussi importants que le reste. Ils faisaient ce qu'elle était. Et elle était celle qu'il aimait. Dire qu'il ne pouvait même pas lui écrire… Il était confiné depuis sa rencontre avec Bellatrix dans sa chambre à attendre que le premier septembre n'arrive. Mais il n'avait plus longtemps à attendre, merci Merlin ! Il allait la revoir, il allait pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser même et lui parler. Il s'imaginait déjà leurs retrouvailles et se voyait lui demander si ses résultats aux BUSES étaient aussi exceptionnels qu'il le pensait pour ensuite partager les siens avec elle. Le lendemain n'arriverait jamais assez vite…

* * *

Il avait royalement merdé quatre-vingt trois jours plus tôt! Et pas qu'un peu. Tout ça pour se venger d'un truc, minime à ses yeux, maintenant qu'il avait perdu toute chance de se rapprocher d'Evans. Sur le moment, l'idée lui avait paru géniale. Servilus était seul et Sirius avait au moins autant que lui envie d'en découdre avec le Serpentard. Ce qu'ils avaient fait. Pour finir par se retrouver couverts de pustules, de bleus – les hématomes juraient avec la peau verte que sa chère Evans lui avait donnée. Elle était tellement merveilleuse lorsqu'elle jetait des sorts. Encore plus lorsque ses yeux brillaient de colère. Une divinité prête à frapper le misérable mortel qui avait provoqué son courroux. Et il était bel et bien un misérable mortel pour ce qu'il avait fait. Encore plus depuis qu'il avait osé demander à son père comment Snape et lui s'étaient rencontrés. Il avait été horrifié par ce que celui qu'il appelait Servilus avait traversé l'année précédente. Maintenant, cet horrible surnom ne lui venait que lorsqu'il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait fait. Même s'il serait difficile de se défaire de l'habitude, il avait décidé de ne plus appeler Snape ainsi. Snape était Snape. Point. Frère de l'ennemie jurée de son meilleur ami – même si en y repensant, il se doutait que Sirius avait d'autres sentiments concernant Prince. Snape était aussi le meilleur ami de celle avec qui il voulait passer le reste de sa vie. Même s'il avait plutôt intérêt à faire profil bas s'il voulait qu'Evans le regarde avec autre chose que du mépris dans les yeux. Il avait beaucoup à faire s'il voulait faire comprendre à Evans qu'il l'aimait sincèrement et que s'il avait agi ainsi, c'était par jalousie et par bêtise. Peut-être que ses résultats aux BUSES feraient comprendre à la jolie rousse qu'il n'était pas si stupide que ça ? Il pourrait subtilement en parler à Remus quand elle se trouverait non loin. Oui ! Ce serait parfait. Il était subtil, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

***j'ai décidé que les épreuves de BUSES avaient eues lieu entre le 30 mai et le 11 juin 1976. L'attaque de Severus par James et Sirius s'est produite le lendemain, soit le 12. C'est une fic après tout !**

***Clin d'œil à ce cher Jean-Baptiste qui vous a bien emmerdé ou continue encore de le faire ^^**

***j'ai aussi décidé que les résultats des ASPICS arrivaient la veille de la rentrée scolaire. Car le premier septembre représente beaucoup et qu'avec lui arrive une année scolaire ou le début d'une vie d'adulte. Ça m'arrange surtout ^^**

*** « Avenue des Erudits » dixit ma beta qui est une latiniste redoutable (pas comme moi et Google Trad...) Merci ma minette pour ta correction du chapitre d'ailleurs =^^=  
**

**Voilà ! Avec ce chapitre, vous avez eu un aperçu de l'été pour quelques uns de nos personnages. Même si je sais que c'était Rabastan que vous attendiez (pour la majodu moins ^^). Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**Place à mon unique RAR:**

**Alisa : De rien Alisa ou devrais-je dire Erika ? Merci plutôt à toi en fait ^^ Harvey va beaucoup s'amuser avec Sirius et James (et moi avec héhé) et il ne va pas faire que cela ! Mais tu verras… Mouahahahahahahaha ! Qu'as-tu pensé de ce chapitre ? Bises**

**En attendant la semaine prochaine...**

**xoxo**


	20. 19-Prends garde à toi Poudlard

**Oui, je sais, c'est mercredi et tard en plus… Si je vous dis qu'écrire du point de vue d'Harvey est beaucoup plus difficile que ça en a l'air, ça passe ? Car oui, ce chapitre est entièrement du point de vue de mon OC adoré ^^ Dont une ou deux petites phrases adressées à Peter que j'adore…**

**Merci de vos reviews, je les adore et vous avec ^^ Je prendrai le temps d'y répondre demain soir, j'ai eu des soucis avec le net et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps…**

**Merci à Shiroten =^^= **

**Que pensez-vous du spin-of dédié à Norbert Dragoneau ? (un ou deux « n » ?) J'ai personnellement hâte ^^**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire !**

**Disclaimer : Il n'y aurait JAMAIS eu de Ron/Hermione si c'était moi qui avait eu l'idée d'écrire la saga HP. Pas plus qu'il n'y aurait eu de Ginny/Harry. Mais ce n'est que mon avis, alors je joue simplement avec le matériel que JKR laisse à notre disposition…**

* * *

Il y était.

Il n'avait jamais cru qu'il verrait un jour de ses propres yeux le point de départ du Poudlard Express. Le fameux Quai 9 ¾ ! Et face à lui, la locomotive rouge la plus célèbre du monde sorcier attendait patiemment que la totalité des élèves soit en son sein avant de pouvoir siffler le départ. Les Anglais avaient l'art et la manière de faire ressortir leur flegme légendaire, qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers. Voyager par train. Sérieusement, quel en était l'intérêt ? Il entendait déjà Hermione lui dire que cela servait à faire en sorte que les premières années prennent le temps de découvrir le monde qui s'ouvrait devant eux. Foutaises selon lui ! Contrairement à Beauxbâtons, Poudlard tenait beaucoup plus à son statut d'insaisissable. A Beauxbâtons, tout le monde venait par cheminette et arrivait sans être fatigué du voyage. Là, il allait devoir subir plus de sept heures de trajet* avant de pouvoir rejoindre sa future école. Il avait une sainte horreur du chemin de fer ! Tout ces remous et autres inconvenances le rendaient déjà malade avant même qu'il n'y mette un pied. Sans son père et la potion qu'il lui avait fait boire après son café matinal, il était certain qu'il passerait le voyage dans les toilettes, ternissant son image avant même qu'il ne puisse faire étalage de sa prestance – nombre de fois enviée – à ses futurs condisciples. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, une question capitale s'était insinuée dans son esprit… Servaient-ils du café à Poudlard ? Il mourrait certainement sans sa dose quotidienne. Il fallait qu'il le demande à Hermione !

Il lui fallu attendre quinze _longues_ minutes de plus avant de voir arriver sa meilleure amie. Hermione avait beau avoir discipliné ses cheveux, ses boucles épaisses la vendaient avant même qu'elle ait le temps de se présenter. Tout comme l'air blasé de Severus. Les deux étaient reconnaissables en toutes circonstances par ces simples caractéristiques. Il avait déjà avoué à Hermione qu'il paierait cher pour voir Severus s'oublier un instant et agir comme un adolescent normal. Elle lui avait répondu qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de débourser une noise et que cela arriverait bien assez vite. Il avait fini par la harceler par hibou – puisque cette traitresse de soi-disant meilleure amie avait choisi de partager cette information au moment où il quittait le Manoir. Son pauvre Liberace – prononcer Libératchi – qui devait son nom au pianiste gay du même nom – l'homme n'avait jamais dit d'ailleurs qu'il l'était mais on ne pouvait pas porter des paillettes et autres costumes comme les siens sans en être, sans compter le chandelier kitchissime posé sur son piano – avait fini par tomber de fatigue à force de faire des allers-retours. Lorsqu'il repensa à ce qu'il pensait, il se dit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de se justifier alors qu'il se parlait à lui-même. Il allait finir par développer une double personnalité… A moins que ce ne soit déjà le cas ? Il décida de mettre son cerveau en veille et d'aller saluer Popi et Nana.

- Mme Prince, quel plaisir de vous revoir aussi vite ! Déclara-t-il en lui baisant la main. Votre beauté surpasse de loin celle de nombreuses femmes, dont notre chère Hermione.

- Harvey, tu manies les mots aussi bien que ce cher Alphard ! Mais continue donc, je ne me lasse pas de recevoir des compliments.

- Je pourrais chanter vos louanges sans discontinuer mais je ne crois pas que votre cher mari apprécie, bien que ce que je dise ne soit que la stricte vérité, finit-il avec un clin d'œil avant de serrer la main de Pollux.

Il adorait les grands-parents d'Hermione. Ses derniers l'avaient toujours accueilli à bras ouverts et leur comportement n'avait pas changé quand il leur avait avoué qu'il était gay. Nana avait simplement été désespérée d'apprendre qu'il ne serait jamais intéressé par Hermione. Il continua d'échanger quelques mots avec eux et leur expliqua pourquoi ses parents n'étaient pas avec lui – son père travaillait et sa mère avait obtenu un rendez-vous avec un des bailleurs du Chemin de Traverse et comptait bien installer sa boutique de prêt-à-porter là-bas. Il leur dit au-revoir d'un geste de la main alors qu'Hermione le tirait pour aller s'installer à bord du Poudlard Express. Il récupéra l'usage du bras qu'elle avait empoigné quand ils arrivèrent dans un compartiment.

- Hermione, ma chérie, je ne suis pas une poupée de chiffon que tu peux emmener partout à ta guise !

- Désolé Harvey… Mais je ne voulais pas manquer le train !

- Harvey ! Cria une tornade rousse en se jetant littéralement sur lui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne t'es pas faufilé illégalement, au moins ? Oh par Merlin ! Tu portes l'uniforme ! Tu nous rejoins ? C'est ça ? Tu sais déjà dans quelle maison tu seras ?

- Lily ! Stoppe le flot de questions et relâche-moi un instant que je puisse y répondre.

- Désolée…

Il remit en place cravate et robe de sorcier avant de lui expliquer les raisons de sa présence. Pour ensuite l'écouter dire pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'il fallait absolument que le Choixpeau le place à Gryffondor, entre autres choses. Lily était définitivement telle que dans ses lettres. Une espèce de boule d'énergie brute qui pouvait se révéler agaçante mais également attachante. Elle babillait joyeusement et racontait sa visite du Rome magique à Hermione qui lui demandait si elle avait eu le temps de voir tel monument ou telle échoppe, y étant allée elle-même avec ses grands-parents.

- J'ai une surprise pour les filles et toi, dit Lily à Hermione avec un sourire. Je vous les donnerai ce soir dans le dortoir.

- Merci Lily ! Il ne fallait pas !

- J'ai simplement pensé à vous. Tu as croisé Alice ou Holly en montant ?

- Non, pas du tout. Elles ne doivent pas être bien loin, on ira faire un tour si tu veux.

Harvey se cala confortablement sur la banquette qu'il occupait et regarda ses deux amies continuer leur discussion. Severus était installé en face de lui et regardait le paysage défiler d'un air quelque peu lassé. Rien de bien étonnant en ce qui le concernait mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange néanmoins dans ses yeux. Comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose et que son raisonnement n'arrivait pas à la conclusion qu'il souhaitait. Vingt minutes plus tard, il commençait à en avoir marre et s'apprêtait à y remédier mais il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit – comme ennuyer Severus – car la porte de leur compartiment coulissa et révéla un groupe de garçons. L'un avait les cheveux en bataille et des yeux foncés cachés derrière des lunettes, celui qui était à côté de lui avait les cheveux assez courts, des yeux gris et affichait un sourire en coin adressé à Hermione, le troisième avait des cheveux oscillant entre le châtain clair et le blond cendré et Harvey voyait quelques légères cicatrices ça et là, dont une barrant une de ses arcades sourcilières, au dessus de ses yeux bleu. Mais ce fut le dernier d'entre eux qui lui indiqua l'identité du groupe. Celui-ci avait les cheveux d'un brun mousseux, des yeux noisette plutôt timides et un léger embonpoint. Peter. Face à lui se trouvaient les fameux Maraudeurs, ceux qui avaient fait de l'existence de Severus un enfer. Ceux qui se considéraient comme les Princes de Poudlard. Titre dont ils allaient être destitués car sincèrement, aucun ne soutiendrait la comparaison en face de lui. Harvey se surprit à renifler dédaigneusement quand il vit celui qui devait être Sirius Black lancer un clin d'œil à Hermione.

- Quelque chose te dérange, Blondie ?

- Il faudrait revoir tes techniques de dragues, mon chou. Dit Harvey en se levant. Les clins d'œil doivent être faits pour faire rougir la personne visée, tu arrives seulement à énerver Hermione.

- Chou ? Je ne suis pas sûr que tu saches à qui tu t'adresses, _Blondie_. Je suis Sirius Black et mes techniques de drague, comme tu dis, sont exceptionnelles. Tout comme moi.

Harvey, ce coup-ci, éclata de rire. Il allait adorer l'ennuyer. Son égocentrisme était comique. Il se dirigea vers Sirius et lui prit le menton entre deux doigts, d'une main, avant de laisser son index caresser lentement l'une de ses joues.

- Ça, mon chou, c'est une technique imparable, dit-il en se penchant vers lui. Chuchoter dans le creux de l'oreille marche tout aussi bien… Malheureusement, tu n'es pas du tout mon type !

- Je suis le type de tout le monde ! S'écria Sirius. Femmes _et_ hommes ! Même si je ne suis intéressé que par la gente féminine, n'est-ce pas Prince ?

- Si tu le dis… Répondit Hermione en haussant un sourcil de façon à accentuer son regard dédaigneux.

- Tu es trop… Trop con, déjà, lâcha Harvey. D'après le peu que j'ai pu voir. Mais, comme je suis grand seigneur, je te laisse le bénéfice du doute. Et tu n'es pas assez en chair, en fait. J'aime bien les bourrelets, dit Harvey en regardant Peter dans les yeux, c'est très agréable, on peut s'y accrocher pendant les câlins…

Il sourit en regardant Peter devenir rouge d'embarras. Voilà une autre chose à laquelle il pourrait s'habituer.

- Montessori, intervint Severus, arrête un peu de jouer !

- Jaloux, Servilus ? Demanda Sirius.

- Sirius, cesse un peu ! Dit James à la surprise de tous. Il ne t'a pas parlé. Partons, je ne sais même pas pourquoi nous sommes là.

- Pourquoi partir ? Puisque tu ne veux apparemment pas que j'appelle Servilus _« Servilus »_, j'arrêterai. Pas pour toi, pour Prince car je tiens aux quelques cheveux retrouvés. Mais à une seule condition : que _Snape_ réponde à ma question. Alors, jaloux ?

Harvey regarda Severus soupeser les possibilités avant qu'il ne questionne sa sœur du regard. Hermione lui fit un imperceptible signe de tête en réponse et il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à Black, quand un nouvel arrivant tenta de faire son entrée dans le compartiment.

- Les gars ! Laissez-moi passer ! Oh ! Je vous parle ! On dirait un troupeau de Sombrals attendant qu'on leur lance un steak ! Même si je n'ai jamais vu ces bestioles et espère ne jamais avoir à les voir…

Une nouvelle arrivante en fait. Une qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche en plus. Les quatre Maraudeurs laissèrent entrer une jolie blonde qui portait le même uniforme qu'eux.

- Marlène ! Lança Sirius. Que me vaut le plaisir ?

- Sirius, je ne suis pas là pour te voir. Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord sur le fait que nous deux, c'était une connerie ?

- Je sais mais j'adore t'ennuyer ! Tiens, tu veux entendre une autre connerie ? Snape, ici présent, doit nous dire s'il est jaloux que Blondie fasse du gringue à notre Peter.

- Pourquoi serait-il jaloux ? Interrogea Marlène.

- Parce qu'aucune fille ne veut de lui et que Blondie était sa seule et unique chance ?

- Severus n'a pas besoin d'autres filles! Déclara Marlène en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Severus et en l'embrassant sur la joue en guise de salutations. Il m'a moi et c'est amplement suffisant !

Harvey éclata une nouvelle fois de rire, trouvant le comportement de la blonde nommée Marlène plus que divertissant. Nul doute que celle-ci était la fameuse inconnue. Severus avait de la chance – non pas qu'il s'intéresse aux filles mais il savait reconnaître une beauté quand il en voyait une. Les expressions de Sirius, James et Peter étaient comiques : bouches ouvertes et yeux écarquillés. Remus, lui, avait le regard satisfait de ceux qui ont fini par assembler un puzzle plutôt compliqué. Hermione et Lily souriaient à un point tel qu'elles allaient avoir des crampes si elles continuaient ainsi. Et Severus… Severus était mémorable ! Rouge, tête baissée avec malgré tout un léger sourire satisfait et Harvey voyait bien qu'il se retenait d'agir comme Black et de le railler.

- Puisque tu as ta réponse, mon chou, tu dois partir maintenant. J'ai très envie de faire connaissance avec la charmante Marlène.

- Je ne suis pas ton chou !

- Pas plus que je ne suis _Blondie_ mais je ne suis pas en train de faire une crise à ce sujet. Bien que Severus n'ait pas réellement répondu, je crois que Marlène s'en est chargée. Alors ramasse ta mâchoire, oui, celle qui s'est décrochée quand tu l'as vue choisir Severus et passe donc le reste du trajet à bouder dans ton compartiment. Mais Peter peut rester s'il en a envie, bien que le compartiment soit plein, continua-t-il en se rasseyant, il y a de la place sur mes genoux…

Oui, faire rougir Peter était divertissant et le résultat était surtout adorable. Il regarda Sirius partir en entrainant ses amis avec lui et Peter lui faire un signe de la main en articulant silencieusement un « Plus tard ». Harvey se retint de lui répondre en lui demandant s'il voulait dire « Je reviens te voir plus tard » ou « Quand je reviens, je m'installe sur tes genoux ». En parlant de genoux, maintenant que les Maraudeurs étaient repartis marauder Merlin savait où, Marlène avait quitté ceux de Severus et s'était installée à côté de lui.

- Je suis désolée Severus de m'être conduite de la sorte mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse comprendre à Sirius qu'il n'est pas le seul à plaire aux filles.

- Je… Non… Le seul ?

- Bien sûr ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu es bien plus intéressant qu'il ne le sera jamais. Pour moi en tout cas. Bonjour tout le monde, au fait.

- Désolé de venir gâcher l'ambiance mais c'est _toi_ la fameuse inconnue de Severus ? Demanda Lily, qui avait depuis complètement oublié qu'elle avait pratiquement applaudi Marlène quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Oui, c'est _moi_. Pourquoi ? ça ne te plait pas ?

- Non ! Enfin, non dans le sens où je suis plus qu'étonnée, c'est tout. Je n'ai rien contre, rassure-toi, c'est juste…

- Surprenant ? Soumit Marlène.

- Oui, c'est le bon mot. Surprenant. Je dois malgré tout te dire que si jamais tu fais du mal à Severus, tu goûteras au même sort que Black. Celui qui l'a rendu chauve. Et de façon permanente ! Hermione ? Quelque chose à rajouter ?

- Déjà eu cette conversation il y a quelques mois.

- Hein ? Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Tu parles d'une amie !

- Je te signale qu'Harvey et toi complotiez ou avez comploté dans mon dos !

- Harvey ? Demanda Marlène.

- C'est moi. Harvey Montessori, anciennement de Beauxbâtons et meilleur ami de Mlle Prince, fit-il avec une révérence. Je dois aussi dire que bien que je sois heureux que Severus ait trouvé chaussure à son pied, je n'en demeure pas moins jaloux… C'est définitif, je n'aurai jamais aucune chance de m'approcher de son divin fessier… Finit-il en portant une de ses mains à son front et feignant la plus totale désolation.

- Oui, Severus est mien. Enfin, s'il le veut bien…

Harvey regarda alors Severus rougir de nouveau et trouver le courage de prendre la main de Marlène dans la sienne. Recevant comme récompense de Marlène, un sourire désarmant.

- Je disais donc que Severus est mien mais je consens à te laisser le droit de lui mettre une main aux fesses de temps en temps.

- Marlène !

- Allons Severus, regarde comme il est malheureux !

- Ma chère Marlène, je sens que nous allons devenir de grands amis dans un futur très proche.

Le reste du voyage et ses longues, longues, LONGUES heures passèrent relativement vite. Hermione disparut en compagnie d'un charmant jeune homme qui devait être Rabastan, avant de réapparaitre une demi-heure plus tard, les joues rouges, les lèvres enflées et le regard rêveur. Severus n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car Marlène se mit à leur parler de choses et d'autres. Il en apprit plus sur celle qui entamait sa dernière année tout comme lui. Elle leur confia qu'elle s'inquiétait pour celle qui avait tout partagé avec elle depuis leurs débuts à Poudlard. Dorcas Meadowes. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire avec elle, son obsession pour Black frôlant limite la folie… Marlène se demandait si cela pouvait être une maladie. Elle espérait que ça en soit une car si c'était le cas, il devait bien y avoir une potion pour la soigner. Les filles finirent par se mettre d'accord sur le fait qu'il faudrait surveiller Dorcas et intervenir si ou plutôt quand il le faudrait. Severus certifiant à Marlène qu'il regarderait si une potion pouvant stopper ses symptômes existants.

Et enfin, _enfin_, mais avec sept heures trente au moins de retard si on lui posait la question, le train s'arrêta en gare. Il descendit avec la petite troupe avec qui il avait voyagé et regarda autour de lui. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais il y avait effectivement beaucoup de monde. Mais une figure ressortait du lot. Si on pouvait appeler la masse barbue une figure.

- Grand.

- Qu'est-ce qui est grand ? Lui demanda Hermione.

Harvey pointa du doigt l'homme portant un épais manteau de fourrure et qui criait aux premières années de le rejoindre.

- Oh ! Il s'agit d'Hagrid. Il est le Gardien des Clés et des Lieux de Poudlard. Et son garde-chasse, aussi.

L'homme, le Hagrid – parce qu'avec une taille pareille, il méritait bien un pronom pour le désigner – pointa son index vers lui et lui parla.

- Toi là. Oui, le garçon avec un uniforme noir, tu es Montessori ?*

Harvey ne put qu'acquiescer.

- Viens avec moi et les petiots…

- Va, le poussa Hermione. Tu as de la chance, Hagrid va t'offrir une vue imprenable sur le château. Je n'ai pas pu le faire l'an dernier puisque j'avais déjà été répartie.

Il suivit ledit – et imposant – Hagrid et se retrouva à grimper dans une barque en compagnie de deux autres – et terrifiés – gamins. Un peu plus loin et surtout après avoir apprit que quelqu'un avait été suffisamment stupide pour mettre un poulpe géant dans les eaux sur lesquelles il naviguait, il comprit de quoi voulait parler Hermione. Poudlard était impressionnant. Beauxbâtons était beau et féerique mais Poudlard était majestueux et une aura puissante se dégageait de l'édifice. Il finit par débarquer et monta des escaliers, en haut desquels il découvrit la fameuse Directrice-adjointe dont on lui avait parlé. Minerva McGonagall.

_- Bienvenue à Poudlard, _dit-elle_. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être réparti dans les différentes maisons.*_

Harvey l'écouta ensuite parler des différentes maisons et des règles basiques du château, avant de leur dire d'attendre son retour. Il écouta les petits se questionner sur la nature de la cérémonie de Répartition, souriant franchement et se retenant de rire en entendant les différentes suppositions. Finalement, le professeur réapparut et les mena dans ce qui devait être la Grande Salle. Le plafond enchanté ne valait pas celui de Beauxbâtons à son avis mais la reproduction de la voute céleste était néanmoins superbe. Il regarda McGonagall poser le fameux Choixpeau sur un tabouret, cette pièce de tissu ayant gracié les têtes de milliers d'élèves avant lui – merci pour les germes d'ailleurs. Le Choixpeau se mit soudainement à bouger et entonna une chanson, après avoir déchiré un bout de lui-même. Il avait une jolie voix pour un chapeau. Il leur chanta ce qui faisait le charme des différentes maisons et s'immobilisa après avoir salué ces dernières, une fois sa représentation terminée.

Commença alors l'appel, par ordre alphabétique, des premières années. Encore quelque chose de long, pensa-t-il. Mais cela voulait dire que McGonagall gardait le meilleur pour la fin. Autrement dit, Lui.

- Enfin, dit-elle après avoir appelé une certaine Yale qui s'en était allée chez les Poufsouffles, notre dernier nouvel élève. Il nous arrive de Beauxbâtons et finira sa dernière année avec nous, suite à son déménagement. M. Montessori Harvey.

Finalement, on l'appelait. Il s'avança, sourire aux lèvres et tête haute, jusqu'au tabouret et lança un clin d'œil à Hermione quand McGonagall lui posa l'horrible chose pleine de germes sur son crâne.

_- Je ne suis pas horrible et je n'ai pas de germes, jeune Harvey. Mais je t'accorde que je suis une chose. Une chose pensante, néanmoins. Alors… Où vais-je donc bien pouvoir te placer ?_

_- J'ai bien une petite idée, _répondit Harvey par la pensée_._

_- Je suis celui qui décide mais j'ai bien compris où tu voulais aller. Cependant, laisse-moi réfléchir un peu… Voyons… Tu es loyal mais Pouffsoufle n'est pas pour toi. Intelligent aussi mais tu n'ennuierais avec les Serdaigles… Tu as de l'ambition à revendre et un certain culot… Mais ce culot ne serait pas apprécié chez les Serpentards. Quel dommage, pourtant ! Bien… Il ne reste plus qu'à te mettre à… _GRYFFONDOR !

Harvey vit alors son uniforme se parer des couleurs de la maison et se dirigea vers la table qui applaudissait à toute rompre. Excepté Black, qui continuait de bouder. Il s'assit alors à côté d'Hermione et se dit qu'il avait fort à faire pour faire de sa dernière année d'étude une réussite. Et faire comprendre à Poudlard qu'il était exceptionnel. Mais ça, ce serait le plus simple…

* * *

***Ch5 du 2****nd**** tome, p82 pour l'ancienne édition avec les dessins ou p79 pour la nouvelle… Oui, j'ai les deux ^^ plus l'édition grand format, plus deux édition anglaises (grand et petit formats), plus une des éditions américaines et le tome 3 en espagnol… Non, je ne suis pas fan de la série XP (il ne me manque plus que l'édition française ultime super format sublimissime… j'accepte les cadeaux ^^)**

***je ne maîtrise malheureusement pas le Hagrid… C'est comme si on me demandait de parler le Hulk ! Ce à quoi je répond "Gné ?!"  
**

***phrase d'introduction de Minnie, ch7 du premier tome.**

**Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Harvey n'est pas simplement quelqu'un qui sautille partout à la Christina de Nouveau Look en lançant de « Ma chérie » ^^ Et une fois de plus, j'avoue que j'ai mis du temps à trouver le bon ton… Même si je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir réussi ^^ Et Marlène ? Et James, aussi ?  
**

**RAR :**

**Guest 1 : Est-ce toi Shiroten ? parce que si oui, beta d'amour signe même si t'as la flemme de te loguer ! ^^ Si non… désolée ! En tout cas, merci d'aimer ces petites coupures ^^ Ouiiiiiiiiii ! J'ai vu LA news ! Trop hâte ! En plus c'est JKR elle-même qui écrit le scénario !**

**Guest 2 : Oui, SON Evans ^^ Sirius a beau avoir du mal à murir, il faut bien que je laisse voir qu'il est chou ^^ Merci en tout cas ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu :D**

**Talyssa ****: ****Ce cri du cœur ! Sirius est un gros gamin, je te l'accorde mais cette histoire est un pairing Sirius/Hermione (même si bon nombre d'entre vous veulent que j'oublie Sirius au profit de Rabastan). J'ai peur des futures réactions en ce qui concerne ce que j'ai prévu… En tout cas, merci d'être fidèle ^^ Bises**

**Lucile : Bah, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te conspuerai de ne pas être revenue avant ^^ Puisque tu as fini par reprendre tes esprits et m'offrir une bien jolie review ^^ Merci beaucoup ! J'avoue avoir pas mal galéré avec ce cher Harvey d'ailleurs, comme je l'ai dis plus haut mais l'essentiel est qu'il plaise. Alors ?**

**Guest 5 à 10 : Est-ce toi Luffynette ? Si oui merci ^^ As-tu aimé le chapitre ? En temps que fan d'Harvey, je pense t'avoir fait plaisir, non ? Bises **

**Si j'ai encore merdé au niveau de mes dons de devinage, désolée une fois de plus mais mon merci reste sincère ^^**

**Une fois de plus, à très vite ^^**

**xoxo**


End file.
